To Flaming Youth
by Verbrevity
Summary: "A kiss for a coat, seems fair," he smirked. "Besides, the red will match your headband."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"_We know what we are, but not what we may be." _

-'Hamlet': Act 4 Scene 5, by William Shakespeare

* * *

**Its senior year guys and dolls. A time of reflection, as we finish one passage of our life and head into a whole new other. **

**College scouting, a last ditch attempt to improve our GPA's, all peppered with a nice helping of pressure from our dear parents, all await us at this last stretch of our academic road.**

**But while you're thinking about all that don't forget to have some fun and show appreciation to those people you've been stuck in a classroom with for the last five years of your life, if not longer… After all, without all the juicy scandal they generated, how boring would high school have been? **

**And definitely don't forget during this last year of adolescent recklessness what a wise girl once said: Laugh drunkenly, Live wildly and Love many! **

**You know you love me **

**xoxo Gossip Girl**

* * *

In five teenagers homes, buried somewhere under piles of clothes or other forgotten books, in deep dark recesses of a closet or shuttled under heavy tombs in a coffee table, lay an old school album. Battered, bruised and dusty, there was the same page in each one of them, its title an all-encompassing question, page eighty six to be precise.

It had been a query posed to each of the five twelve year olds upon their last day of school, scrawled upon pieces of paper in a rush to get it over with. They were asked in typical teaching fashion, to provide a response to such a complicated question within a one word parameter.

Perhaps if they glanced at it now, as they faced their last year of high school and the ever looming graduation, the potential parting of ways from all they had known for five years, they would laugh, or shrug or lament, or frown, or smirk. Or perhaps they would think nothing of it as they shoved it aside to retrieve a more important object…

But still that album would stay in their room, those words they had written so long ago encased in that tomb, suspended in time forever as the future that seemed so distant loomed ever closer…

_When I graduate from high school I want to be…_

_Sure?-_Nate Archibald.

_Successful -_Blair Waldorf.

_Known.-_Dan Humphrey.

_Exciting!-_Serena Van der Woodsen

_Chuck Bass-_Chuck Bass.


	2. Fill Me With Your Poison

**Act I**

_To flaming youth let virtue be as wax  
And melt in her own fire._

'Hamlet'; Act 3, scene 4, by William Shakespeare

* * *

_**Chapter I**_

**Fill Me With your Poison**

**Spotted: B strutting into class fifteen minutes late, looking decidedly frosty. Does it have anything to do with a moment shared with C in the rain just minutes earlier? Thought no one was watching B, but you should know I always am. xoxo GG. **

The courtyard was full of screaming girls and laughing boys as they ran to shelter from the rain. Chuck sauntered along per usual, having removed his signature scarf and depositing it in his inner pocket. He wore a water proof red coat, fashionable yet effective, buttoned up it kept his inner uniform from becoming soaked and resulting in that unappealing wet dog smell. With his odour protected, he continued to stroll along, taking his time and enjoying the view. Nothing rushed Chuck Bass, not even rain. Besides, even getting soaked was worth it to observe shapely girls in short skirts attempt to keep them from flying up while running, especially when certain girls did not succeed.

Chuck smirked as Sarah Bates shortened skirt slipped up showing a sneak of pink. He languidly brushed his hair back from his eyes to get a better view, frowning in annoyance as he felt the wet brown mess. Admittedly he had a small container of emergency gel in his locker, but it was sad to think the half hour he'd taken to shape it into perfect disarray was wasted. All thoughts of his hair dissipated as he spotted a certain brunette, standing under the covering of one of the school buildings, as cool as ice. She watched the squealing boys and girls with wide brown eyes, one perfectly plucked eyebrow raised, revealing her contempt. Chuck's feet immediately changed direction, as he made a bee line for her, all thoughts of other school girls in flimsy skirts forgotten.

Blair spotted him before he reached her, her lip curled in disdain and she stepped back slightly. She could tell by his smirk that he was in the mood to torment rather than talk. She glanced towards the door across the courtyard, which led into the shared entrance of St Judes and Constance Billiard. He could tell she was contemplating whether to make a run for it, but then her eyes flicked back to him and her chin jutted out in that familiar stubborn set. Chuck smirked as she bore a hole into him with her eyes, daring him to keep on his course.

"Aren't we going to be a bit late Waldorf?" he commented, checking his designer watch as he stepped under the shelter. His coat dripped heavily onto the dry bricks. Blair scrunched up her nose in disgust, quickly stepping back from the water.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm waiting for the rain to stop," she snapped, eyes flashing. She was always defensive when in a position of vulnerability, like a wild animal. It's what he loved about her "Shouldn't you be smoking a joint somewhere?"

Chuck raised his eyebrows. "You raise an interesting point," he drawled, reaching into his inner pocket he felt for a familiar smooth roach, and a lighter. It was meant to be for Nate, but this opportunity was too good to waste. He took them out, Blair's eyes widened in horror as he placed it between his lips and flicked the lighter. She quickly glanced around, ascertaining the presence of any teachers and probably imagining all sorts of dreadful outcomes if any one, student or teacher, spotted her standing next to Chuck Bass as he smoked a joint.

"I didn't mean here you idiot," she snapped, grabbing it from between his teeth as he just got it lighted. She quickly threw it onto the bricks exposed to the beating rain. It was soaked through, immediately extinguished and rendered useless.

"That was good stuff, you owe me," he drawled, unfazed. The loss of a hit was worth the look of panic on her face. He smirked slipped the lighter back into his pocket. His eyes raked over Blair, from the red hair band perched on top of her perfect curls, right down to the small black heels on her dainty feet. "Shall we negotiate on price now...or would you just like to pay me out right?" He smirked as he moved his eyes back up to her face, lingering on certain parts before he got there. He lent forward, suggestively reaching out a hand to brush a small strand of hair which was stuck to her cheek by the humidity.

"You're a pig," she huffed, quickly stepping back. The slight reddening of her cheeks told him she was feeling otherwise. The disgust in her eyes unfortunately, revealed that though her body may be relenting, her brain was far from agreeing.

"And you're too easy," he retorted, pretending that it was out of boredom he moved his gaze to glance lazily at the now almost empty courtyard. The problem with playing with Blair was on occasion, or nine times out of ten, he lost as well.

They stood in silence, the beating of heavy rain the only sound between them. Chuck heard the wind chimes of her phone as it she flicked it open behind him. He glanced down his watch, then up at her.

"Five minutes late now, decided to push the boundaries have we?" he asked.

She glared at him, then out of at the steady rain filled courtyard again. She was biting her lip, her eyebrows drawn, a sure sign that she was beginning to worry.

"Why don't you just make a run for it, if you're so concerned?" he queried, truly curious now. Blair was rarely, if ever, late. It was not like her to shirk a single minute of class, not with her sights set on Yale.

She looked at him, and he could tell she was contemplating not answering. Finally she sighed, shoulders slumped, defeated. He was surprised, but tried to hide it.

"I wasn't predicting such a downpour, I came in early to fix posters for the social committee," there was that slight whine creeping into her voice, her lower lip jutting out in a pout. As an only child Blair still hadn't lost the traces of childhood.

"So?" he failed to see the relevance, raising his eyebrows.

"So I don't have an umbrella, and if I go out there I'll get soaked," she snapped, eyes flashing. "I'd expect, even considering your IQ, at least you'd understand that basic concept."

"Insulting my intelligence is not the way to my heart."

He could tell she was bordering on saying something extremely unladylike, instead she inhaled deeply. Despite his flippant reply, Chuck did understand Blair's emergency. Though laughable it would seem to an outsider, as Queen B. Blair had to maintain an illusion of perfection, otherwise the vultures would descend. Jenny Humphrey had illustrated that all too clearly. He, out of the four, was probably the most able to understand this. He too had a certain reputation to maintain, albeit it was opposite to perfection.

"Where is Serena anyway? She said she wasn't coming in today, because she wasn't feeling well." Slight concern tinged Blair's tone, but there was more annoyance at the inconvenience of her best friend being absent in an emergency. Of course she could have called on a minion, but none had been at hand when the downpour started, and now all were in class. She was not going to demean herself by being at their mercy and ridicule.

"She went out with that socialite last night...Pippy, Poppy, whatever," he remarked disinterestedly. Girls like that were insignificant in his opinion, he preferred them with some sort of mystery. There was nothing mysterious about possessing zero brain cells. "Lilly's visiting her mother, Father is away on business as per usual." His lip curled in disdain as he mentioned Bart. "So sleeping through her hangover was probably the better option to attending school."

"If that's the case then why are you even here?" Blair queried.

"Because..." _of you_, Chuck hesitated, it was on the tip of his tongue.

"Because?" she prompted.

He glanced at her, she was watching him with one eyebrow quirked up, an amused lift to her lips. An object of amusement, that was his role wasn't it? He quickly changed tact midway. "How could I resist watching girls run in short skirts, which tend to ride up?"

"You're disgusting you know that," she sighed. But she said it matter of factly, rather than with her usual disdain.

"Just the way you like it," he retorted automatically. He slipped his hand into his pocket, fingers running over his lighter. He was starting to regret the loss of that joint.

"The rain is letting up," he noted, it had progressed from pounding to a steady drizzle. He ran his hand through his hair, forgetting it was wet. He quickly withdrew it, rubbing it onto his jacket.

"I'll still get wet," Blair noted, coming to stand beside Chuck. He turned to glance at her, her curls cascaded onto her perfectly pressed blazer. Her long eyelashes framing her brown doe eyes as she watched the rain fall. He was seized with a sudden urge to touch her, to run his hands through her soft curls, feel her eyelashes brush against his cheek. He turned to face her now, without consciously deciding to.

"What?" she asked sharply, noticing his intense gaze. "Do you have a problem Bass?"

He wanted to answer _yes, you're my problem. _

"Perhaps I could be of service," he commented instead, an idea occurring to him.

She raised her eyebrows. "Do you have an umbrella hidden in that garish coat?"

"No," he smirked, "But I do have a coat, unlike you. One that cost $700 and is water proof."

She looked at him, he could tell she was contemplating his words, trying to find his angle.

"And what are you going to wear?" she asked suspiciously, frowning. Chuck was almost as obsessed about his appearance as she was.

"I can wait," he shrugged. "I make it a rule to never be less than ten minutes late to first period anyway. Besides it will match your headband." He added, smirking.

"Fine," she relented.

"I knew you couldn't resist taking off a piece of my clothing," He grinned angelically as she rolled her eyes, and proceeded unbuttoning the jacket with dexterous fingers, slipping it off. Blair reached for it with fingernails painted a dark red, contrasting with the bright jacket.

"Uh-uh not so fast," he said, smirking.

"What is it you want Bass?" she asked, not taken by surprise as he held the jacket up carefully out of her reach. She crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at him.

"Well seeing as you still owe me a joint, and now for this..." he pretended to contemplate it for a moment.

"You know by the time you finish deciding, the rain would have stopped," Blair snapped, her voice rising in annoyance.

"A kiss," he enunciated carefully, watching her dark eyes. He was amused to note she was startled, taken off guard. Her eyes widened slightly as she looked at him, and then they flicked to his full mouth involuntarily.

"You have to be joking Bass," she finally hissed, trying to regain her composure. She quickly glanced around, ensuring there was no other hidden presence listening and recounting their exchange to gossip girl.

"A kiss for a coat, seems fair," he said, unrelenting. "And may I remind you that as you continue to insult me, which I'm sure you're planning to do, other students are in class receiving an education which will propel them to an Ivy school."

Blair bit back her retort, realising the sense in his words. She checked her phone again, recognising time was ticking away, and the longer she spent arguing semantics with Chuck the later she would be to class. She knew he would not relinquish the coat until he got what he wanted. She glanced out at the rain, actually contemplating running through it.

"Tick, tock Waldorf," he stated, amused at her dilemma.

"Did you know this counts as sexual harassment," she snapped, glaring at him.

"Like you won't enjoy it?" he asked.

"Fine you win," she huffed, ignoring his comment and relenting as the digital numbers on her phone changed yet again. She quickly stuffed her phone back in her pocket, scrunching up her nose in showy disgust. "Let's get this over with."

Chuck prevented himself from intoning excellent, for fear he'd sound like a perverted Mr. Burns. Instead he settled on smirking superiorly, carefully draping his jacket over his arm. He stepped forward, reaching out to take Blair in his arms.

"No hands," she shrieked as he moved to put his hands at the crook of her back, in the familiar way. "You said a kiss, that's it."

Chuck frowned, his face darkening, thinking about being vindictive and arguing the point. Then again he was reminded that the rain could not last forever, and just as Blair's time was running out, so was his.

"Fine," he relented, repeating her sentiment. "Just a kiss then."

"Fine," she said, exhaling slightly, her shoulders relaxing. Maybe he could have pushed the point after all. But Blair was already leaning forward, and Chuck did the same in anticipation. Blair had her hands clasped behind her back, as if trying to decrease body contact. It made her awkward as she lent forward and up. Still the anticipation built as they drew closer slowly.

Finally their lips met, slow and soft, then something else took over, something familiar. It felt like fireworks bursting under his eyelids. Blair lent forward even more, something desperate in the way she kissed him, desire welling up. All thoughts of minimising body contact was lost as her hands came unclasped and she clutched at his wet hair, dragging him closer. Chuck's own hands were already on her, one resting on the crook of her back, the other entangled in her brown curls. Her eyelashes brushed his cheek, so soft, like butterflies wings. Just like he remembered.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, interrupting the small bubble which had emerged to envelope Blair and Chuck. Blair disengaged startled, she quickly pushed him away and stepped back. Chuck looked for the source of the noise, it was the door to the entrance hall, which had come free of the restraint holding it open and had shut violently. He blinked slowly, looking at his surroundings with a surreal feeling. He found he was breathing rapidly, his heart beating in his chest. His fingers tingled where they had been touching Blair, he was certain his face was as flushed as hers.

Blair stood a step away from him, also looking stunned. Her brown eyes met his dark ones, he saw a flicker of something cross her face, but then it disappeared. The icy glaze fell over her once more, she quickly straightened her blazer, turning her back to Chuck. She went to step out of the covering and into the courtyard.

"Wait, Blair..." Chuck called desperately, quickly reaching out he grabbed her arm.

"What Chuck?" she asked, looking at him, raising an eyebrow challengingly. He could tell she was trying to keep her voice neutral.

"You forgot this," he drawled, holding out his coat as he tried to regain his own composure as fast as he could. He planted a smirk on his face, he wasn't certain it was very convincing though. "After all you earned it." It was a stupid thing to say, he regretted it almost as soon as it slipped from between his tingling lips.

She didn't even bat an eyelid, just jerked her arm out of his hand with disdain, and turning with a flick of brown curls she walked away on heels and dignity. He stood there dumbly, red coat still held out, and watched her make her way to the now closed door and open it. She let it slam behind her without a glance back. He hadn't even noticed it had stopped raining.

Chuck thought about throwing the coat on the ground and kicking it, but he reconsidered. After all it was a beautiful red. Instead he grabbed his phone from the pocket and pressed the number four speed dial.

"Sir?" a male voice answered.

"Bring the car around to school Arthur, I think I've come down with something," he drawled, with his usual cool composure. He didn't wait for an answer, merely snapped the phone shut and slipped it back into his pocket, draping the coat over his arm.

He knew his resigned driver would be out front within ten minutes, he'd been with Chuck long enough to know not to query his requests.

He forced a smirk as he glanced at his watch, the day was still young and his 'parents' were out of town. It was time to find somewhere more lively then the empty courtyard of his school. After all Chuck Bass had a reputation to consider.

With red jacket draped over his arm, he sauntered out from under the covering and headed to the open school gates.

* * *

**A/N: I think there is a potential story here. Maybe focusing on the Van der Bass family as well as Chuck and Blair's relationship, with some Humphrey/Serena thrown in, and Nate of course lol. Set in season 2, because it was my favourite. Chuck-centric. **

**Anyway please review = ). **

**If you google "normal_115-001" the first picutre is what inspired this chapter. I know he's wearing an orange coat, but I reckon he looks more dashing in red lol. I may use a picture to inspire each chapter... (Does anyone know how to put page links on this thing? lol)**

**Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'll mention your names in the next one. I've written two chapters almost which I will post soon = ). Maybe on a weekly basis, so that I don't get too behind as I'm apt at doing lol. **


	3. The D Word

_**Chapter II**_

**The D Word**

**Spotted: Chuck Bass playing truant in order to delve into the delights of decadence. Haven't you heard Chuck, excess isn't always best, especially when Daddy's home early.**

The soft lights travelled over the dark skin of the girl on the stage. Chuck lay on the champagne coloured sofa up front. His eyes caressing the dancing girl as two women sat beside him, one brushing his cheek with a feather while the other ran fingers through his hair. Admittedly he no longer owned Victrola, but that didn't prevent him from coming here often to enjoy the many delights which had drawn him to buy it in the first place. The bouncer never turned him away, and Chuck didn't expect any less.

Right then it was sparse of customers. It was the busiest during night, but a few business men frequented it during lunch time, which was in about half an hour. Chuck was hoping to be gone by then. Though he believed in equal opportunity, when it came to running into some of his classmates fathers at an establishment such as this, it was awkward even for him. Besides it wasn't good for business to have a young faced boy sitting up front, it made them feel old and foolish. And Chuck may not have owned the place, but he was all for furthering business ventures. Who knew, maybe when Bart deposited the usual amount in his bank account when he arrived home, Chuck might even consider putting in an offer.

Right then he was concentrating on enjoying the show however, attempting to bleach out the memory of this morning in the rain. Despite his best efforts he wasn't having much success.

"Ladies, maybe you could procure me another drink, get something for yourselves too," he drawled, not even bothering to glance at the girls on either side of them. He held out a wad of cash to them, and it was his fingers were quickly relieved of it. The girls got up and strutted towards the bar, he watched them as they went, out of habit. Unfortunately all he noticed about them was their brunette hair. Sighing he ran his hand through his own hair, now dry and styled once more in the limo. He lent forward, his eyes travelled over the polished black table. His reflection was distorted, broken by the ten or so glasses scattered on it. Five of those were Chuck's.

His mind kept on wandering back to that moment in the courtyard, when Blair's lips had touched his. Playing games with her, he'd almost forgotten how amazing she could be. Unintentionally his fingers came up to brush his lip, when he realised what he was doing he quickly drew them away as if he had been burnt. He felt like an absolute fool, acting like a love sick puppy. Blair had made it perfectly clear what her condition was for them being together, and Chuck was perfectly sure it could never happen. Even if he wanted to...but he was being stupid. He didn't want to, he couldn't. Because those three little words could destroy a man, he'd already been witness to that and sworn he'd never be so foolish.

"Here's your drink," a sultry voice interrupted his thoughts. Chuck took it without even bothering a glance at the girl, placing it on the table. She slid down beside him, a cosmopolitan in hand. "A penny for your thoughts Mr Bass," she looked at him from under dark lashes, an inviting smile on her lips.

Chuck smirked as her hand reached out to trail along his school tie, which was already markedly loosened. This was the whole reason he'd come to Victrola, for the distractions.

He didn't bother replying to her, merely lent closer to her. She placed her cocktail glass down quickly as he reached out to lace his fingers through her hair, noting it was straight rather than curled, touching her lips with his own.

It was anti climatic really, after this morning. Chuck felt annoyance rise in him, as his mind compared the kisses without his leave. Growling in frustration he disengaged from the girl, picking up the glass of scotch he'd left lying on the table he took a gulp, drowning half the glass in one go. He was already feeling that dull numbness, a fuzzy edge to his thoughts, but it still wasn't enough to drown out thoughts of a Blair.

"Would you like anything else?" she voiced, he could feel her eyes watching him with confusion.

"No, that's all," he said shortly, his voice barely concealing his annoyance. Wisely she rose, he didn't bother watching her go this time. He wondered where the other one had gotten to, he'd almost finished his glass and was still thirsty. He supposed she had been caught up in something else, that was the risk of this place. His eyes were trained on the stage once more, though he was barely seeing the dance. His phone lay on the table, the metallic purple contrasting with the black surface.

His fingers absently brushed over it. She would be in third period by now, Chemistry if he remembered correctly. He wondered if she would answer his text. His thoughts were interrupted as the phone began to vibrate under his fingers, travelling across the table. He watched it make its progress, and then as it almost hit his glass he picked it up. Flicking it open he glanced at the ID.

It read Bart Bass in large black print. Staring at the display stunned he had a momentary thought to snap the phone shut. He brushed that aside after he got over his initial shock, it's not like Bart couldn't just call him back. Quickly Chuck grabbed his almost empty glass and drowned down the remaining drink. He then pressed the phone against his ear, luckily during the day the music in here was low. Unconsciously his fingers travelled over his tie, attempting to straighten it one handed. He quickly dropped it though, feeling foolish and annoyed at himself. It wasn't like his Father could see him, or even knew where he was.

"Chuck I know you're there," Bart's clipped tone came through the receiver, warningly.

"Hello Father," he drawled, more insolent than usual. Amber liquid always gave him courage."And to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I came home early today," Bart said, his voice steely. Chuck could anticipate there was going to be a rant on his father's part, with little intake of breath "And when I walked through that door the first thing I did was to answer a ringing phone, to find out that my son was absent from school without my leave and that the school now wishes to hold a parent teacher conference to discuss his 'colourful record' as your headmistress put it."

Chuck shut his eyes, almost groaning aloud at his own stupidity. He hadn't bothered to fake a call to the school because he hadn't expected his father to be back so soon. One absence really shouldn't have mattered in the scheme of things. Of course being Chuck Bass the amount of times he'd been absent from school, especially this first term of senior year, far outweighed the times he'd attended it.

"Father I..." Chuck began, quickly trying to form some sort of excuse.

"Don't," Bart cut him off sharply, his tone implying he didn't have the patience to listen to one of Chuck's many excuses. "I know you're at Victrola, I've instructed Arthur to pick you up. If you're not waiting outside for him by the time he gets there Charles you're going to be walking home. Do you understand me?"

"Yes," Chuck murmured, feeling that sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach which always accompanied his father's scolding. The dial tone followed his acquiesce. He sat there for a second, looking at it, his knuckles white as they gripped the phone.

He contemplated staying there, but then figured it was not worth making his father angrier then he was, especially with the impending parent teacher conference which was now joyfully in his future. Instead he shoved the phone in his pocket and quickly rose from the antique couch. Despite himself he found he was rushing, unconsciously tucking in his shirt roughly, and attempting to fix his knotted tie. He brushed his hand through his hair as he exited the door, giving the bouncer a nod. He felt relief wash through him as he noted there was no black limo parked outside in the usual reserved spot. He allowed himself a small bitter smirk as he thought of what his classmates would say if they saw their resident bad boy jumping at his Daddy's word. Then again none of them were unlucky enough to have Bart Bass as their father, so what did they know. Sighing he meandered over to the bouncer, he wasn't really into smoking, drinking was more his thing. But it seemed like the situation called for a cigarette, or two.

* * *

Serena sighed, running her fingers through her mussed blonde locks. She had spent most of the morning in bed, her champagne curtains drawn over the windows, keeping the light out. It had been a while since she had drunk to such an extent. She didn't know why, but something about Poppy Lifton made her feel fifteen again, competing for the wildest girl in school. She wasn't sure if she entirely enjoyed the feeling however, especially now with a hangover.

She rolled over onto her belly, reaching for her bedside table she grabbed her pink phone and pressed the centre button, checking the time. It was already past lunchtime, and despite her initial nausea she was beginning to get an appetite back. Maybe she could even try making the hangover cure Chuck was always so good at. She thought she might know some of the ingredients from the many times Blair had gotten him to make it for her. Something about bagels...or maybe that was just her stomach speaking.

Getting up she glanced at herself in the full length mirror. Her hair was all over the place, she wore old comfy pink shorts and a large t-shirt which had a hole on the arm. There were large black circles under her eyes. Groaning she quickly grabbed some sunglasses which lay on the dressing table. At least if she covered her bloodshot eyes, if she ran into any of the help they wouldn't scream and run. Well hopefully anyway.

Yawning she made her way down the stairs, realising she had the whole suite, and the whole day to herself. Eric and surprisingly Chuck were both at school, which she remembered to ring with her best Lilly voice and only minimal guilt. Feeling slightly more chipper at the fact she was completely and entirely free, she jumped down the last few stairs.

She stopped short as she spotted Bart standing at the kitchen counter, staring at her with those unnerving blue eyes.

"Serena?" he voiced, looking at her with surprise and raised eyebrows.

"Oh..uhh...Bart," Serena turned pink, feeling tongue tied. She felt painfully aware of her pink short shorts and holey shirt, as compared to the always immaculate business man who stood before her in a pressed designer suit. There was also the little issue of her playing hooky. She bit her lip, feeling uncertain and flustered, like a five year old.

"I wasn't expecting you home today," she settled on saying as Bart continued to look at her with raised eyebrows.

"The deal went smoother then I thought it would," he said in his same severe voice, "I must say I wasn't expecting you home either, seeing as it's a Monday."

"I...I wasn't feeling well," she said, quickly averting her eyes. Her fingers reached up to grip a lock of hair, twirling it.

"Really?" he said, she could tell he wasn't buying her story. Bart may be a man of few words, and frequently absent, but out of all of Lilly's husbands he seemed to be the one that was most perceptive when it came to Serena or Eric. There was also the newspaper he held in his hand, Serena's heart sank as she wondered whether her picture had made it onto the society page yet again.

"Is wearing sunglasses indoors some new trend I've missed?" Bart asked abruptly, interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh," she said, forgetting she had them on. Her hands reached up to take the designer Gucci shades off, but she quickly stilled the, remembering why she was wearing them in the first place. "Actually I'm still feeling pretty under the weather, I might just go upstairs and..." she trailed off, turning to head up the landing.

"Serena, a moment please," Bart called after her, in the voice of a man used to being obeyed. Serena found herself turning, dread building in her stomach, but also the usual defiance which always raised its head when anyone in authority took a tone with her. She raised her chin, meeting Bart's cool eyes defiantly. Before Bart could open his mouth however the elevator let off a loud sound, indicating the arrival of someone in their suite.

"Chuck," Serena said brightly as her step brother appeared from the elevator. His hair was ruffled, his tie knotted. Serena could smell the strong scent of scotch and the unusual one of nicotine, even from where she was standing. She was sure his unruly state would take precedence with Bart.

"Sis," he leered, making her painfully aware of her apparel once more. Serena quickly crossed her arms over her chest, and narrowed her eyes as he leered.

"Charles, you smell of a brewery," Bart commented, glaring at his son. Serena could see a small vein in his forehead pop out as he took in Chuck's appearance. Like she had predicted all thoughts of her transgressions were forgotten.

"Glasses fly when you're having fun," Chuck smirked. Serena could tell he was slightly inebriated, that was the only time he managed to be openly snarky towards Bart.

"Are you even going to try and explain your actions this time Charles?" Bart asked, voice steely. Serena backed up a step, wondering if maybe she could sneak away quietly. Since Lilly had married Bart, Chuck and him hadn't fought, not outright anyway. But Serena knew that Chuck could push Bart like no one else, and even the controlled business man had his limits. She, like Nate and Blair, knew that on occasion Bart would snap and he and Chuck would have outright rows, which ended in Chuck's absence to some foreign country and Bart's annoyance when they called.

"Did Serena?" Chuck asked, glancing insolently at Bart. He walked over to the fridge and swung it open, as if his father's displeasure was of no consequence.

"We are not discussing Serena right now," Bart growled through his teeth, glaring at his son.

"Oh really?" Chuck commented without removing his head from the fridge. He was rummaging around inside, by the sound of the clinking bottles Serena knew what he was looking for. True to her guess he appeared with a bottle in hand, shutting the fridge door he then proceeded to the cupboard where the champagne glasses were kept. "Because I hear she was out all last night drinking with Poppy Lifton. I can't imagine that's good for business Father, especially with those new conservatives you've been courting."

Serena felt like strangling Chuck's smug face as he glanced over at her. Bart also glanced at her, but his attention turned back to his son as Chuck made a louse noise searching in the draw for a corkscrew.

"Don't you think you've had enough son," Bart snapped, voice growing dangerous as Chuck ignored him and continued to rummage. Bart walked over to where Chuck stood, grabbing the bottle he'd left lying on the table.

Chuck did look up at this. "I thought we could celebrate," he said mildly. "You know, the first parent teacher conference you'll actually attend."

"If I came back for every conference your school called me to, to talk about you, I would never get any work done," Bart stated, voice cutting. "Do not try and do what you've become so good at, and lay the blame at my door for your ridiculous screw ups. I don't have the time nor the patience to pick up after you every time, you're lucky the deal brokered early or you would have been facing this on your own."

Serena watched this exchange, shocked as she saw Chuck almost cringe at his father's word. His face had gone very still, his eyes guarded. The look she was familiar seeing on his face, and yet there was still some vulnerability on it, as if he actually cared.

"So what will it be this time father. Now that I've inconvenienced you ?" he drawled after a moment's pause where Bart's words hung between them. "Are you going to ground me? Ban my TV privileges?" a mocking smile tugged at his mouth.

Bart sighed suddenly, the fight seeming to go out of him as he looked at his son. He shook his head instead, in disgust or defeat Serena wasn't sure.

"Maybe some time using public transport will teach you how privileged you are," he stated.

"You're taking the limo," Chuck didn't seem surprised at this at all, it was expected. The limo was always the first to go when his father was annoyed with him. He didn't expect it to last even a week, which was about as long as Bart remembered that he was a Father as well as the CEO of Bass industries.

"I've organized an appointment with your headmistress tomorrow before school." Bart said, dismissive now he turned back to the papers he left on the counter, placing the bottle of wine down firmly next to it. He only ever spared enough time on Chuck to admonish him and highlight his short failings. "I expect you to be ready and waiting downstairs. I have to check on some things at the office, but if you so much as a put a foot outdoor Charles..." he didn't follow through with the threat, but merely glared at his son.

"Of course," Chuck said bitterly, sneering slightly. Taking it as his dismissal he headed for the stairs, brushing past Serena. Bart's eyes followed his son as he made his way to his room, a frown creasing his forehead. He turned back to the papers he'd left on the counter when Chuck arrived, collecting them together. Serena hesitated, not sure whether to leave or not, then turned.

"Oh and Serena," Bart called after her, she turned with wide blue eyes, but he wasn't looking at her still shuffling through his papers. "If you don't mind I'd like to have a chat with you later."

"Of course," she said, then quickly turned and made her way up the rest of the stairs, wondering what she was in for.

* * *

**A/N: Here's the new chapter, please review and don't just add to story alert or Big Bad Bart may be arriving at your house. = )**

**Special thank you to Chair fan, Ami, LY, ellibells, QueenBee10, colourmehappy, Criswell and ChairLoveK. Your reviews inspired me to write, and I'm glad you liked the first chapter, thank you so much for your reviews!. = ). **

**(ellibells: I guess it kind of is Chuck-Blair centric, as I love Chair. But I think it's necessary to have the other characters have some sort of storyline to balance it out, as they can also be interesting in their own rights. They're is also the fact that Chuck and Blair need to grow as people a bit. So though I will have Chair scenes, they're not going to be in every chapter. I hope this does not diminish your love for me = P lol jks.)**

**In future chapters there will be some Jack Bass action too = P. Because he and Georgina were two of the best villains! I also want to note I was very inspired by amomentintime3 gossip girl trilogy, which is under my favourites!**

**Inspiring picture: google "gossip-girl 44" it's the pic where Chuck is slouching on the Victrola couch. Would really appreciate it if anyone knows how to put a successful link on ff = ). **

**I've just finished the next chapter and will post it on Saturday, maybe Friday. = )**


	4. Well If They Don't Dance

_**Chapter III**_

**Well if they Don't Dance, Then They're No Friends of Mine**

**Spotted: Queen B. Sharing drinks with S on a school night. First late to class, now this? Watch out B, your love for bad boys may already be corrupting you. **

Eric came home to the strong smell of pot, a mixture of vomit and garbage, wafting from the upstairs bedroom. It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was. He sighed heavily, throwing his bag down on the floor. He was usually the tidy one of the family, but he'd had a rough day. Not only had he been called a derogatory term by a homophobic jock with more muscles then brain cells, but Jenny had been sticking with him and Jonathan like a leech.

Eric grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl laying on the counter. He glanced back at the stairs as he leant against the counter and bit into it. He contemplated whether he should approach his obviously broody brother or not. He'd gotten a text from Serena telling him that Bart was back and Chuck was in one of his moods, so she'd gone shopping. He guessed she'd tried to talk to him, but he hadn't been all that responsive. Eric could just see him swearing Serena out of his room. Then again Serena probably hadn't even tried.

Sighing as he reached the apple core Eric threw it at in the nearby trash can and picked up his bag again. He made his decision and headed up the stairs.

Chuck's room, for some inconceivable reason, was next to Serena's. Lilly obviously trusted that Serena's vocal disdain for him would keep any problems from arising. For once their Mum was right. Serena and Chuck had never had any sort of attraction, she wasn't his type, and she knew too much about his sordid history to ever look at him in a romantic light. Eric had been relieved about that. Chuck, unlike most of the other men or boys in his life, would not be there and then gone on his sister's or mother's whim. He thought that even if Lilly and Bart's marriage disintegrated, Chuck seemed to genuinely like him and they may actually remain friends. At least Eric guessed it was like and not amusement, sometimes it was hard to tell with Chuck.

Eric reached his brother's door, and paused. He raised his fist to knock, and then thought better of it. Instead he tried the silver handle first. To his surprise the door popped open and Eric entered. Chuck was lying on his silk sheets, on his stomach. A joint was held lazily in his hand, lolling off the bed. His blazer was thrown on the floor, and his shirt was untucked. His purple Nike sneakers lay on top of his bedside table for some inconceivable reason.

"Hey," Eric choked out, covering his nose as the smoke rolled over him.

Chuck glanced lazily up at him. Noticing Eric's discomfort he actually flipped over onto his back and reached his hand out towards an ornamental vase sitting on his side table, extinguishing the rolled up paper. Eric imagined the vase was left over from when the interior decorator went through the house. Of course Chuck's whole room looked like it had been from that time. The colours were silver and varying shades of grey, along with a little dark blue. Lilly hadn't been sure what kind of taste Chuck had, so she had attempted at a neutral air. It was still a neutral room, bar a few ties lying on the floor and a red coat thrown over a chair, it could have been something out of a display home. Eric guessed Chuck spent more time in 1812 then he did here. He had noticed that the suite certainly had Chuck's flare for colour, on the few occasions he and Chuck had spent up there playing games.

"Are you here for a particular reason little brother?" Chuck drawled, looking at him from his position on the bed. "Or just enjoying the fumes?"

"Martin Grant called me a fag today," Eric said matter of factly. He blinked, stunned at his sudden honesty. He hadn't been planning to come into the room and broach this subject, but there was something about Chuck that inspired confidence, though heaven knew why. Well the words couldn't be taken back now, so Eric left the matter for lost and went to sit on the chair which the red coat was occupying.

Chuck called Martin Grant a very rude word, that would have made Eric's ears burn, if one of Lilly's boyfriends hadn't sworn like a trooper at basketball matches.

"It's no big deal," he said mildly, surprised at Chuck's vehemence. The older boy had actually deigned to sit up at the news, and there was a dangerous flash in his dark eyes.

"No, big, deal," Chuck enunciated each word carefully, looking at Eric without comprehension.

"I don't want you to put a hit out on him or anything," Eric said quickly. "I just guess I needed to tell somebody."

"He's a jerk," Chuck began, censoring his language somewhat. "He needs..."

"Yeah he's a jerk," Eric interrupted him before he could continue on his rant. "An uneducated loser, who will end up selling pot in a park and get caught, possibly go to jail for five to ten years. Maybe he'll even get a boyfriend while there, making his comments to me kind of ironic. I know he's a jerk, but if I react to what he said, I'm implying I care what he thinks. And I'm better than that."

Chuck looked at the younger boy, opening his mouth as if to say something more, but then he closed it again. Grinning bemusedly instead he shook his head.

"What?" Eric asked as he chuckled.

"Nothing, I'm just wondering how you and Serena can share any DNA," he drawled.

"Hey, Serena has her moments," Eric retorted, part jokingly, part serious.

"So now we've established you're a wiser man than your elders, is there anything else you'd like to discuss?" Chuck enquired, lying back down on his bed and staring up at the dove grey ceiling.

"Why, are you planning to go somewhere?" Eric asked, smiling slightly at Chuck's flippant dismissal.

"No, I'm grounded," Chuck gave a short humourless laugh, fingering quotation marks in the air around the word.

"Wow the great Chuck Bass grounded," Eric said dryly.

"For the evening at least. Never fear, I'm sure my father will forget all about it in a day or so. He always does."

"Do you wish he didn't?" Eric asked, he realised how incredibly lame it sounded as it left his mouth, but he was sure he didn't imagine that slight bitterness to Chuck's voice.

"Am I paying you by the hour or something?" Chuck enquired dryly, raising his eyebrows he craned his neck to look at Eric.

"Huh?"

"For the shrink service." Chuck commented. "Its times like these I realise how lucky you are to have me in your life."

"Really?" Eric queried sarcastically. "And do you say that to all the girls you meet."

"Only the ones I plan to grace with my presence a second time," Chuck smirked, suddenly he sat up, grabbing one of his sneakers from his bedside table he attempted to undo the laces.

"Are you planning to go somewhere?" Eric queried watching his brother's progress. He wasn't sure if that was such a good idea, Bart seemed to have a very short fuse when it came to Chuck.

"_We_ are going somewhere," Chuck said as he grabbed the second sneaker.

"We are?" Eric felt startled, his thoughts going to Victrola. Chuck had taken him there once on a Saturday, he wasn't entirely sure if his eyes had fully recovered yet. "But I thought you were grounded?"

"My Father said I couldn't go outside, he didn't say anything about leaving the suite," Chuck smirked wickedly, and Eric was definitely sure this was not a good idea.

* * *

"And then Bart was all like," and with this Serena lowered her voice, deepening it and scowling to reflect her step father's manner, she crossed her arms and puffed out her chest. "Oh and Serena, if you don't mind I'd like to chat later." At the end of her impression she deflated, uncrossing her arms and flicking her blonde hair back. "I mean, as if I have a choice? He marries my Mum and then thinks he can lecture me, after raising _Chuck_. Can you believe that B?"

"Right," Blair murmured, not entirely paying attention to her friend. Instead her concentration was on her pink strawberry dacqhurie. She was stirring it absently, her other hand clutching her red blackberry.

"So, a moment in the rain huh?" Serena asked sneakily, trying to hide her growing smile.

"I told you, nothing happened," Blair snapped, catching these words. Her voice rising an octave, as was habitual when she was desperately trying to lie to herself.

"Gossip girl doesn't seem to think so. Apparently someone spotted you two while heading to class. She's offering a reward if anyone can give her further information." Serena teased.

"What reward, a fake Prada?" Blair queried, vindictively stabbing the strawberry on her stick and popping it into her mouth. "I'm sure Little Jenny Humphrey will jump at the chance. Although she'd probably do better with some make up remover."

"Don't be cruel B. Jenny has been really quiet lately," Serena protested, feeling slightly sorry for the blonde girl. She knew all too well what it was like to get a frosty reception from Blair and her minions.

"I'm not the one who invented raccoon watch on gossip girl," Blair said, innocently. "I was just stating something we're all thinking."

"So is there anything going on between you?" Serena prompted, eagerly watching her friends for any sign of relenting. Since her and Dan had gone their separate ways her love life had been rather sparse lately. She wasn't yet ready to move on with anyone, she still found herself missing Dan on occasions.

"Nothing," Blair said, once more flashing innocent doe eyes.

"Sure," Serena teased, casting a sideways look at her friend. "If you call a kiss nothing."

"Who said anything about a kiss?" Blair's voice rose in pitch and her cheeks coloured. "I did _not _kiss that Bass hole."

"What?" Serena stared at her friend, stunned at the reaction her teasing had caused. Then she burst into laughter. "Oh my gosh you _did_ kiss him," she crowed in triumph at Blair's tell tale signs.

"Quiet," Blair hissed, casting her eyes around the bar to ensure no teenagers were sitting close by. She flapped her arms in desperation to hush her friend.

"I don't know whether to be disgusted or concerned," Serena teased, quieting her giggles.

"I know," Blair groaned, burying her face in her hands. "I don't know what I was thinking," her voice muffled, her curling hair forming a protective curtain around her.

"Do you...do you still like him?" Serena asked tentatively, watching her friend carefully. She teased her hair with her fingers nervously, not sure what to say to Blair's imminent confession or denial.

They were both saved from having to say anything with the sharp trill and vibration of both their phones. Blair looked up and her eyes met Serena. It was one of those occasions where they were thinking the same thing.

"You don't think anyone saw you?" Serena finally queried.

"I don't want to know," Blair groaned, quickly burying her face again."I can't even look."

"It might not even be about that..." Serena said doubtfully, biting her lip. She could tell Blair was on her way to a complete meltdown.

"Just get it over with," Blair said dryly, commanding. Serena obeyed, taking her pink phone from her bag she flicked it open in one fatal swoop and glanced at the new message from gossip girl.

**I see London, I see France, I see Chuck Bass drunk off his ass. Not only that, but with a new drinking partner to boot. Wonder what a certain S would think of this. Xoxo GG. **

Serena's relief that the post did not mention Blair was dispelled at the last sentence. Quickly she scrolled down to the accompanying pictures. They were like stills of a video, Chuck drowning down a bottle, not even bothering with a glass, at the Palace bar no less. Girls of questionable character surrounded him. And next to him, sitting on the couch, was Eric, looking red in the face. Chuck was pouring more alcohol into his glass. There was some white powder on the table.

Serena went very still, staring at her little brother. Her sensible, good little brother, being egged on by Chuck Bass to jump into the deep end. Somewhere Serena knew all too well was near impossible to climb out of. Serena was usually of a bubbly disposition, but right then she felt rage spread like cold ice around her body.

"Is it bad?" Blair asked, looking up at Serena's silence.

"I have to go," Serena said abruptly, not hearing her friend. She quickly grabbed her bag, fumbling with her purse she pulled out a twenty and threw it on the bar, sliding off the bar stool. "Sorry," she called behind her as Blair opened her mouth to query her abrupt actions. "But it's an emergency." Quickly turning, she rushed out of the bar like a whirlwind.

Blair frowned slightly, looking after Serena. Curiosity getting the better of her she reached for her own phone, flicking it open to view the post. A sinking feeling settled in her stomach as she imagined all sorts of dreadful scenarios, the worst being a coloured photo of her moment of weakness. She looked stunned at the post instead. Scrolling down to the pictures she saw Chuck, drunk and raucous, a skinny blonde sitting next to him in a low cut black dress.

Snapping her phone shut, she quickly slammed it down on the table and grabbed her strawberry dacqhurie. Drowning the remaining drink in one go, she gestured to the bartender. She required another drink, a stronger one this time.

* * *

"Chuck what the hell are you doing?" Serena snapped, stalking up to the couch Chuck was lounging on, in the corner of the Palace bar.

He looked up at the avenging blonde, her blue eyes hard, her face unimpressed. Her eyes flickered to Eric, who was sitting next to him with a buxom blonde on his knee. Both of them were giggling, he was most definitely not her usual sober brother.

"Serena?" Eric looked up, at his older sister, a goofy smile breaking over his face. "Heyyyy, whaddyou doing here?...Chuck got me some coke, it tastes funny, you want some?..."

"Looking a bit tense there sis, _would_ you like some?" Chuck queried, breaking the silence as Serena stared at Eric in utter horror. He held up the scotch and indicated with his other hand the goods laid out on the table.

"I can't believe this, you're doing coke? You gave my little brother coke?" Serena screeched. The bartender looked up at this, obviously nervous but unsure what to do about the boss' drunk underage son. The other patrons had already cleared out, some with disdainful looks and intent to complain, others with amused glances. And those rare tweenagers who had been enjoying a boring dinner courtesy of their parents, with incriminating photos just as they were pulled away. Chuck had successfully managed to call some friendly young women of his, who were now filling up the couches on either side of him and Eric, and displaying very anti-social behaviour.

"Of course I didn't give Eric 'coke," Chuck drawled, shrugging. "This is strictly for the girls, they have a certain taste for it." He smiled like a wolf, a predator showing all his teeth. "I did however, provide Eric with the beverage coke, with a bit of scotch mixed in. He wouldn't have liked the taste otherwise, and you know how I like to accommodate my siblings."

"You spiked his drink!" Serena moved onto the next point of call. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as being high, but still it was her little brother.

"I merely offered him some refreshments," Chuck shrugged, seeing no moment to it. After all, Serena, Nate, Blair and him had done far worse at fourteen, then get a bit tipsy and giggle while a blonde sat on their lap.

"You're a pig," Serena snapped, expressing as much disdain and disgust as she could. "Come on Eric, we're going," she turned to her brother with this. Obviously she wasn't going to be the one to discover Chuck's elusive conscience.

"But I...just got here..." Eric began, looking up at his older sister from behind the blonde's full hair, with bemusement.

"And now you're _leaving_, come on," Serena said determinedly. She grabbed her brother's hand, pulling him up and displacing the blonde who tumbled half onto Chuck's lap. Eric stumbled, falling into Serena, she quickly supported his weight. The smell of alcohol was heavy on him.

"Woah..." he moaned, "Did the room always spin like this?" Of course it didn't come out as a coherent sentence, more like a jumble of words.

"Where are you going, the party is just getting started?" Chuck queried, pushing the ratty blonde off him and looking at Serena with a frown. "I think Eric has a right to decide if he wants to stay."

"No, he doesn't," Serena snapped, before Eric could open his mouth. "He is fourteen years old and you are a selfish jerk. You might want to spite Bart by screwing up your life Chuck, but don't you dare bring him into this. If you ever, ever come near my little brother again, I will personally make sure Mom finds out about this, and then you won't have another opportunity."

With that she grabbed Eric and practically dragged him towards the exit, and towards the elevators which would take them up to their penthouse suite. He stumbled, leaning on her.

"Serena I don't feel so good," he muttered, she prayed he wouldn't spew until they got up to their suite, or at least into the elevators.

"Fine bitch, way to ruin a party," Chuck called after her spitefully, glaring. Serena bit her tongue, and kept on walking, making an effort not to turn around and get into a very public fight with Chuck.

Chuck watched her stagger out supporting the disorientated Eric. The anger started to drain out of him as soon as they were out of sight, even though he desperately tried to cling to it. He clutched at his scotch glass, watching the amber liquid swill around as he rotated his wrist absently. Her words were still ringing in his ears. "_Selfish jerk, screw up..."_ mirroring his fathers.

"So...do you have any more of that stuff?" the blonde queried softly, smiling, her head lolling as she brought up a manicured hand to stroke the lapel of his jacket.

"I'm not in the mood," Chuck snapped, pushing her off him unceremoniously and heading for the exit himself. It looked like he was going to be sleeping solo in 1812 tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, ChairLoveK, Ami, tvrox12, colourmehappy and QueenBee10. I really appreciate it! = D I'm so glad you guys like it so far! = )**

**I hope I'm staying in character. Please review if you're reading = ). **

**Next chapter: An awkward parent teacher meeting involving the Big Bad Bart. Plus Chuck and Blair share an embarrassing confrontation in class. And a new bad boy moves into the Upper East side. Sibling rivalry will be in future chapters too! **

**Oh yeah and when you read this imagine Chuck with his season 1 hair and unique fashion style, sigh I miss those days = (. Also in my early understanding, I thought the Bass suite was in the Palace at the top, so it's the same in this story. **

**Picture: google "a-bs-moment" (don't know if anyone cares about this lol, but it helps me visualise the scenes)**


	5. It's Pronounced Absinthe, Not Absent

_**Chapter IV**_

**It's Pronounced Absinthe not Absent**

**Naughty, naughty look who's caughty. Chuck Bass attending a parent teacher conference, with the Big Bad Bart present for once. We guess even a bad boy has his off days. Upper East Side parents may expect trouble from their offspring, but even they have their limits. By the look on Bart's face I'd say he was very close to boiling point. And I have a feeling C is going to have trouble talking his way out of this one. xoxo GG. **

* * *

Chuck exited the limo as fast as he could, wishing to be anywhere else. His head was slightly sore, despite taking a hangover cure. Nothing he couldn't handle though. The problem was Bart, who had ridden with him all the way to school, and was now going to follow him through the halls to the principal's office.

Chuck had honestly thought his father would bail. He'd never bothered to attend a meeting before. Sometimes he'd send the secretary, most times he'd just make a call and sort it out within five minutes. It seemed today, however, Bart was in one of his parenting moods, where he felt he had to teach Chuck a lesson the hard way. And it was hard.

Chuck had been woken in the morning by a maid, who had been sent by his father to ensure he got up, dressed and was downstairs in time. Unfortunately it was one of the old, plumpy women who Chuck couldn't bring himself to seduce. He'd manage to arrive twenty minutes later (a personal record) downstairs. Bart, of course, was already standing by the limo. To Chuck's surprise Eric was standing beside him, Bart smiling at something Eric said.

When he spotted Chuck his smile immediately turned into a look of disapproval. Chuck settled his monogrammed scarf, which he knew Bart hated with a passion.

"Hello Father," he drawled, like he wasn't nervous about the impending meeting which was likely to spell his doom. "Eric."

"You're late," Bart responded, annoyed. He opened the limo door and settled into a seat.

"Where's Serena?" Chuck asked, pretending to tie his shoe lace he glanced up at Eric. He was feeling slightly nervous, he could almost mistake it for guilt as he looked at the younger boy. He'd never felt responsible for anyone before, but Eric, with his quiet unassuming ways, and cynical yet still innocent air, inspired what Chuck imagined to be brotherly concern.

"Uh...I think she decided to walk," Eric said evasively. "Anyway, how are you feeling? I woke up this morning and it was like a train had hit me,"

"About that..." Chuck began, straightening up. Eric held up his hands, and Chuck noticed he was grinning.

"It's cool," he said. "I'm not angry, Serena just over reacted like older siblings do. I needed cheering up, and you were just trying to help. No harm, no foul."

Chuck wanted to point out that he was Eric's older sibling too, but he let it slide and merely gave the younger boy one of his rare smiles. Eric returned the favour.

"Are you coming boys?" Bart barked from the car, he had been occupied with a phone call, but now he was ready to depart.

Chuck sighed, and Eric grinned as they slipped beside each other into the limo.

The ride over had been awkward to say the least. Eric had tried at some polite conversation, which Bart had responded to stiffly. Whenever Chuck spoke he was quick to admonish him for some imagined slight. Eventually Chuck shut his mouth and stared out the window, Eric ran out of topics and began fiddling with his phone, and Bart checked his watch every five minutes.

Chuck had never been more relieved to see the old building which housed Constance Billiard and St Judes. As soon as the limo paused he scooted out, and was tempted to slam the door behind him and order Arthur to drive. Unfortunately Eric also had to exit, and Bart was close behind. Chuck quickly turned so as not to look like he was associated with Bart. He caught site of a familiar strawberry blonde walking towards the steps and smirked, forgetting his troubles for a blissful minute.

"Who's she?" Eric asked, adjusting his satchel and watching the girl with curious eyes.

"Last weekend, it was a good one," Chuck drawled.

"But isn't she the French sub?" Eric squeaked, looking shocked at Chuck.

Before Chuck could reply, with a self satisfied smirk, Bart came to stand beside them. Eric moved slightly to give him way.

"What are you talking about?" he asked curiously, glancing at Eric's still shocked face.

"Just how amazing French is," Chuck replied, he was still watching the pencil skirts contents as it made its way up the stairs.

Bart followed his line of sight. Chuck couldn't help glancing up as he felt his father's blue eyes boring a hole into him. He resisted the urge to swallow as Bart's look. He wondered if perhaps he had gone too far this time, been too obvious with his quip.

"Take that off, you look ridiculous," was all Bart said gruffly, tugging the scarf off Chuck and shoving it into Chuck's hands. He then proceeded to walk towards the stairs himself.

Chuck looked after him, then down at his trademark. He considered returning it to its rightful place around his neck, but then he sighed and shoved it into his satchel, scowling.

"Do you want me to put that in your locker?" Eric enquired, looking at the satchel.

"Sure," Chuck muttered, handing it over. He trusted few people, but he knew the younger boy had too much integrity to mess with his things. "I should get going."

"Well...uh good luck," Eric said lamely.

Chuck let out a breath in a large gust, giving him time to compose himself. He then plastered a confident smirk on his face.

"I don't need luck, I'm Chuck Bass." He drawled, clapping the younger boy on the back he then strolled after his father. Eric watched him go bemused. Chuck was still a mystery to him.

* * *

Chuck sauntered into the school, trying to appear confident. Of course that was tempered by the fact that his father was walking behind him, looking as severe as ever. He'd managed to catch up to Bart, and surpass him. He could not stand for walking behind his father like a trained dog, not in school at least where he had a reputation to consider.

Bart, clueless as usual, had organized the meeting to begin just before the bell rang. This meant that Chuck had a considerable audience to witness his walk of shame. Knowing his father though, perhaps it hadn't been entirely by accident he was now walking the gauntlet in the halls of St Judes and Constance Billiard.

People watched and whispered, some confident enough to laugh, other passing comments behind their hands. Bart was looking at the kids disdainfully, like they were some abnormal species he'd never encountered before. Chuck wanted to slink away, feeling like a naughty child being marched along to time out. Instead he grinned and strutted ahead, hoping to win over the crowd by bravado.

He spotted Serena and Blair standing in the hall near the office doors. Serena cast one glance at him, then flicked her blonde hair and turned her back disdainfully. Chuck hadn't seen her since last night, his head gave an unpleasant throb as he memories tried to rear their head. Blair merely looked right through him, like he was transparent glass.

Chuck contemplated pausing beside her, demanding her attention. Perhaps the confrontation would lead to another interesting make up session. A small smile tugged at Chuck's lips as he thought of yesterday morning. He didn't have a chance to realise his theory, as Chuck's steps unconsciously slowed Bart quickened his to match.

"The headmistress office is through there," Bart commented, herding Chuck towards the office door and past Blair and Serena. Chuck was tempted to surrender to a disappointed pout, instead he managed to hesitate behind Bart, just long enough to blow a mock kiss to Blair. He smirked as her eyes widened in horror, he guessed he wasn't so transparent to her after all. "Come on," Bart growled, annoyed he tugged Chuck by the arm into the reception area.

"Mr Bass," the receptionist exclaimed, with widened eyes at the sight of the ever elusive infamous parent. She then spotted Chuck as he straightened his blazer, and her lips pursed into a prudish line. Chuck had never bothered to work his charm her. She was around her forties, and trying way too hard in his opinion, with her tight pin skirt showing thighs that should be put away by now, and overly bright lipstick. Certainly not his type, nor was there any incentive to make her his type.

Everyone knew if you wanted anything done in St Judes or Constance Billiard you befriended (or in his case wore down) the headmistress. Chuck believed he'd had the former headmistress, Mrs Wright, effectively trained to be resigned to his ways. Unfortunately, besides the pool incident, he had not yet had a chance to teach Ms Queller the same lesson. With his drama with Blair, Nate and the merging of the Van der Woodsens and Bass household, Chuck had barely bothered trying to get into trouble with a spectacular prank lately. He made a mental note to rectify that as soon as possible, you could never be too old to cherry bomb the toilets after all.

"We have an appointment with Ms Queller," Bart intoned crisply, talking to her as he would his own receptionist.

"Of course," the woman blustered, searching her papers. "Um...she'll be out in a few minutes if you'd just like to take a seat."

Chuck went to sit in one of the maroon chairs by the wall. No question where all the money was going in this place, he thought as he settled down into the plush, designer seat. Bart had not moved however. Chuck watched his father, expressionless, as he checked his watch then looked up at the receptionist.

"I was made to believe the meeting was at 8:25 exactly," Bart said, his tone implying that punctuality certainly was next to godliness in his philosophy. "I was hoping to get this over as soon as possible, I have a meeting at 8:50."

Chuck snorted loudly, causing Bart to turn his head and give him a disapproving look. Twenty five mutes, that was all the time Bart was willing to put aside to try and address Chuck's 'issues'. Typical really, he couldn't even spare a whole half hour for his only son. Chuck had always understood that Bart was an important man, and business always came first. But on occasions when he was in one of his moods (where his philosophy started sounding hollow to his ears, and his lifestyle began to bore him) the fact Bart ran a company which made billions did not seem the most important factor anymore.

"I'm sure she'll be out in..." the receptionist began, nervously brushing her manicured fingernails over the keyboards of her computer at Bart's hawk like look. Before she could finish the Headmistress' door swung open. Ms Queller stood there, her hair in a tight bun, her face giving away only polite interest.

"Um...thanks Ms Queller," Chuck heard an unfamiliar male voice. He watched curiously as a boy walked out of the office. His uniform was as pressed and pristine as any new student. His black hair was slicked back and he had a small swagger, one Chuck was familiar with. It was one of a boy who had just wrapped the headmistress around his little finger (or in Chuck's case driven her to distraction).

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay at St Judes Damien," Ms Queller said, smiling at the young man and shaking his hand.

"Oh, I'm sure I will," Damien gave her a small half smile, like he was laughing at a private joke. Chuck watched him with mild interest now, as Damien turned and walked towards the door.

"Mr Bass, Charles," Ms Queller said, drawing Chuck's attention towards her. Chuck rose languidly as his father quickly stepped forward and enveloped her hand in a very firm handshake. Despite himself his fingers fidgeted with his maroon blazer jacket, and his striped tie.

"Charles," Ms Queller called, Chuck looked up to realise his father had already entered the principal's office.

"Chuck," he corrected her, resisting the urge to clear his throat.

"Pardon?" Ms Queller raised her eyebrows slightly.

"I prefer to be called Chuck. I find it has a certain ring to it, Miss," he drawled, smirking suggestively as he walked towards the door she was holding open. He smirked as she looked at him, unsure what to make of this historically troublesome student which had now been thrust into her lap.

Bart had already taken the plum seat in the office. The dark decor of black, brown and red was supposed to promote a sense of calm and also display the high standards of the school, with a shiny awards cabinet in the corner. Chuck took the wooden seat next to the leather couch, slumping. Bart's blue eyes scanned his languid stance critically, and Chuck straightened up slightly, the points of confidence he had won with Mistress Queller slipping away.

He cast his eyes quickly away from Bart's sharp blue, watching as Queller sat behind the heavy oak desk. She opened her drawer, bringing out a familiar fat manilla file. Bart shifted in his seat, obviously surprised by the size of the file, which had his son's name in large black print in the top right hand corner. Chuck glanced at his father from the corner of his eye, resisting a smirk. He could guess Bart was probably wondering how the file had reached such proportions, when he had made sure to pay off most of Chuck's large misdemeanours. Of course it was the small things that added up.

"Before we begin is there anything you'd like to say Mr Bass?" Ms Queller enquired, training her gaze on Bart, who was sitting with perfect posture, immaculate as always.

"Actually, I have a business meeting at 8:50," Bart said, "I was hoping we could deal with this...issue within that time." His tone implied there was no room for negotiation.

"Well, with all respect, I'm not sure if that will be possible Mr Bass," Ms Queller said, glancing down at the large folder. "I've been looking over Charles folder this morning and in the years he's been at St Judes he certainly has been busy. His attendance has been erratic at best. Long unexplained absences, forged notes. Sneaking off school grounds without permission. Not to mention the various other serious misdemeanours he has committed." Ms Queller stated this all matter of factly, speaking in measured tones as she linked her fingers and rested them on the desk. Her body language clearly showed she was a woman here to wage a war, not just tackle a small battle.

"I was under the impression we were here to speak of Charles absences only," Bart said, glaring at Chuck. Obviously he knew who to blame for having to be late to his meeting. Chuck felt like his collar had shrunk significantly, he quickly tugged at it, surreptitiously undoing the top button hidden underneath his tie.

"Oh yes, though his absences are of upmost concern, I think it must be put into the context of his overall behaviour."

"Of course, and I would like to discuss Chuck's behaviour when I have the luxury of more time, but perhaps we could limit our discussion to the terms of Chuck's discipline for now." Bart said more firmly this time. Chuck concentrated on picking at a small piece of thread on the inside of his blazer, pretending to be unconcerned with their discussion. He knew all too well how this went, the school would let him off with a slap on the wrist, and Bart would donate a nice sum of money. Whenever Chuck was in his sight for the next week, he'd bring it up and completely savage his whole character, and every action. But there was nothing new about that.

"All right then..." '_if that's how you'd like to play it'_, Ms Queller's raised eyebrow suggested. "Suspension would be the usual punishment, in this case perhaps expulsion."

Chuck's head jerked up at the word, glancing at his father with some trepidation. Of course he could always buy Chuck's way into another school, but it would take a lot more money. There was also Chuck's reputation to consider, which had taken him many years to cultivate. Of course Chuck's reputation could be transferred to any school in the Upper East Side. But he had a feeling Bart wasn't going to be considering elite private schools in the region of New York, or perhaps even in America.

"Excuse me?" Bart had gone perfectly still, his lips barely moving. He stared at Ms Queller in shock. He was used to the routine of this (even though it was usually done over the phone, or through his secretaries.) He had been expecting to merely have to donate some money to keep the punitive measures for Chuck's indiscretions at the bare minimum, and be out of the school in five minutes. He had certainly not been expecting to hear the words expulsion, or even suspension.

"Under the school policy, with Chuck's very colourful record and countless chances, expulsion is the recommended option here." Ms Queller repeated, completely unruffled despite Bart's cold star and incredulity.

Bart composed himself, quickly losing his rigidity he entered business mode. "Perhaps we can negotia-" he began.

"Mr Bass I personally do not believe suspension or expulsion is the appropriate solution here," Ms Queller cut him off before he could start to haggle. "So I'm not going to implement either, at least not without giving Charles a chance to redeem himself."

Chuck's shoulders relaxed, he hadn't realised how tense or anxious he had felt at the prospect of being expelled, not until he felt the relief. It was like gaining a last minute reprieve at his execution. His thoughts drifted to Nate, Eric, hell even Serena. He carefully kept himself from thinking about a certain brunette, and how she was his main motivation for wanting to stay at St Judes. He didn't need to deal with those emotions now, if he had his way he would never deal with them.

"And how do you propose he do so?" Bart asked carefully, Chuck was pretty sure that his father thought there was no way he could ever redeem himself from being an epic disappointment.

"Well, a good start would be to attend school," Ms Queller said primly. Chuck refrained from rolling his eyes. "Secondly, perhaps Charles could get involved in school activities."

"Like community service?" Bart queried, and he sounded actually approving of the idea.

"Yes, getting involved in the community may give Charles the chance to realise what he can positively achieve if he puts his mind to it." In other words, it will keep me out of trouble, Chuck thought wryly. He didn't voice his thoughts however, biting his tongue to keep from blurting out a sarcastic reply. Bart's shoulders had released some of their tension and Chuck didn't want to push his luck.

"What do you suggest?" Bart asked, perhaps he was hoping Chuck would be press ganged into repairing the subway, or some other manual labor which would keep him out of Bart's, for lack of a better expression, hair.

"Well at the assembly yesterday, which Charles missed," with this she gave Chuck one of her practiced stern looks. Chuck merely grinned, he had been raised by Bart Bass,no one had a more frightful look. "We remembered one of our students who had recently passed. A young man who was just graduated a year before. He died of alcohol poisoning. "

Chuck frowned, he remembered reading a post to that effect on gossip girl last week, but he hardly saw what that had to with him.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Bart applied the relevant lip service. Chuck noticed his fingers were in his pocket, probably fiddling with his phone. He was obviously eager to get back to the office.

"Yes it was a tragedy," Queller intoned gravely, "We've decided, in his honour, to have a group of volunteer senior students organize an alcohol and drug awareness week. I think this would be a perf-"

He couldn't help himself; he actually chuckled aloud at the irony of the situation. Chuck, the poster boy for scotch and all sorts of narcotics, representing alcohol and drug awareness. Chuck representing righteousness when he was all about depravity. He was sure his peers would get a kick out of it, even if the headmistress couldn't appreciate the joke.

"I'm sorry Charles, do you find something funny in the situation?" Queller raised her eyebrows, looking at him. She was like a hound dog that had caught an unpleasant scent.

Chuck may have made some smoothly polite excuse for his outburst, it was on the tip of his tongue. But then he noticed Bart glaring at him, looking pointedly at his $200 watch to indicate that he did not have time for his acting out.

"Actually I d-," Chuck began, grinning wickedly at his father.

"Chuck," Bart snapped, his voice cutting, a vein popping on his forehead. "I would think very carefully if I were you, before I answered that question."

Chuck did think about it for a second, mouth still open, lips ready to form a reply. He contemplated whether he dared, at Bart's threatening look he decided he did not. He shut his mouth with a snap, and merely sat back, keeping a smirk on his face like he found the whole situation amusing.

"You were saying Ms Queller?" Bart prompted, turning his full attention back to the headmistress. She had watched their change curiously, but she did not comment.

"I think this committee would be perfect for Charles to join." She continued smoothly, pushing back a strand of hair which had dared to escape from her bun. "It's made up of his peers, allowing him to network, and provides him with an opportunity to do something positive in school, and make a difference. There's also his college application to consider, which I'm sorry to say seems quite bare."

Chuck's smirk grew wider with each sentence, but he kept his tongue firmly planted in his mouth. Who needed extracurricular activities for college, when your father could buy your way in? Not that he was planning to go to college, no Chuck's goals were set much higher.

"And do you require anything else from Charles?" Bart enquired, making moves to rise and leave.

"Well there is the issue of his grades Mr. Bass," she stated, Bart fell back into his seat, resigned.

"I thought he is passing all the required classes?" Bart enquired, tehnsing again.

"He's doing slightly more than passing," Ms Queller gave Chuck a stern look, he wondered if she knew his little secret. "But there is an inconsistency I have noticed between his in class assignments and his exam results. A significant marginal difference. It's not of large consequence, yet. But, if it continues, it has the potential to affect Chuck's future...prospects."

Chuck's heart sunk slightly. Who knew Queller was such an efficient bitch?

There was a moment of silence as Bart possessed this veiled threat, trying to understand the significance. Chuck could almost see his father's quick mind putting two and two together, and inevitably coming to four.

"What are you suggesting?" Bart asked carefully, probing how serious or imminent Queller's threat was. He glanced at Chuck, his eyes like a hawks, probing. Chuck felt like sinking into his seat. Bart certainly had no clue about Chuck's tendency to pay others to sit his major exams. Chuck had been careful to hide it from him. He got enough flac for his behaviour, clothing style and every breath; he did not need more about his reports.

"Oh I'm suggesting nothing Mr. Bass," Ms Queller said, all innocent eyes. Chuck knew then she had no concrete proof to pin him to plagiarism, that's why she was merely bringing it up as a topic of interest. Of course it didn't help that she had now made Bart aware. "Just that perhaps Charles could do with some assistance with his studies, in order to ensure his grades are consistent. We wouldn't want his future academic career to be jeopardized due to sloppy grades."

Bart clenched his jaw, the muscles popping out. Chuck wondered if his father could turn any redder. He blew out air through his nostrils slowly, and then attempted a polite smile, it came out more like a grimace.

"I'll see to it," he said firmly.

"Well I think that is all then," Queller smiled back. "If Charles endeavours to be punctual and attend all his classes, as well as the committee meetings, then hopefully no further disciplinary action will need to be taken."

"Good," Bart said shortly, rising now he checked his watch.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Bass," Queller said, also rising and putting out her hand.

"Likewise," Bart said, with little emotion. Chuck rose after his father, feeling slightly nervous. He knew Bart prided himself on hard work, and only respected those who strived to do their best in every possible way. Hence why he and Chuck never could see eye to eye. The one thing that Bart seemed to begrudgingly regard about Chuck was that, if nothing else, at least he managed to keep his grades at a decent level. Now that illusion had been shattered Chuck was sure it was going to be a bloodbath.

"Charles?" Bart looked expectantly at his son.

"Thank you," he murmured to Queller, resisting the urge to grit his teeth.

"Think nothing of it," she stated, smiling blandly. Chuck made a personal note to deal with her somewhere down the track.

"Goodbye," Bart said as Queller moved to open the door for him, she repeated the sentiment, but Bart was already out the door and into the office. Chuck hurried to catch up to his father, but not before Queller could get the final word.

"Oh and Charles," she called out as he stepped into the office and quickly headed for the exit out in the hall, "The first ADA committee meeting is today after school."

Chuck gritted his teeth as he glanced around and saw there was a sophomore girl in the reception area, as well as a junior boy, both staring at him. He contemplated whether he should flip the old bag off, but decided against it. Instead he merely ignored her and kept on walking.

As he expected Bart was in the corridor. He was just closing his phone, obviously sending a text to his associates. He looked up as Chuck's polished black shoes made a noise on the floorboards.

Chuck glanced at his own watch, his father was certainly going to be late to his meeting, It didn't help Chuck's case. He looked up at Bart.

"Father I…" he began, his throat feeling very dry suddenly, his voice hoarse.

"Don't.," Bart snapped. "I have never, in your entire life, been more disappointed in you as I was in there. Although heaven knows why I keep on expecting better. I should know what you're like by now."

With these bitter words Chuck flinched slightly as if he had been hit. He opened his mouth to say something at his father's enraged words. The difficult thing was that Bart wasn't yelling he was merely cold and matter of fact, disgust seeping off him. Chuck couldn't muster any rage in response to his clinical observations. He just felt like slinking away to 1812 and drinking himself into oblivion. But there was no chance of that as Bart continued to glare a hole into him with those icy blue eyes.

"I just hope you take full advantage of this opportunity you've been given Chuck," he finally growled at Chuck's helpless silence. "Because either you start showing improvements in your schooling, in your general attitude, or your next and only option is going to be military school. Do I make myself clear?"

Chuck felt himself wilt with each word, he didn't even bother to look and see if anyone could hear. He felt like he always did around Bart, a worthless screw up who never could do anything right.

"Do you?" Bart repeated, annoyed. He always expected an answer.

"Crystal," Chuck replied quietly. All quips, all smart ass comments, seemed to have left him.

"Good," Bart said dismissively, Chuck's obedience was no less than he expected. With that he turned to leave, not even bothering to say goodbye. Chuck watched him walk down the hall, suit pristine, not one crease. He wondered if once he left the building he'd shake off the miniscule dust from his pant legs, like he shook off his nuisance son.

Suddenly he heard a door slam shut and quickly turned. Jenny Humphrey stood there, school books in hand, quickly pushing the blonde fronds of her razor cut fringe, from her eyes. She was gripping an art portfolio, and had obviously just exited the empty studio room, which was open for art students to study in when they had a free period. She was standing stock still, like a deer caught in head lights, her wide blue eyes trained on Chuck. He wondered how long she had been there.

"Chuck I'm sorry," she said, her voice quiet and hoarse. Obviously she had been there long enough to hear the verbal lashing his father had given him.

On any other occasion, if he had a bit of time to compose himself, he probably would have asked her innocently 'For what? I'm not the one living in Brooklyn'. Or maybe 'I'm Chuck Bass, what's there to be sorry about?' But he wasn't in the mood for witty quips, and she was a Humphrey, the last person he wanted to see at his weakest.

"Eff. Off," he snarled viciously instead, and kicking the locker near him he stormed away. He was quite sure the last time he'd deigned to attend a full day of school; he'd stashed a bottle in his locker. Now was as good a time as any to start and finish it.

* * *

**A/N: Okay I lied. The embarrassing confrontation between Chuck and Blair in a classroom will happen in the next chapter. (The Damien mentioned is the same character from the show, just making an earlier appearance and causing some trouble with Chuck, Serena and Blair). **

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, you motivate me to keep on writing, and updating regularly. Please if you read this review and don't just add to story alerts! Thank you. = )**

**ellibells: I agree, Blair really needs to sort out Chuck lol. So Blair-Chuck squabble coming up next chapter = D. I love Chuck and Eric as brothers, really miss that bond = (. And yeah, light hearted Serena is my favourite = ). I'm glad you liked it, thank you for the review = ). **

**ChairLoveK: I'm glad you love it. Blair=Chuck scene coming soon = P. Thank you for the review = ). **

**Ami: I love Chuck as a bad boy. And I think they didn't give us enough before he became reformed (though he's still kind of bad, but in a way too old for his age way now). Thank you for the review = ). **

**Jwoo2525: I so agree, Ken doll lol! I miss it so much it aches = (. Season 1 hair and awesome unique fashion sense, they make him look like an old man now = (. Thank you for the review = ). **

**Tvrox12: Eric is feeling a little daring, so he might be taking a few more risks = ). Even good boys are bad sometimes. Some Chair scenes soon. Thank you for the review = ). **

**Mlharper: I'm glad you like it, and at least one person is looking at them lol = ). Thank you for the review = ). **

**Picture of the week: Google: "gossip girl season 1 photo 15" (It's on the first page, bottom row. A picture of Eric, Bart and Chuck in front of the school. This chapter was actually shorter, but after seeing that picture I added Eric into it = ) ). Sorry as I added the beginning part I did not have time to edit properly, so excuse any grave grammatical errors. **


	6. With Friends like These

_**Chapter V**_

**With Friends like These Who Needs Anemeny's?**

Chuck sauntered into the cloudy courtyard, patting his inner blazer pocket where his all too handy flask was located. He'd taken covert sips throughout the morning, and was feeling that relevant hazy buzz which accompanied superior scotch. He smirked as he recalled Mr Henderson's face in literature, when he'd requested to go to the bathroom for the tenth time in one class. He'd forgotten how amusing annoying teachers could be, maybe there was something to attending classes after all. Or maybe he was just teetering on the edge of having a little too much to drink.

He paused near the bottom of the stairs, throwing his satchel carelessly onto the worn stone railing. He smoothed down his retrieved scarf and watching as the other students who had just escaped class fiddled with their lockers, or ran across the courtyard shouting obscenities to each other and laughing. He spotted Serena, talking with Izz, her face scrunched up in perplexment. He guessed it was probably about verb conjugations, or perhaps she was just lamenting the fact that she was having a bad hair day. He contemplated approaching her, teasing her did bring him some delight, and he was in want of anything better to do.

Then he spotted another blonde striding across the courtyard, deep in thought. His plans quickly changed.

"Nathaniel," he called out lazily to his best friend. Nate glanced up, and a grin broke across his face. He broke into a jog and came to a stop at the bottom of the railing, looking up at Chuck.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in a few days man," he said. "I heard you got busted by Queller this morning for playing hooky."

Chuck grimaced; word certainly had gone around, especially with the gossip girl post. Despite his attempt to forget this morning's transgressions people had been hooting and catcalling about it all day. It wasn't the fact that Chuck had done something wrong, that was always a given. The scandal was that Chuck Bass, the great, the devilish Chuck Bass, had been _caught_.

"Was Bart pretty pissed?" Nate asked after an awkward pause. He watched Chuck carefully, trying to keep a neutral face though he glanced uncomfortably down at his scuffed sneakers. He was well aware of Chuck's complicated dynamic with Bart.

"Nothing I can't handle," Chuck drawled, hiding his uneasiness behind a smirk. He quickly searched his head for another subject, and alighted upon an idea. "Speaking of recent events, what are you doing after school?" he enquired, smirking at Nate.

"I was going to meet up with Vanessa" Nate stated carefully, looking up at Chuck with apprehension. He was all too familiar with Chuck's tendency to ensnare him in plan's which began and ended with trouble. "Why?" he enquired, as Chuck made a face at the Brooklynites distasteful name. Nate and Vanessa had started hanging out again recently, and Chuck had been very vocal about his disapproval of the impending match.

"Well, it's a good thing I can rescue you from substandard company then," Chuck drawled, leaning casually on the railing he surveyed the landscape, carefully not looking at Nate.

"I like hanging out with Vanessa," Nate protested, frowning disapprovingly at Chuck's snobbish attitude. "You've never even given her a chance man."

Chuck shrugged lazily, "Fish have to swim in the murky waters of Brooklyn, eating two dollar tacos from unhygienic stands. And birds have to fly above them in private jets, devouring imported caviar. It's the natural order of things Nathanial."

Nate couldn't help a small smile tugging at his lips at this ridiculous analogy, tearing asunder the disapproving frown. He surrendered and laughed, shaking his head at Chuck.

"Where do you get this stuff?" he queried, he was always amazed at Chuck's ability to put snobbishness into articulate nonsensical sentences, which made perfect sense to him apparently. It was one of the many talents he shared with Blair. "Never mind," he quickly rectified his statement as Chuck trained his hazel eyes upon him, and raised an eyebrow, opening his lips to no doubt drawl his familiar three word explanation. "So, if I weren't to hang out with Vanessa, what were you planning? A boy's night?"

Chuck shut his mouth with a snap and smirked in a way which made Nate slightly uneasy. It was the look his friend had upon his face before he'd convinced Serena in fifth grade that a fish oil tablet was a jellybean. It did not bode well for anyone involved.

"What say you to broadening your social horizons Nathaniel, bringing them to new heights?"

"What do you mean?" Nate asked carefully.

"I mean," Chuck leaned forward over the railing, looking excited as an idea sprouted the fertile soil that was his devious mind. "Going down in history, immortalized forever in the memory of St Judes and Constance Billiard. Imagine our names upon the lips of every girl and boy who ever walks these halls."

"I think Gossip Girl already took care of that," Nate pointed out dryly. He had been the butt of many malicious rumours throughout the year, especially with his Father going AWOL recently. Not only that but he was certain the whole Serena, Blair, Chuck, Nate love square was going to be the subject of discussion in the school long after they graduated.

"Yes, but what if this time we were to call the shots." Chuck dismissed his cynicism carelessly. "Be the glamorous legends we are once more. Taking up the mantle of eternal Kings of this school."

"How are we going to do that exactly?" he queried, amused. He had to admit, that Chuck with his eloquent language, had begun to lure him in.

"We're going to perform the ultimate mockery of this hypocritical institution called a school. We are going to sit on the committee for alcohol and drug awareness, plan the event with great care. Then we're going to have an after party of absolute and total decadence, the best booze and drug stirred party this school has ever seen, or will ever see."

Nate took a minute to absorb this, then rolled his eyes as he realised what Chuck's sudden grand vision was really about. "I'm not going to do time with you man," he stated. He'd already heard what the penalty for Chuck's absences had been, and he certainly was not willing to share it with his friend. He already had enough to deal with, lacrosse practice, homework, and trying to understand the odd pull he had for Vanessa, while simultaneously trying not to look at Serena. Being on a lame committee was not his idea of productive leisure time, even if it was with his best friend.

Chuck bit his tongue at Nate's outright rejection. His first response was to offer him money, an allusion to his summer indiscretions with an older woman, but he quickly stilled his spiteful nature. Nate was his friend, and if Chuck was anything it was loyal.

"It's not about doing time," he changed tact. He omitted the fact that it certainly was about him not wanting to be stuck, alone and vulnerable, in a room with Blair and her minions (who were on every respectable committee available). "It's about our legacy Nathanial. When you look back on senior year, do you want it to be the year that was pathetic. The year we lost our status in this school to the stone jocks like Josh Gardener. Or do you want it to be the year that _was_?"

"Actually I wouldn't mind a boring uneventful year for once," Nate murmured, he was only lending one ear to Chuck now, losing interest in the discussion now he realised the true motive was not to his taste. His eyes scanned the courtyard and couldn't help resting upon a tall blonde, who was consequently sitting on one of the stone tables next to a black haired newcomer. Nate frowned as Serena laughed aloud at something the boy said, throwing back her mane of blonde, and opening her mouth wide to send out that unique childish sound.

"Who's that guy?" he queried, frowning and cutting off Chuck as he began expounding more dreams of senior royalty, which was basically all bullshit to co erce Nate into going with him. Chuck paused in his words, recognising he had lost Nate to a stronger allure he followed his friends line of sight.

"I think his names Darren or something, he's a new kid," Chuck commented, glancing with narrowed eyes at Serena and the boy, then down at to bristling Nate. "Is there a problem Nathanial?"

"No, no problem," Nate quickly shook himself from his staring (or glaring would be more accurate). He glanced up at Chuck and gave one of those easy smiles, showing pearly white teeth and a dimple. "Just wondering, that's all."

Before Chuck could probe further he spotted Mistress Queller with some interesting company. His smirk reappeared, and his feelings of superiority heightened. He checked his phone and realised it was just on time. Without taking his eyes off the spectacle he typed a quick message to Eric and sent it. Nate was also glancing at the sight, as were all the students, as Mistress Queller, looking decidedly unimpressed, entered the courtyard with two police officers in tow. The police officers were smirking superiorly as they looked at the school kids, swaggering along with one hand resting on that all important gun holster. Some sophomore girls were watching them with interest, giggling behind their hands.

Nate's eyes, typically, went straight to Serena. He noted with a frown that the new boy was whispering something into her ear, and she was leaning close to hear it, looking concerned.

"What do you reckons happening?" Nate asked, glancing up at Chuck, his brows drawn.

"Something exciting no doubt," Chuck drawled, giving a devilish grin. Nate followed Chuck's line of sight and realised he was talking about the cops. Chuck grabbed his satchel and hooked it over his shoulder.

"You going somewhere?" Nate queried, it was unlike his friend to miss out on the drama. Already students were following behind the cops, ready with phones out, despite Queller's stern approbations. He could tell Chuck was revelling in the scene, the utter uncontrolled chaos of mob mentality, especially when they could smell blood of a fallen peer. "Chuck," he prompted his smirking friend who was examining the scene with some satisfaction.

"Unfortunately I have a prior engagement," he said mysteriously. "I'll see you at lunch Nathaniel, the usual place."

Before Nate could reply Chuck was already striding purposefully up the staircase, pushing against the crowd attempting to catch a glimpse of the imposing law enforcement, and checking his phone. Nate shook his head, then found his eyes turning involuntarily back to Serena and the new guy. He watched them from a distance for a few minutes more. Serena made as if to go after the cops, then hesitated as the guy said something to her. She turned back to him and smiled, that bright sunny smile which Nate was used to being reserved for him whenever he said something endearing. Finally, having enough, he steeled himself, slinging his gym bag more firmly over his shoulder, and made his way towards the table where they were sitting.

"Serena hey," he called, trying at nonchalance, though he couldn't help examining the guy under his light lashes. He stopped at the edge of the table squarely in front of the two of them, demanding their attention. "How are you?"

"Nate," Serena looked up and smiled brightly at him, that same sunny smile, and he couldn't help a genuine grin creeping over his face. "Hey, where have you been? I haven't seen you all weekend?"

"I visited Mom," he said, avoiding her eyes. He still felt awkward with his family situation, things between his Mom and him were strained, to say the least.

"Oh," she looked at him with those wide blue eyes, understanding immediately, and Nate felt gratitude well up in him. He knew Chuck would listen if he tried to tell him his problems, and suggest a remedy. But it was weird talking to another guy. Besides Serena's look of sympathy was somehow a better balm then lighting up and forgetting the world for an hour or so. Her hand rose up unconsciously, as if to take his and Nate felt an old familiar lurch in the pit of his stomach.

At that moment the dark haired guy, who had been sitting by awkwardly watching this exchange, chose to cough as a reminder that he was still present. Serena's hand dropped instantly, and she immediately began fiddling with the rings on her fingers nervously.

"I'm sorry," she said, turning her attention back to the companion beside her. "Damien this is Nate, Nate, Damien. Damien used to go to my boarding school, he helped me out a lot with assignments and...stuff..." at the mention of this she suddenly blushed and looked slightly guilty, dropping her confident gaze from Nate's.

"Pleased to meet you," Damien said, cultured and polite like all good prep school boys were. He held out his hand and Nate took it, perhaps squeezing harder then necessary and shaking more firmly then he was usually inclined to.

"You too," he said, trying at an easy smile, he felt like it came out more as a grimace. He couldn't drag his eyes from Serena, who had her guilty look on, biting her lip and teasing her hair with her fingers. He wondered what had happened at boarding school between Damien and her. "So how are you liking it so far?" he finally asked after an awkward pause.

"It's certainly started off interesting," Damien commented, watching the now dissipated crowd, the cops had disappeared into the school while their exchange had taken place.

"Damien's signed up for the A&D committee with me," Serena supplied after another awkward pause.

"I didn't know you'd be into that sort of thing?" Nate queried, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at Serena curiously. He thought she would scoff at the idea like he had, but he was starting to wonder if maybe he didn't know her as well as he thought he did.

"Why not? It's a good cause." she suddenly bristled, "What do you mean?"

"Well...I...uh..." Nate stumbled over his words, unsure at her sudden change in temperament. The thing he liked about Serena was that she was usually bubbly, was slow to anger and quick to forgive. Today however she seemed all over the place.

"It's a good cause as well as looking good on your college application," Damien supplied, grinning.

Serena smiled at this, realising her mistake and quickly trying to rectify her sudden burst into annoyance. In normal circumstances Nate would have been grateful to any guy who bailed him out, with Damien however he just felt irritated, especially considering the self satisfied look on the other boys face.

"Yeah it does, which is why I'm signing up too," Nate proclaimed suddenly, the words leaving his mouth before he had adequate time to contemplate their significance.

"That's great," Serena squeeled, making an effort to compensate for snapping at him she graced him with a wide toothy smile. "It means we'll get to see more of each other this year. Maybe you can even show Damien the ropes and introduce him to some people.

Nate felt his face fall at her second sentence, though he tried to maintain a manly front. That wasn't what he had in mind when he proposed joining the ridiculous committee. He opened his mouth, but before he could put his thoughts into words (somewhere between an excuse of lacrosse and an attempt to lure Serena away from Damien) the bell rang indicating the drudgery of classes was to resume.

"Come on Damien, I'll show you to the library. Damien and I have a free period together but he has no navigational skills, even though our boarding school was like ten times the size of this," Serena supplied by way of explanation to Nate, hopping down from the table and brushing her skirt carelessly.

"What can I say, it's a genetic thing," Damien shrugged, smiling wanly at Serena he followed down from the table. By the look on his face Nate was pretty sure it was more of an excuse to spend time with the model blonde.

"See you after school Natie," Serena said, affectionately enveloping him in her long arms, she disengaged before he could blink and started to head towards the halls before Nate could respond.

"What's after school?" he called after Serena, bewildered and feeling like a bucket of ice water had been emptied upon his head.

"The A&DC meeting silly," she called behind her, smiling. She turned and carelessly laughed as Damien muttered something in her ear. Nate felt incredibly stupid, just standing there staring dumbly as they disappeared together into the school. He wondered, bemusedly, what the hell he had gotten himself into.

* * *

As soon as he left Nate, Chuck made his way into the boys corridors of St Judes. He didn't need to follow the police to get to the action, he knew precisely where it was going to be. As he had hoped Eric was standing in a corner, near an empty classroom door. The right wall of the corridor was filled with maroon lockers. The younger boy was looking around him in confusion and checking his phone. As soon as he spotted Chuck he looked relieved, as if he thought it had been some sort of prank.

"Why did you want to meet me? And why this corridor specifically?" he immediately interrogated the older boy as soon as he walked up to him.

"Patience is a virtue," Chuck said, gesturing with his hands to indicate the younger boy should calm down. He tried the doorknob of the classroom and sure enough it was open. Indicating that Eric should enter, he followed the younger boy inside and closed the door lightly behind him. He made sure it was slightly ajar to allow sound to filter through. The glass on the top half of the door allowed them a perfect view of the lockers and corridor in front of them. Chuck lent against the brown teachers desk and checked his phone casually.

"Patience is never a virtue when you live on the Upper East side," Eric pointed out, facing Chuck. In the world of backstabbing and twisted politics it was always best to know now rather than later.

"Don't worry," Chuck drawled, smirking he returned his phone to his pocket and planted his eyes on the glass pane, looking out into the corridor. "All will be revealed in ten, nine, eight..."

"Are you seriously counting down?" Eric asked, partly amused partly derisive. Chuck simply ignored him, keeping time with a tap of his polished shoe. With the passing of each number from his lips they could hear a crowd getting closer. Eric looked at the older boy, obviously wanting to query further, but gave it up for lost as Chuck's dark eyes didn't waver from the door. As he came down to single digits he moved closer to the door, craning to get a vantage point of further down the corridor. Eric followed suit, curious he stood on his tip toes to try to get a better view of what Chuck was watching so intently.

"...three, two, one,"

As the last syllable left Chuck's mouth some people filed into their view. The two cops strutted in, walking between them looking slightly pale, but as arrogant as ever, was Martin Grant. Mistress Queller was following the cops, looking harassed, along with a few supporting teachers and a group of students from the courtyard who would not be dissuaded, no matter the threat of detention. All the teenagers had their phones out, and no doubt they were all streaming live to gossip girl. Chuck's smirk grew wider as he anticipated what was to come next.

The cops steered Martin to a locker which was situated a few feet from the classroom door, and clearly visible from their vantage point. Eric's mouth was open, as he looked at Chuck then back at the scene. Chuck spared a glance at him, but he couldn't really see any other emotion beyond shock on Eric's face. He turned his mind away from the younger boy as the cop spoke.

"This is his locker?" one of the police officers asked Queller brusquely.

"Yes," she said, "But gentlemen really..."

The cop ignored her further protestation; turning to Martin he barked "Open it."

"I have rights," Martin heated up, typical jock. He brushed his surfer fringe from his eyes and glared at the cop arrogantly. "What happened to having a warrant?"

"You don't own the locker, the school does," the other cop, a shorter stocky young man pointed out. "So that means we don't need a warrant to do a routine search. Your principal has already agreed..."

"Yes, based on the evidence you presented. But really can't we clear out..." Queller began again, glancing concerned at the crowded students who were listening to every word with wide eyes and open phones. She obviously did not like being relieved of control. Both cops still ignored her.

"Now you can either open it, or we can get the bolt cutters," the brusque cop said, giving Matthew an unpleasant smile.

Chuck could tell the jock's little mind was working, wondering if it was worth protesting his rights to save face in front of the school. But finally he relented, his shoulders sagging.

"It's not like there's anything in there anyway, unless Playboy is illegal," he muttered grumpily. Chuck felt slight disappointment that the bolt cutters weren't required, it would have added that extra legitimacy to the scene, but one couldn't have everything.

Everyone watched with wide eyes and bated breath as Martin flicked the combination, twirling the locks small number wheel. Eventually there was the familiar click, and he flipped the locker open, giving an exaggerated bored sigh. Plastic bags filled with green leaves fell out of the bursting locker and at his feet, there would have been thirty of them. Martin stared down at them, his mouth open like a gaping fish, his eyes wide and horrified.

"What the f-" he yelled, jumping back from the packets.

"Martin Grant you're under arrest for possession of illegal substances with intent to sell." The cop began, cutting off the boy's emphatic exclamation. The silver cuffs were already in his hands, a self satisfied look on his face.

"This isn't mine," the jock blurted out as the cop turned him around. "I swear." The cop cuffing Martin rolled his eyes, as if he had heard this tired excuse countless times before.

Chuck opened the classroom door at this, grabbing Eric's arm he pulled the younger boy with him and slipped out quietly while everyone's attention was focused on Martin. He shut the door and leant against it, watching the arrest at his leisure, feeling satisfied.

"It's not mine," Martin was still protesting.

"We can talk about it at the station, Bill you can take care of this," the burly cop indicated the plastic bags, looking at his stocky partner.

"Sure," he nodded.

"I demand someone ring my lawyer," Martin cried out, obviously he'd been privy to one too many law and order episodes.

"Like I said we'll discuss it at the station, I'm sure you'll contact the parents Mistress Queller," the officer said dismissively turning before Queller could reply he started leading Martin towards the doors at the end of the corridor, away from the crowd.

"Hey Grant," Chuck drawled as the boy passed him and Eric, both leaning against the classroom door, "Make sure you don't drop the soap." He grinned at the jock, showing all his teeth. Martin hesitated as the cop tried to push him, staring at Chuck then at the younger boy with gaping mouth.

"You two did this?" he said, his face turning red as he came to the obvious conclusion. "I'll punch that smirk right off your face you ass h-"

"Hey, hey come on," the cop snapped, forcefully pushing the jock now as he made a threatening step towards Chuck. "You don't want to add resisting arrest to the charges, now do you."

Martin visibly forced himself to calm down, but his face was still red and he glared back at Chuck as he was pushed towards the exit. Chuck continued grinning, giving him a lazy salute just before he was pushed through the double doors and out of sight. Martin's threat didn't worry him, he could easily take care of an over muscled jock with an IQ of 7.

Chuck turned to Eric as Queller began dispersing the crowd at the end of the corridor. His grin had become more natural now, less predatory. He felt satisfied with his days work. Of course it was an awful waste of pot, which was being collected up, but it was worth it if he bought some peace of mind to the younger boy. Eric was looking at Chuck now, his face unreadable, Chuck felt his grin falter slightly, but he brushed away his doubts quickly.

"So what did you think?" he queried, draping his arm around the younger boys shoulders confidently.

Eric shook him off, looking grim. "I think I told you to leave it alone," he said, his voice cool. He didn't bother to elaborate, but turned and headed for the doors Martin had just exited.

"I thought you'd want revenge," Chuck said confused, quickly striding after the younger boy he grabbed his shoulder. Eric turned around obligingly, but his face was no friendlier.

"Did you listen to me at all last night?" Eric asked, shaking his head he looked at Chuck as if he was seeing him for the first time, and he didn't like what he saw.

"You think that jerk is going to learn anything from you staying quiet? People like him only understand actions, not words Eric." He was slightly derisive, surprised Eric couldn't see that this was the only way to resolve this. "You said yourself that he would end up in jail eventually, I just hurried along the process. It's justice, what is your problem with that?"

"The problem is that I didn't ask you to do this," Eric said, looking at Chuck with furrowed brows, as if he couldn't believe Chuck couldn't understand. "The problem is that when Martin gets back to school who do you think he's going to go after?"

"I've already planned for that," Chuck said dismissively.

"You just don't get it do you? I don't need you to protect me Chuck, most of all I don't want you to," Eric snapped. He spun around and headed towards the doors again.

"Eric," Chuck called after him, baffled.

"Just leave me alone Chuck," Eric snapped after him as he slammed the double doors open and stormed through, leaving a stung Chuck behind.

* * *

**Spotted: Martin Grant with shiny silver accessories. Too bad handcuffs don't go well with a varsity football jumper M.**

**A little lesson for the clueless, never mess with a Bass.**

**xoxo GG **

* * *

**A/N: I know, a bit late, but I've been so swamped. = (. This would not flow. But at least it's something, and yes I know still no Chuck and Blair sorry. Next chapter I really promise this time. For some reason that scene is giving me a lot of trouble. Anyway thank you so much to all those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. Review and give Chuck a bear hug = ). (Anemones is spelt that way on purpose, just in case you're wondering lol). **

**Inspiring picture of the chapter: Google "new 233+gossip girl". It's the first pic with Chuck and Nate. **


	7. And All I Can Breathe is Your Life

**_Chapter VI_**

**And All I Can Breathe Is Your Life**

* * *

**Well, well, well. We haven't had a catfight like this since Serena and Blair were last on the outs. Better watch out C I hear B has some mean claws. xoxo GG. **

* * *

By the last bell Chuck had drunk half of his flask. Nathanial had messaged him, pulling out on lunch for some lame lacrosse meeting. Chuck had wasted away his time sitting on the wall near the steps, alternating between sipping good liquor and taking a hit from a joint, his blurry eyes ever vigilant to any sign of teacher activity. He was still feeling disgruntled from this morning events, nothing had gone as planned and that was not something Chuck Bass dealt well with. When he orchestrated a scheme he expected results, including wonder and awe. Instead he was left with a bitter taste in his mouth and a slight nipping of doubt on the edge of his conscience. Perhaps he should have listened to Eric and left Martin alone. He pushed those doubts aside however, he knew that in their world you always matched blow for blow. Besides revenge was sweet, Eric just needed some time to realise that. Chuck reassured himself that the younger boy would come around soon; after all he was Chuck Bass and he always knew best.

At the end of sixth period Chuck was ready to drag himself to his comfortable limo, cruise to 1812, empty a few bottles and call up a few familiar girls. Instead, as he slammed his locker door shut and carelessly slung his satchel over his shoulder, he turned around to be met with Nate standing behind him watching him expectantly.

"What do you want?" he growled, he was not in the mood to be admonished yet again that day. He didn't think he'd done anything to Nate, but who knew what people would choose to blame on him.

"Woah, what's up with you?" Nate asked, raising up his hands in mock surrender and giving an easygoing smile.

Chuck sighed, trying to recompose himself. "I was chained to a chair and forced to listen to an old bag drone on about irrelevant facts. What do you thinks up?"

"So just school then?" Nate quipped.

"Don't you have another lacrosse meeting to attend?" Chuck asked sarcastically. He was slightly annoyed that Nate had blown him off to listen about stupid game plays. "Perhaps you have to go wash each other's hair in the showers?"

"Didn't know it was that time of month again," Nate said deadpan. It was rare for him to ever make a jibe at Chuck's expense, Chuck felt slightly foolish.

"Wow Nathanial you made a funny," he managed to drawl a beat too late, raising his eyebrows in mock appreciation. "So how can I be of service exactly? Carter Baizen co-erced you into yet another poker game?" He knew it was a low blow, and he regretted saying it as soon as it left his lips. Once he did a favour for a true friend, he rarely ever brought it up, but right then he wasn't feeling at his best.

"I just thought we could go to the A&DC together," Nate said, his brows furrowing slightly, his mouth turning down. "But if you're going to act like a jerk all afternoon..." he turned as if to go.

"Wait," Chuck called out after a minute of struggling with himself, following after Nate down the corridor. Chuck shrugged off his initial instinct to let Nate walk away and stand on his Bass pride. He had enough people annoyed with him today; even though he wouldn't admit it he needed at least one guy on his side, especially his best friend. "I've had a rough day Nathanial, I regret being so harsh. Can we just forget about it and move on?"

Nate paused for a second, trying to maintain his frown, but it slipped away from him as it was all too apt in doing. "Its okay man, we're cool," he sighed, giving in.

"So where exactly is this depraved meeting being held?" Chuck queried as they continued down the emptying boys corridor.

"Art room," Nate grunted, "And I don't mean to dash your hopes but I don't think it's going to be very depraved."

"When I get there it will be," Chuck leered. "Which is why I'm glad you changed your mind about joining the committee. But despite myself, I don't think it was my stirring speech this morning which convinced you. So who was it exactly Nathanial, that appealed to your better senses?" He was looking at Nate carefully now, watching his friend. Just as he suspected Nate's ears reddened slightly, it was the telltale sign of girl involvement, one girl in particular.

"I just thought it would look good on my college ap," Nate said evasively, looking down at his sneakers. "Besides I had to have my bro's back. We've got to protect our legacy and all that right?"

"Right," Chuck drawled, a cynical smirk on his lips, but he didn't push Nate further.

"So, what exactly is this party going to involve, besides booze?" Chuck's blonde counterpart queried, transparently making an effort to change the subject quickly. He shifted his sports laden bag onto his other shoulder.

"I haven't fleshed out the details yet, but it will be wondrous," Chuck noted, a spark of mischief flickering in his eyes. "I was thinking we could start throwing ideas around this weekend? I'm thinking lots of girls, lots of booze, and Victrola."

"Sounds cool," Nate replied rather lamely. He had never really enjoyed organising things, that was more Blair and Chuck's thing. In simpler times, when they were the Non Judging Breakfast Club (Blair's title for them typically) Serena and Nate used to sit around and make paper aireplanes while the two brunettes sat at the end of the table, heads bent together over a spiral notebook, snarky comments back and forth in between formulating ideas.

Nate did however enjoy going to parties, and after last years disastrous end, and this years unpromising beginning, perhaps a celebration would do them all good. It might even be nice to do something completely rebellious, maybe Nate would start feeling like a teenager again and less like a burdened adult, with all his family problems on his shoulders.

"Nathaniel, this is the art room isn't it?" Chuck interrupted Nate's thoughts with raised eyebrows. He was standing in front of a closed door a few steps behind Nate, looking at him curiously. Nate realised he had kept on walking blindly, lost in musings, and blushed.

"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking about...you know lacrosse."

"Sure," Chuck shook his head, he would never understand Nate's love for sport. Chuck only loved one kind of sport, hunting, and that usually (though not always) ended up in a bed with expensive sheets.

"Well are you going in?" Nate prompted as Chuck still stood in front of the door. It was rare if ever Chuck hesitated and waited for his friend to make the first move.

"Ladies first," he drawled, putting out his hand to indicate Nate should go ahead. Nate shook his head at the jibe, but went ahead and opened the door, stepping into the room.

Nate had never voluntarily joined a committee in his life, and he was still wondering what he was doing even as he stepped through the door. Everyone knew committees were usually filled with a category of three people. There were the over achievers, with sights set squarely on Ivy League schools. That included Blair and her minions. There was then those who joined in a last desperate attempt to get something on their college applications, Serena a prime example. Then there were what the social hierarchy termed losers, people who actually cared about lame topics like this, or who joined committees solo with no backup. That group would include Dan Humphrey, who was sitting in a corner by himself stabbing viscously at his notepad with his pen.

Nate immediately noticed Blair and her minions Penolope, Izz and Nelly Yuki. They were sitting at desks in the plum middle of the room, it was hard not to notice them. Blair was poised on a desk, positioned higher as always. Penelope immediately looked up when Nate entered the room and gave him a coy smile, which he didn't even notice. His eyes immediately pinpointed Serena. She was sitting in a chair at the back of the room, and sure enough Damien was sitting next to her, his head close to hers whispering something. Nate started gritting his teeth involuntarily at the sight. Dan's violent behaviour towards his notepad seemed understandable now.

"Well it looks like everyone I despise has been gathered into one room," Chuck drawled, coming in behind Nate and looking less then pleased with the turn out. "I do believe hell on earth has finally been actualized."

"Yeah looks like it," Nate muttered, his eyes planted on Serena. He was so absorbed he didn't notice the brief look that passed between Blair and Chuck as she looked up and realised he was there. She quickly flicked her hair disdainfully and said something to Penelope, who laughed on cue. Chuck's clenched his fist, his jaw tightening dangerously.

Before either of them could approach the object of their dissatisfaction the supervisory teacher, who up to now had been sitting at the desk reading a paper, made himself known.

"Mr. Bass how nice of you to join us finally," Mr Pieser intoned dryly. He was a stern man in his late forties. He had a trim white beard and resembled something of a goat. He had small spectacles perched on a nose, and a tendency to look over them in an intimidating way and expouse sarcasm which no one appreciated. "I suppose our meeting can begin now that you have graced us with your presence."

"Always happy to oblige sir," Chuck shot him a sour smile. "And must I say what a terrific turnout. I think this is going to be a a real credit to your name."

"Sit down," Mr Pieser said, like most teachers who abused their positions he did not like the tables being turned on him. He rose from his seat and settled his old suit jacket, watching as Nate, tugging a smirking Chuck along, slid into some seats a row in front of Dan. Blair also slid down from the table and into a chair at his look.

"Now ladies and gentlemen," he said formally addressing the class of nine as if it was a hall of thirty. "I know some of you may think this very amusing," with this he shot a look at Chuck. "But Mistress Queller has been very adamant that this is done right and properly. So I hope that you all take this committee seriously. She wishes for the assembly to occur within two week without a hitch, and I am here to ensure it does occur without one single hitch." With this he looked at Chuck again, then for some odd reason at Dan, who had been scribbling something in his notebook absentmindedly. Realising there was a pause in the speech Dan glanced up, and turned red as he noticed Mr Pieser eyeing him distastefully, along with the rest of the students. He quickly shut his notebook, his pen clattering awkwardly to the floor. Blair rolled her eyes at the pathetic Brooklynite as Nelly Yuki giggled.

Mr Pieser cleared his throat, frowning at Dan but didn't comment further. "Now I've decided that to maintain the solemnity of this topic matter, you should each split into partners and come up with sensible ideas for the assembly," he continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. Nothing could stop him once he started going. "And to prevent any time wastage, I'll put you into partners."

There was a grumble from the class at this. Who did Mr Pieser think they were, grade school children? Blair opened her mouth to protest.

"Quiet," Mr Pieser roared angrily. He glanced down at the list of students who had signed up on his desk. "Katherine you're with Isabel, Penelope, Nelly Yuki." The four girls smiled in relief, then quickly tried to turn their triumph into concern as Blair glared at them, and then scanned her eyes, disgruntled, around the room. "Donell Humphrey you can go with Damien _."

Blair was biting her lip now, Chuck watched her with interest, highly amused as she determinedly avoided his gaze. He found himself wishing for, yet dreading the words that may come out of Mr Pieser's lips in the next second, with equal measure.

"Nathaniel and..." Mr Pieser looked up now, glancing at Chuck who was trying not to look hopeful sitting next to Nate, and at Blair, who was desperately glancing at Serena and mouthing something. "Ms Van der Woodsen," he intoned. The words fell out of his mouth like a gavel, sealing Chuck and Blair's fate. Chuck kept a smirk planted on his face as Blair gave a little inaudible moan, he could tell she was resisting the urge to bury her head in her hands. "That leaves Mr Bass and Ms Waldorf." Mr Pieser seemed very satisfied with this arrangement. He often delighted in separating friends, many students wondered if it was because he was in a friendless state the creep.

"Now I want you to start working on your projects for the rest of this hour. The aim is to present something that deals with the adverse affects of-," and with this he actually got out one of the whiteboard markers and started scrawling on the board. "Alcohol and drugs." He scrawled the words with messy cursor, the red marker looked washed out on the smudged board.

"That can either be a skit, a play, a powerpoint presentation, or any other media outlet... according to Ms Queller." His lips pursed as he lent over and read the instructions slowly from a sheet lying on his desk. He was a traditionalist teacher, Chuck guessed if it was up to him he'd probably make them all write agonizingly long essays then read them out to the whole school in an attempt to embarrass them and break their souls. Not that anyone could break Chuck's soul, but he was sure that would come close. "The best pitch will be presented in the assembly. Yes Mr Bass?"

Chuck lowered a hand he had been raising near the end of the speech. He was just about to voice a smartass quip when he noticed a certain strawberry blonde standing at the door. The quip died on his lips, and instead he sat back and let his eyes soak in the sight.

"Vi-Ms Reeve," Mr Pieser stuttered as he followed Chuck's gaze and noticed her standing in a particularly tight pencil skirt at the door. "How can I...?"

Chuck didn't fail to notice his blush and he made a derisive noise with his tongue. He could not believe old Pieser had a crush on someone, especially someone he had recently become very acquainted with. Pieser's glared at Chuck furiously, his whole face turning red, but he quickly turned his attention back to Ms Reeve as she began to talk.

"I think someone haz been playing with ze sulphur stores again," she said, her French accent very apparent. "Please you could help me Louis?"

"O...of course," he said, taking off his glasses unconsciously and rubbing them against his old suit, as if they had steamed up. There was a slight titter from the back of the room, Chuck glanced over lazily and he saw Serena trying to turn her laugh into a cough. He caught her eye smirking and recognised the slight twinkle of mischief in them. When she smiled back he felt something stir, almost resembling the camaraderie of troublemakers they once used to share before she left for boarding school and things became very complicated. But then she seemed to remember that she was angry at him, her blue eyes turned to ice, the smile died on her lips and she quickly flicked her hair, turning her head and whispering something to Damien in the obvious act of ignoring him. Chuck felt his own smirk die, and he quickly turned his attention to Mr Pieser, who was looking even more red faced and was struggling to get place his glasses back on his nose.

"I'll be waiting Louis," Mr Reeves said, pouting slightly as he fumbled with his glasses. She turned and walked away, the boys in the room (even Dan Humphrey) had their eyes trained on her shapely assets.

"Well people," Mr Pieser barked, clearing his throat and glaring at them all. "Get to work then. I want to see an outline of something on a piece of paper by the time I get back." The or else was implied by his frosty gaze. He then turned and walked out of the room, more in a hurry then the situation required Chuck would say.

"You heard him people," Chuck drawled boredly from his seat, glancing over at the other occupants of the room. "Mr Pieser wants to see an outline of Ms Reeves ass, tut suit."

Nate gave a half hearted snicker, then again he laughed at any words that were remotely dirty, he was still so juvenile. The other girls in the room gave small titters behind hands, trying to looks shocked. Dan shot Chuck a dirty look, but all he noticed was that Blair was refusing to look at him, instead glaring at her paper resolutely, her mouth forming a thin line.

Chuck noticed disinterestedly that a minute later Serena heading out the door, probably heading for the bathroom, and for once this day not with her dogged companion Damien. She too refused to look Chuck's way. He decided to treat her with the same disdain, what did he care if she wasn't talking to him anyway? He could probably do without her dumb blonde comments and whining voice. What Chuck was more concerned with was Blair. While Chuck continued to watch Blair, and she continued to ignore his heated gaze, Nate rose.

"Going somewhere Nathanial?" Chuck queried absently, his eye still trained on Blair's bent head.

"Bathroom," Nate grunted, and headed out the door too. If Chuck had been more observant he might have noted the slight blush creep over Nate's face, as if he was feeling guilty about something, but Chuck only had eyes for Blair right then so he let his friend go without any further interrogation. After another minute passed Blair still hadn't glanced up from her writing, even though he was certain she could feel his eyes on her. He could play it her way, it wasn't like he was interested in even putting half hearted effort into this pathetic farce that was a committee, but since when did he ever make things easy for either of them?

Making the decision he got up languidly, dragging his satchel with him he walked right up to her before he could even think, a superior smirk on his lips. Penelope and Izz, sitting close by and checking something on gossip girl both looked up curiously. Chuck ignored them, his eyes only for one girl.

"Hello darling," he drawled, dragging out each syllable until it came out like a deep seductive growl. She stiffened slightly, he always knew how to play his cards right. She didn't look up though, it just made the game all that more fun. "Is that a love letter you're writing?" he enquired sardonically, placing his hands on either side of her desk and leaning forward. She quickly lent back in her chair at this physical imposition.

"Get off my desk Basshole," she said distinctly, trying to keep her cool though she looked like she wanted to tears his eyes out with her perfectly shaped nails.

"But didn't you hear Mr Pieser, we're partners, we have to _do_ things together," his tone and leer suggested they were very inappropriate things.

Blair was visibly gritting her teeth now, trying to maintain a semblance of control in front of her minions. One sign of weakness and Blair would be fodder for the vultures that were her followers. Chuck revelled in his power, leaning even closer, her perfume, typically Chanel No 5, permeating his nose.

"Get off my desk Bass," she hissed to him, meeting his gaze with a murderous look.

"Or what Waldorf?" he queried, smirking.

Suddenly Blair gave him a perfectly sweet smile.

"Or this," she enunciated, and he felt a very hard shoe swing from under the desk and kick his shin, hard.

He swore loudly, jumping back from Blair's desk at the pain. Blair cocked her head to the side, and raised an eyebrow just so, as if to say _what else did you expect?_

Chuck could have let it go, conceded her victory, and gone right back to teasing her in some other way, perhaps leaning over her desk from behind. It wasn't like Blair hadn't done similar forms of physical abuse over the years they had been friends. But then Chuck heard a male snicker from the corner of the classroom, he glanced up and saw Dan Humphrey laughing at him. It was one thing he could not abide. Glancing back at Blair's smug look, he impulsively leant over and did the one thing he knew he would infuriate her above all others. He plucked the perfect red headband from her hair.

Everyone was silent in the class, all eyes on Blair. She sat stock still, her eyes widened, frozen staring at her headband dangling between Chuck's fingers. _What did you expect?_ Chuck's smirk said.

"Give it back Chuck," Blair said, enunciating each word carefully. She reached out her hand, placing it palm forward, as if she just expected him to comply to her command.

"Come and get it," he said just as infuriatingly stubborn.

Blair's mouth twitched down slightly, the only sign that she was losing control.

"Don't be so juvenile," she snapped, her eyes flashing.

"Don't be such a b-"

"Chuck," she snarled warningly, standing now, her eyes darkening. She took a deep breath, suddenly recollecting where she was. She tried to smile again; it came out as a grimace. "That's a designer, so you either buy me a new one, or you give it back."

Chuck knew for a fact Blair would never, ever let a headband go, not without a fight.

"Earn it," he drawled.

He knew as soon as they left his lips they were exactly the right words to make her snap. He could almost hear the audible break as the gates holding Blair's frustration in broke. She stormed around the desk and he quickly put his hand behind his back as she began pushing him hard, forcing him step back with each violent shove.

"Give. It. Back. You. Basshole," she snarled, reiterating each word with a push that sent Chuck reeling. Eventually his back hit the desk and he had to lean onto it as she tried to make a grab for her headband.

Blair lent forward too, trying to reach for the headband as he stretched out across the desk and stretched his arm out as far as it would go.

"Chuck," she was almost pleading now, her voice softer. "Stop it."

He noticed how close they were, her hair fell down, tendrils tickling his nose. He looked up at her wide eyes, almost pleading now, relenting slightly from anger to something else. He noticed she was flushed, and perhaps it wasn't entirely with anger. He felt that familiar electricity between them, feeling control slip from both their fingers, so close to a free fall.

'Kiss me' he mouthed wickedly. 'You know you want to.'

At these words something instantly changed in her. The slight flush turned to an angry red. The slight spark in her eyes flashed dangerously. And suddenly her hand reached out and grabbed his hair, but not in the caressing way Chuck had been hoping for.

"Ow," he howled as she grabbed a fistful of his brown locks and pulled hard. "Waldorf you're going to pull my hair out."

"Good," she exclaimed with viscous satisfaction. She backed up, keeping her firm grip on his hair, and he was forced to rise with her. "Now give me back my headband." She gave his hair another viscous tug, just to support her point.

Chuck had a sneaking suspicion after that he would have relented, luckily for him Mr Pieser walked into the room before their small audience could be witness to his shame.

"Ms Waldorf," Mr Pieser bellowed. He had entered the classroom without anyone noticing; all the students too busy watching Chuck and Blair. "Mr Bass, what the hell is going on here?"

It was testament to his shock and outrage that he used the word hell.

At the sound of the teacher's voice Blair immediately paled, letting go of Chuck's hair instantly she lowered her hands and tried to plaster an innocent doe eyed look on her face. Chuck rubbed the offended spot on his head, straightening up. He was too sore to give Mr Pieser his usual attitude, choosing to pout instead of smirk. Absently he shoved the headband, which was still clutched resolutely in his hand, into the pocket of his blazer, where it hung out conspicuously.

"I can explain..." Blair began, trailing off as she desperately tried to think of a plausible excuse for her behaviour. She was blushing furiously now at Pieser's raised eyebrows and derisive look.

"I'm waiting Ms Waldorf," he said, crossing his arms, his eyebrows so drawn they almost formed one straight line, glaring at her over his spectacles at her.

"We were practicing a skit, for the assembly," Chuck supplied at Blair's unusual helpless silence, straightening the collar of his blazer and assessing subtly the rest of the damage that had resulted from their little tussle.

"A skit for the assembly?" Pieser repeated, his eyebrows almost disappearing into his hairline.

"Yes," Blair assented, her voice hoarse.

"And how exactly does it relate to alcohol and drug awareness?" Pieser queried.

"You know, alcohol breeds violence and unreasonable reactions to simple misdemeanours. Much like lust in actual fact," Chuck supplied brazenly, picking imaginary fluff off his cuffs.

Blair shot him a dirty look at the last bit, but didn't disagree with the story he was weaving.

"Nice try Mr Bass," Pieser intoned unimpressed.

"It's the truth, and who's to say any different?" Chuck shrugged unconcerned.

At that Pieser did glance at the rest of the students all of them met his gaze with clueless expressions, even Humphrey. Chuck supposed the Brooklynite had learnt his lesson about keeping his mouth shut from the pool incident.

"Regardless," Pieser snapped, annoyed now. "I doubt Ms Waldorf and your idea coincides with what Ms Queller views as appropriate. I think it's best to separate the both of you. Ms Waldorf you can go with Humphrey, Bass with Damien."

"What?" Blair squeaked slightly, shocked at the sudden turn of events.

Chuck tried to look unconcerned, though he was disappointed that he wouldn't have more one on one time to work on Blair.

"No arguments," Pieser snapped as Blair opened her mouth to deliver one of her persuasive wheedling speeches she was so apt at making to teachers. He turned to the class, blatantly ignoring Blair's glare. "You all know your projects, now I want an outline of your ideas by next Monday. You're free to go."

There's was the ruffle of books and the scrape of chairs as they few students remaining exited the classroom, glancing at Chuck and Blair as they left. Her minions had particularly confused looks on their faces. Chuck noted Dan refused to look at them, though he looked highly amused and disgusted in equal parts at the whole thing.

"Mr Pieser," Blair began again, approaching the teacher as he picked up his briefcase.

"I said you can leave Ms Waldorf," he said, with that he turned and walked out the door, leaving a stunned Blair behind.

Blair turned at the sound of a low chuckle emanating from the only other person left in the classroom, Chuck.

"Finding this funny Basshole?" she snapped.

"Yes," he replied simply, grinning. "Especially since now you get lumped with Humdrum Humphrey, have fun with that by the way."

Instead of a snappy retort like he expected Blair's eyes examined him with a sad air of someone who knew that this was all she was going to get, yet had still somehow hoped for something more.

"Why do you always have to spoil everything Chuck?" she finally said quietly, he looks at her surprised at her tone.

"I'm not the one who walked away remember," he says it harshly, glaring at her.

"I'm not the one who ruined us," she snapped this time, eyes flashing, she glared at him. "I'm not the one who couldn't even say three simple little words..."

"One mistake and you're going to hold it over my head for the rest of our lives?" Chuck asked incredulously.

"It wasn't just a mistake Chuck, it was everything," she said coldly. She grabbed her red bag from the desk and turned to head for the door, her heels clicking furiously against the floorboards.

"Blair wait," he called out, striding forward quickly he grabbed her arm, determined not to watch her walk away yet again. "I'm not done," he snapped.

"Well I am," she snarled as he forced her to turn around and face him. "Let me go Chuck."

"No," he said, determined this time. "Not until you admit that we're meant to be together."

"Let go you coward," Blair snarled, saying the one thing he knew would infuriate him. She pushed him hard with her free hand. Chuck grabbed it automatically, pinning both her arms to her sides his dark eyes met hers, both enraged. And then suddenly his mouth was on hers, and her previously resistant body melted into his arms.

It was exactly like the courtyard. Nothing else mattered in the world but her. Nothing else was in the world but her. She was everything, everywhere. Her perfume invading his nose, her very presence enveloping him in warmth and heat. All he could smell, feel, see, taste and breathe was her. Every sense he had was overpowered by Blair Cornelia Waldorf, and it was intoxicating.

Still kissing, but wanting so much more, Chuck backed towards the desk, and she complied. When he felt the wood hit his back he lay against the empty surface, pulling her down on top of him. She didn't seem to mind at all, he was pleased to note the desk was hardly enough to take their combined weight. That could lead to some very interesting future make out sessions at school, with Blair of course.

"Chuck, no," she murmured pulling away from him slightly as his fingers familiarly reached for the buttons of her blouse.

"Why not?" he growled, feeling the heat radiate through his body and hers, burning them both from within. He persisted in fumbling with the button, a feeling of desperation causing his moves to be uncharacteristically clumsy, all the while continuing to layer kiss upon kiss from Blair's lips to her neck.

"No," she reiterated, firmer this time as he actually got the first button undone and moved to the second. She quickly grabbed his hand with some effort of will and pushed it away. "I can't."

He realised then, she didn't want to be caught in class with her blouse unbuttoned. It wasn't seemly or respectable, she had never liked undressing in public places, not her upper clothing at least. He on the other hand didn't have any such reservations.

"No," she said as he moved to remove his own button obstacles. She absently grabbed his other hand and pinned it lightly to the table, all the while making her own way to his ear with her lips. "I can't," she whispered now, into his ear.

"Why not?" he queried hoarsely, slightly confused, but enjoying the sensation of her light rapid breathe tickling his eardrum. "Tell me what I can do?"

"Show me," she whispered into his ear, pausing. He can feel her lips curl into a little satisfied smile, pressed against his burning skin. "Show me you want to be with me, show me I mean everything to you."

"You know you do," he murmured helpless.

"Prove it. Prove it to the world. Prove it to _me_."

A sinking feeling was suddenly filling Chuck, and he felt like he was plummeting from a very great height as Blair disengaged from him and sat up, meeting his powerless gaze with her dark eyes.

"You know how. Just say it. Say it and we can _be_."

It was a distorted echo of the dreaded demand she'd made of him at the White party just a few weeks ago. The demand that had his heart beating, had raised his desire to flee.

_Those three words, eight letters, say it and I'm yours. _

He looked up at her, realizing she'd ensnared him, desperate to take her in his arms again and kiss the question away. But he should have known Blair Waldorf was never helpless, she'd played him into this situation, maybe overcome for a second, but now she was completely in control as she watched him helplessly choke on words that would never come.

"I see," she said cooly after a minute where she gazed at him as he lay there with a dry tongue that suddenly felt too heavy to lift.

She slipped off the desk easily, correcting her button she scooped down and grabbed her bag which had fallen to the floor in their momentary heady rush of euphoria. Chuck also sat up, his hair was ruffled, his tie halfway undone and his blazer jacket half off his shoulders. He noted some of her perfect curls were out of place, her skirt slightly awry. She corrected these problems clinically, settling herself without glancing once at him.

"Blair," he said helplessly, his voice hoarse. He felt feverish and slightly disorientated. "Why can't you just accept we're meant to be together?"

"Because before I plunge off that cliff, I want to know you really mean it too Bass," she answered, meeting his gaze. "And until then we can never be together."

"Blair you're being unreasonable," he snarled, jumping down from the desk as she made to walk out the door. He followed behind her, maybe he would have grabbed her hand again, tried this whole thing once more, but just as he reached the door she slammed it shut behind her, right in his face.

* * *

**Spotted B exiting an empty classroom, only to be followed by C a minute later. Both looking decidedly dishelved and disgruntled. Can it be they're already fighting again in a matter of minutes? My instincts say there's something more to this than meets the eye. Keep me posted folks; you know I love all the deliciously dirty details. xoxo GG. **

* * *

**A/N: Yay finally I wrote this. Really wishing I didn't delay because now you're probably all like, well that sucked even worse than I thought haha. I won't be offended, I'm terrible at writing this sort of making out stuff lol. **

**I think what they did in Season 2 was really amazing. And I don't want to repeat it unnecessarily, but I think it does need to be done in this story because it's Chuck and Blair. I don't even know if I make sense lol. Just want to say this story is not a rewrite of season 2 I hope, it will have its own story line, where Chuck will face some different problems. As I said previously it will be focused on the Van der Woodsen Bass family dynamic with Chuck and Blair relationship development along with other character exploration. C/B will not be every chapter, but when it is it will mostly be volatile because when they get into a room together sparks always fly lol. **

**Up next: At the VDWB suite an interesting messaging conversation results in a crazy sibling clash. Meanwhile at the Waldorf's Blair does some small scheming to make Chuck's life more unpleasant and we drop into the Humphrey loft for an unexpected job offer. **

**(I was just wondering, in Australia we have msn which is an instant messaging service via the internet. I was wondering if they have the same thing in America or different? It's not integral to the story, but just wondering if someone could tell me what teenagers in America use to instant message each other online? Thanks = ) **

**Inspiring Picture: Google "Chuck Blair gg 204" it's the first pic with them in their school uniform, just picture them being in a classroom instead of outside lol. **

**Please REVIEW! PLllleeeeassseee. Lol please just don't add it to story alert, let me know what you think or what you want! = ). **

**Thanks to mlharper and thegoodgossipgirl for reviewing the last chapter = ). **


	8. Did I Just Say that Aloud?

_**Chapter VII**_

**Did I Just Say That Aloud?**

**[PartyGal91 signed into msn status online]**

**[QueenB signed into msn status busy.]**

**PartyGal91:** B wot the hell happened btwn u and Chuck today?

**QueenB:** Can't you see I'm busy S. How hard is it to use proper grammar? Plus that name is so junior high.

**PartyGal91:** If you have time to criticise me you have time to spill.

**QueenB:** Change the name first.

**[PartyGal91 changed her name to SisforSerena]**

**SisforSerena:** Better? Now spill!

**QueenB:** Marginally. And there's nothing to spill.

**SisforSerena:** That's not what Gossip Girl says. Apparently after what I heard was a catfight at the meeting (which I can't believe I missed btw D =) you and Chuck were caught leaving the empty classroom together?

**QueenB:** IT WASN'T A CATFIGHT! Gossip Girl should get a life and start reporting on important things that are actually happening. Like the tragedy that is more and more girls wearing tights as pants!

**SisforSerena:** Maybe you can explain away the fight. But what about what happened after the meeting. I'm waiting B?

**QueenB:** Chuck was just being an ass as per usual. It was nothing.

**SisforSerena:** C'mon B. First you kiss earlier this week, then you fight in class. Then apparently you disappear into a classroom together...

**QueenB:** It wasn't like that.

**[LacrosseRULEZ signed into msn, status online]**

**SisforSerena:** Brb

**QueenB:** Serena? Don't you dare tell Nate anything!

**SisforSerena:** What's there to tell B? = P.

**QueenB:** SERENA!

**[Queen B sent a nudge]**

* * *

**LacrosseRULEZ:** Hey Serena how are you?

**SisforSerena:** I'm fine, look about today... Could you perhaps not say anything to anyone?... I think it would be best, for both of us...

**LacrosseRULEZ:** I guess...

**SisforSerena:** Thanks Natie = )

**LacrosseRULEZ:** That's kk. I mean what are friends for right?

**SisforSerena:** You're the best = ). Did you hear we missed all the action though?

**LacrosseRULEZ:** Do you know what's going on between them? Chuck's didn't even want to play Xbox tonight. And then I saw Gossip Girl...

**SisforSerena:** He's grounded or something, maybe he's in a bad mood. But do you think he refused in a: I've got better things to do way? In a: I'm pissed at Bart so I'm sulking way. Or in a: I'm distracted by something life changing happening way?

**LacrosseRULEZ:** =|? Do I look like a girl to you?

**SisforSerena:** Brb Blair keeps on nudging me = S.

* * *

**[QueenB sent a nudge]**

**[QueenB sent a nudge]**

**[QueenB sent a nudge]**

**[QueenB sent a nudge]**

**[QueenB sent a nudge]**

**SisforSerena:** BLAIIIIRRRRR! PLEASE STOP! D =

**QueenB:** WHAT DID YOU SAY TO NATE?

**SisforSerena:** Nothing, he just said Chuck was acting weird.

**QueenB:** As if that's new.

**[ChuckBass signed into msn, status busy]**

**SisforSerena:** Maybe I can ask Chuck what happened ; P.

**QueenB:** I've gtg. Lots of homework to do.

**SisforSerena:** You can't run from the truth B, even in cyberspace! Lol.

**QueenB:** I am not running!

**[QueenB is offline]**

**SisforSerena:** Sure you're not!

* * *

**ChuckBass:** Hey man. I thought you were playing Halo?

**LacrosseRULEZ:** I thought you were too busy to play Halo?

**ChuckBass:** I didn't say I was too busy, I just said I wasn't in the mood.

**LacrosseRULEZ:** Because you wanted to ambush Blair online?

**ChuckBass:** Where did this come from?

* * *

**[LacrosseRULEZ added ChuckBass to the conversation.]**

**SisforSerena:** I'm still angry with you Chuck, but I'm willing to put that aside temporarily. Now you have a five minute reprieve to tell me what did you do to Blair?

**ChuckBass:** And hello to you too sis.

**SisforSerena:** Brb. When I look at this screen again you better have written everything down Chuck!

**[SisforSerena status changed to away]**

**ChuckBass:** Nathanial WTH?

**LacrosseRULEZ:** I thought it would be easier if Serena asked the questions.

**ChuckBass:** Since when did you become a woman?

**LacrosseRULEZ:** Hardy har

**ChuckBass:** What happened to bros before hoes?

**LacrosseRULEZ:** C'mon man. You know I always have your back when it counts.

**[SisforSerena status changed to online]**

**SisforSerena:** SO WHAT HAPPENED? TELL US!

**ChuckBass:** I don't see why I should.

**SisforSerena:** Last time you two had a trist it affected all of us. Plus as a BFF I cannot let Blair get hurt again. Now spill or your scarf gets it!

**ChuckBass:** You don't have my scarf.

**SisforSerena:** Wanna bet? You're all the way up in 1812, and I may have just snuck in your room and taken it off the dresser.

**ChuckBass:** You're bluffing.

**[SisforSerena sent a photo link]**

**LacrosseRULEZ:** That does look like she's holding your scarf man.

**ChuckBass:** B&^$!

**SisforSerena:** I learnt from the best.

**ChuckBass:** Touch the scarf and you'll die!

**LacrosseRULEZ:** Maybe you shouldn't mess with the scarf Serena... You know what happened last time = S

**SisforSerena:** Who's side are you on Nate? Now tell us Chuck or the scarf pays the price.

**SisforSerena:** Chuck?

**LacrosseRULEZ:** Maybe he's angry about the scarf threat.

**SisforSerena:** He better tell us what happened, or I will burn this scarf! DID YOU READ THAT CHUCK!

**LacrosseRULEZ:** You should have listened to me.

**SisforSerena:** Sometimes you have to djhfkueywkaejdkh

**LacrosseRULEZ:** Serena?

**LacrosseRULEZ:** Serena?

**[Serena's is offline]**

**LacrosseRULEZ:** I told you not to mess with the scarf. = |

**[LacrosseRULEZ is offline]**

* * *

Serena was in the middle of typing to Nate when suddenly her room door swung open. She knocked the keyboard with a start, as Chuck barged into the room, still in his yellow school shirt and beige slacks. He was absent sneaker s however, his feet covered by pink socks with purple poker dots. Serena grabbed his scarf from where it lay on the table, accidentally unhooking her pink laptop cord in the process. The laptop turned black, it's battery dead.

She turned, Chuck noticed the scarf in her hands, glaring at her as if through the power of his mind he could set her fingers on fire. Then he seemed to have an idea. He quickly darted for her cupboard.

"Chuck," she cried out in outrage, quickly rising from her chair. "Boundaries remember!"

He was out before she could follow him in, a pair of her new Jimmy Choos held up in his hand triumphantly.

"How would you like if I scuffed these?" he said triumphantly, smirking.

"Put those down," Serena shouted, quickly darting forward and making a grab for the shoes.

"Uh, uh, uh," Chuck crowed, jumping up onto her bed, and holding the shoes up to the ceiling.

"Get your smelly sock clad feet off my bed you creep," she wailed, disgusted.

She realised her mistake too late as Chuck's grin began resembling a Cheshire cat, a glint of mischief in his eye. She'd just handed him more ammunition.

"Give me the scarf or these sock's are going on your pillow," he took a threatening step back towards her cream pillows, his smirk growing wider. The bed springs made a noise under his weight, the bed dipping where he stood. He would have been an amusing sight in any other circumstance, the high heeled shoes held high above the bed, almost touching the ceiling, his foot raised, inching closer to rest above her pillow.

"Chuck, don't you dare," she screamed. "You do that and I will rip this scarf right now, so help me," she held the scarf up threateningly between both of her hands.

"Maybe I think it's worth it," he threatened, eyeing her menacing grip on his prized possession, trying to call her bluff.

"You're bluffing," she said, eyeing his sock with equal calculation.

"What's going on in here it sounded like someone was being murdered." Serena turned startled to be met with her mother wide eyed standing at the doorway, looking at the scene with shock. The worst thing was that Bart walked in right behind her, the same severe expression on his face, eyeing Serena like she was standing on her head. Serena realised she was still holding up Chuck's scarf, she quickly lowered her arms, blushing.

At least she wasn't the most ridiculous one in the room. Chuck, startled, was frozen with Serena's shoes still in his hands.

"Mom, I didn't know you were back," Serena said, perhaps slightly louder than necessary.

Lilly opened her mouth, but no words came out, her eyes fixed on Chuck stationary on the bed, arm still raised high above his head..

"What's going on here exactly?" she finally voiced, baffled.

"Chuck was being disgusting as per usual, he was trying to put his feet on my bed," Serena immediately launched the first accusation, her voice rising in pitch.

"Charles-" Bart started, his voice threatening.

Chuck finally snapped out of his frozen state, dropping his hands to his side he glared at Serena. "Please Serena, playing the innocent victim is unbelievable coming from you. Especially since you still have_ my_ scarf in your grubby hands," he snarled.

" Charles," Bart snapped now angry, but before he could lay into his son for his rudeness and disruption, yet again, of the family peace, Lilly interrupted with laughter.

Chuck and Bart both blinked slowly, looking stunned at Lilly who was unrestrainedly laughing at the scene that was in front of her eyes.

"Mom?" Serena interposed, brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry but, if you two saw yourselves right now..." she gasped. "I mean, you took his scarf so he took your shoes."

At this Bart looked again at Serena, who was looking slightly disgruntled at her mother's reaction, her hands folded over her chest, pouting. He then looked at his own son Chuck, who's mouth was slightly agape at Lilly's reaction, the pink shoes hanging in his hands, his hair ruffled.

And a small smile actually broke over Bart Bass' face.

"Mom this isn't funny," Serena protested. "Chuck was standing on my bed, his dirty socks were all over my sheets, I have to change everything now!"

"Please Serena," Lilly said, calming her mirth slightly. "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"So you're not going to do anything?" Serena cried, outraged.

"I think it's best if we leave you two to sort this out on your own," Lilly said breezily. She turned and headed towards the door, glancing back at Bart, who hesitated, then followed her. With a small amused smile on her face she closed the door on the scene, both Serena and Charles watching her with gaping mouths.

"Do you think that was really wise?" Bart queried, a crease of worry between his eyes. "I know Charles can..."

"Charles and Serena are acting exactly like siblings should," Lilly said reassuringly, as one who'd had experience. "They'll work this out on their own. It may be good for Serena to have a brother in her life who is a little more challenging then Eric. Look at it as character building for the both of them. So shall we go over the guest list for the benefit?"

She turned and walked down the corridor without a second glance. Bart watched her, feeling as stunned by her control over the situation (a control he for once was lacking) as the children probably were.

* * *

Chuck quickly stepped down from the bed, carelessly letting Serena's shoes slip through his fingers and thump to the floor. He had been expecting yet another one of Bart's speeches about how he ruined everything. He had not been expecting Lilly's reaction. He glanced up at Serena, who was looking at him just as stunned.

"Is Lilly usually like that?" he queried curiously.

"She must have had a few too many glasses on the flight back," Serena said by way of explanation of what she viewed as her mother's bizarre behaviour.

There was a pause as they both stood there, as if from the aftershock of a bomb, both feeling slightly foolish.

"I guess we did look kind of funny," Serena relented suddenly, and a giggle slipped through her lips. "You're face was priceless."

Chuck felt a small amused smirk tug at his lips, the tension that had between them since she had found him with a drunk Eric seeming to have been released for a second.

"So our 'parents' seemed okay with me being on your bed, how about we see how far we can push the envelope sis?" he wasn't entirely sure why the words spilled out of his mouth in a leering drawl, habit maybe? He only meant them as a joke, but Serena's face immediately hardened, as if she remembered why she was angry with him in the first place.

"Get out of here Chuck," she snapped, shoving his scarf into his surprised hands. "Your five minute reprieve is up."

"Come on Serena it was only a..." he began, but he found Serena was already pushing him towards the door and over the threshold. He didn't resist her force.

"And don't come in here again, or your scarf won't be the only thing I physically hurt," she snapped by way of farewell, and slammed the door in his face.

"I don't deal with damaged goods anyway," he snarled loudly, hoping his vindictiveness carried through the door.

Wrapping his scarf around his hand he headed for the stairs, resisting the urge to punch something. He knew for a fact that Lilly wouldn't find that so amusing, even if he was having a royal shitty day.

He had to hold the banister while heading down the stairs, his socks slipping against the polished wood. He'd forgotten everything in his rage that Serena had his scarf, coming up the elevator from 1812 in just his sock. Surprisingly going down the stairs was a lot harder then climbing up them.

He paused at the last stair, hearing an unexpected sound. He glanced over at the lounge room and saw Bart and Eric were sitting on the couch, Bart was actually laughing at something Eric was saying. He couldn't recall ever making his father laugh, except in scorn or disbelief.

"Oh Charles, are you leaving?" Lilly asked, interrupting Chuck's musings, coming out of the nearby coats closet where she had been searching for something.

"I think it's for the best," Chuck murmured, turning his gaze from Bart and Eric he headed for the elevator.

"But won't you stay, for dinner at least?" Lilly said, persisting in following him up to the double doors, watching with a small unhappy frown as he pressed the shiny button which would allow him to escape. "I feel like we hardly ever see you."

"With all due respect Lilly I don't think anyone's complaining," Chuck said, for once he couldn't bother keeping up his charming facade. He just wanted to go up to 1812 and try and forget this day ever happened. Luckily the elevator doors opened before a stunned Lilly could reply, and he entered.

"Charles, you know that's not true," she protested.

Chuck just gave her a small bitter smirk and shrugged, as if to say it wasn't worth arguing over. The elevator doors slid shut before Lilly could protest further, and as soon as they did Chuck slumped against the glass, running his hand through his hair and letting out a large gush of pent up air.

* * *

Blair lay on her queen size bed, her notebook open before her, her laptop firmly shut and her phone laying on the quilt beside her. She didn't appear to be making much headway on her homework tonight. She was playing with a tendril of her perfectly curled hair, tapping her pencil on a blank piece of paper, a sure sign she was preoccupied with something.

The problem was she couldn't stop thinking about this afternoon at school, the fight between her and Chuck and then...

She had absolutely promised herself that she would not talk to Chuck ever again after his comment in the rain. Hadn't that been proof enough that he would never change, he would always be the selfish jerk that said the wrong thing and tried to use her for his own perverse pleasure. Chuck Bass was not what she wanted. And yet, when she'd shoved him in that classroom, she thought that maybe a part of her did know what was going to happen, just like he did. She tried to deny it, but the truth had a way of creeping up on us.

At least she got the upper hand, she smirked, satisfied at his look when she'd closed the door on his face. It had been priceless, her tone, her poise, his helplessness.

And yet somehow she still felt defeated, still felt betrayed by her beating heart, by the fire that raced through her body, by her mind which was screaming at her to ignore everything that had gone before and just give him another chance, no strings attached.

That's why she hadn't completely pushed him away, that's why she'd given him a chance. Because every part of her being wouldn't let her give up on him entirely. Blair had given Chuck a choice, now it was up to him to live up to it. It had nothing to do with her now, it was out of her hands and in his. And she knew he would fail, it was why she asked it of him of course, the thing that she knew he would never give. It would set her free from him, make her realise that she deserved better, kill her stupid infatuation with him once and for all.

It was the perfect plan.

Then why was it so hard for her to let the topic go and concentrate on her work? Why is it that she was secretly hoping, in her heart of hearts, that he didn't fail.

The wireless landline on Blair's bedside table began ringing, she rolled her eyes, sighing. On the third ring it was silenced, obviously Dorota had picked it up downstairs. Blair expected it was something to do with her Mother's business. Nobody ever rang for Blair on the main phone, just like most girls her mobile was her best friend (figuratively speaking of course). Dorota walked into the room, she guessed the call had been shorter than usual.

"Yes Dorota?" Blair asked from the vantage point on her bed, annoyed as her maid looked at her as if suspicious she was up to something.

"The call was for you Mees Blair."

"Who is it?" Blair asked, trying to keep her voice neutral, trying to still the nervous butterflies in her stomach. Perhaps Chuck had decided on something after all.

"It's Meester Bass," Dorota said. Blair felt her heart swoop slightly. "Meester Bart Bass," Dorota clarified just as Blair reached out to grab the receiver on her table. The smile which she hadn't even realised was on her face dropped.

"Oh," she said, remembering that Dorota always called Chuck Meester Chuck, and that Mr Bass was his father. "Well why didn't you say that in the first place," she snapped, annoyed now.

"I thought you and Meester Chuck were broken up," Dorota said suspiciously looking at Blair, almost disapproving.

"We are," Blair said, trying to act blasé. "Now I have to take this call, so that will be all Dorota."

She shot her maid a look until she left the room, muttering something unintelligible in Polish.

Sighing Blair picked up the receiver, feeling slightly nervous but for an entirely other reason. Bart had never called her before.

"Hello Mr Bass? This is Blair," she said, pressing the receiver against her ear and trying to sound like a sweet respectable girl.

"Hello Blair," Bart's voice sounded through the receiver, as severe as ever. "You must be wondering why I called."

Blair didn't say anything to this obvious statement. Bart usually didn't waste words, but she supposed he may have felt as awkward about this call as she was.

"Yes, is there something wrong with Chuck?" Blair queried, reminding herself sternly that if there was something wrong she wouldn't care.

"No, no Chuck's...fine. As fine as he can be." Bart's voice lowered unconsciously at the sound of Chuck's name, taking on a disapproving tone. He was probably still annoyed about the morning parent teacher conference, Blair reasoned. "But he is why I called," Bart continued.

"Oh, really?" Blair asked, her stomach falling. She knew Bart had PIs follow Chuck and she wondered if maybe they'd been spotted by someone other than Gossip Girl leaving that classroom. She wondered how fine the line was between taking pictures for private investigation and taking pictures for perversion. She really hoped Bart hadn't seen what they were doing, and worse wanted to discuss it with her for some unknown embarrassing reason.

"I was informed this morning that Chuck requires...some extra tutelage."

"Oh," Blair said, her stomach returning to its normal place and her interest piquing. Chuck hadn't mentioned that to her this afternoon, not that they had done much talking.

"I hope you don't mind, but I've been looking over the class list from both St Judes and Constance and I noticed that you are one of the top students. I think someone with your tenacity would be perfect in getting Chuck focused, considering that you know him so well...Of course that is if you have no objections?"

Trust Bart, Blair thought wryly, adding the allusion to Chuck and her previous relationship as an afterthought. He'd probably forgotten all about it, for all the attention he paid to Chuck he may not even know they broke up. Of course if Serena was anything to go by it was hard to miss all the hookers Chuck invited to his rooms. Then again Blair remembered that Bart was never around to notice.

"So are you interested on starting tomorrow Blair?" Bart queried at her silence. "I'm sure tutoring would look good on your college application."

Blair had to admit, the offer was enticing. Mainly so she could hold it over Chuck's head for the rest of his life. Then again, she had sworn to herself she wasn't going near him, not unless he met her condition, and she knew for a fact he was never going to do that. Tutoring him would contravene her word, not to mention sitting in a room by herself with Chuck Bass put her in a very dangerous situation. And she couldn't stand it if he won, not now, not ever.

The idea of losing actually gave her a brilliant idea.

"Actually Mr Bass I've got so many extracurricular activities, it would be really hard for me to fit tutoring in as well" she said, working on making her voice regretful but firm. "But I do think I know of someone else who probably could help you, a guy in Chuck's class actually."

"Really, that would be preferable," Bart said, sounding slightly relieved. Obviously he was concerned about having a girl trying to tutor Chuck, one that wasn't Blair of course. Also there was less chance of a law suit if someone took the job who already knew Chuck's nature.

"Yes," Blair said, smiling widely now. "He could probably use the money too, you see he's on a scholarship in St Judes. And he's in the top percentile of the school." She begrudgingly added that bit in.

"If you could give me his name and number that would be helpful," Bart said, sounding sold already, Chuck always said he admired hard working people above all others, and what spelt working class more than a scholarship.

"His name is Daniel Humphrey," she said, trying not to choke on the words. She flicked through her notebook, though she would never admit it to anyone, and was planning to burn the page afterwards, she'd gotten Humphreys phone number from Serena. They had to work on this stupid project after all, and Blair didn't let anything get in the way of her prestige at school, even Humdrum Humphrey and his lowly connections.

She read the number off the paper, repeating it to ensure Bart got it right.

Bart had thanked her for the advice and they'd exchanged goodbyes, probably equal relief on both parts.

The tips of Blair's red tinged lips turned up as she placed the phone back on the cradle. She glanced at her antique clock, noting the time. She would give Bart ten minutes to 'convince' Dan of the deal, and then check in on the situation to ensure it was done. She knew it would only take five, but she was feeling generous towards the Brooklynite today. Maybe it was the sunny day, or maybe it was that she had found the perfect way to torture Chuck, but she was feeling unusually benevolent towards the low born Lonely Boy.

* * *

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Jenny asked curiously as she looked up from her various maths books scattered over the table in the living room. She'd been puzzling over the problems, a part of her brooding over how much she missed her job at Eleanor's, the other part of her trying to eavesdrop on the low conversation Dan was having in his room. All in all she didn't have much time to actually do one question, let alone the set.

Her heart lifted slightly when Dan appeared from his room, looking stunned down at the phone resting in his hand. She'd hoped it may have been Serena who had called. She knew things had ended badly between them, to go by Gossip Girl catastrophic. But she was still hoping for a reunion. She liked the tall blonde, Dan was a much cooler person when he was around her, not to mention that Serena could probably keep Blair's minions at bay. They'd tripped her over in the corridors today, making her spill her book and papers all over the floor, eliciting a laugh from the whole corridor. In summary, school was beginning to resemble Jenny's idea of hell, and she could use some good news, even if it was just that her brother would stop brooding around the loft, bringing Jenny's mood even lower.

"I think Bart Bass just talked me into becoming Chuck's tutor," Dan said, looking up at Jenny with a baffled face.

"Wait, that was Bart Bass?" Jenny said, her eyes widening. "What did he say?"

"That Chuck needed a tutor, he was willing to pay money, it would look great on my application...Oh yeah and I start tomorrow..."

Dan stumbled over to the bar stools, looking like a bus had hit him, he slumped into the seat, still clutching the phone in one hand.

"I guess they don't call him a business shark for nothing," she commented. Then what Dan just said sunk in. "Wait, _Chuck Bass_ needs a tutor?"  
"Well it was bound to happen sometime, I'm surprised his brain's still functioning with all the alcohol I've seen him consume, and I've only known him for a year." Dan babbled, as he usually did when he was shocked or nervous. "Anyway Bart said something about trouble with school work, like that's anything new. He used to try and copy off my homework when I was dating..."

Dan trailed off at this. He hadn't mentioned Serena much since the incident where she'd gone Armageddon on him and had the whole school visibly ignore him for a whole week. Jenny was pretty sure he was still taking their break up hard.

"Was Bart as scary as everyone makes out?" she quickly asked, hoping to take his mind off broody thoughts. "Eric once told me he only had one tone of voice."

"Yeah...I think the tone is 'all I have to do is make a call and you'll be dead'," Dan laughed nervously. "He was scary enough to make me agree to tutor Chuck Bass."

As if he just realised what he just said he turned around and buried his head on the counter, groaning loudly. "I just agreed to tutor Chuck Bass. To voluntarily give up an hour of my time to spend with a guy I hate probably the most in the whole of the Upper East Side."

"Well it can't be that bad, can it? I mean how much are you getting paid?"

"True," Dan conceded, his voice muffled as it was buried in his hands. "He offered me fifty dollars an hour, I thought that was pretty good. But then I just remembered, it's _Chuck Bass_ he's asking me to try and tutor. I mean, I don't think he even has the ability to learn anything, period."

"Well if he really annoys you, you could always spill to Gossip Girl," Jenny pointed out reasonably as she scratched out her hopeless workings and started a new page.

"You can't say anything to anyone about this," Dan said, snapping out of his shock and raising his head to catch Jenny's eye. "Bart said he'd prefer if it didn't get out to half the school...Chuck's a jerk and definitely deserves it. But I gave my word to Bart I wouldn't say anything. Although come to think of it, I'm not entirely sure how that happened either..."

"Okay," Jenny said shrugging indifferently.

"I mean it Jenny," Dan reiterated firmly. "Nothing to anyone."

"I said _okay_ Dan, gee take a chill pill," Jenny snapped, annoyed at his overbearing attitude. It wasn't like she was that heartless. Besides after what she had seen between Chuck and his Father she was beginning to feel that perhaps he didn't act like a jerk just for the sake of it. That didn't mean she'd ever forget the Kiss on the Lips party, but she wasn't interested in antagonizing him either.

Just as Dan was about to retort to her tone the phone trilled in his hand.

"It's probably Dad working late again," Jenny noted, slightly annoyed.

"Hi," Dan answered the phone, whoever replied on the other end almost made him drop it.

"Who is it?" Jenny asked, watching him curiously.

"Nobody," he mouthed, then quickly jumped off the bar stool and went into his room, shutting the door firmly behind him. Jenny rose, curious and went to stand by his door. She pressed her ear to it, but all she could hear was the low hum of music. Obviously Dan had got wise to his sister's trick at listening at key holes. His voice was just a low rumble, incomprehensible. Sighing with frustration she returned to the table and her math's problems. She'd probably find out about it on Gossip Girl anyway.

* * *

"So uh...why exactly did you call me Blair? And by the way how did you get this number again?" Dan queried from his position on the bed. Music was playing low in the background, in order to ensure Jenny did not hear a word of this conversation. He'd been surprised enough to hear Bart Bass' voice on the other end of a call, now Blair Waldorf was ringing the Humphrey residence. Dan was starting to wonder if hell had frozen over but no one had bothered to tell him yet.

"So polite, true Brooklyn charm," Blair replied on the other end with false sweetness.

"Sorry but I really wasn't expecting your call like, ever... " Dan retorted, using the same tone.

"Well it's not voluntary by any means," Blair stipulated. "This is strictly business. As you are well aware we have to come up with an idea for the committee. Under normal circumstances I would have come up with the idea myself and you would have agreed with it. But seeing as I'm already swamped with work right now you're going to have to pick up your own slack."

"Well thanks for letting me know," Dan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You're welcome Humphrey. I was thinking we could meet tomorrow afternoon, it shouldn't take us more than an hour to write out a plan, maybe two with your contributions."

"Actually I'm busy tomorrow," Dan said quickly.

"Really, doing what exactly?" Blair asked overtly sceptical.

"Cater waiting," it left Dan's lips before he could think. He had been considering getting a job for a while, and had seen the advertisement in the paper. He had no idea why he was using it as his alibi though, too bad Vanessa had a date with Nate that night and now he was stuck with this.

"What?" Blair laughed, and not in a nice way.

"Look not that it's any of your business, but some of us actually work for our money," Dan snapped, annoyed at himself and at her. "We can meet Friday after school at the library to discuss the project then, that is if you can spare precious time from shopping, doing your hair and oh yeah, wrestling publicly with Chuck."

"We were not wrestling," Blair snapped, obviously he had hit a nerve.

"Look I don't care what you call it Blair, I've really got to go now I have an important call. See you on Friday." With that he switched the phone off before Blair could reply with a viscous remark which would cut him to the core. He grinned slightly at his small victory, but then he remembered what he was really going to be doing tomorrow.

Groaning he grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his face. Dan Humphrey tutoring Chuck Bass, what the hell had he been thinking?

* * *

**A/N: Blair rang just to make sure Dan had taken the job so she could delight in the pleasure of seeing Chuck squirm on a certain afternoon = P. What happened with Nate and Serena when they disappeared from the meeting? Well I'm not entirely sure yet but I'll try and fill in the blanks lol. **

**Up next a little tiff between friends, Lilly and Bart try to set down some house rules, and Chuck finds out what Damien is really like, and isn't unpleasantly surprised. For now that is... Plus Nate and Dan spend some quality time together, could this be the beginning of a beautiful bromance? Oh yeah and don't forget an interesting tutoring session. **

**Thanks so much to svenjen, QueenBee10, Bellemme, mlharper and AquarianAir for reviewing the last chapter! I really, really appreciate it guys thank you so much = D!**

**Please review if you read = ). **

**Inspiring picture of the chapter: Google: "dan humphrey ohsosmitho" This one goes to Dan, the first pic where he looks like a stunned mullet. What he would have looked like after Bart's call lol.**

* * *

**SPOILER 4x20 READ AT OWN PERIL**

**I just saw the episode and that's why I posted this so quickly. **

**= O!**

**I have to rant, so I will here, sorry but I just have to get it out.**

I **think Chuck will redeem himself, this is probably his turning point (I'm hoping the writers actually get to the redeeming part now, cause I don't think he could get any lower). **

**If you look at everything that is going on you can kind of understand along with alcohol why he lost it for a second. Plus if you look at it I think he truly believedd at the party like so many times before, Blair was just playing with him, and she'd come back to him (Lord Marcus and others I can't remember right now. Anyway their usual pattern is to date someone else to make the other jealous, and Chuck probably believed that was what she was doing like so many times before. I guess this just highlights how much Blair has grown and how little Chuck hasn't but we can't blame the poor guy cause he's been a bit preoccupied with his life falling apart)****.**

**The way he looked so hopeful and helpless (like a little lost boy = ( ) when he was telling her they were the only real thing, I think he truly realised all his actions with his company and his hotel were shallow and all he needed really was her, to make him happy. And when he kissed her, at the beginning he thought she had come back to him so it was natural. When he lost control think it was just that he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Maybe he thought that she'd relent and didn't really mean what she was saying and desire would take over, like they'd done before (piano scene anyone, one minute saying they hated each other the next minute making out). Maybe he was still deluding himself that she was playing with him, that she cuoldn't deny what he thought she felt and when she realised she'd melt in his arms or something.**

**Anyway that's my interpretation of the scene. And to be fair to him he did stop as soon as she told him to. Hitting the glass wasn't the nicest move, but he didn't go to hit her he just lost his mind (he is the only character on the show that seems to have really devestating stuff happen to him all the dan time! That would make anyone go crazy, especially when the only person who you think loves you tells you she's in love with someone else. The guys whole life is falling apart and he has absolutely no one to turn to right now!). **

**Anyway though his behaviour in real life would never be acceptable or reedeemable, I think as it is a show Chuck can and will redeem himself. I did feel sorry for him anyway, although I may be a little biased.**

**I don't think what Louis and Blair has is real. I think she has feelings for him, but I think she is more in love with the fairytale then the man. Suprisingly I actually like Louis, and feel a bit bad for him. But I don't think that what they have is entirely real. I think they're both rushing into something that niehter of them is ready for. **

**Raina is a cow, and I cannot believe Nate. So your friend just found out his Dad killed someone (on top of a whole lot of other issues) then loses the love of his life and you dump him for some chick you've been dating for like a week who is also your best friends ex! C'mon Nate WTH? And Raina, how can you blame CHuck for what his Dad did? He's as upset about the whole thing as she is, he found out his Dad killed someone, not to mention his own Mummy issues! Give the poor guy a break. **

**Anyway maybe I'm just stubborn, but I still felt bad for Chuck. Serena ticked me off but at least once she realised how happy Blair was she backed off. And I think it was sweet of her to put up a little defence for Chuck, and say what I was thinking the whole episode, "I thought your prince had already been here." At least when Chuck is at his most down Serena seems to be the only one to feel sorry for the poor guy (like last time too I think, I can't remember the details)I guess she can relate to his self distruction with her own bad girl behaviour. I like to think they also have some sort of sibling bond as well as that comraderie of two people who've done things that niether Blair or Nate have. **

**I think Blair is trying to convince herself that she has changed so much, but I don't think she truly has. You can't change who you are completely because then you wouldn't be you. I hope at least they finish the season well, and Chuck can start redeeming himself and things can sort themselves out. (How about a Dan, Chuck, Louis chase that shows them all showing Blair why she shoudl be with them and hten her choosing Chuck lol jks only if he proves himself well!)**

**In short as this is a TV show, I'm still loyal to Chair and believe their destiny. I still love Chuck, and though he could grow up a bit I feel so sad for him right now and can kind of undestand him, his whole world is crumbling and he has no one to turn to, he's only 20 years old after all = (. **

**The episode left me sad, but it didn't kill my hopes for Chuck and Chair, annd though it's definetly not going to happen this season I'm sure it will in the next! After all tomorrow is another day. **

**I love how they compared Chuck to the Beast, because in a way he is tortured and as despairing as the beast, but remember Belle with her love transforms him into a beautiful Prince, and Blair will do the same for Chuck. I believe in Chair, I do, I do lol!**

**End of rant lol. Glad I got that off my chest sigh = (. **


	9. Homework is so 1999

_**Chaper VIII**_

**Homework is so 1999**

* * *

**Spotted: Lonely Boy entering the Palace, which we all know is the residence of his former girlfriend Serena. Can anyone spell stalker? xoxo GG. **

* * *

Dan sat awkwardly in the Van der Woodsen Bass living room. His bus had come early, and he had contemplated waiting in the Palace lobby for a while. He had quickly dispelled that idea for fear of an awkward run in with Serena without parental witnesses. Instead he'd come upstairs to be welcomed by a stiff and awkward Bart, who was now sitting opposite him reading some sort of business papers. while Dan stared at his hands.

He'd always wondered why rich people's couches were low and uncomfortably hard, much like their demeanour. He had to lean forward in order to ensure he could get up with some sense of decency. Bart hadn't said two words to him in twenty minutes, and Dan was agonizing over whether he should say anything, or just continue to stare at his scuffed shoes. Dan couldn't imagine a more embarrassing situation, that was until the elevator sounded, indicating the entrance of Chuck.

Bart put his folder down immediately, glancing at his watch as Chuck strolled in. He didn't even look up, heading straight for the stairs.

"You're late," Bart called, standing. Chuck stopped in his tracks, glancing over with a lazy air at his father. His eyes flickered to take in Dan, who also stood awkwardly.

"You do realise Serena and Humdrum Humphrey broke up months ago Father? I told her to put out a restraining order but I suppose she went against my better judgment..."

"Very funny ," Dan said sarcastically, glaring at Chuck's smirk.

"You're late," Bart repeated, not to be dissuaded. "I thought I told you to be here straight after school?"

"I had some business to attend to..." Chuck said evasively, dropping his gaze slightly. "Now if you don't mind I'll go change and prepare myself for this new tutor you so kindly informed me about via text message this afternoon." There was biting sarcasm in his voice.

"That's unnecessary as Daniel is already here," Bart barked, "And since I'm sure he has his own work to get to, how about you sit down and try not to waste any more of his time and my money."

There was a moment of silence as Chuck registered his father's words, his smirk fading to give way to stunned disbelief.

"_Daniel?"_ Chuck finally repeated at Bart's unamused gaze. His impassive face showing shock as he eyed the Brooklynite. "You asked _him_ to be my tutor?" Dan didn't even know it was possible to put that much disgust into one sentence. Chuck's hostile sneer made his feelings even more clear, in case there was a shadow of a doubt.

"Unlike you, Daniel has put in some effort to be in the top 10% of his class." Bart said, his jaw tightening at Chuck's conceited tone. "Hopefully he can teach you something about hard work and perseverance, that despite my best efforts, I seemed to have failed to do."

Dan avoided Chuck's eyes at this, quickly dropping his gaze to his scuffed loafers. At this point he was really sure this was a bad idea. Nothing spelt disaster like getting in the middle of a father son war which seemed to have been waging for some time between the two.

Chuck narrowed his eyes at his father's word, he opened his mouth to comment, but Bart wasn't even paying any attention to him now. Like Chuck's thoughts on the matter were of no importance, he picked up his ever ready briefcase and buttoned his jacket, heading for the elevator.

"I have to get back to work now, but I expect to see your homework finished for the night Chuck," he said stiffly, sparing his son a negligent glance. "And if I hear from Daniel you've been less then co-operative with this arrangement consider your gold card as good as cancelled."

Chuck didn't say anything to this, biting back his retort he watched his father with resentful eyes enter the elevator without a second glance, expecting his words to be obeyed as law, like it always was at his business.

Chuck was still glaring at the closed elevator doors and Dan found himself awkwardly staring at Chuck. This had not been how he had imagined this arrangement starting. He'd at least hoped Bart would stick around for the first few times. Now he was facing Chuck Bass, and possibly the full brunt of his wrath, with no witnesses.

"So uh...I guess we should get to work..." he finally said nervously, breaking the silence, his throat feeling dry. Chuck turned his dark gaze on Dan at this, then without saying a word he promptly turned and headed up the stairs.

"Right..." Dan muttered as he heard Chuck's door slam. "Great."

* * *

Chuck threw his satchel onto the ground in his room, falling onto his bed he kicked off his sneakers, and stared up at the grey ceiling. He was exhausted from having to spend a whole second day at school, he'd been avoiding Blair for the whole day, and now, instead of a pleasant looking woman who would be a welcome distraction, Dan Humphrey was his tutor.

Chuck lent over and grabbed a decanter of scotch he'd left last night on his bedside table and a glass. Pouring himself a nice helping he drowned it down, welcoming the burn. Trust Bart to choose the one person who he despised most on the Upper East Side, when he spared Humphrey a thought that is. Judgmental Humphrey, the boy from the working class family trying to achieve more. Like Bart had reminded him, he represented everything Bart had been, and everything Chuck was not.

Hopefully the Brooklynite got the message and had left. The loss of Chuck's credit card would be worth not having to spend an hour every Thursday with that annoying Shakespeare wannabe. At least Chuck tried to convince himself of that, though he couldn't help being reminded of Bart's comments about military school yesterday.

Trying to distract himself Chuck poured himself another drink and was just about to drown that down too when he heard two familiar female voices drifting up from downstairs. Pausing with the glass partway to his lips he listened closer. There was no mistaking those voices, Serena was home and she'd brought Blair with her. Looking down at the dark amber liquid in his hand, Chuck tipped the glass back and allowed the liquid courage to flow through him. He was not going to hide like a child in his room and wait for Blair to leave. He wasn't going to concede to her demand either. He was Chuck Bass, and he always got what he wanted, when he wanted, no matter what. Blair couldn't deny him anymore, and he was going to make sure she knew that.

Rising from his bed he placed his glass on the floor, grabbed his sneakers and slipped them back on. Straightening his tie and hair in the mirror he opened the door and strolled out confidently, making his way down the stairs. He paused at the last step, frowning in annoyance. Dan had sat himself on the couch, obviously he could not take a hint. He had taken out some books, and was probably in the process of trying to start his own homework. Blair was standing in front of him, here head cocked slightly, an amused smile on her face, while Serena stood slightly back, standoffish. The last thing Chuck needed was for anyone else to find out his father thought it necessary to employ Dan Humphrey to tutor him. Serena, and most importantly Blair, would never let him live it down.

"So let me get this straight Humphrey, you came all the way to Serena's suite to do your homework?" Blair asked, raising an eyebrow sceptically. Obviously the two girls had walked in to be met with the surprising sight of Humphrey. Blair, as per usual, was using it as an opportunity to mock Serena's ex.

"No, I didn't say that..." Dan said quickly, trying desperately to come up with some excuse as to why he was sitting dumbly in Serena's suite when they hadn't spoken to each other in weeks.

"Blair just leave it," Serena murmured awkwardly, avoiding the Brooklynites gaze, just as he was trying to avoid hers. "I'm sure Dan was just about to leave..."

Blair turned to say something to the tall blonde when she noticed Chuck on the stairs.

"Were you aware of this little infestation of yours Bass?" she queried, her amusement heightened at Chuck's apparent discomfort.

"No," he drawled quickly composing himself and avoiding Dan's open mouthed look. "But if it doesn't disappear in five minutes I might just call security."

"Oh come on," Dan snapped, annoyed now he stood, his books spilling onto the floor. "You cannot be serious?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Chuck queried, maintaining an air of boredom. He made the rest of the way down the staircase and grabbed Dan's bag, heading towards the elevator with an air of absolute confidence.

"Hey, hey," Dan said, quickly rushing behind him and grabbing the strap his bag, pulling Chuck up short. "You may not be interested but I plan to finish what I came here to do..."

"And what is that exactly?" Blair queried in an overly innocent voice.

"Nothing of importance clearly," Chuck growled, just as Dan opened his mouth. He glared at the Brooklynite, promising him murder if he even thought about saying it aloud.

"I thought you were supposed to be cater watering this afternoon, which is why you said you couldn't work on our committee project?" Blair pronounced accusatory, though Chuck could tell her tone was far too studied. Before he could explore that suspicious thought further, Humphrey replied.

"I was supposed to be but... something else came up," he supplied lamely. "Now how about you let go of my bag Chuck and we discuss this like semi adults." He said this through gritted teeth, pulling his bag towards him. Chuck was not relinquishing it however.

"Actually I think it would be best if you continue that discussion by yourself on your way back to Brooklyn," Chuck sneered, pulling the bag back towards him.

"I'm not leaving," Dan growled, tugging at the bag furiously.

"Actually Dan maybe it would be best if you leave," Serena supplied suddenly, walking forward and pulling the bag away from the two tensed boys.

"Oh so now your gracing me with your speech?" Dan asked bitingly, losing his temper he glared at Serena who was looking at him with critical blue eyes. "Well that's good I guess. But honestly Serena I don't think this is any of you business."

"Well how could it not be?" Blair asked sweetly smiling as Serena stood stunned. "I mean we all know you came here to see Serena..."

"I didn't come here to see Serena," Dan snapped, annoyed.

"Well there's no other reason you'd be here Humphrey. Really it's kind of sad how vehemently you're denying it when we all already know..."

"Blair," Serena sent a reproachful look at her best friend. "Look Dan..."

"I came here to tutor Chuck," Dan snapped loudly, pushed beyond his limits by Blair's speculative look and Serena's superior air.

There was a stunned silence, Chuck watched Blair's reaction carefully. He could tell she wasn't shocked, though she played at widening her eyes. She'd known, all along, and she'd just been torturing, delighting in his dread of his secret that wasn't a secret at all apparently, being revealed.

"You're tutoring Chuck?" Serena repeated blankly looking at Dan at the same time Chuck turned to Blair glaring.

"How did you know?" he queried sharply, ignoring Dan's response.

Blair's facade broke, a small superior smile creeping over her face.

"Who do you think recommended Humphrey?" she queried simply.

"My father rang _you _first?" Chuck asked, stunned. Trust Bart to be so clueless as to ask his son's 'ex whatever-they-were' for a favour.

"The Bass men aren't known for their perceptiveness," Blair said cruelly, "Or their brains apparently if your anything to go by. Now if you don't mind I think I'll leave Humphrey to continue to do your homework, while you drink away more brain cells, as per usual. I'll see you at school S. Humphrey..." with this she looked at him with disdain. "Hopefully I won't have to see you at all, ever."

"Same to you Blair," Dan retorted as she walked out on high heels, perfectly poised.

"Wait," Chuck growled, following after he held the elevator door open, just as it was about to close, putting his hands on either side of the elevator he leaned close to Blair. "What was the point of that?" he queried in a low voice, so the blonde girl and middle class boy in the other room couldn't hear him.

"Does there have to be a point?" Blair asked innocently.

"Yesterday you said we could never be together...and now you tell my father to hire Humphrey Dumptey as my tutor, and then come personally to let me know about it? If I didn't know you better I would think you care." His mouth pulled up slightly at this, into a self assured smirk.

"Maybe I just like to torture you."

"Between us that _is _caring."

"Why would I care about someone who doesn't care about me?" she snapped sharply.

"Maybe you just can't help yourself." He lent closer now, she didn't step back.

"Maybe this just shows why we can never be together Chuck," she pointed out disdainfully, her eyes hard. "Have you ever heard of a Queen with a King who can't even pass one essay on his own?"How could I ever be with someone who can't be bothered to at least try to be something better.

He rocked back on his heels at this, stung slightly be her words.

"We both know I'm not lacking in brains," he snapped, annoyed at her criticism.

"Well I've never seen any evidence to suggest otherwise," she said scornfully.

"Don't pretend this is about that."

"I'm not," she said quietly, looking him straight in the eye. "I'm just stating the facts, which are that even if you tried you would never get an A. Now if you don't mind some of us have an English paper that they have to ace."

"Are you challenging me?" Chuck queried, he kept his hand on the door as Blair moved to push it away.

"Please that would be too easy," she scoffed. "We both know I'd win, you've never actually done anything remotely concerning work."

"Coward," he enunciated lowly.

There was a pause as she glared at his self assured smirk, trying to fight with her competitive instinct.

"When I win I want your limo" she finally snapped, her eyes flashing, rising to his insult and claiming one of his most prized possessions. He smirked, amused.

"Fine," he conceded readily.

"But Serena told me Bart took it away," she said suspiciously, narrowing her eyes as the thought occurred to her, calling him out on his duplicity.

"Please we both know Bart's farce of parenthood will last a week at most," he scoffed. "And you know what I want in return."

"You can have Dorota," she stipulated, ignoring his obvious leer.

"Not good enough Waldorf," he admonished.

"That's all you're getting," she snapped.

"I won't settle for anything less than a kiss," he whispered, sending shivers up her spine, his smirk telling her he was confident that once they started he would be getting much more than just a simple kiss.

"I'm not that cheap or that stupid," at least not twice, she amended in her head.

"A limo is worth far more than a coat," he pointed out.

"That was then, blame it on temporary insanity," she hissed through gritted teeth. "Now I've realised just how pathetic you really are you couldn't even tempt me Basshole."

He hesitated for a second, "My scarf," it left his lips before he could think over it further.

"What?" she asked, slightly stunned she looked at him with wide dark eyes.

"My limo and my scarf," he relented begrudgingly, his eyes darkening almost sullenly. "For a whole week."

Blair contemplated it for a minute. She knew that if she lost then she'd be forced to kiss Chuck, and she wasn't entirely sure of her self control, especially as his crisp cologne invaded her senses right then, tempting her to lean closer and taste the scotch on his lips. But then again, if she won, and she was sure she would, she would be able to dispose of Chuck's prized possessions any way she pleased.

"Fine," she relinquished, ignoring his small smile as it left her mouth she held out her hand with manicured fingernails buffed and polished. "When you don't honestly get an A on the upcoming English paper, I get your limo and scarf for a week."

"And when I _do _honestly get an A, which I will, you owe me a kiss," he smirked confidently, enveloping his hand with his warm one they shook familiarly, like they had so many times before, usually when allying in order to take down a common foe, or enter into a deal which was mutually beneficial. This was neither of these things, this was something different, one of their games taken to a new level which Blair felt slightly uneasy about.

"Never going to happen Bass," she said confidently as she quickly disengaged from the handshake which unconsciously had turned into their hands being suspended, clasped together. She quickly pressed the button to close the elevator doors.

"How about you just give up to the inevitable Waldorf and come up to my bedroom," he said hoarsely.

"Been there, been treated for that, so over it," she hissed.

Chuck stepped back at this as the elevator doors began to slide shut, allowing her the final word. He watched the elevator doors close on Blair, silently smirking. They both knew this was far from over.

* * *

Her triumph was not how she imagined it would be. The well placed words, the satisfying blows. She was supposed to humiliate and ridicule him. Instead she'd said exactly the things she knew would spur him on.

Instead of severing all ties from him she'd made a bet. She knew it was a disaster, but somehow she couldn't help an anticipatory smile creeping over her face. If anyone knew how to play on her level, it was Chuck. This should be very interesting.

* * *

"We should probably go into the dining room..." Serena murmured, embarrassed as she and Dan stood awkwardly trying not to look in the direction of the elevator, where Chuck and Blair were murmuring lowly.

"Dan?" she prompted as he didn't say anything. "Dan?"

"Oh I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" he finally queried, looking up.

"Well, there's no one else here," she pointed out, annoyed.

"That's never stopped you before," he said bitingly.

Serena resisted flinching slightly, he'd never turned his witty sarcasm against her before. But then she remembered what she did to him, and felt guilty instead. She turned and headed towards the dining room, feeling ashamed, and knowing Dan probably didn't want to speak to her anyway.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry," Dan said instantly penitent, coming behind her he grabbed her hand on the threshold.

"No, you're right," she said turning around, admitting her guilt and gathering the courage to look him in the eye. "I deserved that."

"Maybe, but I still feel bad saying it," he said, giving a small rueful half smile.

"I'm sorry Dan," looking down at her suede boots now. She felt incredibly awkward, but she knew it had to be said. "I know I wasn't exactly gracious when we broke up, I've felt bad for so long...and then you coming here...I shouldn't have assumed, but how could I guess you were tutoring Chuck?" it gushed out of her in one burst of jumbled words, she paused for breath, looking up at him from under blonde lashes with some trepidation.

"I know, I'm tutoring Chuck Bass, no one was more surprised by that then you," he commented wryly.

"I was still a bit of a jerk wasn't I?" she said quietly, penitent.

"I think we were both kind of jerks," Dan relented, "I mean now I look back on it I guess...I _know_ I could have dealt with things better..."

There was a pause as they both thought over what had seemed so insurmountable just a few short weeks ago, but now seemed rather silly.

"Start over?" Serena finally queried softly, looking up at him and smiling wistfully. "Friends?"

"Sure," he said, looking down at her hand, which was still in his, trying to hide the feeling of warmth which crept slowly from her fingertips up his arm. "I mean I'm going to need all the friends I can get, what with trying to get Chuck to actually do some homework. Besides, how could I say no to you?"

He glanced up at her now, his breath caught in his throat as a bright sunny smile spread over her face. His throat felt dry, his palms sweaty as her smile softened into something else, her lips parting slightly, as if to say something more...

"What a touching reunion. Despite my hopes, obviously your standards haven't improved sis," Chuck drawled, from behind them. Serena and Dan quickly jumped apart, shocked they turned to look at Chuck who was leaning against the door, smirking.

"Shut up Chuck," she snapped automatically, eyes flashing and body stiffening.

'Make me,' he mouthed, leering.

Serena ignored him angrily, she turned to Dan, who was feeling out of his depth.

"I've got to go, but I'll see you tomorrow in school," she said tightly, aware of Chuck watching their every move.

"Uh...yeah sure," Dan murmured, stunned.

"Right..." Serena trailed off, dropping her gaze awkwardly, obviously feeling the oddness between them that neither of them could, or wanted to, identify.

There was a second where she hesitated, biting her lip, as if she wanted to say something more. Instead she turned and strutted out of the room, brushing past Chuck aggressively without glancing at him. Dan blinked, watching her leave. This morning he couldn't even think of Serena without a tumult of emotion, including bitterness, anger and some regret. Now he felt exactly like he had at the white party, part longing, part hesitant and very, very confused.

"I'm paying you to tutor me Humphrey, not watch my sis walking," Chuck sneered, putting his hands into his school slacks and surveying Dan with critical eyes.

"Oh, so _now_ you want to get to work?" Dan queried, annoyed.

"Unlike you my time is precious, so how about we get started on that English paper," Chuck drawled, disinterested in Dan's reply he turned and strolled towards the couch.

"This afternoon just keeps getting better and better," Dan muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Times up, so what do you have?" Dan asked, looking up from his watch at Chuck who was sitting on the opposite couch with a notepad and pen on his knee.

Dan's own books were spread across the living room table. He'd asked Chuck to choose an essay topic and then write down some ideas for it, in the hopes of determining what he was actually working with, and also to keep Chuck from tossing sarcastic and degrading comments about the glitter pen he'd been forced to borrow from Jenny this morning.

"Chuck," Dan prompted.

Chuck held up his pad in defeat. The essay topic was scrawled on the top in messy cursor. Underneath that was one line in capital letters.

'THIS IS STUPID.'

"Very funny," Dan said sarcastically. "Come on Chuck, you didn't even have one idea in all that time?"

"What can I say, the subject matter doesn't stimulate me," Chuck drawled lazily, throwing the pad carelessly on the table and leaning against the couch.

"Well at least you picked a question...that's something I guess," Dan muttered, picking up the pad and glancing at it he read the question aloud. "Discuss revenge in _Wuthering Heights_. In what ways is it connected to love? What is the nature of love in the novel, that it can be so closely connected to vengeance?" As he finished the last word he looked up at Chuck and raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"It was better than the social class question, which no doubt you chose," he snapped, annoyed at Dan's look.

"It's a relevant question," Dan said defensively.

"You couldn't be any more predictable if you tried, could you Humptey Dumpty?" Chuck drawled, gazing up at him with a superior smirk.

"You know the names are getting really old Bass," Dan snapped, annoyed. "Besides if you want to talk about predictable...love, revenge?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chuck bristled, looking darkly at the Brooklynite now, he lent forward almost aggressively.

"I'm just saying, you couldn't think of a single thing to write down on this topic? I mean, it's not like you haven't had real life experience..." Dan shifted in his seat, trying to hold Chuck's dark gaze.

There was a moment of silence, and Dan wondered if Chuck was going to hit him.

"I need a drink," Chuck said abruptly instead, rising and strolling towards the kitchen area.

"Okay then..." Dan sighed, dropping the pad on the table and rubbing his head.

Chuck got out the familiar scotch tumbler, grabbing a glass he poured himself a generous helping and gulped down half of it in one go. He glanced over the counter at Humphrey, who was leaning forward with his head now in his hands. Chuck smirked, at least he wasn't the only one getting tortured here. He finished the rest of the glass and poured himself another, just as the glass met his lips he heard the sound of the elevator.

"Eric," he drawled, presuming it was his younger brother who hadn't come home yet. He had been hoping to talk to him again, reconsidering his initial stance to wait for Eric to come to him. The younger boy had maintained a stony silence around Chuck, avoiding him this morning, and it was beginning to grate on Chuck's nerves. Instead of the younger boy coming around the corner, there was Bart.

"Mr. Bass," Dan exclaimed, looking up shocked he quickly stood. Chuck choked on the liquor he was just about to swallow, coughing hard.

"Father," he managed to gasp out through watering eyes. "You're home earlier than usual."

"I had to pick up something," Bart intoned, taking in the scotch glass in Chuck's hand and the books scattered around Dan in the living room. "So this is your idea of study Charles?"

Chuck didn't say anything, looking at his father with dark eyes. It wasn't like Bart would listen to him anyway.

"We were just taking a break," Dan said quickly, obviously he didn't want to appear like he wasn't doing his job. "We were brainstorming about ideas for the upcoming English essay..." he trailed off lamely as Bart turned his cool eyes on him.

"There's no need to pretend Daniel, I don't blame you," he said stiffly. "You can go now, hopefully next week Chuck will actually realise the severity of his situation and you won't find him so tedious to work with."

"Actually sir we we're..." Dan began, feeling slightly bad for Chuck despite himself. He couldn't imagine Rufus ever belittling him, especially not in front of one of his peers from school.

"Please Daniel," Bart said with finality, raising his hand.

Dan glanced helplessly at Chuck, whose dark face was unreadable. He then relented, and grabbed up his pen and books, shoving them into his bag. He slung the bag over his shoulder, looking up awkwardly.

"I guess I'll see you," he murmured awkwardly. "Mr Bass, Chuck..." avoiding looking at the other boy he quickly rushed towards the elevator, luckily it opened immediately and he slammed his hand on the ground floor button.

As soon as the doors slid shut he lent against the glass wall and blew out a gust of pent up air. That hadn't been as bad as he thought, it had been worse. Not only was he unable to get the thought of Serena's warm hand in his from his head, but he was beginning to actually feel a little sorry for Chuck Bass, minimally sorry of course. This went against everything he had been sure of a week ago, that he could never even look at Serena again, and that Chuck was a soulless creep. Rubbing his head Dan thought he was pretty sure a tutoring session was not supposed to result in the tutor feeling more confused than he was when it started.

* * *

As soon as Dan left the suite Bart turned his icy gaze on Chuck. Before his father could open his mouth Chuck put his glass down on the counter and reached into his pocket, taking out his expensive leather wallet. He opened it and exaggeratingly slowly he took out his gold credit card, placing it on the counter and sliding it towards Bart.

"Have fun getting your secretary to cut it up," he drawled picking up his scotch glass and raising it in a mock toast. He then picked up the tumbler with his other hand and headed for the elevator himself.

* * *

**A/N: I haven't had a chance to read over it because it's pretty rough but I might not have a chance to update next week so I thought I'd put it up anyway. I hope you like and I'll edit it properly when I get the chance. I hope this is not OOC, tell me if it is!**

**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER =D. **

**Please REVIEW if you READ this! It motivates me to write, and I might update next weekend if I get enough motivation, wink, wink, nudge, nudge = P! **

**I know Bart comes off as unrealistically mean, but this is the guy that let his son wear a suit to kindergarten and never bought him a birthday present. He's cold and emotionally distant.**

**I know this doesn't follow what I promised at the end of last chapter, but whenever I write it doesn't go as planned, so I'm just going to follow my muse and go with the flow lol. I can promise a funny scene between Chuck and Serena in the next chapter though (at least I think it is lol) !**

**I'm as torn between Nate and Dan as Serena is (though with Chuck there whose looking lol jks?), though I do tend to lean towards Derena, so no real idea where that is going. Also I got the essay question from Spark notes I think it was, anyway not mine, but I do love Wuthering Heights. **

**Can't wait for the finale! I still love Chair, but I think Chuck will 'let Blair go' at the end of this season. Then she can come back to him next season, after they've both worked through their issues over the summer = D. YAY! Lol. As long as Chuck is the one to save Blair from Thorpe in an amazingly romantic way I can wait hee hee = P! **

**Inspirational photo of the week: Google "Dan-and-Chuck-2x20" it's the first pic lol. **


	10. Would You Answer the Call of Duty?

_**Chapter IX**_

**Would You Answer the Call of Duty? **

* * *

Lilly breezed into the dining room. As she expected Bart was already sitting there, having a meagre breakfast and reading the paper. The children weren't up yet, as Lilly had hoped, so it gave her some time to talk to Bart privately. Ever since he'd gotten back from his business trip he'd been working late, coming home when Lilly had already dropped to sleep. But Lilly was determined that he would make time to talk about their 'family', especially Charles, who she noted hadn't come home again last night, his bed unslept in.

"Hello darling," Lilly proclaimed, preparing herself for battle. She bent over Bart's chair and pecked him on the cheek.

"Good morning," he said, sparing her a small smile as she sat down and picked up a strawberry which was a part of the fruit spread on the table.

"I'm glad I caught you before you left," Lilly stated sweetly, she might as well plunge in, Bart was already checking his watch. "There's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about..."

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, immediately turning his sharp blue eyes to her, part concern, part interrogatory.

"Nothing serious, no," Lilly amended, alleviating his tense shoulders slightly. "I just...I wonder if perhaps we could do something more to make the children feel a part of this family..."

"Are Serena and Eric having trouble?" Bart asked, his drop in tone indicating concern. He put down his paper now, his full attention on Lilly.

"Not just them...actually, I was thinking of Charles in particular..." she resisted the urge to fiddle with her wedding ring nervously, Bart's jaw tensed, an unconscious reaction whenever his son was mentioned. "I think perhaps we got so caught up in the wedding, and then merging our households financially and aesthetically, that we haven't ensured the children actually feel and realise that this is a family... For example, I hardly ever see Charles sleep in his room. I'm afraid perhaps he doesn't feel included, what with both Serena and Eric being my children. Heaven knows I love her but I know Serena can be a bit overbearing sometimes..."

She trailed off, Bart was frowning slightly now, considering her words. Then he suddenly rose, buttoning his dark suit jacket.

"I've been meaning to tell you, I have to go to Japan again this week, but as soon as I get back I'll talk to Charles about actually using his room," he noted, settling his collar and smiling stiffly at Lilly. "And perhaps we can talk over other ways of making this family work. You know I'm serious about this Lilly, don't you?" he almost looked anxious, but then the moment was gone and he was composed once more with a blink of an eye, bending down and placing his lips on her forehead as a farewell.

"Of course," Lilly said quietly, "It would just be nice if on occasion you could be serious about it _here_."

Bart straightened, looking at her with an unreadable expression.

"I'll try my best," he finally said. "I'll see you tonight, before I leave."

"Have a good day," Lilly supplied, but he had already turned and headed for the elevator. Sighing Lilly picked up the full champagne flute and sipped at it. Unconsciously she took her phone from her pocket, scrolling through her contacts, her thumb pausing over one name. When she heard the elevator doors slide shut she made her decision, and pressed her thumb on the phone icon, pressing the phone to her ear.

"Rufus, hello, I know what you said about me living my life and letting you live yours, and I am trying to do that. But I was hoping you were free to talk, as friends...?"

* * *

"Hey man," Nate said, catching up with Chuck in the quad after the lunch bell had rung. "What happened to you?" he queried as he took in Chuck's dishelved appearance. Chuck's eyes were bleary and red, his hair was sticking up at all angles, and his scarf was unevenly placed on his neck.

"Didn't get much sleep," Chuck muttered, pulling his satchel up on his shoulder. He'd gotten about half an hours sleep to be specific. After giving over his credit card to Bart he'd fumed in 1812, drinking scotch. Eventually when he found sleep was not forthcoming he'd tried to start on his essay. He hadn't even got one word down, and he was beginning to wonder if maybe Blair had been right, maybe he was going to lose this. It didn't put him in the best of moods.

"Why wasn't I invited to the party?" Nate asked, grinning slightly and assuming Chuck had just been up to his usual occupation.

"It was a private affair, just me and a few maids," Chuck managed to drawl out, though his heart wasn't really in it. He was glancing around the quad preoccupied, his eyes scanning the crowd lazily.

"You looking for someone?" Nate queried.

Just as Chuck opened his mouth, he seemed to spot something of interest. He lengthened his stride and Nate quickly jogged to keep up. Surprisingly it was to Serena Chuck walked up to, she was standing near the school staircase, Damien was beside her a coffee in hand.

"Hello sis," Chuck drawled, ignoring Damien completely he came to stand in front of Serena between them, leaning closer to her. "You haven't perchance seen a delightful brunette have you?"

"Even if I had I wouldn't tell you," Serena snapped, icy cold. "Now will you get out of my face Chuck."

"Why, I thought that's exactly where you like me," Chuck drawled, reaching up a hand to brush her hair with his finger tips.

"Pig," Serena enraged shoved Chuck away. "When people say they want you to leave them alone, they mean it!"

"The family that play's together..." Chuck smirked, unconcerned with her physical violence. "But if you just tell me where I can find your BFF I might be persuaded to leave you alone."

"When are you going to get it, she's not interested in you?" Serena snapped, aiming her barb where she knew it would hurt him the most. "She's too good for you anyway."

Chuck's jaw tightened, his eyes darkening dangerously. He turned to glance at Damien, who had been watching the exchange with wide eyes.

"Really, that's funny, because last time I recalled prep boys weren't interested in girls who kill..."

"Chuck," Nate quickly intervened, snapping out of his suspended state he quickly grabbed his best friends jacket, pulling him away from Serena. "That's enough man."

Serena had gone pale, she quickly turned on her heels and almost fled, Nate watched helplessly as Damien followed her, as he was left holding onto his friends arm.

"Let me go Nathaniel," Chuck snapped, annoyed. Nate quickly relinquished his hold.

"Don't you think you were going a bit far there Chuck?" Nate faced him angrily.

"Please Nathaniel, just because you hold Serena on a virginal pedestal doesn't mean the rest of us can't see her for exactly what she is," Chuck sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Nate snapped, annoyed he immediately bristled.

"You were never known for you subtlety," Chuck scoffed. "Half the school can see it, but I'm telling you as your friend that you have got to stop."

"Stop what?" Nate growled now, his shoulders tensing, barely repressing his urge to shove Chuck a lot harder then Serena had.

"Stop mooning over her man. Yesterday I caught her yearning for Humphrey, today that new boy. It's never you, it's never going to be you. It's time to let her go..."

"Just because Serena was right about Blair doesn't mean you should start projecting your shit on me man," Nate pointed out, voice rising slightly.

"At least I know what I want, and I'm willing to fight for it," Chuck snapped now, his voice going dangerously cold.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nate demanded in a low snarl, leaning closer to Chuck aggressively. Students were watching them, but he didn't even notice.

"You have a supposed girlfriend in Brooklyn, and you seemed pretty happy with her until Serena got a new boy toy." Chuck pointed out, holding Nate's eyes with his own dark ones. "It's like Blair and Serena all over again, you can never decide what you want Nathaniel, and it's driving me crazy to have my best friend always whinging about some girl or other. Make up your mind already, for all our sakes."

"Yeah... well you won't have to worry about me _whinging_ to you anymore," Nate said, grinding his teeth he settled his backpack on his shoulder and turned storming away.

"Nathaniel," Chuck called after him penitently after a second's hesitation.

"You know what, its fine man," Nate snapped, turning around and raising his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry for inconveniencing you all these years. I'm _done_."

"Look I didn't..." Chuck began, but Nate just shook his head angrily and turned, proceeded to march off.

Chuck looked after his friend, immediately regretful of his harsh words. Noticing the students watching him he gave them a dirty look and stalked towards the main school doors, swinging them open furiously and parting a group of sophomores just about to exit with a viscous glare. Obviously this whole week was going to hell, just like his life apparently.

* * *

**Trouble in paradise C and N? It looks like there are two vacancies to be filled for a full time bromance. Any takers? xoxo GG**

* * *

"Serena wait," Damien caught up to her just as she reached the end of the school steps, catching her hand in his own. She turned automatically at his touch, glancing at him with wide blue eyes.

"Look...I really...I..." she trailed off, unsure of what she was doing, biting her lip.

"So that's Chuck Bass huh? He's a real jerk," Damien noted. "Do you want me to go back there and punch him in the face?"

"No, no," Serena said quickly, reminded of Dan, "It's not him...I mean it is him but..." she trailed off again. "It's just since boarding school...I've changed Damien..."

"I know," he said, smiling slightly, confused.

"It's just, recently with you here, talking about the old days, I've been so confused about whether that was a good thing or not, and then with all the other stuff..." she was looking at her hands while saying all this, tearing at her lip with her teeth.

"Hey, it's okay," Damien said, taking her hand. "I understand...you know when I met you here I could see immediately you'd changed. And though you were pretty amazing before Serena, I think I kind of like the new you..."

Serena laughed slightly, nervously, looking up at him.

"I know I must seem like I have split personality recently... But I've just been remembering how...how I treated you back then..." feelings of guilt assuaged her, remembering flirting with Damien just so he would do her homework while she did tequila shots with more attractive boys.

"It's okay," Damien said, holding up his hand, looking into her eyes. "Actually, there was something I've been meaning to tell you, I never had the courage back then, but I think now..." with each soft word he'd been leaning forward, and Serena stood stock still, confused and conflicted as his lips eventually touched hers.

Finally he pulled away from her, smiling, his eyes wide.

"Wow I just kissed Serena van der Woodsen," he said quietly.

Serena's still stood there, even more confused. Suddenly her phone sounded and with relief she frantically grabbed it out of her bag and checked it.

"I have to go," she said quickly, over bright. "I'll see you later."

Before Damien could blink she rushed up the stairs along with a group of students, completely blind to everything but the tumult of guilt and emotions she was feeling. She couldn't shake the feeling that when Damien had kissed her his lips hadn't been the one's she was thinking about.

* * *

Nate watched Serena rush away, then glanced back at Damien who was standing on the steps, also watching Serena's retreat. He'd come in search of Serena only to catch her and Damien locked in a kiss. He felt like such an idiot. Without even thinking he pulled his blue phone from his pocket and snapped it open, pressing the fourth number on his speed dial. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hey Vaness, I was wondering if you wanted to catch lunch together? "

"Yeah sure," Vanessa laughed on the other end, surprised.

"Great, I'll see you at the art gallery," Nate stipulated. "I can't wait."

He ended the call quickly and headed down the stairs, ensuring he was far away from Damien. Though he didn't want to admit it Chuck had been partly right, he did need to make a decision, and he just had.

* * *

"You rang," Serena said, giving Eric a forced sunny smile.

"I just asked you if you wanted to have lunch together?" Eric said, slightly stunned Serena had actually shown up. He was sitting at one of the tables and chairs in the corner in the inner courtyard. Other students were milling around the tables, in cliques, Eric was sitting alone however.

"Of course I do," Serena said, sliding into the bench seat opposite Eric and plopping a full yoghurt down in front of her. "Would I ever stand up my little brother? I was expecting a larger group however, where's Jenny and Jonathon?"

"Jenny's absent...I think she's sick or something," Eric said evasively. He did not think it was a good idea to spill about the fact Jenny had decided to work at Eleanor's rather than go to school, without her father's knowledge. "And Jonathon...well..." he trailed off now, unable to come up with a lie for that one.

"Is there something wrong?" Serena asked, concerned she picked up on Eric's despondent look as he stabbed at his chicken salad.

"We just had a fight yesterday..." Eric supplied. "I think he..." before he could finish his sentence some jocks passed by the table on their way to the other side of the courtyard.

"Hey E," the lead one said, slapping Eric lightly on the back of the head roughly.

The other jocks guffawed and followed to do the same.

"Hey," Serena snapped, standing up, her eyes flashing. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Leave it alone Serena," Eric quickly muttered.

"We're just greeting Chuck's little buddy here," the lead jock said, blonde and blue eyed. He ruffled Eric's hair this time, smiling at Serena confidently.

"Yeah well..." Serena began, angry.

"Serena, please," Eric begged with his eyes, his voice holding a tone of desperation. Serena glanced at him, torn between saying something more or giving into the obviously distressed Eric's plea. Eventually she relented, sitting down. The jock's smiles grew wider and they snickered as they strutted away.

"What was that about, and I'm not taking nothing as an answer," Serena interrogated Eric, looking at him with sharp blue eyes.

Eric stayed silent, examining his salad closely.

"Did Chuck do something?" Serena asked, reaching the obvious conclusion and getting fired up. "Is that what happened, this is exactly like him to have the repercussions of his stupid schemes fall on innocent people."

"Serena..." Eric began, quickly looking up worried, but before he could say anything further the bell rang.

"Look I have to get to class Eric, I have a test, but I will handle this," Serena said, fury in her eyes as she rose and grabbed her uneaten yoghurt. When it came to Chuck lately, she was deaf to reason, especially after this morning events. " Chuck cannot get away with this, I won't let him."

"Serena," Eric said helplessly, but she'd already turned around and stalked off on her heels, waving negligently behind her. Eric sighed, and grabbing the rest of his salad threw it in the nearby bin. So much for a quiet lunch with his sister.

* * *

"Serena?" Blair answered her phone at 4:30. She had three missed calls. She'd decided not to go into school today, she had a headache and had used her time to start on her English paper. She refused to even think that she was using it as an excuse to avoid a certain Basshole. The fact all she'd managed to write under the essay topic was variations on Chuck's name, such as Mother Chucker, and her favourite Basstard, was not a good sign however.

"B, there you are. Are you feeling any better, I really need your help," Serena gushed out all in one breath as soon as she heard Blair's voice.

"Slow down, as Mom would say you're going to get wrinkles," Blair said, amused slightly. "What's wrong?"

"It's Chuck," Serena pronounced, Blair's heart sunk slightly. How was she meant to get him out of her mind when even her best friend wouldn't let the topic go? "I just found out he did something that has now made Eric collateral damage. He has got to pay..."

"Are you sure S," she began hesitantly, "As much as I'm loathe to say this, that doesn't really sound like Chuck. He seems to actually like Eric...well as much as a soulless jerk can like someone..." she amended at the end.

"Exactly, he's a soulless jerk. And because of him now Eric is copping flack, I need your help to give him some payback, that is unless..."

"Unless what?" Blair snapped.

"Unless you don't want to hurt him because..."

"There is absolutely no reason why I wouldn't want to hurt Chuck," Blair said, her eyes flashing, gripping the phone tighter. Serena's words were too close to the doubts creeping in her mind."On the contrary, I absolutely adore hurting Chuck. What were you thinking?"

"Great," Serena said, and Blair could almost hear her wide smile. "Well first I have to find him..."

Blair picked up her laptop, minimizing her essay screen, which was dishearteningly blank of anything useful, she immediately clicked onto Gossip Girl, going to the spotted section of the site.

"He's downstairs," she said, interrupting whatever silly scheme Serena was beginning to try and explain to Blair.

"No, he's not anywhere in the suite, I checked," Serena huffed, obviously her first instinct was to go for the direct slap in the face or hard shove.

"S you live in a hotel remember, he's on the ground floor at the Palace bar," Blair explained, over patiently. "It says it right here on Gossip Girl, apparently he's trying to make a play on some twins." She tried to keep her voice tightly controlled as she said that, glancing at the photo's of Chuck at the bar, sitting between blonde and blonder. She couldn't help the small ball of rage from growing in her stomach however, betraying her. There was only one thing for it, she had to prove, not only to herself, but to the world that she did _not_ care about Chuck Bass. "I know the perfect payback S," she said, a small duplicitous smile curving her lips. It served Serena's purpose as well as Blair's. Blair's purpose of showing she was completely dissociated with any feelings for Chuck of course, it had absolutely nothing to do with the twins he was flirting with. "Do you remember Penelope's two timing boyfriend in freshman year?"

* * *

Chuck sat at the Palace bar, a scotch glass in hand and two very fine looking twins on either side of him. He'd found out Bart was planning to leave for Japan, and tried his luck by ringing Arthur. As per usual Bart had left no instructions with his limo driver to maintain the ban, so his driver dutifully picked him up from the school gates. He'd spotted Nate outside, and called out to him, offering him a ride in return for the ones Nate had given him in his town car for the past few days, but the blonde had just ignored him and kept on walking.

Chuck had contemplated staying in 1812 as soon as he got to the hotel, but he decided against it. He was tired of skulking, Bart was out of town, and though his gold card was in his Father's possession, which meant he was barred from some high class delights, that didn't mean he couldn't play the field. It had been too long since he'd tested his skills after all. So he changed into a pastel green suit, put his favourite cologne on, and headed for the Palace bar. He'd immediately zeroed in on the two blondes at the bar, taking the seat between them he'd bought them each a drink and was having a stimulated conversation full of innuendos. He was actually beginning to not feel miserable for the first time in the week, what with the hazy tone a few drinks had provided for him, and the flirtatious smiles the girls were giving him. That was until a black haired girl stalked into the bar in a very short red dress and with a look of vengeance on her face.

"There you are," she shrieked loudly, walking right up to Chuck. He glanced up at her with lazy confusion, raising his eyebrows as she glared at him with flashing green eyes. He'd never seen her in his life, but he was sure she was a cheap call girl, he usually had an eye for these things. The twins looked at her with small frowns on their faces, then at Chuck. Just as Chuck was about to open his mouth and deliver a disparaging comment to get rid of her, the woman beat him to it.

"You gave me Chlamydia you jerk," she shouted loudly, eliciting shocked looks from the other patrons. Grabbing one of the girl's cocktail glasses she threw its pink contents right in Chuck's face. Chuck spluttered shocked as it trickled down his face and onto his suit.

"What the hell," he shouted, infuriated as he wiped his eyes with the pastel blue handkerchief in his pocket, "This is vintage you bit..." but the girl had already stalked out again promptly, a satisfied look on her face. The twins shared a simultaneous look, then quickly picked up their shiny black clutches in unison.

"We have to go," they said and quickly slipping off the stool they headed for the exit.

"I don't even know her," Chuck called after them, annoyed, but they didn't look back. Aggravated Chuck got up, leaving the drinks for his sizeable tab. He ignored the looks and whispers of the other patrons, stalking out of the bar. Once in the lobby he glanced around, intent on vengeance, that's when he spotted the fake black hair, and right next to her was a familiar natural blonde, handing over a wad of cash near the door. Chuck saw sparks, heading straight for Serena, who was smiling widely as she watched the woman exit the hotel.

"What the hell was that?" he snarled, stopping short of her.

"As if you didn't know," Serena said coolly. "You can't just mess with people Chuck and expect them to lie down and take it, especially not with Eric..."

"What are you talking about?" Chuck asked, contemptuous. "I don't know..."

"Spare it Chuck," she snapped before he could say anything further, brushing past him roughly. "I'm not interested in your excuses. That stunt was less then you deserve, so be grateful and deal with it, because we are by no means even."

Chuck ground his teeth, watching as she walked away, struck dumb by anger. Serena had just messed with the wrong person this week.

* * *

**We hear Chuck is packing, Chlamydia that is. Although why does the little scene in the Palace bar feel a little staged to me? Word is out that Serena was behind it, and Chuck is looking for vengeance. My suggestion, run for cover boys and girls, this means war, and we all know no one does it better then siblings. xoxo GG. **

* * *

**A/N: Just thought I'd put this on a timeline. It's consistent up to and including the Ex Files. The rest is my story with inspiration and inclusion of some scenes from the show, but hopefully with my own storyline too. **

**Thanks to svenjen, ellibells, tvrox12, Jay and Temp02, Curious Blonde for reviewing so fast and most of you regularly = ). I'm glad you guys didn't think it was OOC and are enjoying reading. = ). I have some time so I'll reply to my wonderful reviewers = ). **

**Svenjen: Thanks a bunch, I'm glad you didn't think it was OOC I was a bit worried because I wrote it in a hurry, thanks for reviewing = )**

**Ellibells: Lol, C and B can't get together without making some kind of competition. Glad you liked, thanks for reviewing = ). **

**Tvrox12: Thank you, thanks for reviewing = ). **

**Jay: I too like stories that don't just concentrate on B and C, though they are my favourites. I like them interacting with other characters too, especially the sibling like quality between Serena, Eric and Chuck which was present in the first and second season but then appeared to almost die = ( (besides Serena kind of standing up for Chuck recently to Blair). I'm glad you like it and think it's refreshing, thanks for reviewing = ). **

**Temp02: I'm glad you don't think it was OOC. I miss season 2 too, which is why I wrote this lol. Though I know the characters have to grow up I wish they could've kept some more of their sparkle, like Chuck's scarf and Blair and Chuck's squabbles (which they could've done more of as a couple) or the NJBC scheming more. More Dan/Chuck scenes to come up hopefully, and who knows about the A, with the way Blair is going maybe they'll both lose, I'm not sure yet = P. Thanks for reviewing = ). **

**Curios Blonde: Thanks for the advice = ). I was planning to amp up the drama a bit in the next few chapters and I'll try and keep that in mind as I write. What type of drama were you thinking, angsty stuff? Or just more scandals? Thanks for reviewing = ).**

**Inspiration picture of the chapter: Google "Serena and Chuck 1x12. School Lies" It's the first pic which has the back of Chuck's head in it. **

**Inspirational song: For some reason Michael Buble's Hollywood was playing through my head lol, so I thought I would mention it. **

**More dramatic chapter coming up, sibling war muhahahaha!**

**Please anyone who is READING REVIEW! Pretty please sugar on top don't just add to story alert reviews motivate me to update faster/more regularly, wink, wink, nudge, nudge = P! (I've written 3 chapters after this one already, so proud of myself. POTC4 comes out today in Australia = D!) **

**SPOILER Season 4 Finale Babble: I knew Chuck would let her go, it still broke my heart though, even though I know they will get together = (. It seemed like a real goodbye, but it was titled the WRONG goodbye, so I know they will find their way together again. I still felt pretty sad = (. Though did anyone else laugh aloud at the Bar mitzvah scene? The moments before they started making out just seemed really awkward and funny to me, Chuck and Blair have never been like that and I can't imagine them being so undignified, it was kind of OOC. But maybe it was to highlight that they could be happy together when they put everything else away and are just with each other. I think it's Blair's pregnancy test, but I really don't want her to have a baby! I think it will force Chuck and Blair together, and they'll both feel trapped, rather then it happening because they realise they love each other and can be happy. I can't believe about the Dan book, that was pretty interesting, I'd love to hear some excerpts from it about each NJBC character lol, and their reactions, especially Chuck, Blair and Serena lol. Anyway I just had to express myself about that haha, gah GG has driven me crazy these last two years hopefully season 5 will put everything to rights. Chair FTW hahaha. **


	11. I'm an Only Child, At Least I Will Be

_**Chapter X**_

**I'm an Only Child, At Least I Will be When I'm through with You**

Nate woke up bleary eyed to the lone sound of his alarm, blaring out through his mobile. His house was empty, save for him. His mother was staying at their Hampton estate, too ashamed to come back to the city. He checked his phone, groaning as he saw it was five. He used to wake up this early to go for his morning run with his father, he'd been skipping it lately, too bitter to continue the tradition. But he knew he had to stay in shape for lacrosse, and after his fight with Chuck he could use a morning run to clear his head.

Dragging himself out of the mattress he had been sleeping on Nate went to turn on the light. His room was bare, all the rooms were ever since they'd come to repossess the house goods in order to flush out his father. When he'd visited his mother she had persisted that she come live with him, but he'd brushed it aside. He was angry at her for not standing up to his father, he was angry at himself for giving him up, and he was angry at the feds for punishing him and his Mom. He couldn't stand the thought of living in awkward silence with her, not talking about their problems, isolated from the people who actually cared about him, which right then ironically had been narrowed down to Vanessa.

Nate frowned as he flicked the switch and the light didn't come on. Shrugging, and trying to reason it away as a bad connection, he went to the shower. He tried turning on the taps but they made a weird grating noise and nothing came out. Feeling annoyed now Nate grabbed his mobile from his bag, dialling the number for the power company. An operator picked up about twenty minutes later.

"Uh hey," he said, his voice hoarse. "There appears to have been a blackout in my area, I was just wondering what time the power will be back up?"

"Your address?" the woman on the other end asked boredly.

Nate recited it, brushing his hand through his hair.

"No, there's no blackout in that area sir. You're power has been cut."

"What?" Nate asked, disbelieving.

"Your power has been cut, the bill hasn't been paid in months."

"There has to be some kind of mistake..." Nate stuttered, disbelieving.

"It says it right here on the computer. Perhaps you should contact the person who the bills are being sent to, a Mrs Anne Archibald."

"Yeah, I will, she's my Mom," Nate replied, hardly knowing what he was saying.

"All right then, have a good day," before he could reflect on the stupidity of that sentiment she hung up the phone.

Quickly he scrolled through his contacts, hitting the button to call his Mom.

"Nate, sweetheart how are you?" Anne asked in her quiet voice, sounding anxious.

"I'm now without furniture and power," Nate snapped, annoyed. "When were you going to tell me that you couldn't pay the bills Mom?"

"Oh Nate, I was hoping something would come up...I was hoping...but you can come stay with me here, for now. You have to..."  
"No, I think I'd rather stay at Chuck's, he already offered," Nate said sharply, the lie rolling off his tongue.

"But Nate..." Anne sounded rather hurt.

"I have school Mom, okay," Nate said, trying to make his voice softer. "I'll visit again during the break, but I have to go now, Chuck's picking me up."

"I love you," Anne said, rather pitifully. Nate almost felt annoyed that despite everything she still made him feel guilty.

"Love you too Mom," he murmured and ended the call. Closing his eyes he buried his head in his hands. He really wish Chuck was picking him up in his plush limo, taking him to familiar 1812, like a second childhood home. But he remembered Chuck's words the other day and he quickly dispelled the thought, stiffening his chin.

Quickly moving away from the wall he was leaning against he went to grab a change of clothes and his bag. He could use the showers at school in the gym, some guys went early for a run on the oval, he would just pretend to join them. He would manage somehow, by himself.

* * *

Serena groaned, rolling over to turn off her trilling phone. She got up, rubbing her eyes and headed for her bathroom. She was surprised to find it empty, she was sure, with the look on Chuck's face last night, that she would find some sort of retaliation by way of him sitting on her bathroom sink table. Instead she thankfully had her bathroom to herself. Getting dressed in her interpretation of the Constance uniform, that was with an added black vest and more fashionably positioned tie, along with some Jimmy Choo shoes, she headed downstairs, feeling particularly bright and triumphant.

"Hey Eric, Mom," Serena greeted at the table, hesitating only momentarily at the door to see Chuck also unusually seated at the table. Chuck spared her a glance, giving her a mischievous smirk, Eric avoided her eyes, looking tense.

Serena frowned at this, but her attention was soon occupied by Lilly who was looking up at her with thin lips, a magazine in her hand.

"When were you planning on telling me about this Serena?" Lilly queried, her voice carefully cool.

"About what?" Serena asked, furrowing her brow in confusion. She picked up a croissant laying at the table, leaning against the wall and starting to pull it apart.

"This," Lilly held up the magazine, and Serena saw with shock a picture of her and Poppy Lipton in a nightclub dancing wildly, drinks in hand. The picture was dated last Sunday night. She thought she'd dodged a bullet when Bart hadn't spoken further about her playing hooky on Monday, but she should have known these things couldn't stay buried, especially with Chuck unjustly on a revenge campaign.

"I rang your school and found out that apparently I had rung them on Monday to say you were sick, the same Monday I was visiting your grandmother," Lilly said, he tone not boding well for Serena.

"I can explain..." Serena said, shrinking slightly at Lilly's disbelief.

"I should hope so, Serena," Lilly exclaimed. "This is exactly the sort of behaviour I came to expect of you before, but I thought we were past this."

"I may have had a rough night with Poppy, but I did all my work...and I felt really bad about it after," Serena quickly ammended.

"Oh, you felt bad about it?Well then that makes it okay," Lilly said sarcastically.

"This is Chuck's fault," Serena glared at Chuck who's smirk said he was enjoying this far too much.

"Really, did Charles pour alcohol down your throat then thrust you amidst a dancing crowd of twenty one year olds at a popular club?" Lilly asked sarcastically with raised eyebrows.

"No, but...look he's trying to make me look bad Mom, it's his idea of a weird twisted game of what he believes to be vengeance," Serena tried to explain, knowing it sounded stupid as it came out, twisting her hands unconsciously.

"I think you're doing a wonderful job of making yourself look bad Serena, without bringing poor Charles into this," Lilly glanced at Chuck who was now trying to keep up an air of innocence.

"Poor _Charles_?" Serena almost choked on the words.

"Well it's you in these picture is it not?" Lilly queried.

"I made one mistake okay, you don't need to crucify me," she became defensive now, glaring at Lilly.

"Honestly Serena, your in senior year, what are you going to do when you get a job? Having a rough night out is not an excuse to take a day off work."

"Well this isn't work, this is school," Serena snapped. "And I think after all the work I've done I deserved one day to slack off."

"As opposed to the years you've been slacking off?" Lilly queried, not relinquishing an inch.

"That is so unfair," Serena cried out, Chuck coughed slightly into his napkin, disguising a snicker as Eric sunk further into his seat. Serena looked up from the noise, glaring at him, as did Lilly, though less hostile.

"Are you okay Charles?" Lilly queried, suddenly coming to herself and realising that Chuck and Eric were still in the room.

"Fine," he drawled, smirking he looked at Serena. "Please don't let me interrupt."

"Actually I think we need to get to class," Eric said quickly, trying to intervene while he had the chance, picking up his bag and rising.

"You're right," Serena said quickly, jumping at the opportunity to escape she shoved the uneaten croissant back on the table, she'd get something to eat on her way to school.

"I suppose you should," Lilly checked her own watch. Chuck also picked up his satchel, looking slightly disappointed the show would not be going on further. "Serena, we'll talk further about this after school," Lilly called after her blonde daughter, who was already walking out of the door fast. Eric quickly followed her, after giving Lilly a quick peck on the cheek, Chuck gave her a lazy nod of his head, and strolled behind the younger boy.

Serena's getaway had been stalled at the elevator, as she waited for it to open. Chuck caught up, going to put his arm around her, which she quickly dodged.

"Trouble with the rents, please share your pain," Chuck drawled, not rebuffed by her avoidance.

"You are such a jerk," Serena snapped, infuriated she could barely express herself. "I cannot believe you did that."

"What, sent a picture into a magazine, then left the magazine open on the table?" Chuck asked mockingly. "I was a concerned citizen, wouldn't want my sis relapsing."

"We are not related," Serena yelled, annoyed. "And you had no right to involve Mom in this."

"Now we're even," Chuck leered in her ear.

Eric stood silently, watching them both.

"Uh...the elevator is here," he pointed out before Serena could retort. Serena quickly stepped in, pulling Eric in with her. As Chuck moved to follow, Serena pushed him away and pressed the close button.

"Get your own elevator," she snapped, Chuck let the doors close on him, chuckling. He knew he had won the match point anyway, Serena wasn't going to get out of this one easily.

* * *

"Oh my gosh B, I'm so glad you're here I have to vent," Serena cried out, walking up the steps of Constance where Blair and her minions were sitting, she set herself down on the step just below Blair. "You will not believe what Chuck just did..."

"Just a second S," Blair said, holding up her hand she looked at Penelope, Is and Nelly Yuki with raised eyebrows. "Can't you see, this is obviously a best friend emergency. Shoo," she said, as they took a second too long to understand her meaning. Penelope gave her a dirty look, obviously interested in what Serena was about to say, but obediently she got up with the others and they left Serena and Blair to it.

"Now feel free to vent," Blair said, turning to her best friend.

"He somehow got my picture in a magazine, one from Sunday night..." Serena began, Blair's eyebrows rose, making her pause.

"Oh, you mean the Sunday night you went out with Poppy Lipton and got wasted?" she queried stiffly.

"C'mon B, I know you don't like Poppy," Serena said defensively.

"She's fake," Blair accused.

"That's not the point," Serena said, quickly brushing aside her friends peculiarities. "The point is not only did Chuck somehow manage to get an unflattering picture of us in a magazine, he then practically handed that magazine to my Mom."

"So what are you planning to get him back with?" Blair asked, as Serena waited for a reply with raised eyebrows. Blair resisted the urge to smile, she still had written nothing for her essay, not even a plan. Obviously she had some sort of writers block, and she would not feel very triumphant if Chuck somehow miraculously even managed to scrape a B, and all she got was a B +, or shudder to think of it, a C. This was the perfect opportunity to ensure Chuck lost their little wager and she won, in every possible way. Once she had Chuck safely out of the way, she wouldn't keep on worrying about what he was writing, and could concentrate on her own work.

"Well...I was thinking perhaps digging up some things on the Lost Weekend, perhaps sending something to Gossip Girl, or better yet to Bart..." Serena said hopefully.

"Please Serena," Blair scoffed at her naive scheming friend. "The Lost Weekend is called such because everyone wants it to stay lost, including me! Besides Gossip Girl already predicted you two were going to have a sibling war, she's going to take everything you say with a grain of salt. After her reputation went down with Jenny and my slinging match, she's careful with vendetta's, bordering on the prudent. And we all know Bart already fights with Chuck, with or without your help, so that's not really fitting revenge is it?"

"What were you thinking then?" Serena asked, giving up and relinquishing the reigns to her more duplicitous best friend.

Blair smiled primly, straightening her white headband, which sat like a halo on her dark brown hair. She gave a dark red smile, her brown eyes twinkling as she looked down at Serena.

"I may have a little plan..." she said sweetly. "But we some helpers, ones that aren't going to squeal."

Serena frowned, and then she remembered a group of three very annoying little girls at the beginning of this summer. Sometimes she saw them hanging around Starbucks, she'd spotted them there this morning actually, like a mini version of Blair's clique.

"I think I can manage that," she said.

* * *

Dan was sitting at one of the tables in the quad, trying to eat his tuna sandwich. The problem was that every time he was about to take a bite a group of girls would pass his table and give him a disdainful look.

"Hey, what is you problem?" Dan asked, annoyed as the third group of girls walked past giggling and staring at his sandwich.

"It's Gossip Girl," Nate said. He had been standing nearby, and had noticed Dan's predicament. He came to stand beside the table. "She has this whole new section she started up today, about who could guess what you'd bring to lunch. "

"You know I really miss the days when Gossip Girl had never heard the name of Dan Humphrey," Dan sighed, looking at his sandwich despondently. "I guess my Dad is going to have to start getting inventive. And it is sad that I just admitted my Dad still packs my lunch." He shook his head in defeat.

"That's okay man," Nate said, laughing. "Most people on the Upper East Side have maids who make them everything."

"True," Dan conceded, "In all the time I've been dating Serena I don't think I've ever seen Chuck even make toast, let alone his own sandwich."

At the mention of his friends name Nate's smile faded slightly, realising his mistake too late Dan looked awkward, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I uh, heard about your little argument in the quad yesterday..." he said.

"Yeah," Nate said stiffly, not really wanting to talk about it.

"So, you are without a guy friend, and I...well I've never had one. So in fear of sounding like I'm hitting on you and scaring you off, which I'm not by the way, not that you're not attractiv..." he trailee off as Nate looked at him, perplexed. "Do you want to eat lunch together?" Dan finally decided to come out and ask, before he could dig himself a bigger hole, though he was pretty sure he had already scared off the blonde.

Nate blinked, suprised by the proposition by Dan who was looking apprehensive.

"Sure," he finally said, shrugging and giving a lazy grin he slid down into the bench opposite Dan. "Why not?"

* * *

**Awww how touching, N and D sharing lunch together. Is this the start of a new bromance? Spare a poor thought for C however, spotted drinking on the school wall alone, left out in the cold. I repeat, awwww. xoxo GG. **

* * *

Chuck made his way quickly down the stairs, glad to be in the dim light of the afternoon. He had spent his lunch sitting on the outside wall of St Judes and Constance, he'd tried messaging Nate, but he'd got no reply. He decided to let it go, after all he and Nate had argued before and made up, albeit it had taken the Captain fleeing the country illegally to bring them together again.

Occupied with these thoughts Chuck almost missed the pink pamphlets which were being handed around students converging outside the school. Chuck grabbed one absentmindedly which someone shoved into his hand without looking. He glanced down at it, assuming it was some lame school production, and then paused as he was met with his a large picture of himself. He frowned, he remembered when it had been taken, at the Hamptons this summer by Eric who had been playing around with a new camera he'd just bought. He was on the beach in his striped bathers, laying on his deck chair, glancing at the camera with a small smile. Above it in large capital black letters were the words :

HAVE AN STD? DON'T WORRY,

Underneath the picture in similar font it expanded.

I HAVE PLENTY, AND I DON'T!

"Oh, my, gosh," he heard Penelope's delighted voice crow as she read the pink pamphlet, other students were also laughing. Some noticed Chuck and pointed, some guys making stupid jokes and guffawing. "How embarrassing."

Chuck felt the paper crumble in his hand as his fingers balled up into a fist.

"Who was handing these around?" he snarled, glaring at a sophomore nearby. The guy's grin immediately faded at Chuck's murderous look.

"Uh...some girls, a blonde and two brunettes, they looked about eleven," he stammered as Chuck grabbed his jacket aggressively.

Chuck let him go roughly, having his answer. He stalked to where the boy had been pointing, to the centre of the converged crowd. People quickly moved out of his way, boys and girls alike whispering and laughing.

In the middle were a group of three girls with a pile of pamphlets, two of them were handing them out while the blonde girl held them. They immediately stopped as they saw Chuck towering above them, he could almost hear them gulp.

Before he could open his mouth however he heard a smug voice.

"You're going to bully little girls now, really Chuck?" Serena asked, strutting up from wherever she had been standing, with one of the pink pamphlets in her hand and a triumphant smile.

"_You_ did this?" Chuck sneered, derisive. This was not the type of complicated scheme he expected from the simpler blonde.

"Now we're even," she said low enough only for him to hear, and flicking her long blonde hair she turned on her heels and strutted away without another glance back.

Chuck watched her go, stunned.

"Oh my gosh, that was epic," one of the girls said suddenly, squealing and forgetting herself in the excitement.

Chuck turned his dark viscous gaze on her and she immediately shut up.

"Give me those," he growled, grabbing at the pink pamphlets in the blondes hands. "And get out of here...Actually wait," he said, a thought occurring to him as the girls turned to leave immediately. "Meet me out front here tomorrow morning, I'll make it worth your while..."

He made sure to say this low enough only for the girls to hear. The blonde one smiled, and nodded, understanding. The other students watched him with wide eyes, ears straining, laughing, but he ignored them. Taking out his phone to call Arthur he headed down the street, formulating his own retaliation plans as he walked.

* * *

**Another STD claim against Chuck, this time not one, but the whole lot of them. This seems a little too good, even for Serena, but we'll give her the credit it for it now. I'd tread lightly if I were you though S, remember C knows where you live. xoxo GG**

* * *

"Humphrey, you took long enough," Blair snapped, she was sitting in one of the closed study rooms in the library, which was shared between Constance and St Judes, and had been waiting for fifteen minutes. "I don't want to have to stay here longer then I have to."

"Sorry...I got a bit distracted on my way..." he held up a pink pamphlet, like he wasn't entirely sure how it had come to be in his hands. "Did you know these are all over the school?"

Blair tried to hide a self satisfied smile, and failed, it wasn't like it was important to keep it from Humphrey anyway.

"I knew it," Dan said, "I mean, I heard a rumour that Serena was behind it, but I knew this was a bit too duplicitous for her..."

"Thank you," Blair said simply, smiling sweetly.

Dan looked at her, but didn't comment, choosing to shake his head instead. He looked down at the picture of Chuck.

"Well...I gotta say it is kind of funny...if the image of Chuck in his bathers wasn't so creepy," he said, giving a half smile. "What did he do exactly?"

"You'd have to ask Serena," Blair said coolly, not meeting his smile. "I knew you were desperate for friends, but are you seriously going to try and drag this out for some social interaction that is not your sister or Dad?"

"You know...Actually don't worry about it," Dan said, giving Blair up for lost. He dropped his bag on the ground and sat in the chair opposite her. "So you come up with any ideas?" he queried.

"I was thinking that as we were working on this as partners perhaps you could try and actually do some work too?" Blair said, raising her eyebrows derisively.

"Sure you did..." Dan muttered. "Well I was thinking..."

"We could film a documentary?" Blair finished for him.

"Uh, yeah..." Dan said, slightly annoyed at her superior tone, like he was so predictable.

"The only problem with that is if we shoot us looking glamorous while drinking underage, I think it will defeat the whole purpose of alcohol and drug awareness week," she explained over patiently. "Plus, I'm sure Mistress Queller would not approve."

"I wasn't suggesting a real documentary," Dan snapped. "I was thinking we could do a mockumentary. You know, make up a small screen play, do a few scenes showing the adverse affects of alcohol. Vomiting, poisoning...stupid decisions..."

"I get it," Blair sighed, rolling her eyes. "I suppose that could work, if I get to be the director."

"Co-director," Dan stipulated.

"You can have full creative writing rights," Blair said, countering his demand.

"I already did," Dan said. "I wrote a mock script."

"So did I," Blair said.

"Wait...so you wanted to do a mockumentary in the first place?"

"It's the most entertaining way to do this stupid project," Blair shrugged, as if it was of no importance.

"Then what was that little speech where you wilfully misinterpreted me?" Dan queried, confused.

"You're from Brooklyn, I can't agree with you, keep up Humphrey," Blair dictated matter of factly, snapping her fingers by way of illustration. "Now let's see your script."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," it slipped from Dan's mouth automatically, then he blushed as he realised what he just said. "I didn't mean it that way," he quickly amended.

"Please, you don't even have the ability to be sleazy properly," Blair huffed. "Besides if I took it any other way I might be sick all over those twenty dollar shoes of yours. Although on the positive side, at least you'll have to throw them away, that would be a service to the country."

"Very funny," Dan said unamused, he reached in his bag, pulling out his familiar notebook. Opening it to the appropriate page he shoved it at Blair. She opened her more expensive satchel, pulling out perfectly typed sheets of paper she handed them over.

A book slipped out of her satchel onto the floor as she did so. Dan automatically lent down, picking it up.

"Wait, you're reading The Age of Innocence?" he queried, picking up the book and glancing at the cover.

"It's our next school play," she sniffed, grabbing the book from his grubby paws with manicured fingernails.

"Oh, that explains it," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she snapped, her eyes flashing at his tone. "You know we're not all Serena's, some of us do enjoy reading."

"Name one book you've read that has not been on our reading list," he challenged.

"Not that I need to prove anything to you, but the last one was A Tale of Two Cities," she said primly.

"I didn't think Dickens would be your cup of tea, with all his social commentary..." Dan said sarcastically, his mouth quirking into an amused smile.

"I like social commentary," she said defensively, "After all, how can a Queen rule properly if she doesn't understand the plight of the common masses. Let me guess, the last book you read was the Great Gatsby?"

"No, actually I hated that novel," he said, making a face, feeling animated on the subject matter despite the fact he was talking with Blair Waldorf. "I personally don't think it was one of Fitzgerald's best, and it's been done to death, analysis after analysis." He didn't mention that Gatsby for some reason reminded him of Chuck, and Blair of Daisy. Of course that was before he knew who they were and despised them on principle, instead of due to concrete proof that they were pure evil, or on the road to pure evil anyway.

"Really..." she said, her mouth turning down into a small frown. "I didn't like it either."

"Wow, we actually agree on something," Dan said, putting into words what both their stunned faces conveyed.

"Don't get used to it," Blair said, quickly dropping his gaze, and hiding a smile which persisted despite herself. She hadn't had a stimulating conversation with someone about books in a while. Serena rarely read, and certainly not at the extent to which Blair devoured books. The only thing Nate read was sports plays, or books he was forced to read for school. Chuck read occasionally and sporadically, sometimes he'd stay up all night to read something, but that was only when it caught his fancy. That reminded her that the last time she'd had a discussion about a book it had been about A Tale of Two Cities, and it had been with Chuck. She almost wanted to ask about Dan's further opinions on Gatsby, and some other novels like War and Peace, and True Crime, but she refrained, reminding herself that he was a Humphrey, and she was a Waldorf, and there was no way, in any circumstance, she'd ever wilfully talk to him.

"I have to go now," she said quickly. "I'll read the script and email you my ideas."

"Uh...okay..." Dan said, taken off gaurd by her sudden turn of topic. "I guess I'll do the same then..."

"Good," Blair said, closing her satchel and rising. "Hopefully I will not see you around."

"Same here," he replied automatically as she left the room. He glanced down at the short script, marvelling at the fact they actually had agreed about something, and then he began to read.

* * *

Chuck hadn't come home to the suite the other night, and Serena had felt a moment of triumph tempered with an uneasy feeling that perhaps he had retreated too soon. Her fears were realised as she walked to school in the morning. At first her phone buzzed, it was an unregistered number but she picked it up anyway.

"Hello?"

"Is this Ivannah?" a guys voice could be heard through it, there were giggles in the background.

Serena started slightly at the sound of the familiar name, but she tried to keep her composure, reasoning it may just be a wrong number.

"No, sorry there's no Ivannah here," she said quickly and hung up, feeling slightly disconcerted.

As soon as she did hang up however, her phone buzzed again. Frowning Serena saw it was an unknown number and ignored it. A few seconds later, it buzzed again. Feeling apprehensive, she looked up and saw the gates of Saint Judes and Constance ahead, there was a crowd of students in the front of the school, all holding purple papers.

"Oh no," she said, "No, no, no," she practically ran, glad she wore her flat boots today.

She grabbed a paper from a laughing freshman boy, ignoring his protests she gripped it between white fingers, looking down.

"IVANNAH VANTS SOME FUN"

Was the caption in bold black letters. Underneath was a blown up picture of her from junior year, when she'd been wild and out of control. She was standing on a bar in six inch heels, her hands up above her head with a bottle in hand, her hair dishelved. Underneath the photo in smaller, but no less noticeable writing, were the words:

IF YOU VANT SOME FUN TOO CALL:

"I am going to kill him," she screamed, staring at her mobile number printed for everyone to see. She waded through the crowd, who were all staring at her laughing. It wasn't hard to find Chuck, he was standing on the top of the steps, watching the scene with a smirk on his face. She made her way towards him, and he made no move to retreat, his smirk growing wider.

"Seriously, you gave out my number you creep," she yelled, storming up to him.

"_Now_ we're even," he drawled, a mischevious smirk playing on his lips.

She pulled back her hand, prepared to slap him as hard as she could.

"Serena van der Woodsen, tell me you were not about to do what I think you were," Mistress Quellers voice sounded, outrage at the obvious violence which was about to take place by a young lady on the steps of her school. She stalked up to Chuck and Serena, and Serena's heart sank as she saw she did not only have a purple flyer in her hand, but also a pink one. "I want to see the both of you in my office immediately," she snapped, with thin lips. "The rest of you can get to class," she shouted, giving the other laughing students a death glare which sent them scuttling away.

Serena's palm itched as Chuck grinned now, looking at her, but she refrained herself from slapping that smug look off his face. She thought she was already in enough trouble as it was.

* * *

**Handing out S's number to the whole student body, cruel but effective C. So far no casualties of war but these two reputations, but they were almost non existent anyway, am I right? xoxo GG.**

* * *

"I know your responsible for these slanders. Spreading malicious and false rumours are against Constance and St Judes code of conduct," Mistress Queller said severely. She sat behind her hard oaken desk, looking over at Chuck and Serena, who were seated on the other side. Serena was leaning as far away from Chuck as she could. She glanced at him, to see if he would relent, but he didn't. Even in the midst of war, the old code of silence remained.

"I believe they were distributed outside of school grounds," he pointed out, "And from what I heard, not by students of this school."

"Don't think that means I can't punish the perpetrators Mr Bass," she said, her nostrils flaring at his challenging look.

"Oh, I'm sure you can," he said, fiddling with the button on his blazer like it was no concern to him. "I'm all for punishing the perpetrator's, whoever they may be."

"You're already walking on a thin line," Queller stated, looking at him with sharp eyes. "Do you think your father would be pleased to hear of your suspension?"

"Suspension?" Serena exploded, feeling panicked.

"Suspension on what grounds exactly?" Chuck tempered, giving Serena an annoyed look. "As far as I see it, you can't prove I or Serena are responsible for these. After all, they are libel against our names, at least the one about me is..." he shot Serena a mischievous smirk as she glared at him.

"I have it from a student source..." Queller began.

"Gossip Girl?" Chuck interrupted, raising his eyebrows. "I didn't know this school took slanderous school rumours as evidence? Last time I checked hearsay was not permitted in any court of law."

"This isn't a court of law," Queller snapped.

"But it is a school that supposedly believes in justice, and has a code of conduct against 'malicous and false rumours'. I doubt it would look very good for this school if the very source you used to try and prove our questionable guilt, is the same source you've been standing against," Chuck pointed out, trying to look innocent as he picked off imaginary dust from the cuffs of his blazer.

Queller looked incensed at him, annoyed he had managed to pick apart her whole case against Serena and Chuck in a matter of minutes. There was a pause as Serena looked at her with worried blue eyes, and Chuck pretended to examine his watch.

"Until more light can be shed on this issue, I will reserve judgment," she finally conceded, her voice cold. Serena let out a sigh of relief, Chuck just maintained his air of supreme confidence. "But if you so much as step a toe out of line, either of you...," with this she turned her piercing eyes on Serena, letting the threat hang. "I will still be informing your parents of course."

"Of course," Chuck drawled, highly amused by the whole thing. Serena nodded silently, though she didn't know if she'd rather just have some sort of punishment which didn't involve telling Lilly, who would no doubt know this was the handywork of her daughter and step son.

"You may go now," Mistress Queller said flatly, still glaring at Chuck who flashed his canines at her, and stood up, strolling out the door. Serena quickly followed behind, feeling despondent and angry at his swagger.

"I think that went well," he drawled, once they were outside the office, he glanced at Serena, smirking. "Now that we've matched blow for blow, I'm willing to call a truce if you are sis?"

"For the last time, I am not your sis!" Serena snapped, putting as much anger into the words as she could. She ignored outstretched hand and stormed away, determined she would never speak to him again if she could help it.

* * *

**A/N: I thought I'd give you two chapters, because I'm feeling good lol, and to celebrate POTC = ). All I ask is for 2 reviews in return = P (come on you know you want to = P)**

**Inspiration picture: Google "chuck bass beach+season 2" it's the one of him in his bathers sitting on the chair by himself. Lol gotta love the Bass bathers haha. **

**Inpirational song: What the Hell Avril Lavigne haha. **

**In future I will try not to make my A/N so long, sorry about the last chapter = S. **

**Again thanks to all those who reviewed, now hit the REVIEW button again, pretty please. = )**

**mlharper: I just read your review = ). Haha poor Chuck, he gets embarassed again here, though he got his own back = ). I loved Chuck/Dan interaction too, which is why in the chapter after this one there's a lot of it P. There isn't much in these chapters, but Chuck and Blair shall be playing some more games in a few chaps. And I love Wuthering Heights too! I know the more I think about it the more I see how alike Chuck/Blair love is to the novel, except hopefully they can find their happy end. Thank you for reviewing = ). **


	12. Help Me, Help You

_**Chapter XI**_

**Help Me, Help You, to Burn Those Bridges Away**

* * *

**Spotted: Serena Van der Woodsen and Lonely Boy sharing an almost kiss. Will they, won't they? All I know is they better be certain this time, because I hear three strikes and your out. xoxo GG**

* * *

Serena avoided going home after school. She had to turn off her phone, and no doubt would have to get a new number. She imagined, along with the perverts from school, her Mom had probably left a dozen messages. Blair said something about having to do a lot of homework, so Serena was left wandering bereft, not feeling much like shopping, not feeling much like doing anything really. Eventually she found her feet taking her to a familiar street, she stopped in front of a nice brick house, pausing to look up at it. It was Nate's place, she always remembered how when her Mom had run off with her new squeeze Nate used to hold her wasted frame, allowing her to take in his crisp aftershave, and murmur stuff about how it really sucked and wasn't fair. Maybe she could use some of that simple childhood comfort right now, rather than Blair's insistence she seek further revenge. Walking up the steps she went to ring the bell, clutching her arms around her, she'd forgotten her blazer at school and it was starting to get chilly.

"Serena," Dan exclaimed, startled. He was just coming out of a side gate, quickly masking a look of guilt. To Serena's surprise he held a soccer ball under his arm.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" she asked, bemused.

"Uh...Nate asked if I wanted to meet up and play some soccer, to practice for the team. Apparently all their reserves got taken out by a nasty case of...anyway I thought we were supposed to meet up here but I guess I was wrong..." he rubbed the back of his neck in that familiar nervous way. Serena stood awkwardly, watching him. Since when had Nate and Dan become friends? Since when had Dan become remotely athletic?

"So he's not home then?" she queried, despondent despite herself. Sighing she gave up and sat down on the steps, holding her head in her hands.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Dan asked, concerned. He came to sit beside her, placing his soccer ball on the step below.

"How could you have missed one of the many flyers advertising Ivannah's number?" she groaned, looking up at him.

"Oh yeah...those," he said, giving a wry smile. "Well I have to say, I liked the STD one better, besides the disturbing fact it may be true, and that Chuck owns a pair of bathers that look like that..."

"It wasn't even my idea," Serena dismissed. "It was Blair's. You know, I thought if I got back at Chuck somehow justice would be served, but now my Mom is probably furious at me, and Chuck somehow comes out smelling like roses."

"If they had STD's," Dan tried to quip, Serena gave a half hearted laugh, looking at him and shaking her head, to her surprise she felt tears start to form at the edge of her eyes, despite herself.

"You look cold, you uh want my jacket?" he queried awkwardly taking it off before she could protest and placing it over her shoulders.

"I just don't know when my already screwed up family turned into some kind of Adams family," she wailed, looking up at the grey New York sky.

"Well I'm sure things will pick up soon," Dan amended, "I mean, me and Jenny neve exactly had fights on your scale, but I do remember one time when she crayoned all over one of my stories, so I grabbed her barbie and ripped it's head off."

"Psycho much," Serena laughed, looking at him in surprise.

"Yeah...it was post T ball...don't ask," he said at her confused look. "As weird as this is to say, siblings fight...and uh, from what I've seen of Bart on Thursday...and I really cannot believe I'm saying this...but maybe Chuck hasn't had a lot of positive experiences of family."

"Please, he asks for it," Serena exclaimed, rolling her eyes and dismissing the idea with preconceived prejudice. "But thank you for the idea, if the worst comes to the worst I might just rip off the head of one of his barbie dolls."

"No problem," Dan laughed, instinctively draping his arm over her as Serena giggled. Their laughter faded, but they continued to look at each other, suspended, their eyes locked.

Suddenly Dan's phone rang, startling both of them. He quickly took it out of his pocket, letting his arm fall from Serena's side.

"It's uh...Nate," he said, his heart sinking as he saw Serena take off his jacket and rise. "He's probably waiting for me at the park."

"And my Mom is probably waiting for me," Serena said, wincing at the thought while she brushed her skirt down. "Say hi to Nate for me,"

"Will do," Dan said, also standing awkwardly and taking his jacket from her.

"See you later Dan," her voice softened as she looked up at him, then she turned and made her way down the steps. Dan stood there, his buzzing phone in hand, watching her until she got lost in the crowd of pedestrians.

Finally snapping back to reality he glanced at the deserted house which he'd accidentally stumbled upon. Frowning, he looked down at the phone and wondered how he was going to confront Nate's issues when he couldn't even confront his own.

* * *

Chuck's phone buzzed again, he saw it was Lilly but he ignored it. Unlike Serena it wasn't like he didn't have anywhere else to go tonight. He was certainly going to be sleeping in 1812 this weekend, and he was confident Lilly would forget all about him once Serena argued with her. It was the perfect plan, so he celebrated it at the Palace bar.

He drowned down his third drink, fiddling absentmindedly with the toothpick, watching the olive boredly. There was no fair game here tonight, but he wasn't looking for company anyway. He felt restless, infuriated and full of ennui. His life recently seemed like a row of empty glasses. Throwing the toothpick down, annoyed at the turn his thoughts were taking, he signalled the bartender for another drink.

"Uh hey, Chuck right? I'm Damien, from the other day..." a voice sounded behind him. Chuck glanced up lazily, the new boy Serena had been hanging out with recently stood beside him. He was wearing a nice shirt and pants, his hair slicked back and cologne evident around him. Chuck rolled his eyes, he could have messed with this guy, and Serena as well, but he couldn't stir enough energy to bother.

"She's not here," he drawled, anticipating the question for the young blonde. "And if I were you, I wouldn't bother."

"Huh," the guy said, not looking particularly disheartened or annoyed by his comment. Instead of walking away however, he glanced down at the many glasses in front of Chuck. "A martini man?" he queried.

"Scotch," Chuck corrected. "These are just the starters."

A small spark seemed to alight in Damien's eyes. "So what are you planning on finishing with?" he asked, a small amused smile on his face.

"Not anything you'd be able to handle," Chuck sneered.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Damien said, sitting down in the stool next to Chuck he fiddled in his pocket, holding something in his hand. Despite himself Chuck looked curiously. Under the bar, where it was hidden to just Chuck and Damien, he opened his hand. Inside he had a packet of pure white powder. "I've come across some interesting things at boarding school."

"How good?" Chuck asked, slightly interested now, he sipped at his glass, hardly tasting the liquid.

"Let's just say, the guy I know has stuff that'll blow your mind," Damien said in a lowered voice, pocketing the packet carefully again.

"They all say that," Chuck sneered.

"Care to test the theory with me then?" Damien queried.

Chuck looked up at him, and a smirk tugged at his lips despite himself. Who would have guessed Serena's innocent preppy looking old school friend would be this interesting. Shrugging, as if he didn't have anything better to do, he rose.

"I guess I could spare a bit, we can talk price up at my suite."

"First test is free, consider it a friend of a friend deal," Damien said, grinning like a shark now as he too rose.

"Even better," Chuck smirked, strolling out of the bar knowing the other boy would follow. At least he'd found something stimulating to do tonight.

* * *

"I cannot believe Mom is waiting for Bart before she 'deals' with this issue," Serena whined, it was her turn to stab furiously at her salad, Eric sat across from her at the nicely decorated table. The two siblings had decided to have breakfast downstairs at the Palace bar, as a break in their usual Saturday morning tradition which occasionally happened at Starbucks and had started after the Ostroff centre incident. Of course with the recent merging of their families, Jonathon and Dan, they hadn't had breakfast together in a while, so Eric had been hoping for a quiet affair. Instead Serena was in a foul temper yet again against Lilly.

"Well on the bright side you won't be grounded for a whole week." Eric pointed out, trying to be positive.

"She should have dealt with it now, and grounded _Chuck_," Serena proclaimed, stabbing at a stubborn piece of chicken. "I just know by the time Bart comes back Chuck would already have played on Mom and made it seem like it's all my fault and..."

"Maybe that's why Mom is waiting for Bart to come back, so together they can formulate an unbiased view," Eric pointed out. "We both know Bart isn't Chuck's biggest fan..."

"I still think it stinks that while he's been holed up in his suite doing heaven knows what, I have Mom giving me the frosty treatment," Serena did not relent, pouting. Eric sighed, picking at his own food and knowing he was not going to make Serena see reason this morning. "Anyway, enough about me," she said fitfully realising Eric was rather quiet. "What's going on with you?"

Eric opened his mouth but before he could answer he was interrupted.

"Serena, hey," a boy with dark hair came up to the table, smiling. Eric noticed his hair was mussed and he had dark shadows under his eyes, as if he had a late night.

"Oh Damien," Serena said, looking up flustered. "I wasn't expecting to see you here..."

"Yeah, my Mom decided to try the food this morning. Of course then she had some sort of emergency, leaving me with a salad and a bunch of strawberries," he gave a wry smile, glancing at Eric who was looking at him in confusion.

"Oh uh...Damien this is Eric my little brother, Eric this is Damien, he's an old friend from boarding school. He goes to St Judes now..." she trailed off, having nothing left to say.

"Pleased to meet you," Damien said politely, holding out a hand which Eric took to shake.

"Same..." Eric replied with the automatic response.

Serena's phone trilled and she glanced down, then up with masked relief.

"Sorry guys but I have to go, Blair emergency. Something about a missing pair of Loubitanes, anyway I'll see you tomorrow Eric. See you at school Damien..." quickly gathering her things Serena sprung up and rushed out the restaurant like a hurricane, leaving a stunned Damien and Eric behind.

"So, your Serena's little brother, I heard you were pretty knowledgable," Damien finally said after a short awkward pause.

"Uh...I guess..." Eric said, feeling like a deer caught in headlights at the older boys dark gaze.

"So you'd probably know where I could get a good New York burger then? Mind showing me?" Damien queiried, smiling with all his teeth and a dimple.

"Yeah...I guess I could..." Eric answered, returning his smile with a shy one of his own.

* * *

The phone rang, cutting through Chuck's sleepy haze like a slap in the face. Growling he fumbled for it on his bedside table, managing to finally grab it he tore it off the cradle and pressed it against his ear.

"I don't need a wake up call, it's Sunday," he snarled into the phone, annoyed they'd make a mistake like that in the front desk.

"Hello to you too Charles," Lilly's arch voice sounded from the other end of the phone. Chuck's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up, clearing his throat. He had not been expecting Lilly to bother to call him. "Just to inform you it's actually Monday," she said, a slight note of amusement, a slight note of concern in her voice. Chuck brushed his hair with his fingertips, he supposed he'd partied harder then he thought. There was some lingerie scattered around the suite, and the empty packet Damien had left him on the table. The whole weekend was like a blur, he supposed that stuff really was good.

"Oh," was all he said as she expected a response. "Right...I was just going to get ready for school..."

"You still have some time," Lilly noted, "Which is why I called. I was hoping you could come up to breakfast with the family, I would like to talk to you and Serena both."

Chuck tried to dispel his feeling of nausea, not sure whether it was due to his bender or Lilly's words.

"Okay," he finally murmured, not his usual suave self, his tongue feeling heavy and unused.

"Excellent," Lilly said brightly, "See you in ten minutes Charles."

She hung up and Chuck stared down dumbly at the phone, wondering how Lilly had just co-erced him into going up for breakfast with the 'family'.

* * *

Chuck strolled into the dining room, unconsciously buttoning and unbuttoning his blazer as he stopped at the table.

"Charles, I'm glad you could make it," said Lilly, smiling. He brushed his fingers through his hair fitfully, he knew he didn't look at his best. His eyes were red and bleary, his hair was barely styled, and for the life of him he couldn't do his tie up properly today. But he still shot Lilly a carefully crafted smile and tried to turn on his charm, despite everything working against him.

"Always happy to oblige you Lilly," he drawled, taking his seat at the table between Eric and Serena, one of which was ignoring him, the other glaring.

He glanced over at the younger boy who was looking unusually bleary eyed, yawning into his breakfast. He didn't comment however, he wasn't feeling much like extending olive branches right then, just to be rebuffed. Instead he poured himself some orange juice, drinking it unsatisfactorily he thought about the selection of refreshments he could choose from in his limo.

"Charles?" Lilly prompted, Chuck started, almost spilling some of the juice on the table.

"I'm sorry?" he said quickly, looking up, he hadn't realised Lilly had been talking.

"I was just saying, I specifically called you up here to talk about the incident on Friday. As I've already told Serena I've decided to reserve judgment on what to do about...your little school incident until Bart returns," Lilly proclaimed.

Chuck prevented himself from snorting derisively at this, instead putting on an air of polite interest.

"But I would ask both you and Serena to please try not to get into any further trouble for the rest of the year. This is your last year in school, how about the both of you try and make it a pleasant experience, for all of us?" she said, now turning her gaze on Serena too. Chuck felt uncomfortable at her pleading look, squirming slightly in his seat. Serena pouted slightly, but didn't say anything further, avoiding her mother's gaze. "Besides, I'm not sure how much more Mistress Queller can take, the poor woman," she pronounced, slightly amused. "She did suggest however Charles, that perhaps you should think about law school."

"Really..." Chuck said, raising his eyebrow. He didn't think he'd made that kind of impression on the woman. It was an amusing idea, if nothing more.

It was Serena's turn to snort derisively at this, Lilly chose to ignore her daughter's undignified sound, while Chuck frowned, annoyed at her.

"I wonder what career path Mistress Qrueller thought would be suited to you Serena," he sneered at her scornful look. "Perhaps after seeing the flyers she didn't even have to say."

"Charles," Lilly reprimanded quietly as Serena glared at him.

"At least I'll have a career, unlike the stunning path in front of you Chuck." She said snippily, widening her blue eyes, " Which college offered you early acceptance with the great Bass name behind you...oh that's right, none."

"We all know..." Chuck began heatedly.

"Children, please," Lilly said, quickly cutting off a further slinging match, she held her head in frustration.

"I should probably get going," Eric said blandly, standing up, "I've got to set up for a presentation. See you Mom." With that he quickly left the room, still yawning.

"See you darling," Lilly called.

"I'm going too," Serena said abruptly, also rising."Bye Mom."

"Be good," Lilly called after her, Serena just waved a careless hand in acknowledgment.

Chuck waited for the sound of the elevator door sliding shut before he too rose, settling his blaze jacket and picking up his satchel.

"Lilly, always a pleasure," he said, nodding to her.

"Have a good day Charles," she said tiredly. He hesitated, looking at her holding her head, feeling slightly guilty at the trouble he was causing her. But he quickly brushed the thought aside and turning left.

* * *

As soon as she heard the elevator door slide behind Chuck Lilly picked up her phone and dialled Bart's number. His voicemail picked up as per usual. Sighing she terminated the call and hesitating for a second she then clicked number one on her speed dial.

"Lilly...I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon," Rufus voice sounded through the receiver, awkward.

"I know, I'm sorry Rufus. But the children are at it again," she sighed.

"Serena and uh...Chuck?" Rufus queried.

"Yes, I was horrified enough by these flyers all over the school, but it seems its added fuel to the fire."

"Have you...talked to Bart about this?" Rufus queried, hesitating at the other man's name.

"I tried...he said he'd deal with it when he got back. But I don't want them jeopardizing their future due to silly childhood vendettas. First it was these flyers, who knows what will be next, especially with their apparent imaginations," she said.

"Like I said Lil's it'll blow over, you just have to give them time to fight it out," Rufus said comfortingly.

"Oh, I know I'm being silly," Lilly sighed, rubbing her head. "I'm sorry, but I just feel so out of my depth. I never had problems like this with Eric and Serena...well not with Eric at least."

"It's okay," Rufus supplied, "How about we have a coffee together and you can talk to me about it?"

"That would be...wonderful," Lilly exclaimed, actually smiling.

"As friends of course," Rufus amended, trying to reassert the clear lines they had recently drawn for themselves, a compromise which allowed them to still see each other.

"Of course," Lilly agreed, her smile fading somewhat as she quickly averted her eyes from the picture hanging on the immediate wall, of Bart, her and the children, all smiling happily on their wedding day.

* * *

"So," Mr Pieser said, clapping his hands and looking around at the unlikely group of students with a wide smile. "Who has a presentation prepared for me?"

A sullen look met him from Chuck, who was sitting at the very back of the class and who was still contemplating skipping this after school meeting. Clueless looks from Nate and Serena, both of whom were sitting at the front to be as far away from Chuck as possible, albeit in opposite corners. Blair's minions brought out crumpled pieces of paper, not very promising. It was only Blair and Dan who met the teacher's gaze with clear confidence of those who had done the work before. Damien wasn't even present, he'd been absent from school, Chuck wondered vaguely if he was still recovering from the weekend that he was still having difficulty remembering.

"Come on people, I asked for proposals," Mr Pieser grumbled, looking annoyed at the motley bunch of students." This assembly is in a short few weeks and I expect results. How about you Mr Bass?"

"Sorry, I was sick," Chuck drawled, not bothering to look up from his notepad, where he was aimlessly scribbling on his paper. "I can get a doctor's certificate if you deem it necessary sir." He let the last syllable draw out mockingly.

"Right..." Mr Pieser said frowning, it wasn't like he expected anything more from Chuck. "Anyone else have a half hearrted excuse?"

"Actually Mr Pieser, we would like to put forward our idea," Blair said clearly, shooting Chuck a superior look that said, 'if you can't do this, there's no hope for you with a whole essay.'

"Fine Ms Waldorf, pitch away, you and uh..Donald," he said indicating Dan as well, he lent against his desk, looking at them expectantly.

"We were thinking of a mockumentary," Blair supplied, holding up some pristine sheets of typed paper. "To run about five minutes in length. It's to show the adverse affects of alcoholism in the average teenager, and the pressures they face today which lead them to drink."

"Interesting," Pieser said, in an unusually good mood. He lent over and took the paper from Blair's hand, flicking through it.

"I'll be directing it," Blair added.

"Co-direcrting, since we both worked on the script," Dan corrected, intervening here. Blair glared at him, but didn't have a chance to comment as Pieser looked up.

"Well I must say this is well thought out," he said, nodding his approval. "But there's not enough characters here for the whole committee involvement?"

"Well we were thinking in addition to this there could be those who could make promotional posters, to hang around the school," Blair quickly amended, showing she had thought of everything, as usual. "And also organize questionnaires and pamphlets for students, to be handed out before the assembly."

"We'd be happy to do that," Penelope supplied sweetly, volunteering the four minions who nodded adamantly. It was a way out of having to be under Blair's direction, who already directed the groups every move inside school hours.

"So that leaves Mr Archibald, Ms Van der Woodsen, Mr Bass and the currently absent Damien to fill the roles in your little directional debut," Pieser said, satisfied he actually spared a rare smile for Blair, his eyes twinkling over his glasses. "I think that would work out very well, does everyone agree?"

Chuck contemplated being a voice of dissent, just to be contrary as everyone else nodded in obedience. But he decided against it, simply not declaring his interest one way or the other. His little acting role may actually be advantageous, giving him more time to work on Blair. He smirked at the idea, who needed an A when he could seduce her?

"Excellent," Pieser said. "I think you can all go early, and prepare for this throughout the week. I'm trusting you Ms Waldorf, in ensuring this assembly runs smoothly."

"Of course Mr Pieser," Blair beamed, taking the mantle of leader with delight. Serena tried not to groan at the dread that was Blair Waldorf when she was given command over something.

"Excellent," Pieser repeated as the other students, taking this as their cue to go, began gathering their bags gratefully. Chuck frowned as he picked up his own satchel, waiting for the others to file out before him so he didn't have to stand another death glare from Serena, an evident effort to ignore him by Nate, or Blair's little superior smirks.

As he went to exit the classroom once Penelope's skirt disappeared through the door, he glanced at Pieser, who was checking his watch almost with anticipation, wondering what had gotten him into a sudden good mood. He didn't have long to wait however, strolling down the empty corridor, he glanced behind him at the sound of heels and saw some strawberry blonde hair and a familiar pencil skirt disappear into the classroom, the door shutting behind her. Chuck didn't know whether it was amusing or sad that his teacher was getting more action then him. Shaking his head, feeling slightly frustrated as his thoughts turned to Blair, he took out his phone and called Arthur to pick him up.

* * *

When Dan filed out of class he was surprised by Blair, who shot him an unusual smile over her shoulder. As if she suddenly realised who she was smiling at she quickly turned away disdainfully, flicking her brown curls. He shook his head, confused.

Over the weekend they had exchanged insulting, yet surprisingly amusing messages to each other, commenting on each other scripts. Dan had found Blair both insightful and infuriating, though she had taken his criticism better then he thought, albeit with a few sharpened barbs. Still he supposed he couldn't expect the same dialogue to occur on school property, heaven forbid Blair Waldorf ever voluntarily talked to Dan Humphrey, and he was all right with that. He surmised Blair was okay in small doses, but he wasn't fussed on getting more of the snobbish brat.

He strolled out to the cool air, Blair's minions had already been picked up in town cars, Chuck was nowhere in sight thank goodness, and Dan was feeling relieved that he could hail a taxi and finally get home to some of Rufus spaghetti. He was preoccupied scanning for a free taxi on the street, so as he walked down the stairs he didn't notice where he was going, and almost stumbled into Blair, who was sitting waiting.

"What's your damage Humphrey, you almost stepped on my Gucci," she snapped, eyes flashing as she quickly picked up the bag and stood up.

"Sorry, that would have been a real tragedy," Dan noted shortly, astonished that her main thought was to her bag and not the hand he'd almost stepped on.  
"Just because we worked together on a project does not mean you can place those big feet near my presence," she sniffed.

"Well that's going to be a little hard as we have to direct together?" Dan queried, purposefully baiting her, annoyed at her superior tone.

"Please I should be the director, Pieser obviously recognised my superior handiwork," she commented to him. He laughed at this, partly out of amusement, partly out of disbelief for her abject self centeredness.

"Of course, _your_ superior handiwork, though most of the script was mine," he pointed out.

"I tweaked it to perfection," she retorted, narrowing her eyes challenging.

Dan had just shrugged, "Whatever helps you sleep at night Blair, he'd said, purposefully condescending. Before she could reply Serena came rushing down the stairs, stopping next to Blair and linking her arm in hers.

"Okay I'm sufficiently refreshed to do some retail therapy...Dan hey," she said as she noticed with suprise he was standing there with his hand in his pockets and a smile on his lips.

"Hey Serena," he commented, trying to pretend like he hadn't been thinking about the moment between them on the steps in front of Nate's house repeatedly over the weekend.

"Wait were you two actually talking?" Serena queried, laughing as she looked from Dan to Blair.

"No," Dan replied quickly just as Blair said, "Please, as if."

"Okay then," Serena looked slightly confused, but shrugged it off.

"Lets go S, in this proximity any longer with a Brooklynite and I may catch something," Blair said in her sickly sweet voice.

"I'm more worried for my own health, I hear outdated snobbery is catchy," Dan noted, almost smiling despite himself.

As Serena laughed in surprise, Blair quickly pulled her away without acknowledging Dan, though he swore he saw a smile curve her lips despite herself. Serena missed it as she turned to give him an apologetic look over her shoulder as Blair pulled her along.

Standing on the familiar school steps Dan was starting to wonder when Blair Waldorf's insults had started to seem more amusing then abusive. And had exchanging witty quips with Blair always seemed this entertaining? He was sure of one thing, the fact he even contemplated that probably meant he needed to get his head examined.

* * *

Chuck exited the elevator with a suffering sigh. He really hadn't been planning to come back to the suite after school, he could do without another guilt trip from Lilly. He was itching to go down to the bar, find a ditzy girl and disappear into his suite for a night of blissful ignorance. Unfortunately he'd left his favourite purple bow tie in his room. He never struck out with that purple bow tie, and he could use all the help he could get right now, with the way he was feeling.

He turned the corner, and was met with a vey surprising, yet not unpleasant sight. Familiar brunette curls were visible above the couch, attached to a body clad in a flowing champagne dressing gown.

"Serena finally," Blair called, obviously expecting it to be her tall blonde friend. "How long does it take to beg truffles off the chef? You should have just called down for them. Obviously you've been hanging out with the poorer class far too long." She hadn't bothered to turn around while pronouncing all this, a pout clearly evident in her voice. She was flicking absently through the many DVD''s Serena had flung haphazardly on the couch, occupied in trying to find a good movie.

Chuck supposed, with a smirk, that Lilly had gone somewhere for the night, and Eric was out. Leaving the suite free for Serena and Blair, except for one little problem... He walked forward purposefully and as softly as he could, planning to take full advantage of this very advantageous opportunity. Coming behind Blair on the couch, who was still occupied with the DVD's, he paused.

"What do you think, Chocolat or Ever After?" Blair asked, still oblivious.

Deciding his move quickly, knowing he wouldn't get a second chance, he smoothly lent over the couch and with one hand brushed her hair aside, leaving his lips free to brush her ear.

"Chocolat," he whispered softly, he could feel her stiffen at his touch, her back ram rod straight. "I know how you love Lady Gudivars."

"What the hell are you doing?" Blair shrieked, a second too late, they both knew it, but she recovered admirably. She instinctively snaked her arm around and grabbed his hair, yet again tugging it viciously. She whipped around, using her other hand to push him away from her. He held up his hands in surrender, as she relinquished her hold on his hair and stood, instinctively pulling her robe closer around her and crossing her arms.

"Just answering your question, no need to get your panties in a knot," he gave her a lecherous look at this, noting her cheeks were flushed and her eyes unusually bright, her shell pink nails peeking out at the bottom of the gown. He made his way around the couch and to her consternation slid down into the spot she had recently occupied. He glanced at the movies, and began picking his own way through them.

"The Notebook? Titanic?" he scoffed, holding it up with raised eyebrows. "Never took you to like that kind of chick flick movies Waldorf. Personally I think we should watch The Tudors, especially certain scenes." he held up the second season DVD, raising his eyebrows mischievously.

"_We_ are not watching anything. Serena assured me you would not be here, and if I were you I'd get out of here before she comes back, and we both decide to recreate Saw," she looked at him with arched eyebrows.

"A bit hard to do seeing as you've never seen it," he countered, sinking further into the couch and flipping over the cover of the Tudors, reading the synopsis. "You know the more I watch this the more I can relate to Henry," he said smirking.

"Well obviously, you have so much in common, you're both hedonistic, narcissistic, womanizing pigs who will die alone of your many contracted diseases," Blair's smile was wide, with that acid sweetness that suited her so well.

"I love it when you talk dirty," he purred, looking up. "Say pigs again."

"You _would _love that. Now will you just go," she huffed, growing tired as he continued to examine the DVD.

"I'm going to hold a party soon, you know?" he commented, having a sudden inspired idea as he glanced down at the picture of Henry and Anne Boleyn, looking back regally at him.

"It's not a party if there's only one person attending," she pointed out bitingly.

"Ouch," he retorted mockingly, pouting, his hand going to his heart in mock pain. "Though my one man parties are entertaining, I was thinking more along the lines of a senior event, to celebrate this inspiring drug awareness week."

Blair rolled her eyes. "In other words, another excuse to go on a drug induced binge."

"We both know if there's one thing I know how to do, its party hard," Chuck drawled unconcerned by her aimed barb, buttoning his suit jacket and standing now, to meet Blair's dark gaze with his own. "Believe me Waldorf, when this party is over, it will be the ultimate unattainable standard for all school's in New York. The event of not only of our senior year, but every class that follows after us."

"Planning to rent a smoke machine then?" Blair queried, acting at being bored.

"Don't pretend you're not remotely interested?" Chuck drawled, smirking. "I was actually contemplating a theme, and I think I just landed on the perfect one." He held up the cover of the Tudors, smirking. "A party with a court, suiting to crown off our glorious reign, don't you think?"

"The only thing _you've_ ever reigned over is stupidity," Blair sniffed, but he could tell she was intrigued now as her eyes were fixed on the face of Anne Boleyn, a crown settled elegantly upon her black hair. It appealed to Blair, the idea of a party having a personal court, of her being Queen. Especially one of the last parties of senior year, before exams, before college picks. The party to cement her image as the ultimate Queen of Constance for all eternity. The only problem was Chuck's smirking face.

"And who would be part of this court," Blair asked scornfully. "Geoffrey Hall?" he was a known pot head, the type of guy in class who made obnoxious comments about every girl that passed his way.

"As if," Chuck scoffed, brushing away the question quickly. In other circumstances he would have promptly answered with Nathaniel, perhaps followed by her name and Serena's, but he didn't really want to think of that current unpleasantness now. "But I think your more concerned about who I'm going to choose to be my Queen."

"I don't care, we all know there's only one Queen in Constance, and that's me," Blair said, her eyes flashing and her voice hard. "Besides, we all know Queen Katherine was the respected one." It was her old adage; she was the snow queen after all and must have the right idols to follow. Queen Katherine represented the perfect Queen with undisputed virtue, just like Blair. So now her virtue was a bit diminished, but she wasn't letting go of her dreams or of her standards, not ever again.

"But we all know Anne was more fit to be Queen, those dark eyes, that dark hair," he was enticing her now, his voice low. "She was born to rule with him. The perfect couple. On the arm of a powerful, ruthless King, matching him wit for wit, passion for passion. ..."

"That sort of thing never lasts..." she dismissed.

"They were perfectly matched, meant for each other you could even say, if she'd just conceded." he countered.

"If she was just a little bit more subservient, is that what you're trying to say? If she just gave in to his stupid demands?" she snapped, her eyes flashing now with annoyance.

"Well it wouldn't hurt to admit defeat, sometimes it can even be a good thing," he countered, feeling his own frustration rising.

"It wouldn't have worked because he couldn't stand anyone having any sort of power over him. He couldn't stand the thought that someone could be smarter and more devious and better than him," she barely knew what she was saying, her voice raised now in annoyance at his accusatory look.

"But don't you see, that's why she was the only one he could really lo-" it slipped from his lips, caught in the moment, he only managed to check the dreaded word too late. Blair's brown eyes widened. He stood there, at a loss for what to say, his heart pounding, his face flushed from the fumble.

The elevator doors sliding open startled them from their suspense, both of them glancing automatically towards the entrance.

"Do you know how hard it is to get truffles from the chef Alfonso? I had to practically beg on my knees," Serena's bubbly voice was heard before she walked into the room, holding up a white plate with small sandwiches on it. She paused as she saw Chuck, and the ruffled looking Blair.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked, looking at Chuck with her sharp blue eyes, remembering just in time to add a bit of frost into her voice.

"I was..." he trailed off, without finishing the sentence he rushed to the elevator, avoiding Blair's dark gaze. He quickly jumped in before the doors slid shut. He realised too late he still had The Tudor's DVD in his hand. The coy gaze of Anne Boleyn looked up at him.

He quickly dropped the DVD onto the elevator floor, and kicked it towards the corner.

"Stupid," he muttered, intensely annoyed, though who he was most annoyed at, he wasn't sure.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Serena asked Blair curiously, turning her light blue eyes on her friend.

"Nothing..." Blair said breezily, quickly evading she turned her eyes to the DVD's. "So are we going to start watching something, it's already ten?"

"I guess..." Serena replied dubiously, certain something had occurred, but knowing she would get nothing further from Blair for now. "How about we start off with some hot Charles Brandon, I am so behind my Tudors," she said brightly.

"No," Blair said quickly, her voice far too loud. She blushed slightly at Serena's quizzical look. "I just mean...I'd rather watch Ever After..."

"Okay then," Serena said, smiling slightly in bemusement. "I'll just toast these and we can watch that...I guess... unless you want to talk about anything?"

"Nothing," Blair said decisively, quickly grabbing the cover and turning to the DVD player, mainly as an excuse to avoid Serena's gaze. "I have absolutely nothing to talk about."

"Fine," Serena sighed airily. "Whatever you say B."

"Yes, whatever _I_ say," Blair retorted, some annoyance in her voice now, resolutely oblivious to Serena's curious gaze.

Serena sighed, giving up on her friend now, she headed to the kitchen counter, certain she would never understand Blair's weird pull to Chuck Bass.

* * *

**A/N: It's been a while, so sorry. I did write this chapter and the next one ages ago, but I didn't put it up because you all requested more Blair and Chuck scenes, so I had to add this last bit. (I was also going to write a conversation between Dan and Nate, but I'll have to add that later). Anyway I had exams, so I didn't have a chance to write the scene until now. I'm sorry it's not vey good, but I am trying to listen to what you guys want and incorporate it where I can, where it fits in the story = ).**

**Inspiring chapter picture: Google: "the wedding party+gossip girl"**

**Next up: Dan and Chuck have an eventful night. And someone does some late night drunk dialling. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate it, you guys are champions = ). Please if you READ REVIEW! Pretty please. = ). **

**Thanks to jaimieerin, Temp02, tvrox12, thegoodgossipgirl, AquarianAir, svenjen, sakura288, Curious Blonde, Ingridmarie, 88Mary88, Momo, syatapandlisten and mlharper for reviewing the last chapter. = ).**

**Oh yeah btw anyone want a FREE BETA CODE FOR UNCHARTED 3 multiplayer PS3? I just got two, one for me, one for my friend, but I found out I don't need them. If you want it just let me know and I'll email it to you, first come first serve, if anyone is interested. = ). **

**PS. Don't do drugs kids lol.**

**I've completed the next chapter, and I'll post it in a few days, if anyone is still reading lol. Maybe I'll post it sooner, if I get at least five reviews ; P. Haha I know I'm a review junkie, I need help. **


	13. In the Garden of Eden Honey

_**Chapter XII**_

**In the Garden of Eden Honey, That's Where I'll be Tonight**

Dan checked his watch as he stood in the elevator, settling his book laden bag on his shoulder as he headed up to the penthouse suite. He wondered dismally when Thursday had come so fast. Attempting to tutor Chuck for a second time was unlikely to be any more fun than trying to tutor Chuck for the first time.

"Daniel," Lilly said, greeting him with an actual smile she looked up from the couch, where she had been sitting, at his entrance. "Are you looking for Serena?"

"Chuck actually," Dan amended, feeling that dread build in him once more. The last tutoring session had been awkward enough, he was not looking for a repeat to be played out in front of Serena's Mom. Unfortunately Bart had already paid him for three weeks in advance, and Dan was loathe to take the money without the work. He had considered shoving an envelope filled with the three cheques into the mail box reserved for the Van der Bass' downstairs, but he thought he at least deserved it to the man to explain why he was quitting before he actually did so. Besides he could also use the money. That meant taking Chuck for this weeks 'tutoring' session and once Bart was back handing in his resignation immediately. He was pretty sure it would make Chuck and him prodigiously happy if someone else could take over his role of tutor, knowing Chuck it would preferably be a long legged model type.

"Oh Charles isn't here, I didn't know you two were friends?" Lilly commented with surprise, interrupting Dan's reverie.

"We're not," Dan clarified, "I'm actually supposed to be tutoring him, right now..." he frowned slightly. He thought Bart had seemed pretty disapproving of Chuck slacking off, even if that one time his disapproval had been unfairly applied. He surmised, by Chuck reaction to Bart's words, that he would at least show up for the session, even if he wasn't actually prepared to do any work. He guessed Bart wasn't here to see though, so Chuck, as usual, was doing what he wanted.

"Oh," a crease formed between Lilly's eyebrows and she frowned slightly. "Well maybe he just forgot, you could try to look for him in 1812? Or the Palace bar?"

"Uh...actually that's okay," Dan said, fingering his wallet. He contemplated giving Lilly the cheques now, but decided against it. "I was meaning to talk with Mr Bass about it anyway...I don't think it's working out so I'll just...I'll just go and discuss it with him when he gets back..." When Bart came back he'd just explain he wasn't able to do the job anymore and give him the two weeks wages, rather than one. Though he thought bitterly he could have used the money. But that was Chuck for you, what was a bit of money to a billionaires self entitled son?

"All right then," Lilly said softly, she hesitated as if she wanted to say more to him, but she didn't and Dan turned to leave, glancing at the staircase in the vain hope he might catch Serena coming downstairs. He had no such luck, and exited the suite with no event, though with a hostile feeling towards Chuck, who he had dumbly wasted taxi fair for.

* * *

When Dan got to the lobby he automatically glanced sideways where the bar area was housed, in the last vain hope of catching a glimpse of a tall blonde. Instead he spotted Chuck, sitting with his back to him at a table alone, presumably with a scotch glass in hand. Although only the back of his head was visible, you couldn't mistake the St Judes uniform, which like Dan he hadn't changed out of yet. Feeling annoyed, and fingering the cheques in his pocket once more, he decided to confront the other boy, who had just pressed his phone to his ear.

Walking up to the table he went as if to to tap Chuck on the shoulder, Dan paused as he caught a bit of Chuck's conversation.

"Father, I was just thinking perhaps when you flew in we could catch a game together...?" he started off with his usual confident drawl, but Dan almost detected a note of real hope in there. His voice immediately dropped however with his shoulders as he heard Bart's reply on the other end. "Lilly told you...No...Look it was not my fault Serena...Oh please, with that again?...I did...It's not like that if you'll just list-" his voice had dropped lower with each passing comment, he sunk into his seat. "Well perhaps Lilly had a point about that," he muttered suddenly sullen and rebellious. Bart didn't seem to like to hear that and his voice rose to an angry buzz. "I'm just saying maybe if you were _here_..." This comment led to an even more furious rumble, Dan could almost make out Barts words if it wasn't for the low music playing in the bar. "No I see..." Chuck murmured bitterly. "I understand, but if you would jus..." he trailed off, taking the phone from his ear, obviously Bart had hung up on him.

Dan hesitated, unsure whether to still approach him or not. He felt like an intruder on something unpleasant, and perhaps something he didn't entirely want to hear. Perhaps Chuck wasn't the big jerk he made him out to be, Dan wasn't sure if he was ready to face that truth and all the implications that came with it. Chuck threw his phone onto the table with a clatter, and Dan made his decision. He walked around the table, looking at Chuck who had just accepted a bottle from a waiter. Chuck turned his dark eyes on him, disbelieving as Dan took the seat opposite him, dropping his bag down under the table. He noted the three empty glasses which were already scattered on the table and a full bottle of wine which he was just about to open.

"What are you doing Humphrey?" he drawled with disgust, sneering as he took in Dan. "They don't serve trash here."

Dan tried to remind himself of the conversation he had just over heard, ignoring Chuck's comment with some effort.

"Believe me it's not through my own violation. I believe we had a tutoring session," he pointed out. "Which was supposed to be happening ten minutes ago."

"Do I look like I need your tutelage?" Chuck queried, raising his eyebrows and holding up the bottle of wine. "In case you've forgotten I'm Chuck Bass. And though my father hired you as some misguided attempt to look honourable, we all know what really counts when it comes to college. It's all in a name Humphrey Dumptey and it's going to get someone like me into Yale, and someone like you into a glorified State school...if you're lucky..."

Dan gritted his teeth at the reminder. "Well that may be so, but at least I would have gotten there on my own merit," he snapped, losing his temper at Chuck's smirk. "At least when I bring that diploma home to my Dad I know it was all me, and not because of some money he threw at the board to save face."

There was a moment of silence as Chuck looked at Dan, his eyes darkening, his jaw tightening. Dan stared him down.

"I'm sure your father will be proud with your mediocre diploma," Chuck finally drawled darkly, his voice unreadable. "Now if you don't mind, not that I'd care if you did, I have a lady to seduce."

With that he got up, taking the bottle of wine with him and not sparing another glance at Dan. Dan watched him go, feeling a bite of conscience at the fact he had purposefully used the information he had gleaned from Chuck's conversation with Bart, against him. He thought vaguely that only Chuck Bass would try and pick up someone still dressed in his school uniform. Getting up to also leave, Dan remembered the cheques in his pocket. He thought he might as well give them to Chuck now and never have to see his annoying face again. Glancing at the bar as he settled his tie he saw the woman who Chuck was talking to look at him with disgust. Dan smiled, maybe there was justice in this world. He walked up to Chuck, leaving his bag under the table to collect after he quit his unsatisfying job. He fumbled for the cheques in his pocket as he came closer.

"My mistake," Chuck murmured to the woman, stepping back from her. The bottle of wine lay beside him on the bar, Chuck fingers immediately went to it, feeling in his pocket for a joint to enjoy along with it upstairs. Dan tapped him on the shoulders and he turned around.  
"You again?" he snapped, obviously he did not take rejection well.

"Again not voluntary, I just wanted to..." Dan began, about to take out the cheques. That's when some guy, who had just walked up to the woman, grabbed Chuck on the shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"What the hell?" Chuck growled, shaking off the guys beefy arm. Dan looked at him with some trepidation, he was about thirty, and had his arm protectively on the woman's waist.

"My girlfriend just said you called her a prostitute," the guy growled, glaring at Chuck.

"I believe the term is call girl, and I'm sorry. I already apologized to her, it was an honest mistake," Chuck stated, fixing the collar of his blazer and looking up at the taller man.

"Honest mistake?" the guy asked, disbelieving. "You're going to have to do a lot better than sorry..." Some other men at a nearby table also got up, with frowns on their faces, going to stand behind their friend as they heard the first sign of confrontation.

"Is there something wrong Tommy?" one man asked.

"Yeah this little twat just called Sharon a prostitute," he answered, not taking his eyes from Chuck, the two other guys also zeroed in on Chuck with death stares.

"I told you it was an honest mistake. She can have a complimentary drink on the house if that will satiate her virtue, though with a dress that short..." Chuck drawled lazily, annoyed now at the guys persistence and the others involvement.

"You little prick," the guy swore, glaring at Chuck and going to grab his shirt.

"Hey, hey," Dan said, quickly stepping in and trying to diffuse the situation. "He said sorry, you know maybe we should all try and be adults here and..."

"This is none of your business you..." one of Henry's friends stepped forward, pushing Dan hard so he fell into Chuck and calling him something extremely rude. Dan glared at him, feeling his own anger rise.

"Yeah well how about I make it my business you ass," he snapped, and he swung his fist as hard as he could, hitting the guy hard in the face. "Ow," he exclaimed as he felt something crunch in his hand, he shook it cradling it to his chest.

Chuck was looking at him stunned, having backed up a few steps. Dan glanced at him, then at the the other two men, who were looking at him with wide eyes, then at their friend who was clutching his face.

"You're going to pay for that you little shits," he growled furiously.

"I think now would be a good time to run," Dan said, quickly turning. Chuck seemed to have the same idea, typically grabbing the bottle of wine he headed around the bar he dodged a server and made for double black doors, Dan was hard on his heels, following him. The burst through the doors into the clamour and smell of the hotel's kitchen. Chuck quickly made his way down the rows of workers, his sights set on the exit sign, Dan followed a beat behind.

The doors burst open, Dan glanced behind him to see the three guys in hot pursuit, ignoring the surprised exclamations of the kitchen staff. Chuck also noticed them, weaving in between counter tops, narrowly missing having a pot of soup spilt over his shirt front.

"Mister Chuck," a chef exclaimed with a heavy French accent, watching with wide eyes as Chuck tripped over a waiter and sent their dish toppling. "What are you doing?"

"Sorry Alfonso, I'll pay for it later," Chuck called negligently behind his shoulder as he kept on running and Dan was forced to jump over the spilled spaghetti, slipping on some of it and almost falling himself.

"This way," Chuck snapped, grabbing Dan's blazer he pulled him away from the path of the exit sign and towards a side door. Dan followed, almost tripping over his own slippery shoes, as they burst through the door and landed in a narrow alley near putrid garbage bins and a pile of bags. They could hear the shouts from the kitchen, and Chuck quickly headed for the mouth of the alley, Dan went to follow, just as he tripped over a garbage bag he heard the door burst open and the three guys tumble out. Quickly scrabbling up he swore, heading after Chuck who had noticed and put on an extra burst of speed. They burst out of the alley with the guys shouting angrily after them in pursuit. Chuck and Dan paused for a second, trying to decide their options. The men were on their heels.

With one mind both Dan and Chuck took a risk and made a dart across the busy New York street. They managed to dodge cars which honked at them furiously, narrowly missing getting hit as breaks screeched. The older men were not so lucky, as a bus passed in front of them just before they could cross.

"Taxi," Dan gasped as they paused on the other side, amazed they were still alive. As he struggled for breath he was really wishing he'd had more sporting experience. Chuck was gasping for breath as well, wheezing. Dan supposed what they said about smoking was right, though he wondered if it included joints.

Dan tugged at the bent over Chuck and they made towards a cab which a woman had just hailed nearby.

"Sorry lady, but we really need this," Dan said apologetically, feeling guilty as he gently pushed the startled woman out of the way and slipped into the cab, Chuck didn't say anything as he slid in beside him and shut the door in her shocked face.

"Where to boys?" the taxi driver queried, not even blinking an eye.

"Brooklyn," Dan quickly recited his address, peering anxiously out the window for signs of the men.

"Money first," the grizzled driver dicated, taking in their dishelved appearance with suspicion.

"Here," Dan scrabbled in his pocket he took out whatever notes were crumpled up and shoved them at the driver,

"This isn't enough to get you there," he snapped, looking at the meagre bundle.

"Here," Chuck said, scrabbling in his own pockets he threw two notes at the guy from a large clip of them, not even bothering to check the numbers. "Now drive."

"Okay, okay," the guy grumbled but complied, pulling out of there with the screech of tires and the smell of burning rubber. Thankfully the traffic wasn't too bad down the street. As they turned into another Dan actually allowed himself a sigh of relief, sinking back into the cheap linoleum seats. He glanced over at Chuck, who was still clutching the wine bottle in hand, his hair ruffled and his usually perfect tie almost undone. Chuck didn't notice however, he scrabbled for something in his blazer pocket without looking at Dan, finally coming out with a corkscrew.

"What are you doing?" Dan queried, amazed as Chuck began opening the bottle.

"Hey, hey," the taxi driver complained, "No drinking in the taxi."

"I'll give you a $200 for being accommodating," Chuck drawled, pulling out two notes from his inner pocket he threw it negligently on the passenger seat, the taxi driver shut up at this, only muttering. "Don't spill any."

Dan marvelled that at a time like this, Chuck had the presence of mind to open the bottle without spilling a drop. He took a large swig from the bottle, heedless of conventions. Turning his dark gaze on Dan he hesitated for a second, then offered it.

"Want a drink?" he drawled. "It's the good stuff, so I'm sure you've never had it."

"What the hell," Dan said, hesitating for only a second he took the bottle "After all I'm probably going to be in jail for assault so may as well live it up while I can..." and closing his eyes tight took a healthy gulp, spluttering at the taste.

"For once Humphrey I like the way you think," Chuck smirked, taking the bottle back.

* * *

**Spotted: Our resident Bad Boy Chuck Bass and our resident Lonely Boy Dan Humphrey getting into a bar fight, or at least splitting after throwing a punch. What an unlikely pair in crime. Anyone know what the dispute was about?. The real question is, what were C and D doing in a bar together? Questions, questions and I know I want all the answers. Including if the police will give me a reward if I turn these two naughty boys in? Jokes, still it was nice to contemplate for a second there... xoxo GG. **

* * *

"I think I may be drunk," Dan slurred, clutching the almost empty wine bottle as he stumbled out of the cab. "Actually, I think I know I am drunk."

"Lightweight," Chuck muttered part amused, part derisive as he exited the cab behind Dan. He was feeling hazy around the edges, but at least he was able to strand on his own, even if it did take him a little longer to translate words from thought to verbal language. He watched the taxi pull away with a sneer. "I cannot understand why anyone would use those to get around," he said, settling his blazer with an air of superiority.

"Mainly because us mortals don't have limo's," Dan pointed out, stumbling over his own feet and almost falling on the pavement as he made his way towards his building.

"Here," Chuck said, grabbing Dan before he fell face first onto the sidewalk.

"Did you just help me?" Dan asked, blinking rapidly as Chuck steadied him and he looked at the other boy stunned.

"Don't get used to it," Chuck drawled, quickly releasing him and brushing his hand onto his pants. "I just do-"

"Hey you boys," there came a booming voice from behind Chuck, cutting off whatever insult he was about to translate. He glanced behind him and swore under his breath as a chubby cop strode up to them, his leaner partner close behind. "What do you think you're doing with that?" he asked sternly, looking at the wine bottle in Dan's hand.

"Oh...I uh..." Dan stuttered, looking down at the incriminating piece of evidence, then up at the police officer. He knew right then he smelled heavily of alcohol, and Chuck was no better, with the smell of scotch also clinging to him from his drinks at the bar.

"We were just having some harmless fun," Chuck said quickly, grabbing the bottle from Dan.

"Public drinking is illegal, not to mention you two are under age," the other cop pointed out, looking pointedly at Chuck and Dan's school uniforms and reaching for his handcuffs. He could smell the alcohol on their breaths, not the mention Dan's unfocused eyes and Chuck's bleary ones.

"If you could just let it go this once I'm sure my father could compensate you," Chuck began smoothly in his confident drawl, concentrating on keeping the words separate. Dan knew it was a mistake as soon as it left his mouth. Perhaps that line worked on the Upper East side with security guards or bouncers, but these were cops in Brooklyn and both of their eyes hardened at Chuck's superior tone.

"Yeah, well how about he compensates us while he's picking you up from the station," the first cop announced, taking out his handcuffs now. Dan groaned, he could not believe just paces from his home he was being arrested. He really hoped neither Jenny or Rufus were looking out the window right now, he was staking his life on it.

"You cannot be serious," Chuck said incredulously, smirking in amusement as if he thought the guy was joking. The cop gave him an unamused look.

"Resist arrest son and I'll have to use force," he said, advancing now.

"Just do what they say," Dan muttered, pleading as Chuck made as if to argue further. The other cop turned him around and slapped the cuffs on him, biting into his wrist. Chuck shut his mouth with a snap as the heavy cop took the bottle from his hand and gave him the same treatment, a look of incredulity on his face.

"Hey, hey careful with the uniform, its tailor made," Chuck sniped, annoyed as the cop grabbed the back of his blazer roughly and pushed him towards their car which was parked down the street.

"Tailored, really?" the other cop chuckled under his breath derisively.

Dan followed behind, thinking that of all his years living in Brooklyn, the one time he passes a cop on the street is the time he had to be drunk with Chuck Bass.

* * *

"My Dad is going to kill me," Dan groaned for the tenth time. He was shaking his leg uncontrollably in a nervous state, a thousand dreadful outcomes running through his head. The terrible thing was he was feeling completely and utterly sober right then, which was something he could have used half an hour ago.

Chuck sat on the other steel bench in the small holding cell, leaning against the wall. He looked over at Dan impassively, not blinking an eyelash. He smelled of a brewery, he obviously had not sobered up, what with consuming most of the bottle himself, on top of the glasses of scotch he'd had at the Palace.

"Either that or he is going to leave me rotting in this cell. Or he is going to bail me out, only to kill me and then bury me in a hole where I will literally rot," Dan continued to babble, his eyes trained with dread on the grey wall opposite him. "Either that or I'm really going to jail, real jail, I mean I'm almost eighteen and ass-"

"Relax Humphrey," Chuck drawled, finally interrupting Dan's rant with some annoyance. Though his drawl was slightly more pronounced, that was the only indication he may have had a little too much to drink. "We were caught underage drinking, nothing more remember? We'll be out before the night is through. Trust me."

"Yeah its okay for you to say relax," Dan muttered, dismissing Chuck's reasoning, "You may have done this before, but you don't have Yale to worry about, or worse your father arriving here just so he can borrow a gun from a cop and commit homicide against his only son."

"At least your father will care enough to show up," Chuck commented bitterly once Dan ran out of breath in his tirade.

"Yeah, show up so he can _kill_ me," Dan repeated in case the other boy didn't get it, looking at Chuck in disbelief.

Chuck his gaze from Dan and looking sightlessly at the steel bars of the cell.

"At least that's something..." he replied cryptically.

"Yeah, really something murdering me. Then again I guess it could be worse, he could go for the whole disappointed route. I can see it now 'After everything your mother and I did for you? What were you thinking ruining your whole future over a bottle of wine?' Which might I add though expensive tasted like flowers, really off flowers..." Dan mused, dread growing. "You know I think I'd rather the murder."

"He expects something more from you, that_ is_ something," Chuck pointed out in his lazy drawl, a hint of something Dan couldn't pinpoint in his voice. "When my lawyer informs my father of this, the most he'll do is get annoyed by the inconvenience of having to take the call."

Dan looked at Chuck, stunned. "I'm sure he...uh expects stuff from you," he finally said, trying to fill the silence awkwardly. "Maybe he gets annoyed because he does expect something more. Some parents murder, some, you know, lecture or glare, or whatever Bart does..." he trailed off into silence, watching Chuck carefully in the hopes he hadn't offended him.

Chuck chuckled, but it was a hollow sound.

"He expects me to screw up, every time. You saw him on Thursday," Chuck pointed out, he glanced at Dan now, his lids heavy, shading his eyes, his words heavy almost slurred. "And I don't disappoint."

"Perhaps...if you um...tried..." Dan began awkwardly, feeling far out of his depth.

"It doesn't matter if I try, or if I don't try," Chuck said bitterly, gazing back at the bars without seeing them. "I'll always be a disappointment to him because he never wanted me."

"Oh come on," Dan said, trying to dispel the ridiculous notion, giving a wry smile. "Even Bart Bass doesn't hate babies. I'm sure there's at least one time in your life where he cared."

"Not me," Chuck said, glancing at Dan almost disinterestedly now. "His beloved wife died giving birth to me..."

There was a moment of silence as the implications of this sunk in.

"Oh," was all Dan could manage, stunned, his eyes locked on Chuck's pale face. "That wasn't your..." he began automatically. Chuck actually laughed.

"Wasn't my fault? Do you think he cares? He hates me, and maybe he's right. Maybe I did kill my own mother..." his hoarse voice trailed off with that thought, his eyes like dark tunnels.

There was a silence as Dan contemplated Chuck's words and the guilt this apparent soulless jerk had been carrying around for years.

"That's uh...that's really shitty man," Dan finally said the first thing that popped into his head, uncharacteristically.

Chuck actually laughed at this.

"You know Humphrey, sometimes you remind me of Nathaniel," he murmured, smirking. Before Dan could reply to this, undecided on whether it was meant as a compliment or an insult, a police officer came up the bars, key in hand.

"Charles Bass, your lawyers here, he paid your bail" the man murmured in a bored tone. Chuck looked up, quickly rising and settling his tie. Just as he was about to walk out of the cell he glanced back at Dan, who was looking on with a wry smile.

"I'll see if my lawyer can get you out too, without the need of a homicide," he impulsively offered.

"That uh...that's really good of you," Dan offered, stunned slightly. Chuck didn't say anything to that, just gave him a small ironic smile and turned and followed the police officer back up the corridor.

It was unclear which of the two boys were more surprised when Chuck actually returned twenty minutes later, his lawyer with a suffering look on his face, and the police officer.

* * *

"Thanks," Dan said. He stood outside the precinct, the chilly air making him wish he'd brought a coat. Somehow Chuck's lawyer had actually managed to wrangle it so Rufus wasn't called, and Dan was still stunned that he had just dodged a bullet, and even more incomprehensible was that his saviour had come in the form of Chuck Bass. He held out his hand and Chuck after a moment's hesitation shook it.

"You do realise you now owe me your soul?" Chuck drawled smirking.

"Well, I wasn't doing much with it anyway I guess," Dan quipped, giving him a small smile as he shoved his hand into his pant pocket.

"Charles I think its best if you get home now," the lawyer droned authoritavily from where he was standing near the limo. Chuck sighed but followed behind the man, Dan watched him go. Once he reached the limo Chuck glanced behind him.

"Coming Humphrey?" he asked.

"What...oh..." Dan said, realising at the raised eyebrows that Chuck was actually offering him a lift. He stepped forward before he could think.

"It's just that my driver will need directions to find our way out of Brooklyn," Chuck clarified, pronouncing the name with his usual disdainful manner, his lip curling like it was distasteful to say.

"Right," Dan gave a short back of laughter. "Well perhaps while I'm helping you navigate your way out of the lesser boroughs you could drop me home?"

"It'll cost you two hundred," Chuck drawled sliding into the limo. Dan shook his head and followed, thinking that this night was the weirdest and yet strangely the most fun he'd had in a while.

* * *

"Where were you?" Rufus was sitting up, sipping on coffee on the couch and watching an old horror movie. He looked up as soon as Dan walked through the door, worry in his eyes. "You do realise its 12:00 and a school night?"

"I know I'm sorry, I just uh...got caught up," Dan supplied lamely, avoiding his Dad's gaze.

"And you couldn't call?" Rufus queried.

"Yeah, my phone died," Dan piled on the lie, he may as well. "Look I'm really beat Dad so is it all right if I just crash?" Dan didn't wait for a reply, quickly heading for his room before Rufus could interrogate him further.

"I know you're in senior year son, but just remember a call didn't hurt anyone," Rufus called after him as he closed his door.

Sighing Dan went to collapse on his bed, remembering too late that he'd left his bag under the table at the Palace bar. He just hoped wryly no one wanted to steal heavy books and notepads filled with aimless writing. He tried closing his eyes, too tired to change out of his uniform, but sleep was to no avail. He couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he'd had with Chuck in the holding cell, the way Chuck had seemed so different from the jerk he knew at school. Thinking of the misadventure of the night Dan wondered if perhaps Chuck Bass wasn't as bad as he first appeared, considering everything he'd revealed. If Dan accepted that though, he'd have to accept the fact that the UES wasn't as black and white as he'd always thought it was, and he didn't know if he was ready to re evaluate every core belief in his life before he was even in college.

Eventually, as he heard Rufus close his own bedroom door, Dan gave up sleep for lost, as these thoughts kept circling in his head, the events of the night playing over. Reaching for the laptop sitting on his bedside table he powered it up and started typing.

* * *

Blair stood on top of the Eiffel tower, wearing the perfect elegant white ball dress. She looked out over the city, the beautiful lights twinkled while fireworks played across the sky. She then glanced down at the Prince, kneeling at her feet, holding up a beautiful diamond tiara. He was handsome of course, with clear blue eyes and perfectly manicured blonde hair. He was murmuring such sweet things to her, though for some reason he was speaking in German, not French. That didn't matter though, it was inconsequential, all Blair noticed was that sparkling tiara.

"Yes, a thousand times yes," she replied once he finished his question, his intent clear though she didn't understand the language. And she reached out for the tiara, her fingertips just brushing the edges.

"Blair," she was stopped by the sound of her name from a recognizable husky voice. Instinctively she looked behind her. There was a forest behind her, a familiar figure was standing in the dark formed from the trees, his face hidden by shadow.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sharply, annoyed.

"Blair," he repeated, and this time she noticed there was something different in his voice, something odd.

"What do you want?" she repeated, demanding, frowning slightly. She was torn between turning her back on him and ignoring him in favour of the tiara and prince, or finding out what he was doing there.

"Come away from there," he said, and she finally could tell what was wrong with him, he sounded scared, an emotion she had never seen him wear, not obviously at least.

"Why?" she asked, and her voice had lost its sharp edge now.

"Come away from there, please," he was sounding desperate now, stepping forward slightly, but ensuring he remained obscured in the shadows.

"Are...are you okay Chuck?" she asked, concerned now. She was half turned from her Prince, indecisive, knowing he was serious as he actually begged.

"Please don't leave," he said it quietly, so soft her ears barely caught it. "Please..."

"Chuck, you're scaring me," she said, stepping towards him, her prince and the tower forgotten now. As soon as she took that first step her feet, now bare, met something wet. She glanced down and saw the hem of her gown was soaked red. She was standing in some sort of lake, filled with red wine instead of water, the strong smell of the wine filling her nostrils. She looked up again, Chuck was standing just at the edge of the shadows now, if he took one step forward into the moonlight she would be able to see him. Suddenly she was overcome with a desperate urge to see his face.

"Chuck?" she repeated his name, stepping forward now. He didn't move from where he stood, still. "Why don't you come away from there? You'll get wet standing in this lake."

"I can't," he said, his voice dark, bitterness in it.

"What do you mean?" she asked, annoyed now. "Don't be stupid, all you have to do is take a few steps."

"I can't," he snarled now.

"Yes you can," she snapped, barging forward, suddenly overcome with rage. She lifted up her dress, the wine getting surprisingly deeper with each step she took, seeping up her dress, transforming the white to red. By the time she reached the edge of the shadows in front of Chuck the dark red liquid was a little above her ankles. It didn't deter her however, she reached forward into the cold dark and grabbed him by the arm, trying to pull him forward into the light. He resisted pulling back, she almost toppled face first into the red liquid, but managed to just keep her footing.

She paused in her pulling when music pierced the oddly silent struggle. She shook her head, trying to remove it from her ears, when it continued to trill louder, and louder, coming from behind her. Chuck's arm also slackened, taking advantage of his momentary distraction she pulled hard, stumbling back as he fell.

He fell forward onto his hands, she looked down at him, feeling slightly triumphant.

"I need you Blair," he spluttered, his voice hoarse and strained.

"What?" she asked, uncomprehending, the feelings of triumph dissipating to be replaced with foreboding.

He straightened up, still on his knees, soaked with the red wine, so much so that the colour of his clothes were unrecognisable. He was looking up at her with his dark eyes, his face ashen. And then she saw it, the dark red stain, almost black, in the middle of his shirt right where his heart was. From the wound his red blood was flowing down, mixing with the dark wine.

"Blair, I need you," he whispered, his voice hoarse and desperate.

All she could do was stare down at him in horror, as the music grew louder, and louder, and louder...

* * *

Blair's eyes snapped open, she gasped, her breath caught in her throat. She quickly sat up, blinking rapidly. The music was still playing, and she realised it was her phone ringtone, sitting on the bedside table next to her antique clock and dim lamp. She quickly grabbed it, flipping it open without glancing at the number, a sense of foreboding filling her as she glanced at the clock and saw it was four in the morning. Normally she would, like a sane person, turn her phone off when she went to bed. But being best friends with Serena van der Woodsen had taught her the need to keep it on, just in case. Though Serena was now reformed, Blair had gotten into the habit of leaving her phone on during the night.

She could hear breathing on the other end, but the person didn't say anything.

"Serena?" Blair asked, knowing somehow that it wasn't her.

"Wrrrooonnngggg," an accented drawl sounded from the mobile speaker. Blair scrunched up her nose as she recognised it. She knew she had been dreaming something disagreeable about Chuck just now, something about wine, a lot of wine typically...but she couldn't exactly remember the details. The dream had slipped through her fingers before she could grasp at its substance, only leaving behind an unpleasant feeling of dread.

"Are you drunk dialling Bass?" she queried, her lip quirking up in slight amusement, trying to shake off the silly residual foreboding from the dream.

"P'rhaps," he slurred. He rarely got drunk, he had the amazing ability to sustain a lot of alcohol ever since they were young. She supposed he'd been doing some serious drinking tonight, well more serious than usual.

"I've been thinking Waldorf," he abruptly said, interrupting her musings.

"I hope this is PG," she noted wryly. She didn't hang up on him however, she'd done her own share of drunk dialling in her time, and she hadn't had to listen to his drunk ramblings in a while, she supposed she owed him that.

"He couldn't stand being with her, because she drove him insane," he murmured, his words slightly slurred at the edges, but still comprehensible.

"Wait, you're talking about _that_ again?" she queried. She'd decided to pretend their recent conversation had never happened, avoiding Chuck in school. He had appeared to be doing the same, and she thought the matter was settled between them. Apparently no one had made drunk Chuck aware of this.

"He couldn't stand being with her because she drove him insane, but he couldn't let her go, because he couldn't stand seeing her with anyone else," Chuck continued on his rambling, not acknowledging her, if he had even heard her.

Blair allowed him to speak, waiting patiently now for him to continue, but he didn't, the sound of his breath the only break in silence.

"What's your point Chuck?" she finally asked tiredly.

"He's selfish Blair, and he didn't know any better, because he'd always gotten what he wanted. He just didn't know any better..." he said, his voice quiet, trailing off.

"So you thinks that excuses him killing her?" she said bluntly, incrediously.

"No...I don't know," he suddenly snapped in annoyance. "I don't have all the answers, do I?"

There was a pause, she didn't reply, just let the silence stretch hoping he'd pass out and she could get some sleep.

"Why do we always have to argue about everything?" his voice was tinged with slight regret now, his sudden mood swings as chaotic and abrupt as his thoughts.

"I don't know Chuck," she said softly.

"I miss us," he said, his voice quiet now and oddly vulnerable.

"Chuck there is no _us_," she began heatedly now.

"No, not that...lets not argue about that now. I mean I miss...I miss... Do you remember when Lilly took off that one time too many, and Serena was a sobbing heap, and so you, Nate, Serena and I all got drunk off Lilly's best bottle of champagne and danced around the suite to The Rolling Stones?"

Blair was shocked and surprised _he_ remembered that. Her white teeth unconsciously nipped at her red lip, it was times like these she was reminded of Chuck's more vulnerable side. Even she forgot sometimes there was something more underneath his blasé facade. Before she could form a reply to this however he had moved on erratically.

"We wouldn't be together now you know, if I'd gone to Tuscany, It would have been over forever. I couldn't stand the thought of that," he slurred. She felt her shoulders tense as he mentioned it. "It wasn't the right time, you know it wasn't, and I knew it wasn't. We were both...we both still wanted something different...at least you did. You wanted me to be your Prince Blair, to replace Nathaniel. I'm not Nathaniel...I'm not a prince...you didn't want me then...just like everyone..."

"Having a pity party now Bass?" Blair queried, shaking off his grave tone, trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe I'll change the theme of the senior bash," he mused wryly.

"It's around four o'clock in the morning Chuck, you should get some sleep, school tomorrow remember, and you actually have to go?" Blair noted after a drawn out pause, stifling a yawn of her own.

"How could I forget," he noted darkly.

"Good, then I'll...see you," she said, ending rather lamely, about to take the phone from her ear as he didn't reply.

"I meant it, you know," he abruptly said, stilling her hand.

"Meant what?" she asked, feeling slightly weary and sure it was going to be something nonsensical, but succumbing to her curiosity nonetheless.

"You're the only one I could ever really...Even if I don't always show it to you, and I can't say it, I _mean_ it Blair. Just know that."

She sat there stunned, unable to form a reply, about to open her mouth and utter something. But before she could he engaged the call, the dead tone ringing through her ear.

Lowering the phone Blair stared down at its dully lighted screen. She finally had the presence of mind to snap it shut. She glanced over at her clock and saw it was now four thirty, yet she wasn't tired anymore, she was wide awake. She put her head in her hands, feeling overwhelmed and uncertain. She had been so sure just a few days ago, that it could never work...but maybe it wasn't about the words. She couldn't deny that he made her feel a way no one else ever had. Whether that was a good or bad thing...maybe that was up to her to decide...

Maybe she just had to learn to let go, to stop trying to hurt him with past wrongs and move on...Like they said, there was a fine line between love and hate.

Suddenly sitting up Blair grabbed her laptop from her bedside table, an idea overtaking her. At least if she was up at this hour she could do something productive with her time. She brushed away the thought that she was just trying to distract herself from her real issues. She booted up the computer and opened the word document, the one with her essay topic printed neatly at the top of the paper, and nothing else. She began typing, filling the white space with precise black letters.

* * *

**A/N: I hope this was sufficiently different from the scene in the Serena also Rises to be a little bit entertaining. If it wasn't I apologize. I just always thought that jail scene was really powerful, and I always wondered what would have happened if Chuck had never found those notes on Dan's story. Dan wouldn't have sent it, and maybe they would have become some sort of friends. Anyway I hope it's not OOC, although I know some of the scenario and dialogue with Dan and Chuck is a bit of a stretch. **

**Also the things Chuck says when he is drunk...well I always imagined he'd be a bit of a depressed drunk, a bit of cynical, tortured romantic. He's drunks so he's supposed to be out of character, that's how I explain that part lol = P. **

**THANKYOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAPTER XOXO= D.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, EVERY REVIEW GIVES CHUCK A HUG FOR ALL HIS DAMAGE = ).**

**Up next: Someone gets roofied, someone gets punched, and someone gets kissed. = ). **

**Inspiring picture of the chapter: Google: "chuck lilly victor+ gossip girl tumblr" Click on the the first pic. I know it's made up of different screen shots, but the relevant pic is the first pic on the top left hand corner, of Chuck adorably drunk lol. That's how I imagine him sitting, up in his suite in his bathroom while talking to Blair lol. (I loved that scene between him and Lilly though, so sweet )**

**I added the extra Chuck/Blair scene, because I know you all want it haha. I know it's not much, but just be patient for one more chapter = ).**

* * *

**Well five reviews so as promised, new chapter = ). Sorry this A/N is so long, but when I get the chance I like to personally reply to reviews. = ). **

**Thank you for the review guys, I'm glad you liked it. = ).**

**Fiction by cereza: Wow thanks, I'm glad you discovered it and reviewed = ). Thanks for the compliments, you're very generous = ). I'm so glad I made someone laugh = ), I think it's always easy to make people cry, but it's harder to make people laugh. Thank you for the review = ).**

**Mlharper: I did change my name recently lol. I used to be called Sairra, but I made it up and I was fourteen, so I thought it was time for a change. Haha I love the Tudors, hence the little reference lol = P. Thanks for the review = ).**

**Amz: That's exactly how I feel too, season two teenage esque drama was my favourite = ). Thank you for the review = ).**

**Thegoodgossipgirl: Glad you liked it. Hopefully there will be a small SB scene coming up next. Thank you for the review = ).**

**Anonymous: Thank you, I'm glad I'm portraying that tension = ). Thank you for the review = ).**


	14. Stairway to Heaven, Elevator to Hell

_**Chapter XIII**_

**Stairway to Heaven, Elevator to Hell**

Bart checked his Italian watch, noting the time. Business had tied up faster than he expected, and he thought to come home early without telling Lilly as a surprise. He patted his pocket, the one that contained a small box from Tiffany's. Small it may be, but far from cheap. He was slightly nervous, wondering if Lilly would like it. It had been a while since he'd actually courted a woman, had to actually think about what she may like and dislike. When he'd been going through half the models in Manhatten he hadn't spared a thought about anything he bought, most of the time he hadn't actually chosen it himself, but had his secretary pick it up. Now things were different…he wanted this to work, and yet he felt completely and utterly inadequate. The last time he'd wanted something so badly yet felt unequal to it, was nineteen years ago. He tried not to think of another woman, one with Chuck's soft brown eyes and smile.

The elevator opened, pulling him out of his reverie. He exited it, expecting the suite to be empty. No doubt Lilly would be out organizing a school fund raiser. He thought absently if perhaps he should ask Alfonos to make them something special for lunch, perhaps get a few candles and flowers, but he brushed that thought aside as silly. His thoughts occupied so much, he didn't notice at first as he turned the corner into the lounge, that the TV was on. He paused however, as he noticed the two people sitting on the couch, laughing at the movie which was on a high volume. There was Lilly, her hair out, her feet bare. And next to her, sitting on the couch, was Rufus Humphrey. Bart immediately stiffened, a thousand thoughts going through his head.

"Oh, this reminds me so much of New Orleans," Lilly said, laughing. "Do you remember Ralph?"

"How could I forget," Rufus replied, and there was something in his voice Bart definetly did not like. It unfroze him and he cleared his throat loudly, making them both jump and turn around.

"Bart?" Lilly was the first to recover, her eyes wide, her face slightly pale. Bart noticed Rufus had instinctively gone to take her hand, but she slid hers away from his, almost guiltily.

"Lilly," he said, keeping his voice cool. There was no use shouting or yelling, there was no real evidence of infidelity, just bowls of ice cream and a DVD. He kept himself calm, though he couldn't control bristling a bit.

"What a pleasant surprise," Lilly supplied, quickly rising and placing her social smile on. "Rufus was keeping me some company, we were trying to decide what movie to play for the parent student movie night to welcome the freshman."

There was a slight challenge in her voice, as if daring him to voice suspicions that were unfounded. Bart didn't bite, he wasn't an unnecessarily harsh or suspicious man, not usually anyway.

"Yes, things wrapped up faster then I expected," he said, unable to keep the stiffness out of his voice.

"I'll just go then shall I Lils," Rufus said quietly, Bart didn't fail to notice he was watching for Lilly's reply hopefully.

"Yes…I'll…see you around," Lilly said, glancing at him, then at Bart. Rufus looked slightly disappointed.

"Bart," he said collecting himself stoically, and nodding his head, Bart inclined his own but didn't say anything, watching as Rufus exited the suite.

As soon as the elevator doors closed behind him, his eyes turned to Lily.

"Don't look at me like that," she said quietly, looking defensive.

"Like what?" he asked.

"You know like what," she replied, brushing past him she made to go up the stairs.

"How do you expect me to look then?" Bart queried, keeping his voice low and looking up at her as she made her way up a few steps. "I come home early and find…"

"Two friends watching a movie together," Lilly said, turning. She too kept her voice low, though it was more concern that the help may hear. "It was nothing Bart…and you don't have a right to look like that."

"Well maybe I wouldn't look like this, if perhaps you weren't watching a movie with an old boyfriend," Bart noted.

"Well maybe I wouldn't be watching a movie with an old boyfriend if you were here more often," Lilly countered.

There was silence at this, Bart blinked slowly, her words sinking in. Lilly sighed, leaning against the banister in defeat and looking down at him sadly.

"Why does it feel like we've been here so many times before?" Lilly sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry," he finally managed to say. "I know I…I promised you things Lilly, and I've yet to deliver. But I can change," he added as she avoided looking at his eyes, glancing at her wedding ring. "But you have to give us a chance too. I want this to work Lilly."

She was silent, still looking down at the glittering diamonds.

"I brought you something." He thought now was a good time as any, he took out the tiffany's box, pulling the ribbon and opening it to reveal a large ruby heart pendant resting on the green velvet.

He watched her reaction carefully, she looked down at it, and he noticed with a sinking heart there was no delight in her eyes.

"You don't like it," he voiced, feeling rebuffed.

"No, no it's beautiful," she said quietly, making an effort to smile as she made her way back down the stairs and stood in front of him. It was so like Bart, wasn't it? When he couldn't or didn't want to find the words to deal with something, he whipped out an expensive present. "Thank you."

He looked down at her as she took the box, bending her head to examine the pendant. She tried not to show him that she hated this kind of corny jewellery, that she would have much preferred turquoise to a ruby, that she loved silver, not gold. All these little things, all these little things he had no idea about her, the things that made her more than just Lilly Rhodes. He knew there was something wrong, something he hadn't gotten right, but he couldn't quite place what it was.

"I meant it you know," he finally settled on saying. "I want this to work." He tentatively put a soft finger to her chin, guiding her face up so he could look into her blue eyes.

"I know, and I appreciate it Bart, I do," she said, leaning forward to place a soft kiss on his lips. He didn't fail to notice that she was silent about wanting it to work too.

* * *

Chuck stumbled into the boy's bathroom. He felt terrible. Last night was a blur, he hadn't gotten that drunk in a while, and he had a splitting headache to prove it. Not only that, but he couldn't really remember much after he dropped Humphrey off at his try hard loft. He had however found his phone pressed to his cheek when he'd woken this morning. He'd checked his calls, and found out the last one he had made had been to Blair. He really hoped she had not answered it, but he had a sinking feeling she had. That was why he was avoiding her, and why when he spotted Serena and Blair at the head of the boys corridor, he'd quickly made his escape into the bathroom.

However the bathroom turned out to be less of an escape then he had hoped. He walked into a scene which made him freeze . Three large jocks were standing in front of them and in the middle of their triangle was Eric, with a bloody nose.

"What the hell is going on here?" Chuck asked, slowly and precisely. His muscles tensed, his fists clenched as fury pounded through him, hard and fast clearing his head.

"None of your business," one of the more brave ones said, glaring at him. He was muscly, most likely steroids in Chuck's opinion. And he had an arrogant smirk on his face. Chuck looked at him darkly, causing him to back up a step involuntarily. His memory came back to him, this was Toby Ashton, Martin's cousin.

"I wasn't asking you," he said venom in his voice. He walked up to Eric and took his arm.

"What's going on here?" he asked the younger boy, catching his eyes as Eric tried to avoid looking at him. Eric didn't reply, Chuck felt like shaking him, but resisted, instead grabbing some of the expensive paper towels in the dispenser he handed them to the younger boy.

"He…fell," another burly jock said, avoiding Chuck's gaze himself and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, clumsy fa-" Toby spoke up again, feeling the need to reclaim his manliness.

"Finish that and I will see to it personally that your Daddy dearest finds out what you do behind the bleachers after a game." Chuck snapped, his voice icy, his gaze dark and dangerous. His fists were clenched, but he was just managing to prevent himself from launching on this idiot. If his father had taught him anything it was that threats were always more effective then fists. "He's running for mayor right, a very family friendly conservative campaign? I wonder how he'd like to find out that his little boy like-"

"Shut up you don't know anything," Toby snapped, paling and looking scared despite his aggressive stance. "

"Oh contraire," Chuck said, steel in his voice. "I have pictures," he whipped out his phone, and pulled up the pictures with a few flicks of his thumb. He then threw the phone to Toby, who looked down at it in horror. "And don't bother deleting it, I have more copies where that came from." Chuck commented.

"W..what do you want?" Toby asked, Chuck didn't fail to notice his hands were shaking, his fellow goons were looking at him with wide eyes, looking slightly afraid themselves. Typical, you tore down the leader and the rest followed like sheep.

"My phone back," Chuck noted, smirking confidently. Toby handed it to him, almost respectfully, avoiding looking at Eric standing beside him. "Now, I think you should ask Eric what he wants to do, seeing as it's up to him." Chuck queried, looking down at the younger boy and trying to avoid his anger rising as he noticed that, though Eric had managed to clean the blood off his face and stem the flow, some of it had spilled onto Eric's scarf as well.

Eric looked up at him with wide eyes, Chuck gave him an encouraging smirk he handed Eric the phone with the photos, then folding his arms he leant casually against the sink, giving Eric the floor.

Eric glanced down at the photos, his mouth slightly agape.

"What would you like us to do…Eric?" Toby finally choked out, looking even more scared as Eric's mouth thinned at the sound of his voice, and he looked at the older boy with hard eyes.

"I want you to never come near me or Jonathon, or anyone else again. If I hear you even bumped against someone_ I_ am personally going to make sure these get out to the newspapers. You all understand that, or do you want me to draw a picture?"

"No, no," Toby said quickly. "We got it don't we guys?"

"Yes," the other two piped up, obviously scared about what Chuck might have on them.

"Good," Eric said, snapping the phone shut. "Now get out of here. I can't stand bigots."

Toby hesitated for a second, then quickly turned and fled, the other jocks following obediently behind him. Eric watched the door slam behind them then looked up at Chuck, who was watching him with an unreadable expression.

"Uh…thanks…" Eric finally said.

"That's what big brothers are for right?" Chuck drawled, giving a sardonic smile.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he replied, returning it with a wistful smile of his own. "Look about before…perhaps I over reacted…"

"No," Chuck cut him off, shifting uncomfortably from the sink. "I can see why now, and I'm…I apologize for causing you so many problems Eric. Next time I'll let you deal with it your way." Mentally he was amending that to 'maybe,' as in no chance in hell. Next time he would just make sure he tied up all the loose ends before they erupted, without Eric's knowledge. He had been careless and Eric had gotten hurt, he would make sure that didn't happen again.

"Yeah…maybe my way wasn't so great…" Eric muttered, turning his back on Chuck he grabbed a few more paper towels fitfully, pretending to be occupied with scrubbing his shirt. He felt ashamed, ashamed that Chuck had been man enough to start the battle, and then had to swoop to Eric's rescue yet again.

Chuck didn't reply to this, he was sure that he'd probably say the wrong thing anyway. He tentatively reached out, to perhaps put his hand on Eric's shoulder, but at the last minute decided against it, letting it fall to his side uselessly.

The bell interrupted any further awkwardness, making both the boys jump slightly.

"Shame I dumped art, otherwise I could have said this is a form of expressionism," Eric said, feebly smiling as he looked down at the blood on his shirt.

"I'll call Arthur," Chuck said authoratively, glad there was something he could do. He took his phone back from Eric, pressing the speed dial.

"Thanks," Eric replied softly.

* * *

"B, how long are we going to wait out here?" Serena groaned. After Blair had caught site of Chuck slipping into the boys bathroom, she'd determinedly taken up residence in front of the door. Somehow, she'd convinced Serena to follow. The two of them were now spending their spare period waiting for Chuck to come out, like two hunters ready to pounce, at least Blair was, Serena was just bored.

"Until he comes out," Blair said, glancing at the door. While Serena had made herself comfortable sitting on the empty corridor floor with her back against the locker, Blair was resolutely standing ready.

"Don't you think you're taking this tormenting thing too far?" Serena queried, looking up at her friend with raised eyebrows.

"I'm not tormenting him, I just want to talk," Blair said, her voice controlled and a note too high.

"Sure," Serena huffed, but she didn't press her further, just got out her iphone and powered up kids doodle, proceeding to draw fluro pink love hearts. She could tell this was going to be a long wait.

* * *

Chuck suggested they wait until Arthur was out front before they exited the bathroom. He'd confidently locked the door to prevent anyone interrupting them, sat on the counter top, and gotten out his flask. Eric had refused any offers of refreshment, but had commented dubiously that perhaps Chuck should go to class. Chuck had smirked away his concern, and noted he had a free period. The younger boy still wasn't sure if he was telling the truth as ten minutes later he checked his phone and ushered Eric out of the bathroom.

"Arthur said he'd-" Chuck trailed off as the door closed behind them and they were met with both Serena and Blair in front of the toilet door. They had apparently been talking, but stopped as the two boys emerged.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Eric asked, his eyes wide, frozen.

"B wanted- is that blood? Oh my gosh are you okay Eric?" she quickly rose from where she had been sitting on the floor, rushing forward, noticing the blood on Eric's shirt. She frantically grabbed his hand and instinctively checked his wrist.

"It's not like that," he quickly said, reclaiming his hand with embarassment. "I just…I fell."

"You didn't fall. What happened?" she turned to Chuck now, her eyes flashing.

"Nothing to worry about," Chuck said, unfazed by her protective glare.

"What happened," Serena demanded, realising she wasn't going to get anything from the older boy she turned to her brother now. "Eric, please…"

He wasn't able to withstand that soft plea, avoiding her gaze he muttered an explanation. Telling her how some jocks had cornered him in the toilet and decided to rough him up a bit.

"But we took care of it," he quickly amended as Serena's blue eyes hardened and she blushed with fury. "Chuck…"

"Chuck," she snapped, turning on the older boy now, he was standing there silently. "This is all your fault."

"I fail to-" he began to drawl.

"Why do you think they were picking on him?" Serena demanded. "All because you decided to have some vendetta, and Eric got hit in the crossfire. Do you even have any sort of human feeling?"

"I didn-" he began to say slightly perturbed. But Serena wasn't in the mood to listen. She felt helpless and angry that she hadn't been there for her brother, yet again. She needed to vent against someone, needed an enemy to attack.

"Like I said before, Eric will be better off if you just leave him alone. And that goes for me too. Come on Eric, we need to get you cleaned up," and without glancing at him began to stalk towards the exit.

Eric looked behind him with an apologetic glance, but followed behind her dutifully.

* * *

Once the doors slammed behind them, Eric quickly caught up to her, catching her hand.

"Don't you think you were a bit tough on him, it's not really his fau-" Eric began.

"Don't," Pausing she ran her hand through her long blonde locks, and turned to Eric. "You can't say that ultimately he isn't the reason you have a bloody nose. You don't know Chuck, not like I do. He…he can't help himself, he always has to get into trouble, regardless of the consequences. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He has no control, and I won't let him drag you down with him."

"I'm a big boy Serena, I think I can take care of myself," Eric pointed out, giving her a wry smile. "Besides he did-"

"Where was he when you got punched?" she cut across his defence. "Too concerned with his own selfish problems to even notice that his little brother-" her voice had risen now with something other than anger, and it suddenly clicked into place for Eric.

"It's not your fault Serena," he quickly said, looking up at her with wide brown eyes. "You can't always be there for me, and really I don't need you to be."

"I promised," she said softly, the fight going out of her as she looked down at him with pleading blue eyes. "I promised that I would stop being so selfish, that I'd start making you a priority. And then I did it all over again, I had no idea what was…"

"This isn't the same thing," Eric amended. "Sometimes you have to try and deal with things yourself. Besides, you can't watch me twenty four hours a day, and I don't think either of us really want you to."

He smiled crookedly and she returned a shaky one herself.

"With that in consideration, maybe you could let up on Chuck?" he queried hopefully.

Serena's chin stuck out at this, her mouth firming, burying Eric's hopes. She wasn't yet ready to let up on her grudge against Chuck, or maybe she wasn't ready to let up on her own wild past.

"He still-" she began, Eric quickly lifted up his hands in defeat.

"Okay, but could you at least think about it? The tense breakfasts are kind of getting old."

"Fine, I'll _think_ about it," she relented slightly. "Now let's go get you cleaned up huh?"

"Sure, Mom," He muttered under his breath.

"Well someone's got to do it?" she laughed reaching out and ruffling his hair.

* * *

As soon as Serena and Eric disappeared through the doors Blair turned to look at Chuck. His gaze was still trained on the door, his brow slightly furrowed. She wondered fleetingly if perhaps what Serena had said had gotten to him. More likely he was planning some sort of revenge, she would be in his situation.

"You should let it go," she said authoratively, deciding to speak first and break the silence. He turned to her, looking slightly confused. "She's worried about Eric," Blair said impatiently, trying not to fold her arms and tap her foot impatiently. "Right now is not the time to mess with her, and I'm saying that on a best friend capacity."

Surprisingly he didn't sneer, or make some lewd comment, he just shrugged and turned as if to go.  
"Chuck," she said, gathering herself after he had taken a few steps. He stopped, turning and raising his eyebrows.

"I have a class to get to," he pointed out as she didn't continue. He was not in the mood for a confrontation, he was still wondering if perhaps Serena was right, perhaps this was all his fault. "Other people's lives to ruin." He added it as a bitter after thought, she noticed the tone and frowned slightly, wondering if maybe…maybe he was actually feeling bad about Eric.

"I was just going to ask, what was the name of the idiot who dared to hit Eric?" she queried, changing tact, her voice all business now.

Chuck couldn't help a smirk creeping over his face in appreciation. The offer was tempting, when they did unite their scheming abilities were imaginative and unparalleled…He struggled with himself for a second, but then he remembered that the reason he hadn't even noticed Eric was in trouble was because he had been preoccupied with chasing Blair. He couldn't afford that now, he needed to ensure this revenge was followed through to the end.

"I've got it," he finally drawled.

Blair felt slightly rebuffed, but his small appreciative smile showed her that he wasn't rejecting her, this was simply, for a less cliché term, personal.

"Fine," she said pertly. "But when you do call me for help, make sure it's before ten." With that she turned on her superior dignity, and started down the corridor.

"Blair," he called after her, she turned instinctively at the sound of his velvet voice. "Thanks," he said. She simply raised a brown eyebrow.

"I wasn't offering for you, I was offering for Eric," she said smoothly, then flicking her chocolate curls she turned and walked away, unable to repress a small smile.

* * *

**Spotted: C and B caught having a quiet moment in the school corridor…**_**again**_**. This is starting to become a habit guys, or perhaps it's not coincidence? Either way I hope they do something soon, or I may be in danger of getting bored with this little lust/hate story, which is starting to have less lust/hate in it then a Disney movie. **

**xoxo GG**

* * *

"Okay, I've got the popcorn, the chocolate cookies, and milkshakes," Serena pronounced, entering the lounge room with a full tray she'd taken from the room service cart. Eric was sitting on the couch in front of a pile of DVD's Serena had dumped on the table and the wide screen TV. He'd convinced her to let him go home with Arthur by himself, and she'd relented grudgingly. By the time she'd gotten home from school herself Lilly was absent. Eric had explained that Bart had taken her out to dinner and Serena rolled her eyes. Obviously Eric had typically fed Lilly some story about a head ache and their mother hadn't bothered to probe further. Well Serena was determined not to leave her younger brother alone, even if it meant staying in on a Friday night, even though Blair was planning to go to Butters with all the girls. It was a small sacrifice to make.

"Uh…really Serena I don't think I can eat all of that," Eric said, his eyes wide as he saw that there were three kinds of different cookies and two milkshakes each.

"Of course you can," Serena said, smiling brightly. "Come on, this is going to be fun. We haven't had a sibling evening in forever."

"Right, fun," Eric muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Honestly he had been hoping for a quite evening where he could listen to some music and wallow in self pity for a while. Serena obviously had other ideas however, and no matter how much he tried to hint tactfully, she wouldn't leave him out of her sight.

Serena didn't notice his less then enthusiastic response, too busy trying to find a place to put the tray on the table without dropping the mountain of DVD's.

"So," she said as she successfully placed it down with skill and jumped onto the couch beside Eric, trying to keep up the bright upbeat mood. "What do you want to watch first? Avatar, or Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Part uno?"

Eric looked at the two DVD's with trepidation. Right then he was more in the mood to watch Sweeney Todd, but he knew that would probably worry Serena, like the suggestion that he would rather be alone. Thankfully he was saved from having to make a choice as Serena's cell rung.

"Eurghhh, it's probably Blair again, complaining about some sleazy guy who tried to dance with her," Serena said, rolling her eyes in mock exaggeration.

"Answer it," Eric said, quickly grabbing for the mobile, pressing the green button and shoving it into Serena's hand before she could protest. Maybe while she was busy talking he could figure out how to tell her he wanted an early night without hurting her feelings, or making her worried. After all a boy needed some pride, and having his older sister coddling him like a ten year old just because he got a bloody nose, was not helping his manly status.

"Hello," Serena said, quickly shoving it to her ear as she heard someone on the other end.

"Serena, hey," a smooth voice answered, a smile in his voice.

"Damien?" Serena replied, shocked, her blue eyes widening. Eric looked up curiously at her surprised tone.

"Yeah, I was just…uh just wondering. I'm in the Palace bar and perhaps if you…"

"Damien now's not really…" Serena began, biting her lip nervously with her white teeth.

Before she could finish the sentence Eric impulsively grabbed the phone.

"Hey Damien, it's Eric here, Serena would love to meet up with you, just give her about ten minutes okay?" Before the shocked Damien or Serena could reply he hung up, grinning.

"What was that?" Serena cried out, recovering.

"Hey, I'm your little brother remember, it's my job," Eric said, smiling. "Besides I think you should go. Damien's a nice guy, and it's Friday night, you don't have to be stuck here with me."

"Eric, I wasn't stuck we were doing a movie night," Serena protested.

"Really?" Eric raised his eyebrows, trying to go for Chuck's speculative look which always managed to make people cave. To his surprise it worked and Serena dropped her eyes, blushing slightly.

"I don't want to leave you alone," she protested softly.

"It's okay, I'll call Jenny and Jonathon, I'll be fine," Eric said, lying easily. He knew Jenny was working late, and he and Jonathon had been acting weird around him lately.

"I guess that would probably be a better Friday night then hanging out with your big sis huh?" she said, smiling slightly.

"Probably," he replied, grinning. "Now you better get dressed, you've got about seven minutes left, and you need a lot of work."

Serena quickly got up, and playfully threw a pillow at Eric's face.

"Hey," he protested as he pushed it off, and saw she was already making her way towards the stairs.

"I'm your big sister, it's what I do," she called behind her laughing.

* * *

Damien allowed the smirk to take over his face as he spotted Serena entering the bar. There she was, his dream girl, the one he had been thinking about since she'd showed up at boarding school with that infetous laugh and endearing smile. The girl that could convince him that anything was all right. The girl that had introduced him to the wonders of blow, a wonder he'd partaken with tonight. Perhaps a bit too much, but he wasn't so high that he wasn't coherent, at least he thought so. Wiping his nose surreptitiously to make sure he had no powder left, he quickly raised his hand up, waving to catch her attention. It took her a minute or so, but then her blue eyes alighted on him and she smiled sweetly, walking towards him with her high heels and gold dress.

"Hi," she said, all white teeth, and sweetness.

"Hey," Damien said. "I'm so glad you came." His hand reached up, to brush her cheek. Serena's smile faded quickly and she jerked away, looking at him with wide blue eyes now in shock.

"Damien," she said, her voice a soft admonishment as he looked at her with confusion.

"What?" he queried, "I thought…when you agreed to come, dressed like that…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, her usually soft blue eyes turning hard. "I came to have a friendly drink Damien…I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea but that's obviously your problem…" as she said this she grabbed up her sequined clutch again, going to rise.

"Hey, hey Serena, no wait," he said desperately, feeling frustrated and annoyed, but trying to reign in his anger. "I'm sorry…I guess I just assumed after the kiss, but you're right that is my problem."

She fell for his quietly sad look as he knew she would. Sighing she settled in her seat again, looking at him guilty now, wringing her hands unconsciously.

"About that…I'm sorry about running out on you and then avoiding you…but I just…I needed to sort through some things Damien. And I know that I should have told you this sooner, but I…I really don't think now is the right time, what with Chuck and Eric and my Mom and…I'd love to be your friend but.."

"But just a friend," Damien finished for her heavily, preventing himself from sneering at the word. Of course the perfect Ms Serena van der Woodsen would never want to go out with a boy like him, even if he'd had a dozen other girls running after him since he'd started at St Judes. All she probably still saw was the nerdy boy in the glasses who would do her homework just for a pathetic smile. Damien's jaw tensed at the thought.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she said, going as if to touch his hand gently, but then deciding against it. "I should probably go," she murmured, going to rise again. As Damien watched her blonde hair, fists clench he though hazily that perhaps she didn't have to. Right now she didn't think he was good enough, but he'd seen her kiss anything when she was high. Perhaps this night didn't have to be a complete humiliating failure after all.

"Wait, you don't have to go," he said, reaching out and grabbing her hand once more. As she turned he tried a pleading smile. "You want to be friends right, and friends drink together?"

"I don't know…" she hesitated, biting her lip.

"Only one drink?" he said persuasively, trying to keep the impatience out of his voice. "At least that way this night won't be a complete embarrassing bust."

"It is Friday night," she relented, her guilt swaying her to settle back in her seat once more. "And I guess one drink won't hurt."

"Right," Damien said, showing all his teeth as he grinned widely.

* * *

Chuck drowned a second glass of scotch. After last night, he had been slightly put off trying to pick up women at the Palace bar, for now at least. Tonight he'd opted to sit in a corner booth quietly, trying to think, or not think, he wasn't entirely sure.

He looked up for a waiter from the bottom of the second glass, that's when he spotted Serena and Damien at the bar. He rolled his eyes, no doubt Serena was pulling on another heart string typically. After her righteous tirade here she was, drinking a cosmopolitan and…looking far more drunk then she had been in a while. Chuck frowned slightly, Serena was slipping off her seat, giggling profusely, her hair mussed. She looked like she'd taken something, then again she was with Damien and no doubt she probably had, something good.

He smirked sardonically, typical really. She pretended like she was reformed, yet here she was completely out of it. Indicating for the waiter to bring over another glass, Chuck watched minimally amused as Serena waved her empty glass in the air, trying to get the waiters attention. He was contemplating taking out his phone and sending a video to gossip girl, when he noticed Damien forcefully grab the glass from her hand and place it on the table.

"Sorry," Damien quickly said as the bar tender looked at them with a frown. "I think she's had too much to drink."

"Really Sherlock?" The bar tender replied, unimpressed.

"I'll just take her up to her suite," Damien quickly amended, grabbing Serena around the waste who was now looking pale and slightly sick. "Come on Serena."

Chuck frowned now, watching them make their unsteady way towards the elevator. He was tempted to ignore the prickling on the back of his neck, to go back to drinking his scotch. After all Serena had made it very clear she didn't want him anywhere near her, and she'd been in plenty of situations before, she could look after herself. But when the waiter came over with his full scotch glass he couldn't help asking.

"How many drinks did Ms van der Woodsen have?" he said smoothly expecting an answer.

"One Mr Bass," the waiter replied promptly as Chuck held up a twenty.

Chuck frowned at this, looking after Damien and Serena, but they'd already left. Rising he buttoned his suit.

"Sir?" the waiter called as he made his way towards the door, he still held the full scotch glass on the tray.

"Put it on my tab," Chuck muttered behind him, distracted. "Hey, hey," he said quickening his step as the bar tender went to pick up Serena's almost empty glass. "Can I have a look at that."

The bar tender looked at him confused, but shrugged as Chuck held out his hand, he was the boss' son after all. Chuck took the glass, waiting for the bar tender to go serve a customer before he discreetly dipped his finger into the remnants of the drink and tasted it. He put it down, his doubt justified, eyes darkening. It tasted unusually salty. Quickly he made his way towards the bars exit.

* * *

**Spotted: Reformed S acting like wild S at the Palace bar, with new boy Damien in tow. I wonder what brought on this relapse? Does it perhaps have anything to do with a certain N having a romantic candle light dinner at Brooklyn with his bohemian girlfriend? Give me as much deets as you can people, this promises to be juicy. **

**xoxo GG.**

* * *

_A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I'm buy moving house =(. Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm really appreciative of them, and they have all been so positive. I don't think I've ever reached the 90s in reviews for any of my stories, especially not this quickly. You guys are great = ). _

_I'm sorry if this chapter has grammatical errors and is not flowing right. I was really trying to get something up among this chaos. Next chapter: someone will get punched and someone will get kissed lol. Sorry this didn't' follow what I said last time but sometimes my muse has different ideas for what I write in any given chapter. But I do have a basic stencil, so never fear. = P._

_Oh yeah and sometimes Gossip girls speculations can be wrong like in this case = ). But it will effect how everyone else will view a situation. _

_Thanks again, and don't forget if you read review ; ). _


	15. Some Room Only We Know

_**Chapter XIV**_

**Some Room Only We Know**

Chuck had gone up to the suite, though his instinct told him he was unlikely to find Damien and Serena up there. True to form the place was empty, save for Eric lying on the couch with his ipod plugs in his ears. The younger boy looked up at Chuck's entrance, his brow creasing at the sight of the nefarious boy who had been MIA the rest of the school day.

"Hey," he said softly, his face quizzical as he pulled one plug out of his ear and sat up. "Is something wrong?"

Chuck thought with amusement that of course Eric would immediately think something was wrong with the voluntary sight of Chuck in their family suite. He considered alerting the younger boy of the situation, leaving the whereabouts of Serena to his capable hands, but he dismissed that thought. He still felt like he owed him one, and Chuck always paid his debts.

"No," he managed to reply smoothly. "I was just looking for Lilly."

"Mom?" Eric looked speculative, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes, I feel apologies are in order. You don't happen to know where she is do you?"

"Uh…her and Bart went out for dinner or something…" Eric was still reeling at the idea of Chuck wanted to apologize to an authority figure.

"Huh," Chuck grunted absent minded, surprised his father was home. Typically Chuck was the last to know of course. "I've got things to do…I'll see you."

He didn't wait for the other boys reply, turning on his heels and pressing the elevator button whose doors immediately opened. He took out his mobile as soon as they slid shut, pressing a familiar button and placing it on his ear. The sound of Sharon, the front desk receptionist filtered through.

"This is Chuck Bass. I was just wondering if you could tell me if Damien Daalgard has rented a room tonight?"

"Mr Chuck I'm not sure if…" she hesitated, Chuck repressed the urge to roll his eyes. Whenever his father was in town the staff hesitated in fulfilling his less than ethical requests, which on other occasions they didn't seem to have a problem with.

"Would it help if I told you I found his phone at the bar and merely want to return it to him," Chuck explained smoothly, adding a hint of impatience in his tone to show her he wasn't going to be polite for much longer.

"Well…if that's the case..I'll just look it up," he smirked at her hesitant acquiesce. "He's rented out room 173," she produced a few key taps later.

"Thank you," Chuck supplied with, it always paid to be polite with useful help. He hit the engaged button, looking darkly at the phone. Obviously Damien had been hoping to get lucky tonight, and had no scruples about how sober or willing Serena was.

He pressed the button for the fifth floor, maybe harder than necessary as small shooting pain stabbed at his finger. Cursing he withdrew it, ignoring the numbness he turned to his phone, scrawling through his contacts to find a long unused number.

"Hello," a female voice sounded through the phone.

"Theresa," he intoned, trying to ignore accusing brown eyes that kept swimming to the forefront of his mind.

"Chuck…I wasn't expecting to hear from you again," she didn't sound entirely unhappy, Chuck was thankful that at least this trist had ended amicably.

"Are you working tonight?" his mind was functioning a mile a minute, trying to come up with a plan B if this one failed to produce any results.

"Yes…do you w-" she began, he didn't hear the rest, relieved this was going to be easier for him.

"Good, I need a favour," he said, getting straight to the point and showing her this was mere business. Chuck Bass never did do overs, he was strictly a one time, been there done that kind of guy. At least he used to be until a certain limo ride…But that was an isolated incident. "Do you still have that useful key card of yours?"

"I could get into a lot of trouble for that kind of favour…" she said, her voice lowering to a whisper.

"Please I'm the boss's son," he scoffed. "Besides I'll make it worth your while, I heard you wanted to get in on the club scene?"

He could tell she was contemplating it, weighing the pros and cons. He waited impatiently, tapping his foot and checking his gold watch.

"Okay, when do you need it."

"Come up to the fifth floor, room 173 right now," he said brusquely, not aware how much like his father he sounded right then.

"You're lucky I like you," she replied dryly. He didn't bother to reply, merely engaged the call and proceeded to watch the yellow light moved down each number as the elevator descended. He sure as hell hoped this wasn't all in vain and he got there in time, otherwise he'd be seriously pissed.

* * *

Theresa was waiting for him outside room 173, dressed in the Palace uniform. His eyes grazed over her automatically, but he wasn't really paying attention. He immediately zeroed in on the key card she was holding up in her smooth hand. He reached out confidently and plucked it from her fingers, she didn't resist, looking at him with curious eyes.

"Do I want to be around when you're using this?" she queried, her eyes flicking to the security camera hidden by a smooth black dome of glass in the corner of the hallway.

"Probably not," he said, smirking confidently though he was itching to enter the room. "I'll get it back to you as soon as I'm done. And I'll make sure your application to Club 30 is moved to the top of the list."

"Happy to help," she said, her lips curling up in a satisfied smile. "Maybe we can meet up sometime."

"Maybe," he muttered, completely disinterested but deciding not to give his usual cutting dismissal, not while she could call Bart about his sons suspicious behaviour. She turned and headed for the elevator, putting an extra sway in her walk that Chuck didn't even notice. When he heard the elevator slide shut he let out pent up air, quickly going to the door and sliding the key card along the lock. Without a second thought he swung the door open, entering the hotel room.

It was a generic one, smaller than his suite obviously with a little kitchenette and living area decked in neutral colours. They were both empty, some noises coming from the half closed bedroom. Chuck immediately made his way there, trying to keep quiet, it wouldn't do to warn Damien or any drugged up friends he may have, especially if it turned out Serena wasn't even here. He paused at the doorway, glancing through the crack exposed as it lay partly open. A Rolling Stones song was playing softly, Chuck tried to repress rolling his eyes, all thoughts of the clichéd soundtrack leaving his head as he saw Serena lying on the bed with her hair tangled and one of the straps of her dress fallen off her shoulder. Her eyelids were flickering, her hands moving weakly trying to feebly push away Damien who was lying next to her attacking her neck with his lips.

"No…" she groaned, hardly coherent but obviously distressed as she turned her head away as he tried to envelope her lips.

"Come on baby, don't be like that," Damien said, grabbing her hand and pressing his face to hers.

Chuck had seen enough, bile rising to his throat. He threw the door open, roughly he grabbed Damien by his shirt pulling him off Serena and toppling him onto the floor.

"What the hell," Damien yelled, looking up at Chuck with wide eyes, Chuck noticed his pupils were dilated, obviously he was high. He scrambled to his feet, his shirt buttons were undone, hanging half off his shoulder. Chuck sneered at him.

"You've got five minutes to get out of here before I call security," he said, his voice dangerously quiet as he held up his phone. He had contemplated doing it before he came, but he knew Bart would be made aware of the situation and by proxy Lilly. One rule that held between the four Upper East Siders, in war time or peace, was to never call the parents in an emergency. It's one they all strictly adhered to over the years, some having to exercise it more than others.

"What…Are you against a guy and a girl having some fun now Chuck?" a small amiable smile plastered on Damien's face as he recognised his fellow drug buddy. "You seemed all for it last weekend."

"There's a basic requirement for the girl to be conscious," Chuck drawled, trying to keep his cool. Even among Lotharions like him there were certain standards. Never pretend more then you were willing to give, never forget protection, and never partake in something with an unwilling or unconscious partner, strictly for legal reasons of course. He tried to ignore the vague memories he had of that night with Jenny Humphrey, or that time in the kitchens with the blonde girl now lying helpless on the bed. The memories along with the guilt were blurry with unusually high amounts of scotch and coke, it hadn't been a good time of year for him.

"Chuck Bass the knight in shining armour huh?" Damien scoffed, unwittingly reflecting Chuck's own thoughts. He began buttoning up his shirt, the mood was already killed. Chuck watched him, his jaw tight. "I guess I should thank you. She was a bit too out of it for my liking anyway. I'll be seeing you again Serena," he called softly to the bed, smirking in an unpleasant way as he looked at the leggy blonde curled there who had no idea what was going on.

"Come near her again, and I'll make sure you get put away," Chuck stated, his eyes darkening.

Damien didn't like this threat, his amicable smirk leaving his lips as he glared at Chuck, his mood turning. He stepped forward, his dead blue eyes trained on Chuck.

"What, do you think I'm not good enough?" he hissed, cocky. "All I need is her alone somewhere, a bit of the good stuff, and she'll be all over me. I can have that stupid whore anytime I want."

Chuck didn't know what overcame him. Maybe it was the fact he called Serena a whore, and the only person who could do that in anger was Chuck. Maybe it was the fact he made Chuck wonder uneasily if this was what he had been like that night, high with Serena, that other night drunk with Jenny, and he hated the thought. Or maybe it was just because Damien's cocky attitude pissed him off. Regardless of the reason Chuck found his fist rise in an arch hard and fast and slam into Damien's face. He heard something crack and repressed a curse, feeling the satisfaction of knowing he had done more damage to Damien then the other boy had done to him, as blood spurted from Damien's nose and he cried out, reeling back with the force and pain.

Resisting the urge to cradle his hand Chuck glared at Damien, giving him his best poker face as the other boy made to come after him.

"Try it and a sexual assault charge won't be the only thing you'll have to worry about when security gets here," he snarled.

Damien hesitated, then like a typical coward he decided better of it, settling for holding his nose and trying grabbing up his jacket which he'd left on the floor near the door.

"You're not worth it anyway," he spat, Chuck ignored the jibe, smirking as Damien kept a wary eye on Chuck as he backed through the door and then high tailed it out of the room.

As soon as the door slammed shut behind him Chuck grabbed his hand, allowing himself to feel the shooting pain go through his wrist. He hoped he hadn't broken it, tested moving it and with relief found he could with only a small amount of pain. Sprained then, which meant no unsightly cast and awkward questions would have to be addressed. With that concern out of the way he cast his eyes to Serena, who had been oddly silent through the whole volatile scene, though it was unsurprising considering how out of it she had been.

Chuck felt his stomach drop slightly as he saw Serena was lying on the bed, eyes closed, her chest barely rising and falling.

"Serena," he snapped, remembering what Blair used to do in these situations he went to her side, tapping her face sharply. "Serena wake up."

"Mhmmmm," she groaned indistinctly, weakly turning her face.

"Shit," Chuck swore, slapping her again this time slightly harder and trying to get her to open her eyes. He wondered how much Damien had put into Serena's glass, a lot by the looks of it.

Chuck kept on tapping Serena, who was responding weakly, trying to keep one eye on her while he pressed number one on his speed dial.

He resisted the urge to snap it shut impatiently at the fourth ring, waiting a while longer. His patience was rewarded as the ringing abruptly stopped.

"Drunk dialing again Bass?" Blair answered flippantly. He could hear the pounding beat of some club music through the phone, some curious girls voices in the background. Of all the nights for Blair to go out, this was not the best.

"It's an emergency," he answered her question with an urgent tone, trying to keep his cool as Serena flopped helplessly as he shook her lightly with one arm. "Serena. You need to get here right now, room 173 the Palace."

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Blair said gravely. She didn't bother to question him further for the details, or even suspected it was a ploy. They all took the word emergency seriously. Chuck continued to shake Serena with one arm, trying to keep her semi conscious as he furiously typed an sms with his other. He knew Nate wasn't going to pick up a call from him right now, but hopefully he'd read the sms. He kept it simple**: Emergency, Serena. Room 173 the Palace**. As soon as it sent he threw the phone carelessly onto the empty side of the bed.

He turned his full attention on Serena now.

"Serena, talk to me," he snapped, for some reason feeling annoyed at the naïve blonde who long ago should have realised not to trust people, especially men. His frustration heightened as she didn't even groan this time, her eyes rolling in the back of her head so only the whites could be seen.

He cursed again, grabbing her long limp body up now, and ignoring the pain in his wrist, he dragged her towards the bathroom. He really hoped this worked, otherwise he may have to break the golden rule of silence after all.

* * *

"What's wrong Blair," Penelope immediately interrogated her with a malicious smile and overtly curious eyes. "Is Chuck harassing you?"

Blair knew immediately that as soon as she left the news that Chuck had called her would be going straight to Gossip Girl. She couldn't do much about it right then however, writing a mental memo to herself to make sure to humiliate Penelope next chance she got.

"It's nothing," she replied negligently for now, not bothering to look at Kat, Iz or Penelope as she began to mentally chart the best possible routes through the gaps in the crowd towards the exit. "I have to go."

She saw Penelope open her mouth to barrage her with some more questions, but luckily someone bumped them both, dancing enthusiastically. Seizing her opportunity Blair waved at her minions sweetly, then quickly turned and rushed out. Immediately all thoughts of them out of her mind as she contemplated with dread what Serena had gotten into now.

* * *

"This is the third night you've invited Nate to eat with us," Rufus commented from his place on the couch. The blonde boy had made his excuse an hour earlier, Vanessa pulling him away for dessert. She would take no for an answer, despite Dan's pressing to stay longer, in the hopes he could eventually weave in an invite for Nate to sleep over.

Though Rufus was open hearted and sympathetic to Nate's situation, even he was beginning to become suspicious of Dan's great enthusiasm to play a fifth game of scrabble. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me son?"

"So? He's uh…a nice guy. I wasn't aware we were having a food shortage or something? Although chilli for a second night in a row Dad?" Dan began to babble, as he fitfully collected the dirty plates, barely taking a breath in his usual awkward demeanour.

Rufus watched him slightly bemused, as did Jenny from the kitchen counter.

"You know what I think," the younger blonde girl pronounced mischievously "I think Dan has a man crush."

"Hardy har," Dan glowered at her as he moved around the counter and allowed the dishes to clang loudly into the sink. "I'm sorry if some of us are just trying to do a good turn for a friend. I mean, the poor guy is living off microwave meals, but fine I won't invite him over it upsets you both so much."

"Hey, hey no need to get defensive," Rufus said standing up and stretching. He supposed Dan would tell him the problem soon enough, probably something about a certain blonde, he was having similar problems of his own in that general area and could empathise. "I think I'll head to bed, that third game of scrabble really took it out of your old man. Don't forget to do your homework and brush your teeth."

"Dad please," Jenny said rolling her eyes at Rufus' lame joke.

Dan just nodded his head absent -minded as he buried his hands in soapy water and scrubbed the dishes, trying to figure out how he was going to help Nate, without letting him know he was helping him. If there was one thing the socially awkward Dan was aware of, it was that guys had their pride, and on no uncertain terms were you allowed to openly off them help, as stupid as that idea was.

"I think Nate left his phone here," Jenny commented just as Dan finished putting the last plate in the draining board and turned off the taps. He turned, glancing at the sleek blue compact phone she held up in her hand. "I wonder what's on here." she looked at the screen with burning curiosity.

"Hey, hey, didn't anyone tell you snooping is rude?" Dan said, quickly wiping his wet hands on his jeans and plucking the phone from Jenny's navy blue nails. I'll give it to him tom-"

He was cut off by the buzz of the phone in his hand. Automatically he glanced down at the screen, a message had popped up. A small picture of Chuck smirking with Nate was next to a speech bubble containing small black print. Dan was going to look away and shove the phone in his jeans pocket away from temptation, but he caught the familiar letters of Serena's name. His eyes widened as he read it in full, his stomach plummeting. What did Chuck mean by emergency? Was Serena okay?

"Who's snooping now?" Jenny demanded, pouting at the injustice.

"I…I've got to go," Dan said, making the split second decision, not even hearing Jenny. He absently shoved Nate's phone into his back pocket, heading for the door.

"What? Why?" Jenny demanded, her curiosity sparked.

"If Dad asks I've gone to Vanessa's, be back soon," he said, not glancing back, grabbing his jacket from the hook along the way.

"But Dan," Jenny called after him, he was already out the door however, his heart racing with unspoken fear as he ran down the stairs.

* * *

When Blair got to the door of the room with the shiny 173 on it she sent Chuck a quick message, just two words, I'm here. The door was open a few seconds later. She paused , his usually coiffed hair was ruffled, the front of his shirt was damp. His face looked like the definition for disgruntled.

"Where is she?" Blair asked after taking in his appearance, pushing past him authoritatively.

"She was almost unconscious, I got her in the shower-"

"You didn't leave her there did you?" Blair asked, quickly heading for the bathroom. She knew Chuck would be smarter than, but it didn't hurt to check.

"No," Chuck said, his voice slightly annoyed. "After proceeding to flail around getting us both soaking wet, and ruining my silk shirt by the way, she began to vomit." His voice was slightly disgusted, Blair couldn't repress a small smile at the tone. Chuck had heaved out the contents of his stomach on a number of occasions, but someone else's was another thing entirely.

"Good," she commented as she headed for the sound of the heaving girl. "At least she's getting it out of her system."

She by passed the bedroom, noting the ruffled sheets, and paused at the bathroom door. She glanced down at Serena, who Chuck had left sprawled by the porcelain bowl with her long legs tangled under her, retching into the toilet.

"You could have tied her hair back," Blair scolded slightly, quickly bending down near Serena and holding the long locks back.

"With what?" Chuck queried, exasperated. He had been holding her hair back himself, but he was loathe to admit that to Blair.

The retching subsided and Serena's face emerged at that moment. She looked wrecked, her eyeliner was smudged, making it look like she had dark shadows. Her hair was tangled, still dripping, and her dress clung to her.

"B?" she exclaimed weakly, her voice raw as she looked at Blair in confusion.

"Hey sweety, everythings going to be okay," Blair intoned softly and soothingly, rubbing Serena's arm, immediately in best friend mode. Chuck watched her, this was one facet of Blair's character that few were ever privy to.

"Gosh, I'm so cold," Serena sighed absently, wrapping her arms around herself, a small shiver wracking her body.

"It's okay, we'll get you something dry to wear," Blair soothed, looking up at Chuck questioningly." Do you know what she took?" she didn't bother asking why yet. Serena didn't always have to have a reason to go off the rails, sometimes it just happened.

"She was roofied," he replied, waiting for the explosion.

Blair looked up at him stunned, her face frozen for a second. Before she could react however an insistent knock came from the door.

"I texted Nate" Chuck said by way of explanation, heading for the door and leaving the shivering Serena to Blair. He was appreciative that the blonde boy had put aside their argument. Of course, he thought spitefully, he didn't expect anything less of the Labrador loyal Nate, who probably would have dived off a bridge for Serena. Then again if he was honest with himself Nate probably would have done the same for Blair and him too, though he had never felt the urge to test the theory.

It was a bit of a shock when he opened the door and Dan Humphrey walked right through into the suite, his eyes raking through across the room in desperate search of Serena.

"Dan, what are you doing here?" Chuck asked, unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. It was a testament to the experience they had shared the other night that Humptey Dumpty had turned to Dan.

"I uh…Nate left his phone at my place and…Is Serena here? Is she okay?"

"She…" Chuck in a rare moment was lost for words, unsure of what path to take. He wasn't sure whether to lie to Dan or tell him the truth.

"She's in the bathroom. You don't happen to have any spare clothes with you do you Humphrey?" Blair queried pertly, standing at the door of the bathroom with her arms crossed and her eyebrows raised.

"Spare clothes?" Dan demanded, his eyes widening, resembling saucers.

"She had to have an unexpected shower. I trust you know your way up to her suite. Go get something, make it something warm," Blair commanded like one expecting to be obeyed.

"Hey, hey wait a second, what happened? What's going on here?" Dan demanded himself, not wavering at her dark eyes.

"Clothes first, questions later. Unless you want Serena to get hypothermia," Blair snapped, eyes flashing at the question to her authority. Chuck guessed she was buying them some time, wanting to get Serena cleaned up a bit before Dan saw her. Even if they told Dan what had happened, it would be more likely that the Brooklynite would pass the calculation stage and go straight to wanting to use the responsible party as a punching bag. They didn't need a heated head right now, first they needed to take care of Serena. If Dan saw her after a quick face wash and damage control, perhaps they could have some time to evaluate the best course of action while he fussed over her.

Catching Blair's eye Chuck nodded imperceptibly, letting her know he understood she wanted Humphrey out of her hair, for Serena's sake as well as her own. He supposed that it would be advantageous to accompany Dan as well, to ensure Eric didn't get a hint of the turmoil below. The younger boy didn't need to worry unduly.

"I'll go with you. But I guess you and Serena would prefer it if you went through her closet, though if you'd rather I did…" he leered at this, making Dan's decision for him.

"Fine, but after that you'll tell me what happened," Dan stipulated, giving both Chuck and Blair searching looks.

"Fine, now go," Blair said, shooing them with her hand then quickly disappearing into the bathroom as Serena began to retch again. Dan hesitated at the noise but Chuck took him by the arm firmly, pulling him towards the door.

"Don't worry, Blair will take care of it," he assured Dan with supreme confidence as the other boy glanced back with a furrowed brow. "Now, I don't suppose you could show me where my sis keeps her delightful underwear."

Dan shook his arm out of Chuck's, mouth open slightly at the other boys smirk. In the end he decided not to deign the inappropriate comment with an answer, instead shaking his head and heading for the elevator.

* * *

By the time Dan had managed to find Serena a nightgown and dressing gown for warmth, while Chuck made inappropriate quips, it took them fifteen minutes to get back to the 173. Blair had locked the door to the bathroom, rather ominously Dan thought, and merely snaked an arm out to grab the clothes before she slammed it shut again. The sound of running water muffled any other sound within. So while Dan stood at the door anxiously, Chuck explored the room more fully, confident that if Blair needed help she would call out.

He didn't have to go far to find what he was looking for. Smirking as he spotted the rectangular piece of plastic lying on the wooden dressing table. Taking the card he picked up the plastic phone, dialling the familiar number without even having to glance at the menu. Why not have some fun while they waited?

"Hello, I'd like to order a bottle of Dom, a truffle sandwich and some mint scotch…and a plate of waffles." He added that last bit in grudgingly as Dan glanced at him. "Just charge it on the account for the room." With those clear directions he put the phone down, smirking satisfied.

"You're seriously ordering room service at a time like this?" Dan asked disbelieving. He though he had discovered an inner layer of Chuck Bass last night, but maybe he was just a shallow jerk.

"Damien left his room card here," Chuck explained over patiently, holding up the shiny piece of plastic. "Which means he didn't sign out, which means whatever we order from this room is going to be charged to his account." He thought the other night that perhaps Dan Humphrey wasn't such a loser as he'd first imagined, but maybe he should just stick with his first impressions.

"Wait, Damien from school? What does he have to do with anything?" Dan asked.

Before Chuck could formulate a vague answer the bathroom door opened. Blair was dragging a wildly swaying tall Serena out, now clothed in a dry nightgown.

"A little help here wouldn't go astray," she hissed, missing Nate who was always good with the physical labour part of things. Dan rushed forward a beat later, Chuck stayed where he was beside the dressing table, figuring that he'd give the other boy something to do. Besides now he didn't have anything to occupy him his wrist was beginning to ache again.

Between Blair and Dan they managed to get the exhausted Serena into bed, as soon as her head hit the pillow she sighed and her eyes closed, easing into a natural sleep now her body had expelled most of the toxins. Dan pulled the covers over her without Blair even having to ask, tenderly brushing some of the hair off her face. Blair watched him with an almost approving look, while Chuck looked away, trying to keep a scornful look on his face at the open display of affection, cradling his aching wrist absently.

"Are you okay?" Blair queried, her voice hushed as she looked over at Chuck and frowned slightly at the sight of his wrist.

"Fine," Chuck muttered, he hated any sign of weakness, physical or otherwise.

"No you're not," Blair hissed, coming to stand in front of him she grabbed his wrist non too gently, examining it. It was slightly swollen, one of his knuckles split from the impact with Damien's nose. "What happened?" Blair queried as Chuck winced at her probing fingers.  
"I punched Damien," he said lowly.

"Again, what does Damien have to do with this?" Dan demanded, looking up.

"Shhh," Blair hissed as Serena stirred uneasily. Dan glanced down at her with worry, then looked up at the two frowning. "His wrist needs some ice, watch her." Blair commanded, grabbing Chuck's arm and dragging him out of the room, clicking the door shut behind them before Dan could protest.

"If you wanted to be alone with me that badly all you had to do was ask," Chuck smirked. Blair didn't retrieve her hand or snap at him, merely ignored the jest, turning to him with earnest eyes once they reached the kitchen.

"What happened?" she demanded.

"I thought we were here to put ice on my wrist?"

"What did he do to Serena?"It had to be something pretty bad for you to punch him."

"What makes you think I punched him for her?" Chuck sneered, knowing the right inflection wasn't in his voice. He hated how Blair assumed he was some sort of white knight like Nathaniel, didn't she know he was one of the villains? "The guy just pissed me off."

"Fine, whatever," Blair dismissed his lame excuse. "But what did he do?"

Chuck sighed, rubbing his head and feeling suddenly very tired. He was in sore need of a drink right then, he wondered how long it took for room service to get to the common man's rooms.

"No ice until you talk," Blair said, her chin set stubbornly as she glared at him.

"You're a hard bargainer Waldorf," he drawled.

"I only play with the best," she conceded.

* * *

Dan sat by the bed, alternating his glances between Serena, and to the hotel door where the soft muttering of Blair and Chuck's voices were filtering through. He contemplated bursting through the door and demanding an answer from the deviant two, half out of his chair. Just as he resolved to do so Serena moved slightly in her sleep, giving a small whimper. The pathetic sound decided Dan and he slumped back into the chair with a woosh of air, his eyes trained on the soft face of the sleeping blonde.

Serena's brow was furrowed, her eyebrows drawn in a distressed line. Without really thinking about it Dan reached out, gently brushing his fingers over her forehead as if to wipe away her distress. She moved her face towards him again, a small smile curving her lips. One hand reached up restlessly in her sleep, touching his fingers and freezing him.

"Dan," she murmured sleepily, her voice hoarse, her eyes still closed.

"Yes Serena?" he finally decided to reply.

Serena didn't respond, a smile just curved her pink lips, lighting up her face, her brow smoothing. She murmured something, now gripping his fingers with her hand lightly and pulled him towards her, her eyelids fluttering. Dan hesitated for a second, but she seemed quite insistent, and he suddenly felt exhausted. Gently and with a few pauses he lay down beside Serena on the bed, not even bothering to take off his shoes, even though the sheets were probably more expensive then his whole wardrobe.

Serena's smile grew wider, she rested her head on his chest, instinctively snuggling closer to him, curving her bodies with his. Dan unconsciously snaked his arm under her, falling into the familiar position. He glanced down at her face, smiling slightly. She looked so beautiful right then, a small satisfied smile curving her lips, her chest rising and falling in a feather light pattern of sleep.

A yawn suddenly forced Dan's jaw open, his eyes drooping slightly as the warmness of their bodies and the steady sound of breathing. His eyelids grew heavy, and he thought he'd just rest his eyes, just for a second…

* * *

By the time Chuck had explained everything, and Blair had reigned in her own temper, about half an hour had passed. Blair had gotten the ice from the fridge and surprisingly gently placed it on Chuck's wrist, and they had begun formulating plans of attack, all of which were very elaborate and somehow ended with Damien's gruesome death. Chuck was appreciative that Blair did not bring up his own misdemeanours in this area, and he tried not to think of them himself. After all they had been isolated incidences, just those two when he had been unusually high and drunk, even for him. Just two occasions, where he had stopped….eventually…The thought didn't make him feel any better. He occupied himself with immediate action, ordering as many pornos as he could to the room, then turning the volume down and the TV around so it faced the wall (out of respect for Blair). It was even better than the room service, seeing as Damien's father or better yet mother would probably get the bill.

Blair and him laughed over it as they opened a bottle of Dom and shared a drink together. He wondered if perhaps they were stalling as they shared another glass. Perhaps they didn't want to have to face Serena when she woke up, and explain to her the events of the night before, make them all think about what could have happened. He didn't really care though, he hadn't spent this much time with Blair, like this, in what seemed like forever. It was nice, and he almost wished it didn't have to end. Of course she was Serena's best friend, and after they finished the last drops of their second glass she rose, grabbing the plate of waffles.

"What are those for?" Chuck queried, watching her lazily as she headed for the still closed bedroom door.

"I just thought Humphrey might be hungry…What? It's like doing charity, he probably eats those packet waffles you get from a store," Blair protested at Chuck's raised eyebrows.

"Don't tell me he's growing on you," Chuck mock sneered.

"Please," Blair shuddered, as if the very thought was horrific. She opened the door and entered quietly, after a second Chuck got up and followed. The room was dim, the only light filtering through the open door where they stood. The rectangular crack illuminated the curled up Serena on the bed, and lying next to her, with her head resting on his chest, was Dan. Chuck moved away awkwardly after a second, feeling like he had been intruding on some sort of intimate scene. Blair followed him, closing the door quietly behind her and placing the plate of waffles carefully on a coffee table nearby.

"What's that smile for?" Chuck immediately attacked as Blair had a soft look in her eyes and a small smile curling her lips.

"I'm not smiling," she protested, quickly turning it into a scowl. "Really he could at least have taken off his shoes, he's getting Brooklyn dirt all over the sheets."

"Since when have you been so concerned about the helps work?" Chuck queried, slightly amused.

"I've always been concerned about the less fortunate," Blair sniffed. "Especially if they have to clean sheets which have Brooklyn all over them. Anyway since when have you punched people, should I be concerned you've caught Cabbitch Patch-itis?"

"Inventive," Chuck smirked, heading towards the mini bar and avoiding Blair's interrogative gaze. He tried not to examine why he had bothered in the first place, how his motivations had something to do with a year ago when he was the threat to an inebriated Serena... It wasn't worth thinking about.

He grabbed the door with his bad wrist, forgetting too late and wincing, pulling back as the small shoots of pain went through it.

"You should put the ice pack back on it," Blair scolded, coming forward and taking his wrist again. Chuck looked down at her bent head, noticing how her brown curls were loose, not as perfectly formed after struggling with Serena. She still looked beautiful however, perfect in her imperfection. His throat felt suddenly dry, he felt a familiar electric pulse running from her soft fingers up his wrist.

"What?" Blair asked, an odd awkward soft smile on her lips as her brown eyes glanced up and caught his hazel ones fixated on her.

"I…I uh…" Chuck stumbled, for once unable to think of any kind of witty remark, his throat feeling tight and his stomach lurching. Before words could escape from his lips without his leave the door to the bedroom suddenly opened, making Blair drop Chuck's hand quickly as if she had been burnt.

Dan stood in the doorway, looking bleary eyed at the two of them uncomfortably, his black hair sticking up.

"What Humphrey?" Blair snapped.

"Uh…Serena's awake," Dan said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck and feeling like he had interrupted something intimate.

Both Chuck and Blair shared a look, anxiety in both their eyes, though to Dan they looked completely composed.

"All right then," Blair finally said, her fingers reaching up to straighten a headband that wasn't there. She walked past both Chuck and Dan and headed into bedroom, Chuck followed reluctantly after a second, Dan close behind.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. I've been without internet for weeks, plus moving and uni D =. Thank you for the reviews. Review this chapter and give Chuckles a hug = ). **

**I've written the next two chapters so R&R please = D.**


	16. Not a Single Word Was Said

_**Chapter XV**_

**Not a Single Word was Said**

Serena was on the bed, her blonde hair fanning out around her face. Her pillows had been built up, obviously by the ever caring Dan, so she was raised in bed, like someone in a hospital. At the sight of Blair and Chuck she tried to sit up, but quickly gave up on it as her head began to swim, her hand immediately going to hold it and a sharp hiss escaping her lips.

"Hey, hey are you okay?" Dan asked anxiously, quickly rushing to her side and taking her hand.

"Fine," she replied weakly, looking up at him and offering a weak smile. "But I uh…I still can't…"

"Remember?" Chuck interposed here, he was about to say being drugged would do that to you but Blair stepped heavily on his foot with her heel, causing him to shut his mouth abruptly. She glared at him, obviously warning him to be patient with the blonde girl.

"What happened, why are Chuck and Dan here…B?" Serena's voice cracked slightly, confusion and frustration causing tears to pool in her large blue eyes as she looked pleadingly up at her friend. Dan squeezed her hand slightly in support, and she squeezed back. He too however was looking at Serena's best friend with demanding eyes.

You would think the leggy blonde would be used to these types of situations by now. She had woken up without a memory plenty of times without anyone else's help. But Blair knew every time it frightened Serena like it was the first, like she could never understand this was the consequence for her actions. And this time it wasn't even her fault. Perhaps she had been too trusting, but one of them needed to be and it sure as hell wasn't Chuck, Blair or even Nate now.

"Do you…do you remember anything?" Blair asked, unsticking her mouth and trying to keep her face calming as she went to sit beside Serena on the bed. Chuck stayed where he was, she could tell the other boy wanted to slink out and pour himself another glass. He hated any sort of display of emotion. But to her surprise he stayed standing there, a solid support for her or Serena she wasn't sure, she appreciated it nonetheless.

Serena furrowed her brow in concentration, trying to pick out a memory from the frightening blank space in her mind at the prompting of her friend.

"I remember…Eric…we were watching DVD's," she said in small voice. "And then…something about Damien…"

"You went to have a drink with him?" Blair prompted her friend.

"Yes…I think…" Serena drew the words out slowly and unsurely, looking at Blair with confusion, still not understanding.

"He drugged your drink," Chuck supplied boredly as Blair was about to reply to Serena's fear. His posture spoke of indifference. He didn't even look at Serena, though all eyes had snapped to him.

"No..he can't have," Serena protested weakly, her eyes wide. "He wouldn't…I would have known,"

"He did, and you didn't know," Chuck interposed here, his hazel eyes unwavering as he now looked at the distressed girl.

"That's enough," Dan protested to Chuck's blunt delivery, his fingers curling into a fist though his anger was pounding for someone else.

Chuck looked at the other boy but didn't say anything further. He'd already said what was needed. Serena was clutching her hair now, some more memories raising their head, Damien with that wide toothy grin that once seemed so endearing but in retrospect was predatory. His strange turn of mood after she had rejected him. His odd insistence that she drink…And then another thought invaded her mind.

"He didn't…oh God he didn't touch me," she said, looking up now her voice breaking as she looked down at the gown she was wearing and the robe. Why did they have to change her clothes? And where were they, she hadn't even noticed the room was unfamiliar, the bed… Oh God it was disgusting, she needed to get away from it now. What had happened? She couldn't remember anything and fear choked her.

"No he didn't," Blair quickly said, grabbing Serena's arm and steadying her as she made to scrabble out of bed. "S, he _didn't_," she repeated as Serena's panicked blue eyes met her steady brown ones. "Chuck made sure of it." She added this last bit to redeem Cuck of his previous crass behaviour. She knew he had just been trying to help in his own way, trying to say the words quickly and directly, like ripping off a band aid. Her words did have some effect, making Dan and Chuck stop their Mexican stand off with different expressions.

"Chuck…he…?" Dan queried.  
"Punched Damien, hard," Blair said, setting her stubborn chin as she glanced up at Chuck.

Serena looked up at the other boy with wide blue eyes, her face showing her shock, and then slowly appreciation swelled.

"Chuck…I…" she began, Chuck avoided both her and Dan's gaze. He should have revelled in it, being the hero, but instead he felt nothing but unreasonable annoyance. It wasn't rational, and probably at any other time, for any other reason, he would have been revelling like a narcissist, arrogantly smug at the debt he was now owed. But even he couldn't help remembering this was a debt being paid.

"I've just remembered security," he drawled, turning for the bedroom door, "I'll be back."

Before anyone could say anything to this he had shut the bedroom door behind him. Blair went as if to rise and follow him, but Serena gently touched her fingers, stopping her.

"We have to call the police," Dan finally said, his jaw clenched. His hand enveloped Serena's long slim fingers, gripping them hard.

"No," Serena protested loudly before Blair could decide whether to give her assent or not.

"Serena, what do you mean no?" Dan demanded, disbelievingly looking down at the blonde.

"No, we can't Dan…Mom, and Eric they won't…I just don't want it to become some big thing."

"Not a big thing that he roofied you and then brought you up to a hotel room?" Dan repeated dumbly.

"She means she doesn't want to be in the papers, in the front of magazines. A diplomats son, a society girl, can you imagine the kind of media hell that will be?" Blair explained, understanding her best friends reasoning immediately. She didn't add 'not to mention Serena's past, which would no doubt be dregged up and used by the defence to suggest she'd just had a wild night on the town and was now using it to destroy a poor innocent boy.' The most unpleasant thought was would Lilly even believe her daughter?

Dan didn't seem to need these things explained however, she could tell he was thinking about her words, reading the hidden meaning. He was smarter than Blair had thought.

"Does that really matter though?" Dan finally said, appealing to Serena now. "Serena, if Chuck hadn't…" his throat grew tight at this, the anger and fear pounding through him. "He needs to pay."

"And he will," Blair said smoothly, her and Chuck had already begun formulating a few plans.

"No," Serena interposed here once more, her voice firmer as she grabbed Blair's hand, looking at her best friend desperately. "You can't B. I just…I was so stupid to even trust someone like that…But I won't give him the satisfaction of…of even _thinking_ about him."

"That's very mature of you S," Blair began sweetly in her placating tone that suggested she knew best. "But-"

"You'll just make things worse. If you and Chuck start something, it will be all over Gossip Girl, and then everyone will find out," Serena pointed out firmly, showing Blair she knew what she was up to and she didn't want it that way. "You have to promise me B. You're not going to go after him, you or Chuck. _Promise _Blair."

Blair looked at the blonde, her friends voice was firm, her eyes set. When Serena set her mind to something it was very hard to dissuade her of it. And this time, perhaps the blonde did have a point. Perhaps scheming against Damien would result in speculation and the dragging of all their names through the mud. Rumours were always more twisted then the truth. If there was some way she could guarantee that Serena's name wouldn't be brought into it, she would have gone ahead without the bat of an eyelid. But somehow Gossip Girl always managed to guess, and she didn't think she could do that to Serena, not on top of tonight.

"Fine," she sighed heavily, "I give my word we won't go after him."

"But-" Dan began heatedly, he had almost been banking on Blair's need for revenge and the sick pleasure she took in watching others fall.

"Dan, please?" Serena beseeched, looking up at the other boy with wide beseeching blue eyes. Dan looked down at her, unable to continue his protestations as the dam seemed to burst and tears began tracing a track down her sun kissed cheeks.

"Hey, hey it's okay," Dan said, his voice slightly gruff as he took Serena in his strong arms and cradled her. "I promise, we'll do it your way. It's going to be okay."

Blair hesitated for a second, but as she saw Serena bury her face in Dan's shoulder and wrap her arms around him like he was some sort of life belt keeping her afloat, she decided her friend was taken care of. Rising softly and quietly she shared a look with Dan. He nodded imperceptibly, and she turned and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind her. Turning she headed for the exit. Now it was time to take care of a certain dark eyed friend. She supposed there really was no rest for the wicked.

* * *

Nate smiled as he watched Vanessa talk enthusiastically about the film they had just seen. It was in French, so Nate had only caught ever fifth word, but somehow he had still enjoyed it. They were now walking home, their hands intertwined naturally.

"What?" Vanessa asked, a smile spreading across her cheeks as she noticed his blue eyes were trained on her. "You're bored right? I'm sorry sometimes I just get so passionate about these things…"

"No, no," Nate quickly protested, smiling and showing his perfect white teeth and dimple. "Actually what you said makes a lot of sense. Besides I love how passionate you are." His grin turned kind of sheepish but endearing, he pulled her towards him and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Besides, even if you were speaking about the stone age I'd still owe you for saving me from the famous Humphrey chilli. I wasn't sure how much more I could shove into my napkin without Rufus noticing. Ice cream desserts were like heave in comparison."

Vanessa laughed, her eyes conceding the point.

"It's not that bad," she tried to defend her best friends father's culinary skills.

"No, the first plateful Is great. But after three nights in a row?…The Humphreys are super nice, and I don't want to hurt Dan's feelings, but if he invites me to dinner one more night and it's chilli again, I'm going to get desperate." He laughed, showing her he was joking, that he was appreciative of his friend.

"Well I think Dan's just trying to get you away from all those microwave meals," Vanessa said, something not true ringing in her voice as she forced a smile, looking at him with probing eyes.

"I've got a cook," Nate defended, forcing himself to sound easy. They had a cook after all, _had_ being the operative word. "Anyway I was wondering about that dream in the movie, was it just me or did it make no sense whatsoever?"

Vanessa laughed at his cluelessness, easily distracted as Nate wanted, as she began a speal about the symbolism of the scene.

"Well this is my stop," she said a few blocks later as they pulled up in front of the battered door up to her apartment. She looked up at Nate, her eyes piercing, hesitating. "You sure you'll be okay to get home? Maybe you should just crash at Dan's."

"Nah, I'll just grab a taxi," Nate said carefully, brushing his blonde fringe from his eyes.

"But the loft is so much closer," Vanessa pressed. "I mean I would offer here, but between me and my sister there isn't room to swing a cat. But there's plenty of room in the loft, I'm sure the offer is still on the table and Rufus loves you…"

"I'll be fine," Nate said, slightly annoyed at her pushing.

There was a slight awkward pause between them.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" Nate said quietly, breaking it and trying to bring back the warmth. He lent down to press a soft kiss on Vanessa's cheek, but she hesitated, evidently warring with something.

"Nate is there something you need to tell me?" she finally asked, her eyes piercing as she analysed his reaction.

"Like what?" Nate asked easily, a slight edge to his voice.

"Look…Dan talks in his sleep sometimes when he's stressed, and Jenny overheard him…and I wasn't so sure if I believed it so I came down to your house this morning and…" Vanessa said in a rush, trying to explain to him.

"You what?" Nate demanded, retrieving his hand from her and stepping back, a frown over taking his face.

"Look Nate, I don't get why you kept this from us. Dan is your friend, I'm your girlfriend…"

"It's because it's none of your business Vanessa," he snapped angrily. "I'm handling it."

"Handling it how?" Vanessa asked in frustration. "By practically being homeless."

"Look, we may have gone on a few dates, but that doesn't give you the right to interfere in my life. You're not Se-" he trailed off here heatedly.

"Who Nate? Serena?" Vanessa demanded, bitterness choking her. "I guess if she offered you a place to stay in her penthouse suite you would jump at the chance."

"That's not what I meant," Nate snapped himself. "Just keep this to yourself, okay." With that he abruptly turned without even saying goodbye, striding down the street.

"Nate wait," Vanessa relented after a minute, calling after him. She knew he heard, his step faltered somewhat, but he continued walking and her pride wouldn't let her call out again.

* * *

Chuck slid his phone open with one flick of his thumb, glancing at the Gossip Girl post once more.

**Spotted: N & V, holding hands at the front of a theatre. C drinking alone at the Palace bar. Rather sad all around really.****xoxo GG **

His mouth twisted into a sneer at Gossip Girl's words. Other than the earlier post about Serena drinking with Damien, the gossip monger had posted nothing further about the socialite. Chuck was hoping it would stay that way. The picture of Nate and Vanessa did nothing for his stomach however. At times like these he would have called his best friend to get smashed with him, like all good friends do. Unfortunately, even if Nate did have his phone, Chuck was certain the other boy would not be answering his calls. The circumstances in which Chuck had reconciled with Serena did not make his mood any better.

Chuck indicated the bar tender for another one. He had opted to take a familiar bar stool near the kitchen exit, ignoring the woman sitting further down who was giving him looks. The dim light of the bar, supposed to create a mood, merely reflected his own shadowy thoughts. He wondered how many more glasses it would take for him to get drunk. It was times like these he cursed rather then was proud of the fact he had a high threshold for alcohol. He quickly took the full glass of scotch from the bar tender without even glancing at him. He drowned half the glass in one go, feeling it burn down his throat. He put it down on the black chrome surface, his eyes trained on the amber liquid as he tried to feel the relevant buzz and the fuzzy edge which usually followed it.

He noticed the brown curls and heels in his peripheral vision, but he didn't look up, concentrating on the bottom of his glass. She slid onto the tall stool next to him, placing her clutch on the surface, and shaking her head in the negative at the bar tenders look. They sat like that in silence for a little while. Of course she would know where to find him, there was no need to go far when there was a bar inside the building he lived.

"Here, I had them erase the hard copy," Chuck suddenly drawled. Without glancing up he took the small square plastic sleeve from his inside pocket, handing it to Blair lazily. She glanced at the disc, knowing it would contain the visual footage of Serena stumbling with Damien up to the hotel room 173. If he hadn't retrieved it immediately, Bart no doubt would have been made aware of his step daughters behaviour, and that would probably have led to all sorts of awkward questioning and interference. Chuck was efficient and always one step ahead, just like her.

"How?" she asked, placing the disc into her clutch, just in case Serena changed her mind. Though Chuck could buy many things from many people, he usually found the security force at the Palace impenetrable and loyal to his father, something which had irked him over the years.

"Sergei owes me a favour," he smirked, glancing at her now with heavy lids. "Especially after I caught him doing-"

"Please," Blair said, raising a hand and an amused eyebrow. "Some things even I don't want to imagine."

Chuck conceded the point, after all Sergei the security guard who oversaw the video surveillance wasn't exactly in his prime, unlike the black clad men on the floor. He was a portly Russian, who had the smell of vodka about him and a receding hairline.

"It wasn't pleasant," he smirked in acquiesce as she scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"Serena doesn't want to do anything," she said quietly after a pause where he took another sip of his scotch.

He glanced over at her, raising his eyebrows in scorn. "And you're going to do as she asks?" he queried knowingly smirking in disbelief.

"Yes," Blair replied simply, surprising Chuck. "She doesn't want anyone to find out, and if we retaliate everyone will know. We'll bide our time, get him later."

Chuck paused at this, wondering whether to argue the point or not. He gave up however, he would use almost anything to scheme with Blair and get closer to her, but maybe not this.

"It makes me really glad that you punched him though," she added, smiling slightly as he turned back to his scotch to show his consent and co-operation.

"Right," Chuck murmured bitterly, drowning the rest of it down in one go. When he put down the glass to his surprise Blair moved hesitantly, fitfully touching the hand that clasped the glass tightly with her soft fingers.

"You're different Chuck," she said confidently. He looked up with surprise, meeting her open brown eyes; her red lips were set in a thoughtful line. He should have guessed she would know what he was thinking about, even if he didn't fully realise.

"What was different?" he drawled, keeping his tone uncaring. "I wanted something and I was going to take it. I'm Chuck Bass remember?"

She didn't withdraw her fingers in disgust as he half expected, she could always read through him.

"Exactly, you're Chuck Bass. You might make lewd suggestions, you might even steal a kiss and a touch if you're really drunk, but you would never, ever go through with it," she said confidently, displaying more trust in him then he knew she should.

He smirked, shaking his head in disbelief. "I believe there are two ladies who would beg to differ," he drawled blasé, as if he didn't care. He shouldn't care, he wouldn't normally. But for some reason he found tonight had made him think about it, and he didn't like the feeling.

"You're different Chuck…_That_ was different," Blair stipulated, a second meaning in her voice. He glanced up at her now, she knew then, had known. She would, wouldn't she? He can't remember if he told her, it didn't matter. She saw it every year at the same time, saw how he always got extremely high and drunk and disappeared for days on end behind a haze. It was the time he was most fun, the time he was most dangerous. It was the time Chuck disappeared completely behind Chuck Bass. It was the only way he could cope with his father's odd absence from work, the flowers he took every year to a site he would never disclose to Chuck.

It didn't absolve him of anything, her eyes didn't. She just showed him she understood.

He looked at her, wondering how easy it would be to just lean closer, cup her face with his hand and put his lips to hers. But is this what he wanted, what she deserved? Here and now, in these circumstances. Maybe she deserved better, but he knew he wasn't prepared to give her up. He was never the self-sacrificing type. Just maybe for tonight…

"I have to go," he murmured, retrieving his hand not unkindly from hers. He took out his wallet, throwing a few notes on the bar. Blair didn't say anything, just watched him as he rose and left. His fingers brushing her back slightly, his hazel eyes letting her know he was grateful for her presence, even if he would never admit it aloud. After he had disappeared through the exit she let out a small gust of pent up air she hadn't even realised she had been holding, her shoulders slumping slightly. She glanced at the glass of scotch he had been nursing, it was empty.

She had seen a facet of Chuck tonight she had almost forgotten about. The vulnerable boy, the loyal friend, (she ignored the self-loathing mess that was hidden under the hooded eyes and the drawling voice, who didn't have their inner demons on the Upper East Side?) She thought it would be harder to decide then this, but she realised she had made been making it far too complicated, and looking at it now it really wasn't a decision at all. Now all she had to do was let Chuck realise that too.

Gathering her clutch she walked out, heading for the shiny glass doors of the hotel and out onto the cool New York street.

* * *

_One Week Later_

"No," Serena giggled, quickly backing up as Dan tried to dab her nose with the cold mess. In one hand he held a bowl full of bubble gum ice cream, the other hand was occupied with placing the finger he had dipped in the cold cream onto her lightly freckled nose. Serena's retreat was stopped by her back hitting the cold hard fridge, Dan grinned triumphantly, swooping in for the kill. However before his finger could touch Serena's nose she bit it gently, grinning. Dan paused, slightly stunned at the turn of events, but not unpleasantly so as Serena released his finger and her lips met his.

"Ah-hum," Eric cleared his throat loudly. He'd been sitting at the kitchen counter while this scene was unfolding, a bowl of chocolate ice cream in front of him, still decked in his school uniform. "Little brother sitting here remember."

Dan quickly broke away from Serena, colouring in embarrassment. Serena used the opportunity to dip her own finger in his bowl, smudging the ice cream across his cheek.

"Hey," Dan protested at the unfair play, wiping the ice cream off.

"I thought you could do with some more colour," Serena laughed. She quickly turned her eyes to Eric and away from Dan's tempting helpless look. "Shouldn't a certain little brother be out with his boyfriend."

"Jonathon has swimming practice," Eric shrugged. He had been used to giving such evasive answers lately. He wasn't sure why he didn't just talk to Serena about his problems with the other boy. Maybe it had something to do with the fact he knew Serena, Chuck and Dan were all hiding something about last Friday night from him, and he felt like being spiteful in return.

Before Serena could interrogate him further the elevator made that familiar annoying sound, indicating someone was entering the suite. Sure enough Bart walked in, suitcase in hand and suit on. He'd been trying to get in earlier from the office, so far he'd made it home before seven in two nights out of five. You had to give him props for trying, Lilly had commented dryly to Eric on one such night. Eric, feeling uncomfortable and wanting to defend Bart, who really had been more involved, had ended up biting his tongue and saying nothing, like he usually did to his mother.

"Eric, Serena, Dan," Bart acknowledged them, no surprise on his face at the sight of the Brooklynite in their kitchen. Ever since Friday night, where Serena had gone MIA, sneaking into the suite in the early hours of the morning, Dan and Serena seemed to be spending every waking minute together. Whatever had brought them together, and Gossip Girl had many theories, they seemed stronger than ever, and even more enamoured if that was possible. Bart frowned slightly as he did a head count of the children in the room.

"Where's Charles?" he queried, his lips thinning. Lilly and him had elicited a promise from Eric, Serena and Chuck that they would make it home for dinner this Thursday night, to spend time as a 'family.' It was already five thirty, and Chuck didn't look like he was returning home soon.

"Uh…he got an A in his literature paper," Dan supplied suddenly, trying to fill the awkward silence as Serena was evidently trying to think of an excuse. Bart had directed the question to her, knowing she was the weakest link.

Bart turned his blue eyes to Dan, his brows furrowing slightly in confusion.

"We uh…got them back early. Boy does that Ms Fraser mark fast. And he got an A, well an A minus, which I have to admit is kind of annoying seeing as I spent about three weeks writing mine while-" he cut off in his ramblings here, realising he was doing Chuck no favours, even though he was actually trying to help. "Anyway it was uh, pretty good."

"You read it?" Serena queried, her attention turned as she looked at Dan with surprise. She was still trying to get her head around the fact Chuck and Dan were no longer sharing hostile looks and vindictive snide remarks, though admittedly they weren't exactly best friends either.

"I am his tutor," Dan said, as if it was a normal fact.

"An A minus, huh?" Bart queried, to all three's surprise he had actually been distracted, looking thoughtful at the news.

"Uh, yeah, I'm just that good. That was a joke by the way," Dan said quickly at Bart's look.

"If you'd be so kind could one of you let me know when Chuck gets in," he said cooly instead of replying to Dan's bumblings. With that he turned and made his way up the stairs.

They waited for the click of the door to let them know he was safely in his room before they breathed easy again.

"So, where is Chuck then?" Eric queried. He felt proud of the older boy, and slightly hurt now they were reconciled that he hadn't come to celebrate and gloat about the news with his brother. It seemed like as much as he'd been seeing of Dan he'd been seeing less of Chuck, who was holed up in 1812, supposedly studying if his short texts were to be believed, and maybe they were in light of this news.

"Probably at Blair's," Serena shrugged.

"Yeah, and I've got to say he probably has a chance. I mean after Fr-" he cut off here at Serena's wide eyed look and Eric's inquisitive one.

"What happened Friday?" Eric interrogated.

"Nothing," Serena said, her voice strained. "Dan, seeing as this family dinner looks like it isn't going to happen, you want to catch dinner at Butters?"

"Butters? You know I live to have dinner among pretentious people from our class taking pictures of us for Gossip Girl while commenting on my lack of tuna sandwiches," Dan replied wryly.

"Great," Serena chirped, smiling sunnily she grabbed Dan's hand and her purse from the counter, barely giving him time to shove the ice cream bowl on the table, heading for the elevator quickly and ignoring Eric's persistent 'What happened on Friday?"

At the sound of the elevator doors sliding shut decisively behind them Eric sighed. He looked down at his full bowl of melted ice cream, and let his spoon clang into the bowl. Also rising and not bothering to change, he headed for the elevator himself.

* * *

Once Eric exited the revolving glass doors of the Palace and the soles of his shoes hit the pavement outside the entrance courtyard, he realised he had no idea where he was going to go. He was now certain Jonathon and him were over, seeing as they hadn't spoken in over a week. Jenny was probably working late at Eleanor's again while lying to Rufus about a study group. And as Eric walked among the pedestrians milling on the sidewalk, he acutely felt how lonely he really was. It was almost like when Serena had left…He tried not to let his mind go down that road again though. It wasn't that bad, everyone was just occupied. Once life quieted down again he was sure…well he hoped things would get better.

He was so occupied in his thoughts he didn't see the figure until he'd already bumped into him. He muttered an automatic sorry, looking up, when he realised the other pedestrian was a familiar face.

"Damien, hey," he said, smiling at the older boy. He had asked Serena how the drinks had gone, and she had been evasive, muttering something about Damien wanting more than friendship…and Serena loving Dan, then she quickly changed the subject with over forced enthusiasm to any other topic she could grasp at. Eric privately thought his sister had been unfair to the other boy, just because she was dating Dan now didn't mean she had to stop talking to other boys completely. Her and Nate had slept together for goodness sake and they were still friends, and Dan didn't seem to have a problem with it.

"Eric, hey," Damien said, smiling that familiar toothy grin. "How are you? Long time no see."

"Yeah," Eric grinned, remembering how they'd hit all the burger joints the day they first met. He hadn't laughed that much since he'd first started hanging out with Chuck. Of course Chuck seemed a bit too preoccupied now to have Wii death matches and just talk with the younger boy.

"Look I uh…I was just about to grab some dinner, you want to join me?" Damien asked, looking at the other boy with a small awkward inviting smile. "I understand of course…if you have other plans…" he quickly said as Eric looked at him with wide eyes.

"No, no I don't," Eric quickly said. "Actually dinner would be great."

"Great," Damien echoed, showing all his teeth as he smiled and slinging his arm familiarly over the younger boys shoulder. "So, how's everything been with you?"

* * *

Chuck nervously fixed his bowtie in the narrow glass in the Waldorf elevator. He frowned slightly at his hair, brushing his hand through it once more and trying to fix it just right. He smelt heavily of Tiffany's male cologne, a present Blair had given him last year. It was sentimental trite, but he had put it on knowing that she would appreciate the effort. In one hand he carried a bouquet of perfect pink peonies, in the other four stapled pieces of paper with neatly typed black print. On the front page a prominent red A- was visible. He had thought it was worth a plus, but it didn't matter really, all that mattered was the letter, and it was the right one.

If he really examined his feelings, why he had bothered to primp, ensure everything was perfect in his appearance. Why his chest felt tight and his stomach squeamish, it was because this was far more than a bet now. Far more than an attempt to seduce Blair. That A was the proof, proof along with the situation with Eric, along with Friday night and his fist connecting with Damien's face. Perhaps it was proof that Chuck could be that man, the one Blair wanted. It wasn't just talk anymore, 'I could if I wanted to',' would if I tried'. It was quantifiable, a letter right there in red on his paper, a paper he'd written himself, symbolising perhaps there was something more to Chuck Bass, something worthy of Blair Waldorf. That's why he felt it so acutely, that this night meant something more. He was on the edge of a precipe between his known life, and the unknown. But he tried not to examine these feelings too closely, if he did he probably would have pressed the emergency button and stopped the elevator from ascending right then and there.

As if to prove to him that he was too late to reconsider, the elevator stopped and the doors slid open, the foyer of the Waldorf suite open to him. Chuck stepped out, looking at the hydrangia arrangement on the table and the piano as if with fresh nervous eyes. Dorota quickly appeared on the stairs, looking down at him with wide eyes.

"Dorota, would you please be able to tell Blair I'm here," he said, as always polite to the maid, his throat hoarse as it suddenly felt very dry.

"Misses Blair is busy," Dorota replied, her face closed.

"Well, can you at least make her aware I'm here," Chuck replied, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice as he forced a charming smile. "I'm willing to wait."

He watched the maid with resolute eyes. She took in his appearance, the pink poenies in his hand, the purple suit. The way his legs were slightly apart, his stance showing her he was in it for the long haul. Relenting she nodded and turned, he didn't resent her judgment, she was merely trying to protect Blair and he could understand that.

As soon as she disappeared up the stair well Chuck felt restless. His legs took him towards the piano, needing some sort of movement in his body to keep himself from running hard and fast as his instincts were screaming for him to do. That's when he noticed it, frowning slightly he lay down the paper on the shining black surface, picking up the jacket already laying there instead. It was a soccer jumper, a familiar site for Chuck, especially considering it had Archibald monogrammed on the corner breast pocket.

Without even noticing it Chuck let the poenies drop to the floor, bile rising in his throat. He threw the jacket down with disgust back onto the piano top, sparing one dark glance to the room hidden upstairs he turned and stalked out.

* * *

"I know it was well meant, but how could Dan let Jenny find out. And then how could she think it was a good idea to tell my girl friend?" Nate pointed out to Blair in frustration, looking at the brunette with those endearing green blue eyes. Blair barely restrained herself from throttling the boy, what was with it with men and their inability to ever accept help from anyone, even when they were practically homeless? Of course they had no problem coming to Blair with all their problems, that had always been the way with the four.

She glanced at the small Parisian clock, shaped like the Eiffel tower on her bedside table. There essay marks had been released today, Blair had gotten an A of course, the minus was not so welcome but luckily it was only worth 10%. Not so lucky was the fact she hadn't seen Chuck all day, and her hopes he would find her were looking less likely as the minutes ticked by.

"Nate, you know I'm the last person ever, ever, ever to defend a Brooklynite. But did you ever think perhaps they were just trying to honestly be nice? No ulterior motives, no wishes for charity. Just good old, honest to goodness, niceness?" she tried to keep the disgust out of her voice. "I mean, you know I would offer here if it weren't for Mom," she rolled her eyes at Eleanor's strict rule of no boys over, even though they both knew Blair didn't exactly follow it when her mother was away. "Serena would if you'd tell her, and Chuck-" she let the word hang as Nate's jaw tightened. She knew the other boy was still harbouring a grudge towards Chuck, although she was beginning to suspect it was more out of pride then any real anger. "You wouldn't think we were doing charity. So why do you find it so hard to say yes to a Humphrey? Unless you've finally admitted that we are so much more superior to them and you're going to break up with that bohemian mess as fast as a text can be sent."

"Blair," Nate admonished, and she shrugged, it was worth a try. "I guess…I guess you're right…"he said hesitantly, finally admitting what he probably already knew, though his pride wouldn't allow him to admit it.

"I always am," Blair said superiorly, "Now all you need to do is apologize to Vanessa…loathe as I am to say that, and your-"

"Miss Blair," Dorota interrupted Blair's words with a quick rap on her door, her face appearing a moment later.

"Dorota, can't you see I'm busy," Blair said.

"I'm sorry, but Meester Chuck is waiting downstairs, he said…" Blair didn't hear the rest, jumping off the bed as if she had been electrocuted. She quickly rushed to the door, when she reached it she glanced back at Nate, remembering him.

"Go, it's okay," Nate chuckled. He'd heard about the bet from Serena and was grinning slightly, momentarily forgetting his grudge against Chuck. "I'll leave through the service entrance. Thanks for the adv-" before he could finish Blair was already gone.

* * *

Before Blair's heels met the bottom step her eyes were already raking across the foyer, however no smirking Chuck met her eye. The room was oddly empty. Pausing with her fingers on the banister Blair frowned slightly in confusion. Her eyes caught the pink peonies on the floor, Nate's sports jacket beside it and her heart sank. She rushed forward, looking down at the flowers, guessing what Chuck must have thought. Before she could turn and rush to the elevator her eye caught the white paper resting on the piano. Urgency told her to leave now, however curiosity held her fast, making her hands reach out and take up the essay. The A- was clearly on the front, the red making her heart rise and then dip slightly. Her eyes brushed across the words softly. It had some mistakes, but all in all was well written. Flicking through the paper she was caught most by the last paragraph. The eloquence of the words, but mainly the sentiment behind them held her.

"_To Heathcliff it seemed as if love was his destruction, and revenge was his deliverance. Two opposing ideas that were forever intertwined. As long as love survived he had the chance to be saved. Love kept Heathcliff from revenge. However once the object of his life was destroyed at his own hand he consciously took the path of revenge, the path of self-destruction. By taking revenge against Cathy's child, he was taking revenge against himself. In this way revenge was his deliverance. By punishing himself, destroying any chance of redemption, he was destroying any vestige of the man left in him, carving away the part of himself that had ever loved. Delivering himself from the pain. For once Cathy was gone 'the world was a strange place' to him. Love became his enemy, torturing him unbearably for the harm he had done her, revenge his friend, helping him escape. In the end however it was love that was his true deliverance, the one redeeming quality that led him back to her. His inability to forget her was his continuing ability to let love in. Torture it may have been, but it is 'better to have loved and lost, then never to have loved at all.' In the end revenge may have driven Heathcliff, but it was love that consumed him."_

With paper still in hand she turned and ran for the elevator, not even bothering to put on a coat. She had to find Chuck _now_.

* * *

Chuck placed his hand on the blondes tanned thigh, she smiled up at him invitingly and he forced a smirk, taking another large gulp of his scotch. He wanted to get drunk, he wanted to get high, and most of all he wanted to get lost. What better way to do that than with a leggy blonde at the Palace bar? And she wasn't disappointing, tracing a pattern on his lapel with her finger.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private," she whispered into his ear, her voice forced into a husky tone, attempting to be sexy.

"Maybe," Chuck smirked, turning his face as if to kiss her on the neck. That's when he was hit with the smell, the light wafting of Chanel No 5 she had obviously dabbed on her neck. Not saturated, just that perfect amount, enough to smell if you were lucky enough to get close. The perfume invaded his senses, making him think of a brunette with doe eyes and red lips.

Without a word Chuck pushed the blonde away and rose, not even bothering to take care of the drink, they could charge it to his tab. He stalked out, not hearing her disgruntled insults.

* * *

He found himself up in 1812 minutes later, a scotch tumbler in hand, slumped on a stool beside the breakfast bar. He could still smell Chanel No 5, and it made him sick. How could he even think she would wait for him, someone as damaged and twisted as he was. Nathaniel was so much better for her, he always had been and Chuck supposed he always would be.

The door clicked open but Chuck didn't bother to look up, instead rising and getting up to head towards his bedroom. Increasingly this week, whenever Dan was unavailable Serena had taken to coming up to 1812. She insisted on keeping the events of Friday night secret from Eric, claiming the younger boy had other things to worry about. But the problem with that plan was that she had always been a terrible liar. So she used Chuck's suite as a sanctuary. He hadn't minded so much, mainly sticking to his room writing his essay while she watched Jersey Shore. But tonight was not a good one.

"Serena I'm not in the mood for your whining, you know your way out," he drawled, carrying the scotch tumbler with him and strolling towards his room without bothering to turn at the sound of heels on floorboard.

"Chuck," her voice made him freeze. Maybe he would have realised sooner if he hadn't consumed quite so many glasses tonight, but her voice was unmistakable, he would know it anywhere.

"What are you doing here?" he finally spat, turning around and looking at her with accusing eyes. She stood before him, still in her school uniform (she hadn't had a chance to change, Nate ambushed her shortly after she had gotten home.) Anything else he was planning to say died on his lips as he saw the familiar paper still clutched in her hand.

"I read it," she said quietly, breaking the silence. "It was good."

"Let me guess, yours was better," he commented, trying to sneer but failing miserably as he desperately grabbed the paper from her hand and balled it up. "How about you go celebrate with Nathaniel." He never thought he could ever hate his best friend, but damn he was feeling close to that emotion right now as he ineffectively threw the scrunched mess towards the trash can and it fell short. He went to turn again but Blair suddenly grabbed his hand, forcefully turning him around and placing her lips firmly and demandingly on his.

He let her do it, tasting the familiar strawberries, smelling Chanel No 5, glorying in her soft lashes fluttering against his cheek. She was the one to break away, breathing heavily, looking up at him with doe brown eyes.

"Nate came over to talk about Vanessa," she said, breaking the silence again. He could tell she was telling the truth, though a part of him wanted to stay angry, he told it to shut the hell up. Impulsively he grabbed her with his free hand, shoved the scotch tumbler on the nearby counter as he kissed her hungrily. He was now free to take her up in both arms, turning her so her back pressed against the counter. She didn't stop him, though before things could continue, and against his better judgment, he pulled away.

"You only owed me a kiss," he pointed out huskily, looking at her. He was thwarting his own plan, but he didn't care, he just wanted to make sure she knew what she was getting into.

"I know," she smiled, "But I want this, whatever _this_ is. I want you."

He paused at this, at the intensity of her voice, the sincerity in her eyes. She was tired of playing games, tired of denying herself. She just wanted to be together. And he knew then, felt it well up.

"I…I…" he struggled with the words, they were there on the tip of his tongue, struggling to break free from his heart, and yet they were choking him too. The silence stretched as he didn't continue, disappointment showed in her eyes but instead of drawing away in anger and rejection she lent forward and kissed him softly and slowly on his lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked hoarsely when she broke away, searching her brown eyes. Was she sure she wanted this, whatever it was. This twisted broken thing. Him the way he was, no 'I love you's', no knights in shining armour, just Chuck Bass.

She answered him with another kiss, hungrier this time, and he didn't ask again.

* * *

**A/N: There you go, Chuck and Blair together again lol. For how long, who knows? = P. **

**Hope this wasn't too corny, but oh well. Sorry it took so long, just got internet back finally!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews last chapter: mlharper, TerraBeth, socialitegirl, ellibells, svenjen, Curious Blonde and Temp02 . **

**Please, if you read, review. = )**

**Up Next: The mirrors in the St Judes toilets can get pretty steamed up lol. A mockumentary needs to be filmed, but it seems to turn into a documentary. And a little game of truth or dare. **

**Inspirational picture for chapter: google: "0318-chuck2" it's the first pic. **

**Inspirational song for end of chapter: Fix You by Coldplay. Lol no idea why...just cause...**


	17. Rumour Has It

_**Chapter XVI**_

**Rumour Has It**

Blair smiled softly, the warm sun bathing her skin. She snuggled closer to the warm familiar body of Chuck next to her, taking in his cologne. Her muscles felt pleasantly weak, the warmth seeping into her very bones. After spending a good amount of time in Chuck's suite Blair had insisted he take her home, it was a school night after all. Once they got there however she had found a message left by Eleanor on the answering machine telling her she wouldn't be home tonight, and no sign of Dorota. How could a girl resist, especially when Chuck was so insistent? She sighed contentedly again, so glad it wasn't an important school da-

Her eyes snapped open suddenly. It was Friday, and if she remembered correctly she had a calculus mid semester exam first period, which meant it _was_ an important school day. Blair quickly sat up, panic rising in her throat as she scrabbled for the clock on her bedside table, trying to focus her eyes on the time. Chuck groaned softly beside her, annoyed at the disturbance to his pleasant slumber.

"Thank you," she cried to the ceiling as she saw it was seven thirty, and getting to school on time was still a possibility.

"Where are you going?" Chuck groaned, looking blearily from the bed and trying to grab Blair's hand as she quickly threw the covers off her and ran to the bathroom.

"It's Friday," Blair exclaimed from the doorway, looking back at him.

"So?" Chuck glanced up at her from the bed, his hair was sticking up at odd angles, his eyes bleary.

"I have a calculus test today," Blair almost shrieked. "In about thirty minutes, and I'm not even dressed yet."

"I repeat, so?" Chuck drawled, raising his eyebrows. Old habits were hard to beat.

"You're hopeless," Blair cried out, turning around and closing the door behind her, clicking the lock shut just in case he got any ideas about wasting her time. "Just to remind you if you skip another day of school this year you're going to have to face another disciplinary meeting, _with_ Bart."

Chuck's smug smirk disappeared at this reminder.

"Fine, I'm up, I'm up," he groaned, scowling slightly as he rose from the bed and grabbed his trousers, doing a slight unsteady dance to get into them, and almost falling over.

"You're still going to be late," Blair commented from behind the door, the muffled sound of her voice suggesting she was brushing her teeth. Chuck rolled his eyes at her nit picking as he slipped on his shirt and his shoes, not bothering with the jacket or socks.

"That's why school's have locker rooms. I'm texting Serena now, I'm sure she won't mind providing a uniform service."

"Good luck," Blair scoffed loudly.

"See you at school," Chuck returned with quietly, pausing at the bathroom door, his socks and jacket rolled up in his arm. Blair didn't reply however, the sound of high powered water from the shower muffling any noise. Chuck hesitated for a second, but the buzz of his phone interrupted the moment, prompting him to exit the room and close the door softly behind him. He glanced down at the message from Serena.

**I'll do it, but only because Bart is pretty pissed you didn't come home last night. Eric and me have tried damage control but nothings worked so far = S. Where were you?- S**

His phone buzzed again with a second message.

**Btw where the heck do you keep your uniform?-S**

Chuck smirked at the second SMS, trying to push away his slight uneasiness at the thought of Bart's temper. He typed a quick reply, starting with at Blair's. He paused however, his thumb hovering over the send button. He felt uncertain about revealing that information right now. He wasn't sure exactly what this was between him and Blair, or if he should tell anyone yet. In the end he erased the beginning of the message, leaving the end bit. He hit send as he reached the elevator with strangely no sight of Dorota.

**Check the rumpled bundle under the bed.-C**

He got a reply soon after.

**Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww, don't you ever get anyone to clean under here?-S**

He smirked at the many but didn't reply, instead scrolling through his contacts until he found Arthur's number. For reasons he didn't bother examining he told the driver to pick him up down the street, closer to Nate's place. He didn't want his limo spotted in front of the Waldorf apartment, just until he and Blair had a chance to define whatever_ this_ was…

* * *

By 8:15 Blair stepped out of her town car and onto the pavement in front of the St Judes and Constance Billiard steps. She was perfectly manicured, her red headband set neatly on top of her brown curls. She set her fashionable designer Gucci satchel on her slim shoulder, her eyes scanning the steps for Serena. Instead they found Penelope and her three other minions perched pretentiously on the top stairs. She would have abandoned them for her search for her best friend, but Penelope chose that moment to look up, catching Blair's eyes with a superior little smile and wave. Forcing herself to not grind her teeth Blair returned the smile, walking up to her small court.

"Blair," Penelope greeted her sweetly. The other three girls looked on with wide eyes.

"Penelope, Kat, Iz…Nelly," Blair added the last greeting with a drop in her tone, the other girl was still her biggest competition for Yale.

"We weren't expecting to see you today," Penelope noted as Blair stood there, looking down at the girls with superior analysis.

"Why wouldn't you?" Blair demanded archly, narrowing her eyes at the other girl.

"Well we thought with the thing on Friday…" Penelope trailed off.

"What thing on Friday?" Blair commanded, her thoughts racing to Serena and wondering if perhaps the slime Damien had dared to spread a story.

"Well with that call from Chuck, and then you leaving…" Penelope trailed off in calculation, raising her eyebrows superiorly. The other girls watched curiously, Blair could tell they were judging her with their eyes, waiting for her to concede to an encounter with Chuck so they could begin their lofty consolation and sage advice.

The blast about the call had yet to hit Gossip Girl, but Blair thought that it was not for want of Penelope supplying the information.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Blair snapped, annoyed at their predatory looks. "Chuck called me, so what? I didn't leave because of him."

"Really because it seemed like…" Penelope began, watching the other girl for a sign of weakness, a crack in her perfect veneer.

"Really Penelope, you should know I don't run when anyone calls, especially not a guy, unlike _some_ people. How is Enrique by the way?" the stab hit home, Penelope coloured slightly at this, remembering a certain Enrique last year, who had treated her like a chauffeur. Her eyes dropped, Blair's smile turned triumphant, sometimes people needed to be put in their place and Blair was just the person to do it.

"Why did you-?" Iz began asking tentatively, Blair's viscous glare silenced her.

"I wasn't aware I had to answer to any of you," she snapped.

They all stayed quiet at this, the other two lowering their eyes for fear of being admonished. Satisfied Blair settled her skirt and perched on the step above the others, placing her satchel down beside her. Her discussion with Serena would have to wait.

"So, any updates I need to be made aware of?" Blair asked, commencing the ritual morning debrief.

"We've uh…completed the pamphlets and posters for the assembly," Nelly Yuki stuttered, looking up hesitantly and cringing as Blair turned her brown eyes to her.

"Efficient," Blair said, gracing her with a rare smile, it was always good to bestow subjects with praise as well as fear. "And ahead of schedule."

"Well I just thought, with the assembly coming up this Monday it wa…" Penelope began, butting in here and glaring at Nelly.

"Excuse me?" Blair asked stiffly, her insides freezing slightly at Penelope's words.

Penelope went silent immediately, thinking Blair was admonishing her.

"What did you say?" Blair asked impatiently, trying not to snap as she looked at Penelope urgently.

"I said the with the assembly coming up this Monday-" Penelope repeated the sentence, Blair only heard so far as Monday. The assembly was on Monday, _this_ Monday, and they hadn't even done anything for it yet. And she was the one who Mr Pieser had put in charge.

Blair felt panic rise in her, an odd falling feeling. And that's when she noticed Chuck walking across the quad, still dressed in the suit he wore last night, a smirk plastered on his face as his eyes were trained on her. Blair couldn't deal with this, not right now. She glanced at the others, they hadn't yet noticed Chuck and his unusual intense gaze, to her relief.

"Excuse me," Blair said abruptly, cutting off whatever Penelope was saying, she rose abruptly rushing towards the school doors without a second thought, phone in hand. She didn't know what had happened, she was usually so on top of things, but with the drama with Chuck, and the stress of her essay, not to mention Serena's troubles, the time seemed to have slipped by like sand through her fingers. And now she was facing an emergency of her own. Blair scrolled down the contacts until she found him, pressing the Cabbage Patch doll icon.

"Blair?" he answered, his voice only half awake, clearly the tortured writer was not a morning person.

"Humphrey we have a crisis, meet me in the library in the morning break, don't be late," she snapped. She hung up without waiting for his answer.

* * *

Chuck spotted Blair as soon as he strolled through the gates. She was perched on the top step as per usual, above the small court that were her minions, like the Queen she was. Ignoring the stares of nearby people at his rumpled suit and untreated hair, he headed straight towards her purposefully. He couldn't help a small smirk curling his lips up as he recalled the events of last night.

She was talking to Penelope but she chose that moment to look up, glancing distractedly across the quad until her eyes met his. He knew she saw him, their eyes locked, and the smirk turned into an almost smile, but before he could take another step she abruptly said something to the other girls and got up, almost fleeing through the school doors.

Chuck faltered in his step, his smile immediately disappearing, his eyes hardening. He'd thought she said she wanted to be with him, that she didn't care anymore. Last night was as near to perfection as they could hope to be. And yet with the morning sun it seemed she was back to avoidance. What kind of game was Blair trying to play now? Chuck didn't know, but he wasn't amused. Anger began to rise in him, replacing the morning's peaceful feeling, burning away the slight hurt at her public rejection that he would never admit to.

He started towards the school steps, this time with a more sinister motive. Before he could reach the first one however someone grabbed his hand.

"Chuck, where were you? I've been waiting by the gym entrance forever." Serena complained. She held his school satchel out to him, it was bulging, presumably with his uniform. Chuck grabbed it from her roughly, frowning in annoyance. "Is there something wrong?" Serena queried, noticing his dark mood and looking at him curiously.

"No," Chuck snapped, perhaps more aggressively than usual, glancing instinctively towards where Blair had been sitting. This just helped to fire Serena's curiosity further, as she followed his gaze.

"Is it um…about you and Blair?" she asked tentatively after a pause. She had been trying to be more considerate towards Chuck, to show her appreciation for his actions on Friday night. Of course she should have known better.

Chuck turned his dark gaze on her, the cool smirk he plastered on his face not matching his fuming eyes.

"There's nothing between me and Blair, as unobservant and blonde as you are I thought even you would know that," he drawled, as if the matter didn't concern him at all. Serna hardly registered the insults, merely targeting on his affected tone. As unconcerned as he outwardly seemed to be, she still couldn't brush away her suspicion. After all even she knew the more Chuck was hiding, the colder he became.

"Of course…I just thought with the bet and…" Serena trailed off into obscurity, nipping he lip with her white teeth. "She didn't answer her phone last night, that's all…" she finished with, watching Chuck curiously.

Of course she hadn't told Serena yet, Chuck thought wryly. She didn't want anyone to know, just in case, and he was perfectly fine with that. After all who wanted to be tied down, when he could have anyone? His eyes turned back to the minions, grazing over each one of them, his mind calculating which one would do the most harm. Serena followed his gaze, sure Blair wouldn't like the way Chuck was examining her current minion nemesis Nelly Yuki, even if what Chuck said was true and nothing was going on between them.

"Chuck, you've got to change into your uniform remember," Serena said, clicking her fingers in front of his face, and grabbing his arm. She began dragging him towards the gym. "The bell is going to go in five minutes and you haven't even had a shower."

"Since when have you been so concerned about my personal hygiene sis?" Chuck asked, raising an eyebrow and leering at her. Unusually though Serena did have a point. If there was one virtue Chuck actually did value it was cleanliness, which all contributed to his appearance (Chuck Bass persona). He was a self proclaimed narcissist after all.

"Since you started to smell," Serena proclaimed, scrunching up her nose. Chuck scowled but despite himself looked concerned. Serena couldn't hold back her sly grin at Chuck's alarm, it broke across her face giving up the hoax. It was the reason she was so bad at practical jokes, she never could hold her mirth.

"Not funny," he snapped unamused at her smile, "You better have remembered my scarf," he threatened. But he still allowed Serena to drag him along. He could always follow through with his plan after he had freshened up. It would probably be all the more effective for it.

* * *

**Spotted: Lonely Boy in a library study room. Maybe not so shocking. But Queen B following him a minute later is! What I would give to have cameras in that room, sigh. At least a girl can dream, and speculate, and publish... **

**xoxo GG.**

* * *

"Humphrey," Blair greeted stiffly as she entered the musty wooden room. She immediately shoved a bundle of papers in his face. Dan took them automatically, glancing at them and instantly noticing the angry strokes of red. Blair had been trying to remain composed throughout the day. Her mind was working furiously, trying to come up with a way to film and edit a whole mockumentary for the assembly in just one weekend. Her solution had been to make cuts, a lot of them. Red marks were all over the script, Dan frowned as he noticed they were mainly the things he had written.

"You've pretty much cut everything I wrote," he finally accused Blair, glaring up at her.

"Sacrifices had to be made," she shrugged smiling superiorly. "Do you realise we only have two days to film and edit this to perfection?"

"Oh so my one second scene couldn't last, but you're idea to film at Tiffany's? I thought I told you to cut that, it has nothing to do with the project and you know it," Dan said huffily, brandishing the particular paper in front of Blair.

"We have to set the theme," Blair said, her smile turning into a sour glare. She was even more incensed because he was right, she knew it would end up on the cutting room floor, but she'd kept it in just to be contrary anyway. "People have to be able to relate. Your Dad's wannabe rockstar loft would just make them laugh."

"Oh and you-" Dan began snippily but before he could continue the door suddenly opened. Blair's heart jumped in her throat as she quickly turned. The last thing she needed now was to be spotted with Humphrey, alone in the library, bickering almost like familiar friends.

"Blair there you-Dan?" Serena's bubbly voice sounded, her eyes brightening as she saw her friend and turning into puzzlement as she spotted her boyfriend sitting behind the desk, eyes wide like he was a deer caught in headlights.

"Shhhhh," Blair hissed, quickly pushing Serena out of the way and slamming the door shut behind her, locking it. "Keep your voice down."

"What are you guys doing?" Serena asked, watching her friend as if she was crazy, then turning back to Dan. There was no suspicion in her voice, she knew Blair and Dan too well, but there was utter and complete bemusement.

"We have an assembly to plan," Blair exclaimed, turning on Serena. "Do you realise it's on Monday, and with all the confusion I haven't even organized anything? And I'm the one in charge!"

"Wow, that really is surprising," Serena shared a look with Dan, repressing a laugh.

"Yeah, you not immediately jumping at the chance to organize everyone? A shocker," Dan intoned dryly.

"This isn't funny," Blair hissed, giving them both a dark look.

"Okay, okay B. Don't worry we'll both help," Serena placated, keeping her voice in soothing tones as she touched Blair's arm gently. Serena may have not understood Blair's need to perfect everything, but she knew it was important to her. "You, Dan and Nate can start filming Saturday. And on Sunday we can all stay up all night if we need to."

Blair looked slightly more relaxed at her words, settling her curls and inhaling subtly. That was until she realised what Serena had said.  
"Wait, where are you going to be on Saturday?" she demanded, pulling her hand away from the blonde's slender fingers as she looked at her suspiciously.

"Well uh…Mom kind of said…we…Chuck, Eric and I… have to do family stuff…" Serena murmured evasively, dropping her eyes from her friend's interrogative gaze. It hadn't been the ideal proposition to her either this morning over breakfast, but her desperation to keep Lily from finding out about Friday night kept her from protesting over much. Besides Bart had been the one to propose it, with his cool blue eyes and stern look, and it was hard to argue with the man directly.

"Family stuff?" Blair repeated, her voice raising an octave.

"Anyway Saturday wouldn't be uh…good for me either," Dan said, quickly intervening to turn Blair's wrath from Serena to him. It worked, however despite Serena's thankful look, he was wondering if it was worth it. Blair looked like she was about to spit venom at him.

"Not good for you? Well you'll have to make it good for you, won't you Humphrey!" she commanded, her voice becoming dangerously low and poised.

"I can't," Dan said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "My uh…Mom wants to visit…she's coming to New York…" he avoided both their gazes, knowing Serena would show concern and query as to why he hadn't said anything before to her. Blair actually paused for a second, some sympathy flickering through her, but that was quickly brushed aside for the crisis this put her in.

"And what exactly am I supposed to do with just Nate?" she demanded of both of them. Both their gazes turned back to her, blue and brown eyes revealing they were stumped. Before Serena could try and form a semblance of an answer the bell rang, calling them back to the class mill. Blair hissed as she checked the time, she had a French exposition to do, not assessable but still…

"I have to go," she said, looking up at the both of them with an accusatory glare.

"Don't worry B, we'll figure something out on Sunday," Serena promised, "It will all turn out fine," she finished with optimistically.

Blair rolled her eyes at the other girls positivity. As she grabbed the script abruptly from the stunned Dan and turned on her heels, she called "It better."

The words hung like threat in the air as she unlocked and flung the door open, flouncing out.

"I'm really hoping once I do Psych 101 I'll understand her…and yet why is it I already know it won't help?" Dan said, blankly looking after the haughty girl.

"She's just a perfectionist," Serena excused. "She just wants to-" Serena trailed off here, her eyes widening as she recalled why she was here in the first place. "Blair wait," she fitfully called, surprising Dan as she rushed to the study room door with some vain hope. "I need to-" Blair was already gone however "-ask you about you and Chuck." She finished the sentence despondently.

"What about Blair and Chuck?" Dan asked curiously.

"I don't know," Serena sighed, turning around and slumping into the chair opposite Dan with frustration. "That's the problem."

They both had a free period now, something she had been looking forward to before, but now…

There was a silent pause between them, Dan was trying to focus on the script though he couldn't read anything while Serena glanced up at him, evidently hesitant to voice the obvious question. Eventually she dove, that was what girlfriends were for right?

"So, do you want to talk about your Mom?" she asked quietly, sympathy pooling in her blue eyes as she looked at Dan. She lightly touched his rough fingers with her own, her pale pink nail polish standing out against his sunbathed skin.

"Actually I uh…I have to collect a paper from the office. I'll see you after school," he said, gently moving his hand away and quickly rising and grabbing his bag, slinging it heavily over his shoulder. He gave Serena a quick peck on the cheek and disappeared before she could react, all movements without even meeting her eye. Serena touched her cheek, where he'd barely grazed his lips against her skin, as she watched him hurry towards the library exit, as if desperate to get away.

* * *

Chuck lent against the railing near the top of the steps, his eyes trained meditatively on the small group of Blair's minions standing in the courtyard criticising other girls as they walked past. He was washed and dressed in his uniform, his loathing for being unkempt over riding his disgust at using the common school gym showers. It was worth it in retrospect, he felt fresher now, his hair perfectly set, his scarf hanging in the place of honour around his neck. Sometime dozing in the back during Math's and Literature had done wonders for his mood. The spring had returned to his step, a fresher outset on life, and perhaps on this situation with Blair.

The idea of seducing Nelly Yuki, the girl that irked Blair the most right now, was becoming even less of an appealing one. The girl sitting timidly among the other minions while Penelope clearly tried to act like the top dog while the master was away. A flock of sheep without their ruler, it was pathetic. Chuck could do so much better, and perhaps Blair deserved better to. Perhaps Chuck should just confront her directly, rather than react in his usual way with games. Chuck couldn't help thinking, unusual for his cynical outlook on life, that perhaps there was something more to Blair then just a vindictive pleasure in manipulating him. Before he could explore that thought further his phone buzzed in his blazer pocket. Reaching up Chuck picked it out of the expensive lining, flipping it open and turning his eyes from his vigilant watch for Blair for a second to glance down.

It was a Gossip Girl post, something about a sophomore. Chuck sneered slightly, must be a slow day. Absently he scrolled down the blog, surprised there was nothing about last night and thinking snidely the monger had lost his edge. That's when his eyes caught the update posted earlier that day, most likely when he was in the shower. It was accompanied of a picture of Blair looking suspicious as she glanced behind her, her hand resting on the door to one of the library study rooms. Chuck barely registered the words for a second, disbelieving, but finally they sunk through. His fingers turned white as he gripped the phone, a sneer twisting his features. So Blair had time for Humphrey Dumpty? Well then Chuck would show her how much he time _he_ didn't have for _her_. He'd always wanted to bag a minion before he got the Queen anyway. Chuck buried the phone back in his pocket, glancing up now with predatory eyes towards the timid Nelly Yuki.

* * *

As soon as the last word left Mrs Blake's lips Blair was out of her American History class as fast as her Valitino heels would carry her. She clutched her books in her hand, barely paying attention to the people she authoritively pushed past. Blake was a well known talker, the teacher every student dreaded having before lunch as she knew she had her audience trapped with their desire for good grades, or at least a pass in some pathetic people's cases. It was just Blair's luck she was the only teacher of history this year, and the single senior class being taught had to be before the lunch break.

"Move, some of us have important things to do," Blair snapped at some junior girls standing in the corridor gossiping. They looked up at her with wide eyes, quickly scrabbling out of her way. Blair didn't spare them a second glance or thought, desperately wanting to get to her locker, dump her books then rush to her debating meeting. It wouldn't do for the Senior Captain to be late. Usually she revelled in the rush of her life, the need to be in different places highlighting her importance, tested her efficiency and organization. She was not revelling so much today, her life seemed to be more hectic then busy recently.

When Blair reached the corridor with her locker in it. Nelly Yuki was waiting obediently there, however there was another intruder not so welcome. Chuck was arrogantly leaning against her locker, his eyes locked on Nelly Yuki, an avarice smirk gracing his face as he raised his hand and brushed his finger against her cheek. The timid girl stepped back nervously, a blush spreading across her cheeks and neck. Blair knew Chuck could be very persuasive when he was at his most charming.

"What is going on here?" Blair heard the shriek in her voice, but she didn't even care. All she could do was stare with wide brown eyes, irrational anger rising in her. Nelly turned to look at her with wide eyes behind her oversized glasses, panic written all over her face. Chuck turned his gaze more leisurely, a haughty look on his face.

"Nelly and I were just getting acquainted," Chuck drawled, watching the Queens reaction carefully with some amusement. Blair looked at him for a moment, like he had grown a second head. It took her a second to actually understand what he was saying.

"You," she turned her rage to the girl. She knew she would just play into Chuck's twisted hands if she tore that smug look off his face by ripping out his hair, like her fingers were itching to do. "You know to be a part of the elite Chuck is out of bounds!"

It had always been the rule, as soon as Blair became Queen, Chuck Bass was just not seemly. Of course the Queen could scheme with him, become friends and share quips, and later on share other things…but she was the Queen! She was an exception to all the rules, it was one of the perks that came with the title.

"He was just-" Nelly began, her voice breaking with fear.

"I don't care what he was _just _doing," Blair snapped, cutting her off, a crack in her perfectly controlled voice.

"Easy Blair," Chuck sneered, putting a dominant hand on Nelly's waist, to both Blair and the girls shock. Nelly jumped slightly at the unexpected contact, and Chuck smirked. "Don't you have Brooklyn trash to rendezvous with?"

"That's it," Blair hissed, she shoved her books into Nelly's hands and grabbed Chuck by his arm, digging her nails in.

"What are yo-Ow," Chuck protested as Blair dug harder, dragging him forcefully towards the girls bathrooms which were situated conveniently down the hall. She swung the door open violently, shoving Chuck in first.

"Out," she snapped at two freshman girls who had looked up shocked at the entrance of Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf. "This is a seniors bathroom, be thankful I don't do worse," she snarled as they stood frozen, the bolder of the two looking like she was about to protest. "And if I hear this getting out to Gossip Girl, you know your life won't be worth living. I take it you understand?" she raised her eyebrow cooly.

They almost gulped in synchronization, nodding frantically with wide eyes they haphazardly threw their make up into their bag and ran out the door past Chuck and Blair. As soon as they were out Blair grabbed the door, slamming it shut. She quickly went to the cupboard which was under the sink. It held toilet paper and other bathroom paraphernalia but behind them was a familiar small door stopper. Blair took it out, efficiently shoving it into the door crack, to ensure they weren't followed.

Chuck used the opportunity to glance around the feminine bathroom, curiosity over taking him. Surprisingly even he had never been in here. He noticed with some disappointment it mirrored the boys one, except with larger mirrors and a shell pink scheme instead of ocean blue. As soon as Blair straightened his eyes turned back to her.

"You stole that idea from me" he commented with wry amusement from where he had taken position leaning against the sink top.

"Don't look so smug, every slimy perverted idiot who hits on anything that moves has his moments," she retorted at his superior air.

His smirk disappeared at the insult, his eyes darkening.

"Well at least I have the sense to not lock myself in a library room with Brooklyn," he retorted, his face twisting with forceful disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Blair demanded, coming forward now, her voice rising an octave with frustration.

"This," Chuck snapped, taking out his phone and flicking a few buttons before throwing it at Blair. She caught it, glancing down at the post on Gossip Girl.

"Cabbage Patch and me? As if," Blair scoffed, looking up at Chuck now with a raised eyebrow and sceptical look. "Wait a second…" she began slowly as she noticed Chuck's shoulders relax slightly, a flicker of relief on his face. "Were you jealous?" she demanded, partly amused partly disbelieving.

"Jealous of what?" Chuck snarled, rising now from the sink top and glaring at Blair, "If you want to risk catching things in Brooklyn that's hardly my problem. Why should I care?"

Blair mentally stepped back, shocked at the vehemence with which he said the words. She realised perhaps there was more going on here then she had originally thought.

"I thought…after last night…" she began hesitantly, some vulnerability cracking through, her brown eyes searching Chuck's hard face. He softened slightly, looking down at her, relenting as her eyes seemed to pool with hurt.

"Last night was-" he trailed off, his voice turning husky. Gently he reached up, brushing her cheek with his fingers softly.

"Chuck," she sighed, and something else welled up. He couldn't resist her soft inviting lips, leaning in he kissed her hungrily.

They broke apart after a few seconds, the mood having changed, all thoughts of anger and jealousy forgotten. Blair took charge now, pulling the lapel of Chuck's blazer, directing him towards the counter now as her lips attacked his again. Once his back hit the marble surface he took her in his arms, turning them around and lifting her up so she could sit on the smooth surface, a much more convenient position. Blair scrabbled with his tie, pulling at it as Chuck ran a burning trail down her neck, his fingers entangled in her hair. They were lost in each other, nothing seemed to matter but this moment.

The rattling of the door knob interrupted them, causing them to both look up with feral anger at whoever had dared to interrupt them.

"It's closed for cleaning idiot," Chuck yelled out as the persons persistent attack of the door knob. It stopped immediately at the sound of the male voice, obviously whoever it was fled, intimidated. He turned back to Blair. "We should have rented a library study room," he smirked gruffly against Blair's neck.

"This is better," Blair sighed as she worked silkily on the buttons of his shirt. "More private." Her voice only held the slightest bit of calculation, but Chuck, used to reading her, caught it. He paused mid kiss, his mind warring with his desire. His desire may have won out if Blair hadn't decided to say something.

"Chuck?" she prompted softly, eagerly. "Someone else could come at any second." Her choice of words decided him. He pulled away from her, his eyes dark, as he looked at her.

"Would it be a bad thing if they did?" he asked her, the words coming out slowly as he tried to gage her reaction.

Blair looked at him with perfect confusion, too perfect. "I don't know wha-" she began.

"I know you were avoiding me," Chuck pointed out, keeping his voice low. "Why? I thought you said you wanted me?"

"I do want you," Blair insisted, grabbing his hand before he could move away from her. She knew she couldn't lie further to him, he knew her too well. So she tried the half truth. "I just think…maybe it's better this way." She absently rubbed her thumb against his palm, looking down at it and the signature silver ring on his finger.

"Better to keep me a secret?" there was a slight bitterness to his voice despite himself, she didn't miss it.

"No, not you just…Everything got so complicated last summer, moved so fast," she played on his own weaknesses, looking up at him under shaded eyelashes. Disappointment nipped at her as he didn't protest, some acceptance in his eyes. "I don't want what happened then to happen again." She added that last barb in, and found it was the truth. She didn't want it to happen again, couldn't handle the public humiliation, the hurt that came along with it. At least this way, if he left standing alone again, no one need know.

"You want to take it slow then, holding hands and movies?" Chuck mocked, smirking slightly in amusement. He had been having his own doubts about this, his own fears. What happened if she woke up and realised he was just a stop gap, a filler until she finds the true Prince she deserved, and left him broken and alone…? But he still couldn't help from feeling hurt at the thought she wanted to keep him a secret, though he would never admit it, even if it did serve both their purposes.

"No," Blair gave a small half smile herself, protesting as he went as if to move away and she grabbed his arm, pulling him closer. "Just secret, for now…" she looked up at him with dark brown eyes, tilting her lips towards him. "You have to admit secrets can be exciting sometimes…" she whispered sultrily into his ear as she wrapped both her arms around his neck, a small smile curving her blood red lips.

"Very sexy," he murmured huskily, smirking as his lips met her upturned ones.

Neither of them voiced what they were both thinking, how long would this last? They just enjoyed each other, for now…

* * *

**Spotted: Well, heard would be more accurate. Chuck Bass' familiar drawl warning away a girl from the senior female toilets. I wonder who was locked in there with him?**

**xoxo GG**

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them = ). **

**Please if you read review! = )**

**Inspiring Picture: Google: "Chuck scarf" . It should be the 3****rd**** picture with the trees in the background and he's leaning against the stone railing. **

**Also: Google: "2460229819_small_1" for the end scene**

**Inspiring song: Rumour Has It by Adele. Love her music. **

**Next chapter: An interesting Saturday with the Van der Woodsen Bass'. **


	18. You, Use Your Heart As a Weapon

_**Chapter XVII**_

**You, Use Your Heart As a Weapon**

Serena lay on the soft outdoor lounge, her blonde hair fanned out behind her head. She arched her neck, enjoying the warm sun soaking into her skin, that was when it wasn't behind a cloud. Sighing slightly she wiggled, trying to get into a more comfortable position. She frowned as she felt a shadow cast over her, opening her eyes Chuck was revealed standing over her with an unamused look.

"What?" she asked, not prepared to move yet she wriggled her toes and stretched, enjoying the feeling. Things had been so hectic recently, it was nice to just lay here and be normal for a little while. What would have been better was if she had Blair or Dan there. But Blair was back in New York, panicking about the mockumentary that was due on Monday. And Dan…well he seemed to be brushing her off lately, each conversation they had was becoming more awkward and brief. A small wrinkle furrowed her brow as she frowned slightly at the thought, her worries returning.

"Father said we must all gather for lunch," Chuck proclaimed, in a bored tone. He had on a pair of Gucci sunglasses, even though they were unnecessary on the dim day.

"Euuurghhh," Serena groaned, forcing herself to get up. "I don't even know why they dragged us here?"

"For family bonding remember," Chuck drawled. "Though I'd prefer to try real bondage if you're up for it," he smirked.

"You're sick," Serena retorted automatically. "This is so ridiculous." She pouted, returning to her complaining as she stretched again and moved to the sliding doors into the house. She paused for a second to enjoy the plush carpet underneath her toes, then moved on."It's not even the season for the Hamptons anyway. It's borderline freezing."

"And yet you're wearing a bikini," Chuck noted wryly, strolling in after her. "Just hurry up, I want to get this over with…"

"What's the hurry? Don't tell me you've asked over 'company'?" Serena teased. After the words left her lips she regretted them immediately, knowing Chuck he'd probably launch into vivid detail, something she could do without.

"With father here?" Chuck asked, raising his eyebrows. "Hardly, you should know by now how he loves to be the hypocrite."

"So then what?" Serena asked as she headed for her room, her curiosity slightly peaked. Chuck had been awful quiet lately, breezing under the radar, hardly making a peek from his room. So if he didn't have company, what was he doing?

"There's a nice bar not far from here," he drawled. following behind her down the corridor, and pausing to lean against his own room door. "I enjoyed some fine company from my dear friend Scotch last night, I'd like to continue the acquaintance."

"Figures," Serena shook her head at Chuck, she should have known by the sunglasses, he was probably nursing a hangover. "So where's Eric?"

"Holed up in his room on his laptop. Didn't feel like joining me," Chuck said, as if unconcerned. The truth was he hadn't asked Eric, he had been trying to avoid the younger boy, and although he felt guilty about that, it was for the best right now. Eric was too perceptive for his own good, and it may have just been paranoia as a result of all the pot he had smoked over the years, but he felt sure that the younger boy would discover his secret with Blair if given the chance. Their 'relationship' was really something Chuck didn't want to analyse right now, he just wanted to enjoy it. Having Eric find out about it however was most likely going to cause over thinking, and Chuck was never one to enjoy self reflection.

"Still?" Serena asked, raising her eyebrows. She went over to the door to Eric's room, across from hers, banging on the door. "Hey, little brother, it's bonding time. You've got five minutes to get ready, or Bart's coming in after you."

"Leave him be," Chuck drawled, not bothering to keep his voice down as he smirked at Serena. "I'm sure he and Jonathon are enjoying some educated conversation over the net. What do kids call it now, sexting?"

"Ewwww," Serena scrunched up her nose, but couldn't help grinning slightly at the thought of Eric's face right then. "Do you think we should get Mom? I don't think this is healthy?"

"Well all the books do say we should let them 'experiment'," Chuck retorted, face deadpan. "Of course, five hours is kind of pushing it…"

"Do you think he has a girl in there?" Serena asked, wide eyed.

"Now that would certainly be experimental…" Chuck mused.

The door opened abruptly and Eric's face peaked out, not looking amused. "Fine, fine, I'm coming okay," he protested. "Will you two just stop speculating, I'm losing my appetite."

"What have you been doing in there anyway?" Serena asked, ruffling his hair before he could dodge her hand.

"Some of us actually have homework to do you know," Eric pointed out. "And speaking of, aren't you two seniors? Shouldn't you be doing some homework right now instead of harassing me?"

"There's some sun out, I desperately need to tan," Serena said defensively, pouting exaggeratedly.

"I've already done my homework," Chuck smirked at Eric's look. "And I've learnt from it that scotch is superior to all other alternatives."

"And this is the future of America," Eric shook his head in mock despair.

"Be that as it may, I find it hard to believe the future President of America was doing homework this whole time," Chuck said, raising his eyebrow inquisitively. "What else were you up to?"

"It's a mystery," Serena playfully gasped.

"Speaking of mysteries, what were you guys doing on Friday?" Eric returned with, knowing for certain it would get the two bored older teens off his back.

"It's already 12:15, didn't Mom say we have to be there by 12:20?" Serena quickly said, turning to Chuck. It may have not been subtle, but whatever worked right? Eric could see Chuck forcefully refraining from rolling his eyes, but he did nod at Serena's look. Though Eric had been using the question as a way to get rid of them, he still felt a twinge of resentment that both of them were mum on the subject, as if he was a child who needed to be kept away from the adult secrets. "Well then you better hurry up and get ready smarty pants, because we have a family lunch to get to," Serena proclaimed brightly, quickly turning and heading to her room.

"Where?" Eric asked dumbly, but she had already closed her door.

"I suggest you don something fleuro purple," Chuck smirked, opening his own room door. "I'm sure Lilly and Father will love that."

"I'm gay not colour blind," Eric called after him as his door snapped shut. Turning to his own blue clad room he walked over to the laptop on his bed, quickly going to type on msn.

**Eric: Hey I gtg, apparently we're having a 'family' lunch. **

**Dam: KK then. Have fun. **

**Eric: Yeah, sure, 'fun'.**

**Dam: I'm sure it can't be too bad. Ttyl.**

**Eric: Cya.**

He logged off quickly, feeling a slight plummet in his stomach. He'd been talking to Damien a lot recently over the internet. The older boy had a good sense of humour, and understood stuff that sometimes went over Serena's head, or which Chuck simply raised a droll eyebrow at. It was nice to talk with someone who was actually interested in what Eric had to say, and wasn't avoiding him because of some secret they were keeping, which Chuck and Serena were both obviously doing.

As he stared at the generic desktop he contemplated just locking the room door and refusing to go to lunch. After all it did not bode pleasant for any of them. Though Serena and Chuck were talking now, Chuck was always significantly quiet when Bart was around. Not to mention the hidden tension between Bart and Lilly, which caused Serena to forcefully act happy, Lilly to laugh a lot, and Bart to have a permanently tense awkward almost smile on his face. And there would be Eric, who would have to sit like that for hours, trying to smoothly interject Lilly when she started picking on Serena, or distract Chuck when it looked like he was going to say something particularly obnoxious to Bart, more likely the more he drank.

Of course if Eric didn't go then he would most likely end up truly alone, seeing as they'd all kill each other.

Sighing heavily like a boy with the world on his shoulders, and thinking miserably of the awkward lunch that was sure to ensue, Eric went to his closet to grab the armour of the upper class, a pricey button down shirt and pants.

* * *

**Spotted: Queen B exiting a taxi in Brooklyn? What an earth could she be looking for there? Perhaps a certain Lonely Boy? While Serena's away, her friends shall play, that is the ones with b's in front of them. xoxo GG.**

* * *

"No elevator," Blair huffed to herself as she reached the door to Dan's loft. "Who has no elevator in their building in this day and age?" She pushed an errant piece of hair out of her face roughly, feeling eminently annoyed at the world. Not only had Chuck and Serena abandoned her to start this project alone, but now that Nate was staying at the Humphreys, and wasn't answering his phone, she had to take an unprecedented and unwanted trip to Brooklyn, on a Saturday of all things. It was safe to say that Blair was not in her most benevolent of moods right then.

Gingerly, Blair knocked on the door, trying to limit any contact with the clearly unsanitary surface and her soft hands. She waited a minute, hearing voices through the door, but nobody came to open it. Glaring murderously at the wood, Blair threw caution to the wind and hammered on it, her disgruntled mood overtaking her fussy nature, temporarily.

"Humphrey I know you're in there, I can hear you're cheap floorboards creaking," she snapped, her voice rising with annoyance. She went to bang harder on the door, but just as her fist went to meet wood it swung open. Dan stood there looking harassed in a grey shirt with a coffee stain near the collar. Blair hardly noticed however, annoyance over taking her. "Really, if you're not going to hire a doorman the least you can do is answer promptly, so you don't leave people waiting in this musty hallway. It probably has asbestos…" she sniffed superiorly.

"Look Blair…now isn't the best time," Dan said, shorter than usual. "I told you I can't do the film today…"

"I'm not here for you, I'm here for Nate," Blair snapped, annoyed at the way he was brushing her off, as if she would stoop to harass a Humphrey. "And i…"

"Dan, honey, who is that?" came a female voice from within, decidedly not Jenny.

"Uh…no one…" Dan mumbled, looking behind him into the loft. Blair glared at him, no one? A Brooklynite had just described her as no one? Before she could open her mouth with a biting protest, someone wrestled the door from Dan and opened it wider. A woman stood there…Blair remembered her from last Thanksgiving, Dan's mother wasn't it?

"Oh hello," she said, Blair used to noticing these things, saw her smile was rather strained. "We met last Thanksgiving didn't we? I'm Dan's mother and you are…?"

"She was uh…just leaving," Dan cut across, going to close the door.

"Dan, that is so rude," his mother protested, grabbing the door before he could slam it shut and frowning at him.

"Yes Dan, how could you be so ill bred?" Blair pronounced overly sweet, piercing Dan with a death glare. She then turned to his mother with a perfect smile and an out raised hand. "Hello again Mrs Humphrey I'm Blair Waldorf." She introduced herself, as well mannered as she could be to spite Dan.

"You can call me Alison," she corrected, taking Blair's hand and shaking it, her smile growing wider and more strained.

"Of course," Blair corrected, remembering Dan's parents were separated, or divorced…not that it really mattered seeing as the only property to have been split was probably some old record and a poster of Rufus pre mullet… "I was just looking for Nate Archibald, he's staying here? We're supposed to be doing a school project together…"

"Oh, Nate," Alison's smile grew more natural, obviously Nate's charming smile and twinkling eyes had won her over in a heartbeat. Blair prevented herself from rolling her eyes, she wasn't exactly feeling endearing to Nate seeing as he'd caused her a trip to Brooklyn when he knew they were supposed to be working on the project. "Unfortunately he just popped out with Vanessa ten minutes ago…"

"Oh," Blair's polite smile abruptly disappeared. She had come all this way, to Brooklyn, for_ nothing_?

"But I'm sure you can wait here," Alison offered.

"Oh n…" Blair began, taken off guard for once. Before she could continue however Dan interrupted.

"I don't think now is a good time," he asserted here, frowning at his Mom.

"Don't be silly Dan, come on Blair, I'm sure Rufus…well I'm sure nobody will mind. Come in," with that she assertively, almost desperately, took Blair by the arm and practically dragged her into the loft.

"Actually I think…" Blair began, feeling increasingly awkward.

"I'll whip something up for you, I'm sure your thirsty from your trip, you live on the Upper East side right?"

"Yes…" Blair replied, trying to resist the urge to cringe at what the Humphrey's called home. Was that lamp from The Reject shop? She shuddered at the thought.

"Blair," a squeak came from the breakfast bar. Blair looked over to be met with wide eyed Jenny Humphrey. She was sitting on one of the bar stools, nursing a bowl of ice cream with sprinkles on it. She looked as shocked as Blair felt.

"Jenny," Blair barely acknowledged the younger girl, assessing her with a critical eye. She hadn't heard much from Little J for the school year, hadn't spotted her in the corridors. Like a bug, once Blair squashed a rival she was oblivious of their existence, though she never did really forget. Jenny didn't look too bad, if Blair was honest. She was wearing a black dress with pink trim showing underneath. Her hair was cut in a fashionable punk look, and though she could do with less eye make up, if Blair was honest, the younger girl could get away with the look, she was only fifteen after all. Not that Blair would ever admit that to the little wannabe.

"What are you doing _here_…?" Jenny burst out with, then coloured slightly at Blair's raised eyebrow. No matter how much Jenny had matured secretly working at Eleanor's, she still felt like a nobody around the composed and perfect Blair.

"Blair's waiting for Nate," Alison supplied, that tense smile on her face once more. "I was just going to make her a smoothy, do you want one too honey?"

"Actually…I uh…" Jenny began awkwardly, avoiding her mother's eyes.

Before she had to give a definitive answer the doorknob rattled, and a second later opened. Rufus Humphrey entered the loft, and even Blair didn't fail to see that the usually laid back father looked like storm clouds were raging above his head.

"Rufus…I wasn't expecting you back so soon…"Alison supplied, awkwardly. Rufus barely looked at his ex-wife, his eyes trained on his blonde daughter.

"Well I didn't expect to come back until you'd left. But then I ran into Mistress Queller…" Rufus said, barely resisting the urge to grit his teeth. He hadn't even noticed Blair, his whole energy drawn towards his daughter.

"What?" Jenny asked, her eyes wide. Blair frowned slightly, she knew the headmistress quite well, and doubted she would be anywhere near Brooklyn. The only way Rufus could bump into her would be if he was hanging around the Upper East Side in his jeans and plaid shirt…But what on Earth would he be doing there?

"Jenny, why is she under the impression that for this whole semester you've been out of school with a bad case of mono?" Rufus demanded, piercing his daughter with interrogating eyes.

Well, well, well…maybe Brooklyn was more amusing then Blair had first thought. Who would have thought Little J had the guts to pull a stunt like that, for the whole semester. At least it explained why Blair hadn't spotted her in the halls. Blair looked at Jenny with raised eyebrows, along with Dan and her mother.

"I…I…" Jenny stuttered, like a deer in headlights. "Look Dad…it's not what it seems…"

"Not what it seems? I spend thousands of dollars to that school for you to get an education, and you haven't even been going? What were you thinking?" Rufus exploded, barely containing his anger and disappointment. Blair was slightly startled at his reaction, the little she had seen and heard about the Humphrey's father, the more she had envisioned him a hippy rockstar, laid back, sharing proverbs with his children. Not that she thought of it often, but the one time she had…

"Rufus," Alison interjected here, going to stand near Jenny. "Do you really need to yell at her like that? Can't we discuss this?"

"No offence Alison, but when Jenny's in Hudson you can parent her the way you want, right now she's under my roof, and I'm not going to just let this slide."

"Suggesting I would let it slide?" Alison asked, her cheeks growing red.

"I think it would be a good idea if you leave now…" Dan muttered, he had sidled towards Blair while his parents were busy arguing. His neck and ears were red, whether with embarrassment, anger, or a mixture of both, Blair couldn't tell.

"Maybe your right," Blair replied, feeling a twinge of sympathy for the Brooklynite, although her fingers were itching to notify Gossip Girl of Jenny's promising future career as trailer trash. After all everyone knew that's where you were headed if you didn't get into college, and it would be fitting revenge for all those things Jenny had said last year. Although Blair had won, she wasn't above rubbing Jenny's face in it.

She followed Dan discreetly towards the door while his parents continued to yell at each other, and Jenny sat at the bar stool, frozen and red.

"Don't forget tomorrow," Blair supplied to Dan as she exited through the wooden door, but he'd already closed it behind her as she turned around for his reply. She paused at the corridor entryway, moving from foot to foot. She could hear the elder Humphrey's voices through the wood, and though Blair had always maintained she was above eavesdropping, it wasn't like there was anyone around to catch her. Maybe she could get more details about Little J's fall from grace, it would be quite satisfying to know someone else's school career was more pathetic then hers was looking like right now. Impulsively, and carefully, she placed her ear close to the door, deciphering the noise.

"Alison you can't just come in here, and tell me what is good for my daughter," Rufus snapped.

"Don't you mean _our _daughter," Alison snapped right back.

"I don-" Rufus began, but before he could finish Dan's voice emanated, surprisingly loud, making Blair flinch slightly.

"CAN YOU TWO JUST STOP ALREADY!" he shouted.

Silence accompanied this, obviously the Humphrey's were as stunned by Dan's uncharacteristic outburst as Blair was. A door slammed a second later, a resonating exclamation mark.

Blair moved her ear away from the door, turning to look at it with wide eyes. That certainly hadn't been the kind of thing she expected to hear from the Brooklyn loft. Serena had always made the Humphrey's out to be like the Brady Bunch, but she guessed, as loathe as she was to admit it, Dan may have had more in common with the Upper East Siders then she could ever imagine. Blair stood there for a minute, her two sides warring with each other, but finally her sympathetic side won out, and much to her chagrin she found herself knocking on the loft door once more.

"Yes?" Alison said, slightly more aggressively than before. She blinked when she realised it was Blair.

"Hi, Mrs H…Alison…I just ummm…well this is kind of embarrassing, but I need to 'powder my nose'," she stage whispered the last part, playing up her awkwardness. "I know this isn't a good time…but the subway is such a long trip…" she counted on the fact the female Humphrey would be clueless that Blair had a gold card, and wouldn't be caught dead anywhere near the subway.

"Oh…of course, I'll just…" Alison trailed off, stepping aside in silent acquiesce. Blair entered the loft once more.

"Thank you so much," she gushed, but Alison was no longer looking at Blair, her attention instead planted on Rufus, who was talking to Jenny in clearly controlled calm tones, now on the couch.

"It's just right through there, right?" Blair said, pointing vaguely and playing up the sweet private school girl angle. "I won't be a moment."

"Sure…" Alison said, distracted now and frowning she went over to the couch, not even bothering to check where Blair was headed.

Just as Blair had hoped, she authoritively walked through the loft, while the other Humphrey's were busy having a heated, albeit quiet 'discussion'. Instead of the small door she presumed to be an old, unhygienic bathroom, she headed for Dan's room door, sliding in quickly and closing it behind her.

She turned and looked at the room. She had only been in there once, on Thanksgiving, and it was a lapse in judgment she tried to forget. She snorted unladylike as she noticed there were football sheets on his bed, and Cedric was wedged into the bookshelf, staring at her with eerily wide blue eyes. Resisting a shudder, Blair glanced around the small untidy room, but there was no Dan.

She shrugged, and was turning to go, quieting her conscience with the fact she had tried after all…that was when she noticed the open window.

Humphrey wouldn't would he? He didn't seem like the dramatic, suicidal type. Then again, he wrote broody stalking stories about Serena and then published them in the New Yorker, so who knew what he would do? Blair supposed she should go check, she would have to console Serena after all. Pursing her red lips, Blair teetered on her heels as she made her way around the discarded clothes on the floor, making sure not to touch a one with her Louis Voutons. Finally she reached the window, tentatively, scrunching her nose, she put her hand on the window sill and lent out, glancing out at the fire escape.

There he was, Humphrey sitting in his grey shirt and blue jeans on the fire escape, his head bowed and buried in his hands.

"You're not crying are you?" Blair asked, raising an eyebrow speculatively. Even that would be a bit much for a tortured writer, although she supposed it would prove he was committed. "I could get Cedric if you want."

"What do you want Blair?" Dan sighed wearily, looking up at the sound of her voice. He obviously wasn't in the mood for insulting banter. "I thought you had left, back to your perfect Upper East apartment."

"Well logically I should have," Blair pronounced, "But…seeing as Serena isn't here, and your badly dressed best friend had capitalized the time of the one person who can help me with this project today…I really didn't have much else to do then make sure you hadn't jumped out your window or something else Brooklyn like."

"What makes you think people from Brooklyn jump out their windows?" Dan asked, side tracked by the comment, his brows furrowed. "That doesn't even make sense."

"Well they have more cause then the people in the Upper East Side," Blair pointed out, snippily.

"Maybe you do have a point…" Dan muttered, turning his gaze back to staring forlornly at the red bricks of the atrocious building that sat beside his one.

"Don't be so dramatic," Blair huffed, "So your parents fight? Whose doesn't? Albeit our parents know how to do it in a more classy passive aggressive way, involving secretaries and door men…"

Dan snorted at this. "How about next door neighbours? Or is that just reserved for us over the bridge?"

Blair paused at this, unsure of how to reply.

"She's engaged," Dan suddenly pronounced, turning to look at Blair. His voice held bitterness, and fear, and was slightly choked. Blair felt nervous, what was she supposed to say to that? And worse, what if Humphrey cried? "To this prissy pretentious ass who lives next door to her. And you know when she decides to tells us…a month after he proposed…"

"Oh…" she managed quietly, allowing her sympathy to show through the impassive mask she usually wore. "That…that…"

"Sucks…" Dan supplied. "Yeah, it does…"

There was a long drawn out pause, where Dan glared at the red brick work, and Blair looked at him, feeling a tumult of emotions, one of them being empathy.

"I remember when Daddy told me…" she supplied, concentrating her own gaze on the bricks now as Dan looked up. "I was…I was so angry. I wanted to just scream, and tell him I hated him…I put the phone down and I wouldn't take his calls for weeks. And then I realised something, I missed him, and I didn't hate him, and even if what I wanted most in the world was for him and my Mom to get back together, when they were neither of them were happy…And then I thought maybe it was for the best. Because all he ever wanted for me, is to be happy, and I wanted him to be happy too..."

"So let me guess, you just fell head over heels for his new partner when you met, and you all lived happily ever after?" Dan asked sarcastically, frowning slightly.

"God no, I hated Roman…couldn't stand him…But then I actually got to know him, and he's actually sweet, and he makes Daddy happy," she shrugged. "He'll never replace my Mom, but he's important to my Dad, so I guess that makes him one part of my life too, by default."

There was a pause as Dan took these words in.

"So is Blair Waldorf actually advising me to give someone a _chance?"_ Dan asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Well…either that or you could trip the new guy up when he's ice skating and break his leg first," Blair said, shrugging unconcerned.

Dan actually laughed at this, despite himself.

* * *

"Chuck, remove those sunglasses you look ridiculous," Bart said irritably. They were in one of the pricier restaurants in the Hamptons which stayed open out of season. Having just received their drinks they were contemplating their meals in silence. In reality Chuck was mulling over a glass of wine, which Bart had frowned at. Eric was harbouring a fruit juice and staying oddly silent, while Serena was occupied with her phone, frowning at something on the screen.

Chuck checked his watch sardonically, it had taken exactly three minutes since they sat down for Bart to start, he was beginning to lose his game.

"I don't know, I think they make me look distinguished," he drawled, smirking slightly.

"I think they make you look like a do… dag…" Eric supplied critically, changing tact as Lilly looked up.

"Shouldn't you have better fashion sense?" Chuck queried, but at Eric's mocking eyes he relented and removed the sunglasses, placing the expensive Gucci shades on the table. He knew, from Bart's clenched jaw, that he didn't fail to notice the heavy shadows under his eyes testament to his hangover, but he didn't comment.

"So Charles, I heard you got an A on your English paper," Lilly supplied the first real topic of conversation for the afternoon as she picked up the menu and surveyed it. Chuck glanced up from his glass lazily, to be met with a wide earnest smile from Lilly. His stomach jumped slightly at her almost proud look, and he straightened up somewhat, nearly returning her smile, the side of his mouth quirking up.

Before he could open his mouth to reply Bart interceded, glancing over from where he had been looking towards the door.

"He got an A minus," the stickler business man corrected Lilly. Chuck's half smile immediately disappeared, and he looked sullenly over at Bart with dark eyes.

"Still, a good achievement," Lilly tempered the situation, glancing over at Bart. "I remember in senior year, it was so hard to keep up with everything, not to mention the amount of things you kids have to do now… All these extracurricular activities you need on your transcripts to get even looked at…"

"It's not the extracurricular activities I have problems with, Lilly," Chuck drawled suggestively, not moving his eyes from Bart. "I think even my father can attest to that."

Bart opened his mouth, his cheeks turning slightly puce. Before he could say anything however he was interrupted.

"Bart Bass, fancy meeting you here?" an Australian voice sounded. All the Van der Woodsen Bass' looked up at this, to be met with a jovial man in a short sleeved shirt and shorts, followed by a woman in a slinky outfit and a tanned blonde boy.

"Henry, hello," Bart said, Chuck recognised his father's game face, that smile and firm hand shake as he rose and took Henry's out stretched hand.

"You here with your family too?" Henry asked, glancing at the table and smiling. Chuck raised his eyebrows derisively as he noticed the older man's gaze lingered on Serena. His trophy wife didn't fail to notice either, putting a protective hand on his arm.

"Yes, we're having a family half weekend," Bart explained, glancing over at the table then back at Henry.

"Quite the coincidence isn't it," Lilly smiled tightly, taking up her champagne glass and drinking. So she too saw through Bart's barely guised attempt to mix business and pleasure. Of course she was too well bred to say anything, Chuck on the other hand…

"This is uh…Lily my wife," Bart introduced, stilting slightly at Lily's look but regaining his smooth composure in a blink of an eye. "Next to her is Serena, Eric and…"

"Chuck Bass, nice to meet you sir." Chuck proclaimed to the slightly overweight business man, rising and settling his shirt. "Unfortunately I really need to get going,"

"What-" Bart said, caught off guard temporarily. He glared at Chuck, his cold blue eyes clearly telling him to sit down and shut up. Chuck merely smiled, playing the prissy boy, something he had learnt from Blair.

"I have another assignment I have to do, you know how I much I want to chase that A plus father," Chuck gave his father a sour grin, challenging him to cause a scene by contesting his son's 'diligent commitment' to study.

"Oh, come on son, I'm sure you can stay and have a drink…a soft drink of course," Henry amended, clearly he hadn't noticed the almost empty wine glass on Chuck's table.

"Unfortunately it's really important, nice to meet you of course," Chuck drawled, "Serena, Eric, Lilly, always the pleasure." He noted, turning and strolling out before anyone else could protest, or Bart could find his voice.

As soon as he was out the door he had his purple phone out, texting Arthur to come pick him up. Clearly this whole 'family bonding' trip had merely been a ruse for Bart to intercept a fellow business mogul. There was really no need for Chuck to be there at all, especially since he could think of a better place where he would be far more welcome…

* * *

Blair sighed, checking the time in her apartment's elevator. It was already three in the afternoon, there was no way she could get anything done on her project, even if she called Nate. She had been justifying this to herself from the trip all the way from Brooklyn, but it went against her perfectionist grain. She knew one day would never be enough to get everything they needed on camera for the assembly, and definitely would not be enough time to edit with any sort of professionalism. And yet, for once Blair just couldn't care about being perfect. Just this once she wanted to sit down and watch _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ and not worry about failing, or Yale, or anything really.

She sighed heavily as the elevator door slid open, this time in relief. Slumped, she left the elevator, taking off her shoe's carelessly and leaving them on the floor for Dorota to pick up. She walked towards the kitchen, and that's when she heard the voice which stopped her in her tracks.

"So, Chuck, what college is it exactly you're planning to go to after school?" Eleanor's interrogative voice sounded clearly through the house. Blair paused for a second, her face paling and her pink lips standing out in contrast. Then she immediately rushed to the dining room doors, swinging them open without a thought.

"Chuck," she exclaimed in shock, as she saw the familiar boy sitting at the dining table stiffly next to Eleanor, with a plate of untouched cucumber sandwiches in front of him, courtesy of Dorota no doubt.

"Blair, there you are," Eleanor commented. "Chuck has just been waiting for you." With that she raised her eyebrows in obvious query. "I didn't know you two were on again?"

"We're not," Blair burst out quickly, going over to the chair she grabbed Chuck and pulled him up. "I mean…he's just here about some school work." She pressed her fingernails into his arm, and he grimaced.

"Well then," Eleanor said, looking at the two of them, trying to understand her daughter's odd behaviour. "You can still stay for dinner Chuck. I would love to hear more about your plans for the future."

"Please mother, Chuck has his own hotel full of people who want to serve him dinner. He doesn't want to stay," Blair pronounced, as she began dragging Chuck towards the door.

"Nonsense," Eleanor proclaimed, "I'm sure Charles wouldn't mind staying for dinner, would you?"

"No, you wouldn't, would you Chuck," Blair glared at him.

"I…" Chuck began, but Blair didn't let him finish, thinking on her feet.

"Is that the phone I hear, it's probably Bart Chuck, we should go answer it. Mother you should stay and enjoy the sandwiches, I'm sure your tired." with that she dragged Chuck the rest of the way out of the dining room door, slamming it shut behind them just as Eleanor proclaimed, "I don't hear the phone?"

"What the hell were you_ thinking_?" she hissed as she dragged Chuck the rest of the way to the elevator and slammed the button for it. She turned her dark eyes towards him, her cheeks flushed.

"What's are _you_ thinking?" Chuck asked, retrieving his arm from her. "I was merely coming to visit you…"

"Aren't you supposed to be in the Hamptons?" Blair demanded, glancing furtively towards the dining room doors, which thankfully were still closed.

"I left early," Chuck brushed the query aside. "I didn't expect your mother to be home. Where were you?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Out," Blair retorted, it was hardly worth it getting into her lapse in judgment about going to Brooklyn. "You have to leave, now!"

"What's the rush? I just got here," he drawled, leaning forward to place his lips on hers.

"Not now," Blair hissed, grabbing his shirt and pushing him into the elevator which had just opened. "My mother could see."

"Wouldn't want that, would we," Chuck commented, his eyes hardening and his jaw clenching despite himself.

"We already talked about this," Blair snapped, exasperated, barely paying attention to him as she looked towards the doors that was the precarious barrier between them and her mother. "Don't you have a party to organize anyway?" she glanced over at Chuck and noticed his intense gaze, his dark face.

"Look, we'll see each other tomorrow okay," she relented. "But right now you need to leave." With that she pressed the button, not allowing him to voice whatever he was thinking. The doors slid shut on his dark gaze just as the dining room door opened. Blair quickly turned, composing her face.

"Where is Charles going?" Eleanor asked from the doorway.

"Oh, you know…home…" Blair said vaguely, as if it was nothing to her.

"And what was it he came for again?" Eleanor asked, watching her daughter carefully as Blair bent down distractedly to pick up the shoes she had discarded on the floor, for want of anything better to do.

"I told you mother, he just wanted to discuss a project we have to do tomorrow…I mean a project we're all doing, including Serena, Nate and I," she clarified quickly, looking up at her mother.

"I was quite surprised to come home and find him waiting in the entrance room," Eleanor commented. "I thought you two weren't talking?"

"That was _ages_ ago mother," Blair huffed, making a show of rolling her eyes at Eleanor's ignorance. "We're friends now."

"Well, I hope friend's is all you are," Eleanor commented dryly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blair asked heatedly, looking at her mother now, who was watching her carefully. Eleanor could be quite selfish, but sometimes she saw more than Blair gave her credit for.

"It's just I thought you had sworn off talking to him forever?" Eleanor stated airily. "You were screeching about it all over the house just a month ago."

"Things change…" Blair replied defensively.

"Perhaps…"Eleanor said, smiling almost sadly at her daughter. "But boys like him never do…"

"Well you don't have to worry mother, nothing serious is going on between us, nor will it ever!" Blair stated calmly and cooly. "Now if you don't mind, I have homework to do." Walking away on her dignity, though she was shoeless, Blair made her way up the stairs. Eleanor didn't say anything further, just sighed and returned to her cucumber sandwiches. She didn't really need to anyway, Blair's heart had already plummeted, defeating her resolution to ignore the truth in her mother's words.

* * *

**Spotted: C's limo picking him up in front of the Waldorf's, shortly after he arrived? My guess is it isn't Eleanor he was there to see. Unfortunately no one told this Lothario that the lady he seeks is down in Brooklyn, slumming it. Oh what an intricate web we weave… xoxo GG**

"What," Serena exclaimed aloud, staring at her mobile screen in shock at the post.

"Huh?" Brent asked, looking over at Serena lazily with filmy blue eyes. Serena almost choked on his pot smelling breath. After she had read the post about Blair visiting Dan in Brooklyn she had barely believed it. After all, what were the chances of that? But then throughout the lunch, where she'd hardly noticed anything, she kept on thinking about how distant Dan had been recently. How he'd rejected her offer to stay in New York for his mother's visit. How him and Blair seemed to have been talking more often recently.

So when Brent, the son of some business associates of Bart's, had asked her if she wanted to hang out on the beach with him after lunch, she had jumped at the chance. After all he was easy on the eyes and had an adorable accent, and she was only sitting on the beach talking right? Except it turned out Brent was more interested in smoking a joint and talking about surfing then anything interesting, and all Serena could think about was the last time she had been on a beach with a boy… Serena had been contemplating making up an excuse when she checked Gossip Girl and read the blast.

"Nothing," Serena quickly excused, snapping her phone shut as Brent continued to look at her with vague curiosity.

"Okay then," he grinned dopily. "Are you sure you don't want a hit?"

"Umm…" Serena hesitated, looking at the white joint in his tan fingers and biting her lip. Why shouldn't she? After all it seemed all her other friends were busy keeping secrets and meetings? She might as well have some fun, what business was it of anyone's?

"If you're not sure if you'll like taste…" Brent stated, trailing off. Then abruptly he lent over, his lips looming close to Serena's.

"What are you doing," Serena shrieked in shock, quickly pushing him away and getting up unsteadily on the shifting sand.

"What?" Brent asked dumbly, looking up at her clueless.

"I have a boyfriend," Serena exclaimed.

"So?" Brent blinked slowly, shrugging.

"I just…I have to go," Serena said, shaking her head she quickly grabbed her Havana's from the sand and made her way towards the steps back up to the pavement, and far away from Brent.

"See you," Brent called after her dopily, waving a lazy hand. Serena didn't bother to look back, glad no one had been there to witness her stupidity.

* * *

"I am the sporting King," Nate proclaimed as he made his way to the landing of the Humphrey's loft.

"I'm sorry, and who beat who in air hockey?" Vanessa demanded, pushing him playfully.

"Air hockey isn't a real sport," Nate protested, grabbing Vanessa gently and pulling her closer. "Besides, I totally let you win."

"No you didn't," Vanessa protested, smiling despite herself at Nate's blue eyed gaze.

Before he could lean in to kiss her the loft door swung inwards.

"Hi guys," a small voice sounded, Jenny stood there, looking at them with solemn blue eyes.

"Jenny, hey?" Vaness said, immediately disengaging from Nate's embrace awkwardly. "How…were things with your Mom?"

"She's gone," Jenny provided, "But uh…Dan went for a walk an hour ago and he hasn't come back. Dad went out to look for him, he was wondering if when you got back you could…"

"Help look?" Vanessa finished. "Sure, I mean he's probably gone to Bello's," she said. "I'll ring your Dad and go, if you don't mind staying here…?" she turned to Nate now, as if just remembering he was there.

"Don't you thi…" Nate began, about to offer to look too, but Vanessa had widened her eyes slightly, looking at Jenny then back at Nate. "Oh…uh yeah sure, I'll stay here in case he gets back…" he said a beat too late.  
"I'll see you later," Vanessa said, quickly pecking him on the cheek then rushing to the stairs, her phone in her hand.

Nate watched her go almost forlornly.

"You can go, you know, I'll be fine," Jenny commented quietly, turning to head into the loft.

"Vanessa knows Dan better, I'll just get in the way," Nate pointed out, following her and closing the door behind them. He brushed aside the nagging thought that was probably true. "Besides, I'm starving," he quickly commented. "Do you want me to make you anything?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry," Jenny said, going to the kitchen and picking up an empty glass.

"I'll get that for you," Nate said, going to take the glass from her .

"It's fine, I've got it," Jenny snapped uncharacteristically, jerking away from his hand. The glass slipped from her grip and fell on the floor, shattering.

"No, no, no," Jenny exclaimed, quickly bending down to pick up the pieces.

"It's okay, it was my fault," Nate said, bending down too, and frowning slightly at the frantic way Jenny was trying to pick the shards up.

"No, you don't understand, it's my Mom's favourite coffee mug," Jenny said.

"Jenny it's okay, you can buy her another one," he said quickly taking her hands in his. "Calm down."

And suddenly, to his shock, Jenny started sobbing.

"Hey, hey, come on, I'll pick it up, its okay." Nate said, trying to use a soothing voice he guided Jenny up. "Let's go sit down, huh?" he led her towards the couch, feeling way out of his depth as they he sat her down and she continued to sob, tears smudging the black liner around her eyes, making dark trails down her cheeks. He quickly grabbed the tissue box from the table and handed it to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nate asked awkwardly after a minute, once Jenny's sobs had subsided.

"Not really…" Jenny hiccupped, tears still falling. "My Mom is remarrying some douche, my Dad found out I've been skipping school to work at Eleanor's and I'm crying in front of Nate Archibald…"

"You wouldn't be the first," Nate said, smiling encouragingly. It was the first thing that popped into his head, and oddly something he thought Chuck would say. It seemed to do the trick, Jenny laughed slightly, though it was more of a sob.

"I thought this year would be different," Jenny said, wiping her nose with the crumpled white tissue. "I mean, I knew my parents wouldn't get together, but I still kind of hoped, you know…"

"Yeah, I know…" Nate replied, thinking of his own parents. His mother who was playing pretend, and his father who had disappeared off the face of the earth. There was no chance of his parent's ever being on the same continent together, let alone returning to the way things were, but he still couldn't help that slight bit of hope that one day, maybe, things would go back to normal…

"And maybe I _could_ handle it better, Mom remarrying, if only Dad would let me stay at Eleanor's…School is hell…but at Eleanor's I found somewhere I belong. It's the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm _good _at it Nate. But Dad won't even listen."

"Maybe you just have to give him time…" Nate supplied. "Sometimes, parents can't get over what they want for you. You've just got to show him that this is what _you_ want, this is what's best for you. My whole family was set on me going to Dartmouth, but when I made a stand, and showed them that Columbia was what I wanted, they learnt to accept it over time…"

"I don't think my Dad will ever change his mind, no matter how much time he gets," Jenny said sadly. "But thanks anyway Nate."

Impulsively she leant over and hugged him, Nate sat there stunned.

"I'm sorry," Jenny said, quickly disengaging. "I act so stupid sometimes…"

"Hey, it's okay," Nate said, quickly putting his hand on her thin shoulder. "It's fine Jenny.."

Jenny looked up at him. She never knew how mature Nate could be. Sure she admired his looks like any other girl in Constance, but the time she'd been spending with him in the loft had shown her he was more than looks. He was sweet, and kind, and bothered to care about her, Jenny Humphrey...

Without realising it Jenny found herself inching closer to Nate, her eyes transfixed with his clear blue ones.

"Found him drinking black coffee at Bello, as I predicted," Vanessa's voice suddenly sounded, making Jenny jump and jerk away from Nate.

"Vanessa, Dan, hey," Nate said, rising quickly as the two appeared through the doorway.

"Do anything interesting while we were away?" Vanessa asked, smiling broadly at the two of them.

Jenny tried to force away her blush, if Vanessa only knew what she was thinking about Nate right then her smile wouldn't have been half as friendly.

* * *

**A/N: Took forever, I've had stupid exams, but I made it a nice long one so hopefully it makes up for it a bit. If not, here have a peony lol. **

**Please R&R. BIG THANKS to all those who have reviewed! You keep this story alive! = ). I hope I I didn't disappoint, I'm trying to get into the groove of writing again, so it might be a bit OOC. Also sorry for any repetitive words or grave grammatical errors = S. **

**Next chapter: some filming happens, and not all of its entirely scripted. **

**Inspiring picture: Well apparently never, ever, in the history of Gossip Girl, has Chuck Bass ever worn sunglasses...so we'll just have to settle for this eye candy. Google:** '**talking gossip girl leighton ed ad korea'. (I know strictly it isn't Chuck and Blair, and has nothing to do with this chapter, but the actors are occasionally good to look at too lol.)**


	19. Your Inbox is the Window to your Soul!

_**Chapter XVIII**_

**Your Inbox is the Window to your Soul!**

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (__vanillaicecream__); Chuck (im__chuckbass__); Dan (__cellardoor__) _

**From:** _Blair (__blaircorneliawaldorf__)_

**Subject:** _Meeting tomorrow!_

No time for niceties.

We are all meeting tomorrow, and we're going to film this mockumentary, and it's going to be perfect!

Meet sharp at Tiffany's 6:00 am.

Yours cordially

Blair

* * *

**To:** _blaircorneliawaldorf_

**From:** _Chuck (imchuckbass)_

**Subject:** _Seriously?_

What happened to your queenblairaudreytiffany account? It used to be so endearing.

Yours leeringly

Chuck Bass.

* * *

**To:** _imchuckbass_

**From:** _Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**RE:** _Seriously?_

Shut up and grow up, in that order. And while you're at it look up the word 'secret' in the dictionary! It does not include having a bouquet of peonies delivered to my dinner table, when my mother is home!

Yours scathingly

Blair.

* * *

**To:** _blaircorneliawaldorf_

**From:** _Chuck (imchuckbass)_

**RE:** _Seriously?_

Touchy aren't we? Btw I prefer the words clandestine affair. Sounds more mysterious and alluring.

And I know you loved them. I wish I was there to see the look on your face when you read the card at the table…

Yours smugly

Chuck

* * *

**To:** i_mchuckbass_

**From:** _Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**RE:** _Seriously?_

THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!

My mother took the card and read it before I could stop her. It took me an hour to convince her that I was NOT pregnant!

As punishment you will not be kissing, touching or even looking at me until this whole assignment is over. And then only if you behave!

And btw, me impregnated by a blonde Rusian model named Sergei? Please, we all know I have far better standards and taste! You being the exception!

Blair

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Chuck (imchuckbass); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**From:** _Dan (cellardoor)_

**Subject:** _REAL place to meet!_

Hey guys

Blair and I discussed this earlier and we will NOT be filming at Tiffany's. It's completely impractical. So anyone got a place we can shoot in?

Dan.

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Dan (cellardoor); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**From:** _Chuck (imchuckbass)_

**RE:** _REAL place to meet!_

My suite is always open for business… as some of you would know…

CB

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**Subject:**_ I don't think so!_

Basshole we want a place to shoot in, not shoot up in!

And if you think Tiffany's isn't 'appropriate' then we'll have it at your place, Humphrey, seeing as the production probably can't get any worse. We might as well add a tacky loft!

Blair W.

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Chuck (imchuckbass); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**From:** _Dan (cellardoor)_

**RE:** _I don't think so!_

We're definitely NOT doing it at mine. I'm not having the whole student body dissect the décor of my loft. It's bad enough they analyse my sandwiches every day!

Dan.

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**Subject:** _How about…_

Serena, you're silent, I take that as assent. We shall film it at your place then!

BW.

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Serena (vanillaicecream)_

**RE:** _Sorry but…_

I would, but the second Cold War is going on here. Mom is driving me crazy! D = Sorry B, but no can do. = (

xxxx

S

* * *

**To:** _vanillaicecream_

**From:** _Dan (cellardoor)_

**Subject:** _Hey_

I hope everything is okay?

* * *

**To:** _cellardoor_

**From:** _Serena (vanillaicecream)_

**RE :** _Hey_

Why wouldn't it be?

* * *

**To:** _vanillaicecream_

**From:** _Dan (cellardoor)_

**RE:** _Hey_

Are you mad at me?

* * *

**To:** _cellardoor_

**From:** _Serena (vanillaicecream)_

**RE :** _Hey_

Why would I be?

* * *

**To:** _vanillaicecream_

**From:** _Dan (cellardoor)_

**RE:** _Hey_

I have no idea? That's why I asked...

* * *

**To:** c_ellardoor_

**From:** _Serena (vanillaicecream)_

**RE :**_ Hey_

Can we talk about it later...

* * *

**To:**_ vanillaicecream_

**From:** _Dan (cellardoor)_

**RE:** _Hey_

I guess...?

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Dan (cellardoor); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**From:** _Chuck (imchuckbass)_

**Subject:** _Speculative…_

I'm shocked and slightly impressed Serena knows what the Cold War is. Unless she meant cold sore? Now that I could believe she is very knowledgeable about…

CB

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Serena (vanillaicecream)_

**RE:** _Speculative_

OMG SHUT UP YOU JERK!

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Dan (cellardoor); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**From:** _Chuck (imchuckbass)_

**RE:** _Speculative._

What? If I recall correctly you slept through more history lessons then I did! Thus the only conclusion I can draw is that you misspelt cold sore.

CB

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Serena (vanillaicecream)_

**RE:** _Speculative_

GTH!

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**Subject:** _STOP!_

SHUT IT THE BOTH OF YOU!

You are being incredibly unhelpful, and we have to film this in a day! NOW EITHER HELP ME FIND A PLACE OR I AM GOING TO MAKE BOTH OF YOU REGRET IT!

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Chuck (imchuckbass); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**From:** _Dan (cellardoor)_

**Subject:** _A thought…_

Just an idea, but why don't we have it at your place Blair?

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**RE:** _A thought…_

Absolutely not. My house is a hallowed sanctuary. Nobody sees the inside of it unless I personally invite them! I'm Queen B, Humphrey, some of us have to keep up the standards!

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Chuck (imchuckbass); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**From:** _Dan (cellardoor)_

**RE:** _A thought…_

Oh, so it's okay to show the entire student body my place? But yours is out of bounds?

I thought we lived in a democratic society, filled with equals?

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**RE:** _A thought…_

Precisely.

And we are certainly not equals. Ever heard of the royal prerogative Humphrey?

Go Wikipedia it, and educate yourself!

B.

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Chuck (imchuckbass); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**From:** _Dan (cellardoor)_

**RE:**_ A thought…_

You're using Wikipedia as a source of education?

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:**_ Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**RE:**_ A thought…_

I thought I'd give a simple definition that you could understand. Peasants have always found it hard to understand the complex society of their betters!

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Dan (cellardoor); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**From:** _Chuck (imchuckbass)_

**Subject:** _And so the mature become the immature…_

Now who's being unproductive?

CB

P.S. I'd quit right there Humphrey, before you say something you'll really regret.

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Serena (vanillaicecream)_

**Subject:** _SOLUTION! = )_

Let's just do at Chuck's suite B, the whole student body has already seen the inside of his place, remember NYE freshman year? And there's no parents there! Problems solved!

Unless you have another reason to object…?

S

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**RE:** _SOLUTION! = )_

I have no other objections, beside common decency! But fine, if that's how you all want it, Chuck's suite it is then. 6am sharp!

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Dan (cellardoor); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**From:** _Chuck (imchuckbass)_

**Subject:** _Beauty sleep._

6am? I think not. A man needs his rest. We'll meet at 12.

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**RE:** _Beauty sleep._

6am!

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Serena (vanillaicecream)_

**RE:** _Beauty sleep._

12 does sound kind of nice…

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Chuck (imchuckbass); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**From:** _Dan (cellardoor)_

**RE:** _Beauty sleep._

12 would be good. That way I can bring Vanessa along after her shift. She can work the camera, she has all the equipment and the software to edit it together.

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**Subject:** _As if!_

This is a school project. No home schooled bohemians allowed! Besides if we're going to do this, we don't want to use a cheap camera you can buy from Wall Mart!

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Serena (vanillaicecream)_

**RE:** _As if!_

B, none of us own actual video camera's, or at least we don't know where they are/how to work the ones our parents own… Besides Vanessa is nice, and like Dan said, she has all the software and knows how to use it.

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**RE:** _As if!_

NO!

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Chuck (imchuckbass); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**From:** _Dan (cellardoor)_

**RE:**_ As if!_

YES!

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Serena (vanillaicecream)_

**RE:** _As if!_

YES!

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Dan (cellardoor); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**From:** _Chuck (imchuckbass)_

**RE:** _As if!_

Even I must admit, though it does pain me to say, this whole ordeal will go faster if we outsource the camera work and editing to the working class, much more suited to that kind of thing. Your best work is in front of the camera anyway Blair…

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**Subject:** _It's on your heads!_

FINE! But if it turns into a French porno and called 'modern expressionism' don't look to me. I'm washing my hands of it as of now!

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Serena (vanillaicecream)_

**RE:** _It's on your heads!_

B you know Vanessa won't do that, you're so dramatic sometimes lol. = P But we love you for it!

xoxo

S

* * *

**To:** _Nate (xbplaya); Serena (vanillaicecream); Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf)_

**RE:** _It's on your heads!_

I'm not being dramatic, just realistic!

Fine! I suppose it's settled then…

You better all be there on time!

B.

* * *

**To:** _Blair (blaircorneliawaldorf) ,Serena (vanillaicecream), Chuck (imchuckbass); Dan (cellardoor)_

**From:** _Nate (xbplaya)_

**Subject:** _?_

So, where are we supposed to be meeting?

= S

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews = ). **

**Please R&R. Hope you liked = )**

**Origins of their e-mail addresses: **

**I imagine Nate just made his e-mail address for Xbox on line, or Chuck/Serena/Blair may even have made it for him Most likely Chuck added the playa part, while Nate was in the toilet. Originally Nate had typed in xboxboy. **

**Serena, fickle as always and unsure, made hers an old pet name. Of course her account was set up at about the age of 11 to receive all the latest online catalogues, and she hasn't bothered to change it since. **

**Blair used to have the one Chuck mentioned, but recently changed it because she thought it sounded too childish. The other account is still active, however she uses this one for 'business' matters and to communicate with people not in her close circle of friends. In this case it was 'business'.**

**Dan, being the writer he is, and with an artistic flare, watched Donny Darko and was inspired to change his from simply DHumphrey to cellardoor. (You'll understand if you've seen the movie = ) ).**

**Chuck: It speaks for itself = P. The only explanation he will ever need. **

**PS. This was a formatting nightmare lol. Had to get rid of the at sign and gmail dot com so FF would show the email addresses D =. So though it breaks the realism slightly = (, just imagine the end part of the email address. **


	20. Your Worst Inhibitions

_**Chapter XIX**_

**Your Worst Inhibitions**

"What are we doing here again?" Nate groaned as he, Vanessa and Dan stood in the Palace courtyard, looking up at the multi storey hotel.

"Punishing ourselves for all the bad deeds we've done in our lives," Vanessa nudged him playfully with her elbow. She had a camera satchel hooked over her shoulder, all the equipment she needed packed into it. She wouldn't have even come if it weren't for Dan's enticing her with money, and Nate's pleading puppy blue eyes.

"It's not so bad," Dan chipped in, settling the collar of his shirt.

Both Nate and Vanessa turned to him with raised eyebrows, speculative.

"What," Dan queried, noticing their looks. "Anyway, what are you complaining about Nate, I'm sure you've been in Chuck's suite plenty of times? If anyone should be uneasy it should be Vanessa."

"Oh, so you and Chuck Bass are best friends now?" Vanessa asked, arching her eyebrows and putting her hands on her hips. "Do you hang out at the local country club together?"

"No," Dan blustered, "I just meant... you're the only one who doesn't go to our school so…"

"So that makes me the outsider?" Vanessa jumped on the wording, unable to resist a small curl of her lips upwards as she watched Dan struggle to convey his meaning. "Humphrey, I think all the private school snobbery has rubbed off on you."

"Yes, I just can't wait to eat cucumber finger sandwiches, and sip ridiculously expensive wine with my breakfast," Dan replied to this in an exaggerated posh English accent, straightening his back and holding an imaginary tea cup, with his pinkie out.

"It's lunch Humphrey, champagne is the order of the day," a drawl came from behind them, making Dan start and quickly abandon his imaginary cup. He turned; Chuck was a few steps behind them, strolling along in a pastel green suit with a bottle of champagne in his hand.

"Well that's the epitome of irony," Dan muttered, Vanessa snorted. Nate was oddly silent, examining his shoes, as Chuck stepped in front of them.

"You three are late," Chuck noted with a raised eyebrow, glancing at Nate than looking away lazily. "Blair's already having a fit, just a word of warning."

"So what's with the _champagne_?" Vanessa queried, never afraid to speak up. Dan was curious about that himself, everyone knew that there was one thing you could always rely on Chuck Bass to have, a fully stocked liquor cabinet.

Chuck glanced at her, his dark eyes boring into Vanessa for an awkward minute. She stared right back, her pointed chin jutting out, refusing to concede to his lofty air. "Low on supplies," he finally drawled and shrugged, quickly boring of the game.

"Oh really," Vanessa stated, glancing boldly at the expensive looking unsealed bottle. "I didn't realise you actually knew how to shop, I thought you had _people_ to do that?"

"This is just any bottle of champagne," Chuck smirked, holding it up, "Not that you know much about champagne, how do you drink your liquor in Brooklyn? Out of bags or something?"

"Lay off man," Nate muttered, looking up now.

"I was just having some fun Nathaniel," Chuck shrugged, losing his smirk as he looked at Nate, a frown replacing it. "I'm sorry if I offended you." It was hard to tell if that was sarcasm or a statement.

"I'm going to head inside," Nate muttered to Vanessa and Dan, ignoring Chuck he turned around and walked briskly towards the revolving doors of the decadent Palace. Chuck looked after him for a minute, frowning, as Vanessa glared at him and Dan stood there awkwardly.

"Hold this Humphrey," Chuck abruptly pronounced, not bothering to glance at Dan he shoved his champagne bottle into Dan's unprepared hands and strode off purposefully to follow Nate.

Vanessa went to follow him, frowning, opening her mouth to say something, but Dan grabbed her arm.

"Maybe we should leave it for them to sort out?" Dan suggested as she looked at him.

"Well it doesn't look like Nate really wants to," she pointed out. "Maybe Chuck should learn to respect people's wishes; didn't his parents at least teach him that, between botox sessions?"

"Just leave it Vanessa," Dan said, slightly exasperated. "Come on, some things men just need to fight out between them, we have our pride you know."

"And since when have you been an expert on men?" Vanessa couldn't help the jibe, smiling slightly despite herself as she saw Dan's earnest look.

"I have my sources," Dan ran with it, seeing her more relaxed now he let go of her arm. "Now let's head inside before I get arrested again."

"_Again?_ What do you mean _again_?" Vanessa queried, picking up on the word and quickly following behind Dan as he headed for the gold doors.

"Did I say again? Slip of the tongue," Dan quickly tried to brush off the query. He started walking faster, as Vanessa narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to query further.

Before she charged in on the attack Dan walked right into somebody, almost toppling over and dropping the champagne bottle. He bit back a swear word, his heart jumping in his throat as he narrowly missed letting the slender bottle neck slip through his fingers. He didn't want to even contemplate how much he would owe Chuck if it had smashed on the brick. He was so preoccupied with the champagne; he didn't even notice the person he had run into until they spoke up.

"Dan, Vanessa!" Lilly exclaimed, surprise etched on her face a she settled her bag, her eyes immediately zoning in on the champagne bottle clutched in Dan's hand. "Preparing on having a big night I see?" she raised her eyebrows, conveying disapproval through that one small gesture, as only Upper East Side parents could.

"Oh Lilly…I uh…" Dan fumbled, stuttering. It would help if Vanessa piped in here, but she said nothing, standing slightly back from him and watching him struggle to come up with some excuse. "This, it's just…you know.."

"It's Chuck's," Vanessa supplied, taking pity on Dan, she slung her arm over him.

"Oh," Lilly sighed, a look of understanding over her face. "Charles, I should have guessed."

Did Dan just imagine it, or did the corner of her mouth involuntarily turn up?

"Well, I'll be taking that then I think," Lilly said, composed again, holding out her hand for the bottle. Dan relinquished it, almost gratefully; at least he wouldn't be responsible if it smashed. "You two enjoy your project…a documentary or something I think Serena said?"

"Uh, yeah thanks," Dan said, slightly surprised she knew. Before he could think to say something in return Lilly had already turned on her cream heels, heading back into the hotel with the champagne bottle in hand.

"Do you think she's going to drink that whole bottle herself?" Vanessa finally queried as Dan blinked, watching the doors swing behind her. He wondered if he would still be liable to pay for handing over Chuck's bottle to his step-mom? It's not like anyone could really refuse that kind of well-bred manipulation, even Chuck Bass.

* * *

"Nathaniel wait up," Chuck's typical drawl sounded through the hotel as he rushed for the elevator. Nate didn't make a move to stop the doors, but he didn't bother to try and press the button for the floor of 1812 either. Chuck managed to get there with a bit of a jog, before the doors closed, quickly putting his hand out he squeezed in, they slid shut smoothly behind him.

Nate watched him but didn't say anything; Chuck straightened up, fixing his green bow tie and settling his hair. Finally, when he couldn't stall any longer he glanced over at Nate.

"Care for a roach?" he asked after an awkward pause.

"What do you want Chuck?" Nate asked, not bothering for small talk. They were friends enough to speak straight with each other. There was a tense silence; Chuck stuck his hand in his pocket, his face unreadable. Nate wondered what snarky jackass comment he was going to make now.

"I wanted to apologize," the unfamiliar words came out, making Nate stare. Was Chuck being genuine? "I was being an ass to you that day. I shouldn't have started on you." His eyes were trained on his shoes, not daring to look at Nate.

"Are you seriously trying to apologize to me right now?" Nate asked, trying to keep his face straight. To be honest, Nate had wanted to talk to Chuck for a few days now. He knew the other boy had been somewhat right, and he wasn't above admitting that. But now he thought that sometimes it was good to humble his best friend, who usually never apologized. It was also fun.

"Do you want it in writing Nathaniel?" Chuck asked, slightly annoyed he looked up. .

"It wouldn't hurt. I could frame it and put it up on my wall." With those words and Nate's easy grin, Chuck knew he was in the clear, the tension seemed to leave the elevator, and it was just two friends again, like it had always been.

"Don't make me take it back," Chuck threatened, smirking despite himself.

"I have the video footage to prove it," Nate indicated the small black dome which hid the elevator's camera.

"I have the power to erase it," Chuck countered with. "I'm glad you came to your senses though Nathaniel, you wouldn't want to miss out on being part of the exclusive senior court."

"Right," Nate grinned despite himself and shook his head, typical Chuck. "Since when have you had the time to plan all this?"

"Please, I pay people to do that," he drawled, leaning against the elevator, his usual arrogant self. "Your costumes will be ready for you tomorrow night."

"And where exactly is this party man?" Nate enquired sceptically.

"Victrola of course," Chuck shrugged. "Monday nights are usually slow so it will be good business, both ways."

"And when were you thinking of sending out invitations?" Nate queried, slightly amused.

"They're going viral today, senior class only."

"You do realise it's a school night right man? And you're only giving upper east girls a day's notice. What makes you think people are going to come?"

"If they're a senior, they won't miss it," Chuck shrugged matter of factly. "It's going to be a party for the decade Nathaniel," Chuck proclaimed at his friend's less then convinced look, grinning at him wolfishly.

And Nate didn't doubt it was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

"What is taking that Basshole so long," Blair snapped, glancing at the fashionable clock on the wall yet again. She was pacing up and down on the carpet, Serena wondered how her Loubiton heels hadn't made a dent yet. "It's already twelve thirty."

Blair had arrived at Chuck's early, in the hopes of some alone time. Unfortunately Serena was already there, a Cleo in hand, lazing on the couch. Chuck had given Blair suggestive looks over Serena's head, but she had glared daggers at him, hopefully conveying her need for him to not blow their cover. Finally, with each innuendo worst then the last, Blair had messaged him a threat, demanding he shut or she would shut him up. A few minutes of messages back and forth and Chuck had finally frowned in defeat, and then muttered something before leaving.

"You heard him, he's gone to get some refreshments, probably had Arthur pick it up," Serena rolled her eyes, looking up at Blair from where she lounged on the couch with a magazine in her lap. She had been tempted to ask Blair about her trip to Brooklyn since she got back from the Hampton's, but she didn't have the courage to. Every time she thought to open her mouth, her tongue somehow seemed to be stuck, as she remembered a sleepy eyed surfer looming towards her. It was ridiculous really; Blair and Dan were probably talking about the project. And then there was that picture of Chuck getting into his limo in front of Blair's door…

"What, what are you staring at?" Blair demanded, stopping her pacing. Serena hadn't realised that she had been staring at Blair while she was thinking; her brow furrowed forming a crease between her eyes.

"Nothing B, just a crazy girl," she quickly rectified, smiling brightly. "So what's this about Chuck going to your place?" she queried, trying to be subtle.

"What are you talking about!" Blair snapped immediately. "Chuck never came to my place."

"That's not what Gossip Girl said," Serena pointed out, watching her friend carefully again. "You weren't thinking of…"

"That's ridiculous," Blair interrupted fired up, her eyes flashing.

Before she could say more Serena's phone rang, she glanced down at the caller ID.

"It's Dan," she said, watching Blair carefully for any signs of secrecy as she went to open the phone. Before she could however, Blair snatched it from her hand.

"Humphrey, your bohemian friend better not have forgotten the camera," Blair snapped into the phone, "And you two wannabes better be up here in twenty seconds or else!" Without waiting for a reply she ended the call. "Here," she said carelessly handing a puzzled Serena back the phone, she resumed pacing.

Serena held the phone, slightly shocked, but also very relieved. Blair had talked to Dan with her usual disdain; there was none of the familiar signs which indicated that she was hiding something. Serena shook herself mentally for her silliness, her mind going to the next case in point, and the red flags that had popped up there. She frowned again, she had seen what being with Chuck had done to Blair last time. There was no denying that they had something between them, but that something wasn't always the best thing for Blair. Serena may be friends with Chuck again, but Blair was her best friend, and sometimes that took priority.

"So you and Chuck…" she began again, quickly sending a text of apology to Dan, and then carefully looking up to watch Blair with unusually discerning blue eyes.

"I told you, that's ridiculous!" Blair snapped, glaring evenly at Serena,. "Chuck is a Basshole, always has been and always will be, end of story."

"Okay, okay," Serena laughed, grabbing a pillow and pulling it up as a shield against Blair's glare. "I trust you B. Besides you swore you wouldn't go anywhere near him until he said I love you right?"

"Right," Blair stated, "Exactly!"

Serena felt easier, she should have known Blair, like she should have trusted Dan. Blair was the type of person who would cut off her own arm before she'd ever concede and relinquish her pride, especially for a boy like Chuck Bass.

They heard the sound of familiar male voices in the hotel corridor.

"I guess it's time to get to work," Serena sighed, throwing the magazine onto the couch beside her and getting up to stretch.

"I guess," Blair repeated, Serena, settling her skinny jeans, didn't notice the way Blair had resumed her pacing, wringing her hands and biting her lip.

* * *

Lilly went up to the pent house suite in the elevator, the champagne bottle in hand. She was going to be late for dinner with Bart at Daniel's, she would have to think of some excuse. An excuse that did not involve Chuck and champagne… She had thought it was a bit of an extreme measure when Bart got home from the Hamptons and had Chuck's liquor cabinet emptied, she hardly knew what Bart would do if he found his son blatantly ignoring his intended punishment. Although rightfully, no seventeen year old should have a liquor cabinet in the first place. Of course Chuck wasn't a regular seventeen year old; for one thing he had impeccable taste in champagne. Perhaps she should stay in tonight and tastes test some of it. It may even be more fun than an awkward dinner with Bart, where he apologized for the Hamptons and tried to explain, and she tried to pretend she hadn't heard it all before.

Smiling slightly at the ridiculousness of the thought despite, Lilly exited the elevator, going to put the champagne bottle with the rest of the alcohol. She paused at the kitchen counter when she heard a sound coming from upstairs. Frowning she put the bottle down on the marble top, glancing towards the staircase. Bart said he would meet her after work at Daniel's, and the help should have left by now. Eric was at a friend's house again, and Serena and Chuck were supposed to be down in Chuck's suite… Abandoning the champagne bottle where it lay, Lilly cautiously made her way up the stairs and to the door of the master bedroom, where the sound seemed to be emanating. The door was ajar, she glanced through the crack and saw her clothes scattered on the bed. Her heart jumped in her throat, she wondered how fast security could get up here.

"I'll go get it," somebody suddenly said, much closer to the door then she had anticipated. The door swung open before she could move and she let out an instinctive scream of surprise, along with the person who'd opened it.

"Annette," she exclaimed, looking shocked as one of their personal staff stood before her, still in uniform. "What an earth are you doing here? You should be home by now."

"Oh Mrs Bass, I'm so sorry…" Annette said, flustered.

"Is there any reason my suitcases are being packed?" Lilly asked, unsure whether to frown or be amused as she looked into the room to see another hotel maid staring shocked, with one of her tops held up suspended in her hands.

"It was meant to be a surprise, I hope Mr Bass won't be annoyed…"Annette said, wringing her hands

"A surp…Oh…" Lilly said, understanding now and smiling slightly. "Is Bart planning for us to go on a trip tonight... You don't need to answer that, I understand." Lilly said quickly at Annette's worried look. She felt lighter, smiling genuinely for the first time in a while. "Don't worry it will be our little secret. And I believe I have a dinner to get to," she said, quickly checking her watch as Annette looked relieved and smiled. "Would you be able to let the children know when they get home. I'll ring them, but they may wonder where we've got to for the night?" she asked, she was almost certain that was something Bart would have forgotten, but she could forgive him that for tonight.

Lilly took her leave then turned walking out on her cream heels. Perhaps this time was actually going to be different. It certainly was a very romantic gesture at least, and involved Bart taking a few days off work. Maybe they could actually work their problems out, one small step at a time….

* * *

"Hey," Serena said awkwardly, walking up to Nate. Nate stood in the middle of Chuck's living area, they'd moved the couch to the side to give them more room to move. In front of him stood Vanessa, camera focused on him, while Dan and Blair stood behind her with the script.

"Hey," Nate replied, he glanced at the camera, feeling self-conscious as he thought of the whole school watching this, or worse his grandfather getting a copy. As he glanced at the silver camera Blair waved at him madly, glaring, mouthing for him to look at Serena. Nate quickly glanced back at the blonde, painfully aware that Vanessa was just a few steps away.

"So ummm…do you want to have a drink…?" Serena asked, in between suppressed giggles. She held up two champagne glasses they'd raided from Chuck's cupboard. They didn't have any vodka bottles because ironically Bart had Chuck's liquor cabinet emptied for skipping out early on the Hamptons.

"Uh…yeah sure…" Nate said, looking at the camera again as he spoke and took one of the glasses.

"That's really…I'm sorry…" Serena said, bursting into giggles as she watched Nate blinking like a lost deer in headlights at the camera.

"Cut," Dan called out in exasperation for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Cut, really Humphrey? You're filming with a video camera from Wall Mart, in my living room," Chuck commented, smirking. He was lounging on a stool in front of his bar. His snarky comments didn't have the bite they used to, now he and Dan were…acquaintances? But he wasn't trying to make the project any easier, refusing to act on camera, and offering unhelpful lewd suggestions. Dan thought perhaps he was pissed about the loss of his champagne, so he tried to let it slide, but it was starting to grate on his nerves. He didn't need to reply however, Vanessa did for him.

"The camera was from B&H, not that I would expect you to know much about…well anything really."

Before Chuck could reply, he was interrupted by a display from Blair.

"Serena, how hard is it to keep a straight face?" Blair wailed, "This is the tenth time we've had to shoot this scene. Why were you born a blonde if not to act?"

"Well if you're so good B why don't you try it?" Serena demanded, feeling spurned.

"Fine, I will," Blair proclaimed, walking over to stand in front of the camera, she grabbed the champagne glasses from Serena. Serena pouted and stepped out of frame.

"Okay, start from hey, and this time try not to stare at the camera Nate," she snapped bossily. "Okay, go. Hello, Nathaniel, would you care to share a drink with me?"

"Um…" Nate said, looking baffled at Blair's over pronunciation of each word, and the way she was poised like she was wearing a plank of wood on her back. "Sure?"

"What do you mean sure?" Blair asked, returning to her normal form of speech and narrowing her eyes. "Did you even bother to learn your lines?"

"You can turn the camera off Vanessa," Dan sighed, "I don't think we're going to get anything more today."

"What are you talking about Humphrey, this is gold," Vanessa smiled wickedly. "It could be an expose."

"It's going to be a disaster," Dan groaned.

"Hey, it's not that bad," Serena said, coming over and putting her hand consolingly on his shoulder.

"We're going to look like idiots in front of the whole student body, how is that not bad?" Dan asked, looking up at her.

"Well, your scenes were really good," Serena added, trying to sound positive. She had been trying to be supportive of Dan today, to make up for her almost indiscretion at the Hamptons. Deciding that she trusted him, and she knew he would tell her what was bothering him in his own time. He showed his appreciation by squeezing her hand, though he was still looking like a person prepared to go to their execution.

"Humphrey's right for once," Blair said, giving up on scolding Nate, she looked over at Dan and Serena. "This is going to be a disaster."

"Well, not necessarily…" Vanessa said thoughtfully, lowering her camera and checking the footage. "The real problem you have is with the delivery of the dialogue, the pictures can be cut anyway you want…why don't you just make it a silent movie?"

"You think our peers are going to sit through five minutes of silent film?" Chuck asked derisively. "The only good thing about these assemblies is the ability to talk under the radar."

"Yeah…I don't really think silent will work out…" Dan commented miserably.

"Well, why don't we do a voice over then, like those commercials…" Nate supplied. The rest of the room stared at him. "What, it was just an idea?" he muttered, slightly annoyed.

"Nothing," Vanessa quickly said, glaring daggers at Chuck to make some snide comment along the lines of 'Everyone's just shocked you had a decent idea' but Chuck was silent. "That's actually a good idea."

"What are we supposed to read over?" Blair snapped, annoyed at the whole situation.

"What about Johnson's exploration of the four phases that lead to alcohol addiction?" Serena asked, looking up from her phone which she had been fiddling with.

"Is this opposite day or something?" Blair asked, looking at her friend uncomprehending.

"Wikipedia," Serena held up her phone. "We'll just cite Johnson at the end of the tape, it's not like they're going to grade us on it anyway. And at least it'll save us from having to shoot everything again to get the dialogue right."

"It's supposed to be drugs and alcohol week?" Blair pointed out. "It has to be related to the whole theme!"

"Well it could be applied to drugs as well, theoretically. Anyway alcohol is just a type of drug," Dan shrugged, glad of an answer to at least make something half decent to present.

"Just add denial at the end of it and I'm sure you'll be relating to your whole senior class," Vanessa noted wryly, as she looked up from reading Serena's screen over her shoulder.

"Fine," Blair huffed. "But we're each taking turns. Besides Humphrey and Vanessa, you two can start editing the footage."

"You owe me fifty bucks _and_ a meal," Vanessa muttered to Dan.

"Fair," Dan sighed.

"Chuck, where do you think you're going?" Blair queried as Chuck abruptly rose from the stool, frowning down at his phone.

"I have to make a call," Chuck muttered.

"And when do you plan on contributing?" Blair demanded, stepping in front of him as he headed for the door.

"I contributed my suite," he indicated the room. "And I offered some…suggestions. It's not my fault you were too late to take me up on my offer…" he lent slightly closer to her, and Blair turned red.

"Just come back you Bass hole, if I have to do this into the evening so do you!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Chuck said dryly, heading for the door and leaving.

"Who do you reckon he's calling?" Serena asked Blair.  
"Who cares," Blair snapped. "Now come on, it's already five thirty, we were supposed to be done by now! Nate, hurry up and get a microphone from the study! Serena boot up the laptop!"

Serena and Nate shared a partly amused, partly exasperated look before they quickly rushed to do as Blair said. There was no reasoning with the Queen B when she was in one of her moods.

* * *

The six teenagers sat around the laptop, watching as the last scene played out and the video finished. There was a second of silence, the ramifications of it still sinking in. Finally Blair had the courage to speak.

"That was the worst thing I have ever helped to make," she stated, her shoulders slumping in defeat.

"It's not that bad," Nate supplied half-heartedly, feeling uneasy at the way he looked on camera beside Serena. He stole a glance at Vanessa, who was busy fixing something on the video and didn't seem to have noticed… at least he didn't think she did. Of course she didn't seem to notice much when she was working on her camera…it was a quality of hers which could sometime be annoying, this was one of those times. She'd barely said a word to him all day. Instead whispering things to Dan about editing, referencing films Nate had never heard of before.

"Well it's already eight, and I don't know about you guys but I am sick of looking at it. I think we should just call it a night…" Dan supplied wearily. He could just dive into a pillow right now, and hopefully suffocate himself before tomorrow. "It's not like we can do much anyway…"

"Whatever will be, will be, right…?" Serena supplied weakly.

Blair just groaned and put her head in her hands.

"I guess I should burn it on a disc then? Or do you mind just using the tape?" Vanessa queried, the only one who didn't seem too concerned. After all, she didn't have to show this to a whole school of her peers tomorrow. "If we use the camera tape, you'll have to play the audio over it seperately, I've saved it on the USB."

"We'll just use the tape," Dan said resignedly, "I really don't want to sit here another minute longer."

"All right then," Vanessa said, she opened the camera and took the tape out, placing it in one of the plastic cases she had. She was just about to label it as the other's sat in depressed silence, watching like it was a writ for their death sentence, when the door opened.

"Get dressed, were going out," Chuck proclaimed, sauntering in. He had changed from his eye sore of a suit into a white button down shirt with a rich purple waistcoat, and a purple bow tie to complement the ensemble of course. His hair was carefully coiffed and he had the smell of scotch about him. In one hand, typically, he held a unopened champagne bottle.

"Where the hell were you Bass?" Blair snapped, her dejection gone as her anger rose. "You've been gone for two and a half hours!"

"I had to sort out something," Chuck shrugged.

"At the bar?" Blair called him on it, raising her eyebrows as she looked pointedly at the champagne bottle.

"The bar came after," Chuck shrugged. "I was thirsty. Now do you all want to sit there dejected, wasting away your youth thinking about the stupid assembly, or would you like to have some actual fun with me?"

"I'm in," Nate said, shrugging. "I could use some fun."

"Why not," Dan added surprisingly. "I could use something to forget about what we've just done."

"You cannot be serious," Blair snapped, looking at them incredulously.

"Well…it could cheer us up a bit," Serena said, tentatively, looking at Dan. "Maybe some fun would do us some good…"

"Just like old times," Chuck grinned wickedly. "You in Waldorf? Or are you going to bed like a good pupil?"

"Shut up Basshole," Blair snapped.

"Come on B," Serena said, wheedlingly. She didn't want to be at odds with Blair for betrayal, but she really did want to spend time with Dan, preferably in a fun environment. "We haven't been out in ages."

"I'm not going out in this," Blair pointed out, indicating her clothes. They were appropriate for day wear, but not for a night on the town."

"You can borrow something of mine," Serena said brightly, smiling. "Just like old times! You and Vanessa both, of course," she added as she realised she'd left the other girl out.

"What about your Mom?" Blair demanded. "Won't she be annoyed, it's a school night, in case you've all forgotten!"

"Lilly and Bart aren't home," Chuck drawled. "I just went up there to change. Bart left a note, they've gone on a 'romantic' trip or something for a few days…" he shared a look with Serena.

"It's decided then, we're going," Serena declared, turning back to the girls and grabbing both Vanessa and Blair's hand and dragging them up. Blair allowed her to. She had nothing to argue with, and wasn't in the mood anyway, she was too depressed about the assembly.

"Actually I…" Vanessa began.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Serena proclaimed, trying to look sternly at both of them. Vanessa didn't know how to respond to that determined sunniness.

"Just think on the bright side. You can bring your camera and tape the experience, make an expose out of it," Chuck drawled, amused, as Serena dragged the two girls towards the door.

Vanessa made an unpleasant face at him but didn't reply as Serena practically hauled them out the door, calling "We'll be ready in five minutes," behind her.

"They're so not going to be ready in five minutes," Nate stated, flopping down on the couch which had been put back in its familiar place.

"Definitely not," Dan agreed, turning off the laptop.

"We'll give them half an hour," Chuck said. "Anyone want to start early on the drinks while were waiting?" he held up the champagne bottle invitingly.

"Fill me up," Dan shrugged, grabbing the discarded wine glass on the table. "Why not?"

"Exactly the sentiment of tonight Humphrey," Chuck said, smirking as he went to find a cork screw. "Why the hell not?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I've never reached 150! = ). Sorry it took so long, I didn't have time to edit but I posted anyway because I'm bad.= P I'll edit later I promise ; )**

**Please R&R = )**

**Inspirational picture for the chapter: Google "0201Chuck05"**

**Next chapter: Shenanigans! ; P**


	21. I'm not Inclined to Resign to Maturity

_**Chapter XX**_

**I'm not Inclined to Resign to Maturity**

Chuck grabbed the remote and pressed the plus button on the volume, turning up the music so it pounded through the limo speakers. He shoved the controls back in their holder and lent back, a full glass of champagne in his hand, gazing at his domain. Nate was sitting next to him, a champagne glass in his own hand, relaxed. He'd borrowed a tie from Chuck and merely untucked his shirt, and he still looked fresh. Sometimes Chuck envied his friends casual style.

Serena and Dan were sitting on one of the side seats, whispering sweet nothings in each other's ears no doubt. Serena had brought down a rare plain black jacket of Chuck's for Dan, practically forcing it upon him. Dan had conceded grumpily, and Chuck hadn't bothered to protest over much, it was a jacket his father had bought him. Serena wore a pert black dress, the hem just at the right length for teasing, not that Chuck noticed.

Vanessa and Blair were sitting opposite the flirting couple. Vanessa had actually taken Chuck's advice and brought her video camera, a fresh tape inside. She had borrowed one of Serena's more conservative dark blue dresses, not that you would notice as she was holding up the camera concentrating on fixing the brightness so she could film in the dim limo. Chuck wondered wryly if she noticed that her camera was pointed steadily at Dan. Blair on the other hand had borrowed a stylish designer, of course. It accented her curves perfectly; her hair in its usual immaculate curls. Chuck's eyes rested on her, smirking slightly in amusement as he noticed she sat at the edge of her seat, looking annoyed that she had ended up next to Brooklyn.

"So where are we going?" Nate asked Chuck, glancing at him.

"I thought we could hit some of New York's finest, you know the usual clubs," Chuck turned his head lazily to him, sipping on his wine.

"I think those places have a no video camera policy," Blair said, pointedly looking at Vanessa. Maybe she hoped Vanessa would be so outraged she'd take her camera and get out of the limo. Instead Vanessa turned the camera around, focusing on Blair and smiling too widely.

"You better not be zooming in," Blair said, glaring at Vanessa icily. "Otherwise I _will _break that cheap camera of yours."

"Blair Waldorf, at her finest," Vanessa said, putting on a deep voice in a documentary style.

Before Blair could launch herself at Vanessa Chuck shoved the bottle in her hand, she immediately threw it on the seat like it was something disgusting, suitably distracted. "Drink up Blair and relax," he said, "And I'll get the camera in Brooklyn, if you promise to keep all the footage of us private, and no more zoom shots."

"What's the point then?" Vanessa asked.

"You can keep the footage of anyone else you shoot…" Chuck shrugged. He hoped that would be incentive enough for her not to plaster the bad acting she had already filmed over a low grade film festival.

Vanessa hesitated, warring with herself. But she finally decided that having the exclusive ability to film Upper East Sider's in their natural habitats, at their most depraved and hopefully drunk, was too good to pass up. Conceding she moved the camera off Blair, turning it to Nate instead. "So Nate Archibald, what rules are you planning on breaking tonight?"

Nate grinned at her, he was fine with camera's when there weren't any stupid lines to recite.

"I know one thing Nate wants to do right now," Chuck muttered, Blair, catching what he said, actually giggled, maybe she'd had too many glasses of champagne on an empty stomach.

"I thought the great Chuck Bass didn't allow rules?" Dan noted, tearing himself from Serena's navy blue eyes to glance at the others.

"Tonight there is only one rule," Chuck proclaimed, sitting up and settling his waistcoat. He was aware of Vanessa focusing her camera on him, he loved putting on a good show. He grabbed the wine bottle from the holder it was in, filling up his glass. "What happens between the six…seven," he amended at Vanessa and Dan's unimpressed look, "What happens between the seven of us, _stays _between the seven of us. Agreed?" He held up his champagne glass, looking at the others.

"Agreed," Nate said immediately, grinning. He chinked his glass with Chuck. The others then followed, even Dan. Vanessa hesitated, but at Blair's superior smile which suggested Vanessa couldn't take the heat, she raised her own full glass.

Serena took a sip of the champagne, enjoying the bubbling sensation as she sat back on the plush leather seat.

"It's just like old times," she commented.

"Except none of us are drunk yet," Chuck pointed out. "Something we desperately need to rectify."

"Please," Blair said, grabbing a fresh glass he was holding up as an offering to anyone and taking a sip. "What?" she asked as the others looked at her. "I need something to get me through tomorrow morning."

"Perhaps we should take the reminiscing further, skinny dipping anyone?" Chuck leered.

"So you four like to skinny dip together?" Vanessa teased.

"We have never skinny dipped," Blair said shrilly as she saw Vanessa had trained her camera on Chuck as he opened his mouth to reply. "We don't even have pool parties…"

"Well not since last year," Nate amended.

"Ah yes, the famous school pool debacle," Dan noted, "A story I was actually involved in."

"Oh my gosh, that reminds me, do you guys remember hair debacle of fifth grade," Serena exclaimed, laughing at the sudden memory.

"A hair debacle?" Dan asked, blinking, confused.

"I had almost forgotten about that," Blair said, actually smiling now.

"The spit ball incident?" Nate asked.

"Ah yes, little Spitty Vicky," Chuck drawled as he remembered, smirking.

"But I don't know anything about balls," Serena and Blair both exclaimed with British accents, in unison, then burst out laughing

"Right," Dan muttered, smiling slightly despite himself as he watched Serena giggle like a five year old, he took another sip of the champagne. Vanessa panned the camera to take in the two girls in stitches, quizzical but not wanting to ask further.

"Didn't you tap that in ninth grade man?" Nate muttered to Chuck, glancing over. Chuck ran his finger across his throat but it was too late, Blair's smile immediately disappeared.

"You what?" she exclaimed in shock, glaring at Chuck.

"Nothing," Chuck said quickly, "More champagne everyone!"

"You slept with Spitty Vicky? That's low even for you Chuck," Serena declared, scrunching up her nose, partly amused partly disgusted.

"It was before I discovered how easy the L'Ecole girls were," Chuck said defensively.

"It's disgusting," Blair snapped.

"It was ninth grade," Chuck defended. "I slept with everything that moved in ninth grade."

"Is there a difference now?" Dan couldn't help commenting wryly.

"Har, har Humphrey," Chuck said, looking at Blair anxiously, though he tried to hide it.

"Sir, we've arrived," Arthur's voice came over the limo's intercom. Chuck felt relieved, quickly pressing the button to respond.

"We'll get out ourselves Arthur, bring the car around in…"

He glanced at the others, Blair was refusing to look at him, Nate shrugged while yawning, and Vanessa was busy fiddling with her camera, as in front of her Serena and Dan were doing some very close talking. Chuck rolled his eyes at the sorry lot.

"Bring the car around in an hour," he decided for them, better to leave early then be stuck with this bunch for too long. Obviously this night wasn't going to be as fun as he had hoped.

"Very good sir," Arthur responded.

Chuck quickly swung the limo door open, escaping onto the cool New York side walk gratefully, and away from Blair's angry look. He didn't know what she was getting so upset over, she knew he'd slept with a lot of girls in the past, and Spitty Vicky wasn't the worst by a long shot. Besides, whatever they had now was supposed to be a secret, that included Blair not reacting when she found out who he'd slept with, especially someone he had slept with _four _years ago.

"So ready for a night out man?" Nate asked, exiting behind Chuck and clapping him on his back.

"Aren't I always Nathaniel," Chuck smirked, pushing aside his confusing thoughts of Blair and plastering on his usual mask. Tonight was a night for fun, and he was going to make sure of that.

* * *

**Spotted: C, B, S, N, D and surprisingly enough V, skipping the line and getting into one of our favourite clubs. Having a wild night out boys and gals? I hope you don't party too hard, we have school tomorrow. Who am I kidding, I love when you party hard, especially when I get sent the pics the morning after. xoxo Gossip Girl.**

* * *

"Okay, so how did you do that?" Vanessa asked Chuck as they filed into the club. They somehow managed to find their way to the front of the long line, and after Chuck had murmured something to the bouncer and slipped green into his hand, they were let in without a second glance, even Vanessa's camera.

"I'm…"

"Chuck Bass," Dan, Serena and Nate finished for him in a chorus.

Chuck narrowed his eyes at them, but didn't comment, instead turning he headed towards the doors that entered into the actual club.

"Follow me," he commanded, without a second glance back. Nate shrugged and did so, the others trailed behind after a second hesitation.

The club was full, lights flashing and the music pulsating, seeming to pound in their very bones. Dan held tight to Serena's hand as she took the lead, pushing through bodies to follow Nate and Chuck. Blair followed close behind, making faces as she had to push through sweaty men. Vanessa tried desperately to catch everything on camera, analysing everything with a film critics eye.

Chuck reached the bar before the others. He grabbed the attention of the busy bar tender with a twenty, and shouted his order over the music. The others reached the bar shortly after, he smirked at Humphrey's wide eyes, glancing around the club, and Blair's slightly rumpled hair.

"What did you order?" Nate asked, having to shout over the music.

Chuck didn't need to answer as the bar tender came with a tray burdened with salt, lemon slices and seven shot glasses full of…

"Tequila?" Serena cried out.

"Don't you have to be carded to buy that stuff?" Dan asked, Chuck rolled his eyes at the Brooklynites naivety.

"You also have to be carded to get into this place, welcome to the Upper East Side" he smirked, waving his hand to include the number of privileged underage people all over the floor, clearly drunk. "Now everyone drink up." He grabbed two of the shot glasses, shoving one into Dan's hand, and one into a surprised Blair's.

"No way Bass," Blair snapped.

"What Waldorf, too chicken?" Chuck challenged, looking at Blair. Blair was about to retort, when she noticed Vanessa's camera was trained on her.

"Of course not," she snapped. "Tequila is just disgusting!"

"I think I'm with Blair on this one," Dan spoke up, "I don't really think we should…"

"Who would have thought, Blair and Dan our moral compass," Chuck noted dryly. "But one can't help wondering if perhaps you two are just a little bit scared?"

"I didn't say we shouldn't" Blair quickly said, distancing herself from Dan. "And I'm not scared of anything. Give me the lemon Bass hole!" she grabbed the yellow slice and Chuck resisted the urge to smirk triumphantly.

"I mean not that…but isn't this stuff expensive?" Dan asked, still not sold.

"Humphrey, relax, they're on me," Chuck drawled, slightly amused. "Besides tequila is a pre requisite for a good time, all you have to do is swallow and let it work its magic." He picked up the tray, shoving it at the rest. Serena and Nate shrugged, sharing amused looks and picked up a shot glass and a slice of lemon each.

Chuck looked at Vanessa, hidden behind her camera. "Having some?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No thanks, I think I prefer my view to be less blurry," Vanessa commented dryly.

"More for me then," Chuck shrugged, putting the tray down he grabbed the salt shaker, distributing it liberally to each of his friends on the back of their hands, between their thumb and forefinger. Putting some for himself in the same place, he then grabbed one of the shot glasses and the lemon, making sure the other shot glass was available on the edge of the tray.

"To the best night of our lives, so far," he pronounced, holding up his shot glass to Vanessa's camera and grinning.

He licked the salt off the back of his hand and quickly tipped back his head and swallowed, the others followed suit. Slamming down the first shot glass he blindly grabbed the other one and tipped it down in quick succession, the liquid burning as it travelled down his throat. He brought the lemon up to his lips, sucking out the juice and allowing it to relieve the familiar yet still disgusting taste of the tequila. He felt the giddy buzz that followed the shots, just what the doctor ordered.

He looked up and saw Dan spluttering while Serena and Nate tried to pat him on the back and Blair laughed at his ineptitude. And all the while Vanessa caught it all on camera. He couldn't help laughing at the sight. Maybe this night_ was _going to be fun.

* * *

"Dan, we_ have_ to dance," Serena cried out impulsively, grabbing her boyfriend's hand. They had taken a few seats scattered on the edge of the dance floor, watching the gyrating mess that was the club. There were several glasses and bottles littering the table, Chuck had only been able to convince Nate and Serena to do another shot, but he had been able to co-erce the others to enjoy more drinks. Even Vanessa was nursing a beer with one hand, though she was more preoccupied with getting as much as she could on film. Right then her camera was focused on Dan's stunned face, even paler then it had gone after the tequila.

"Uh…dance?" he repeated dumbly at Serena's wide smile.

"Yes, dance, which we are going to do right now," Serena insisted, standing now and dragging Dan up with her.

"Serena I don't really think…" Dan began, but Serena was focused on her goal, the middle of the dance floor, and paid no heed to his protests. Instead she managed to drag the helpless Dan with her through the bodies, his desperate face lost quickly in the crowd.

"I cannot miss this," Vanessa exclaimed, quickly getting up, a wide smile in anticipation of her best friends humiliation, plastered on her face. "Come on Nate," she called, glancing back as she started through the crowd with her camera held high. Nate grinned and followed after her, not wanting to miss the opportunity to see Serena force Dan to dance, like she had forced him to so many times before.

Blair watched them go, a cosmopolitan in her hand and a bemused look on her face. Who would want to see Humphrey _dancing_?

"So what say you to us finding a corner of our own to do some dancing Waldorf?" Chuck drawled into her ear. He had smoothly slid along the lounge to occupy the empty space where Serena had been sitting next to her, moving in close so his lips were practically touching her ear, invading Blair's personal space.

"I'm sorry, but I think you're looking for Spitty Vicky," Blair said venomously sweet, quickly putting her glass down on the table she rose, planning to follow the others.

"Blair, are you seriously angry about me sleeping with Spitty Vicky _four_ years ago?" Chuck demanded, rising and grabbing her arm before she could escape. Blair turned to face him, raising her eyebrows.

"Angry, of course not. Sickened, completely," she said.

"I was fourteen years old," Chuck said, exasperated. "Besides it was your fault."

"My fault?" Blair demanded.

"Yes, if I recall correctly it was about the time you were monopolizing Nate with your movie dates and couple lunches. I was bored and drunk, and I didn't have you or Nate to advise me otherwise," he shrugged, as if that explained it all.

"Still sickening," Blair pointed out, taking back her arm from his grip.

"She had a boob job," Chuck countered.

"You're heinous," Blair retorted.

"I was _fourteen_," Chuck countered.

"It still doesn't excuse your lack of judgment," she noted. "Will you really just sleep with _anything_?" And right then, when her voice rose in pitch at the word anything, Chuck thought he understood what the real problem was. Blair was afraid, afraid she was just one of Chuck's many conquests, just one in a list that included Georgina Sparks and now Spitty Vicky. Of course she didn't realise that Chuck would never even think of her in the same sentence as those two. No, Blair Waldorf was in a league of her own, sometimes she just temporarily forgot that.

"I admit, I wasn't at my smartest," Chuck said carefully, trying to think of the right words. "But to be fair, I didn't have many options, the one girl I respect was already taken," with that smooth line he smirked, taking her hand and raising it to his lips, he took it as a good sign she didn't pull back. "And without you there how was I to know any better?"

"Laying it on a bit thick, don't you think Bass? But I suppose you're right," she finally conceded.

He looked up at her, she was watching him now with a different type of feeling.

"I know a dark corner we can discuss lack of judgment further," he said hopefully.

Blair hesitated for a second, Chuck smirked mischievously, raising his eyebrows suggestively and Blair scowled.

"Fine," she conceded, "But this corner better be extremely dark."

Chuck didn't need to beg permission twice; he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd.

* * *

"Come on Dan," Serena laughed, dragging Dan deeper into the middle of the dancing crowd. Dan turned red as he saw Nate and Vanessa standing nearby, the camera firmly planted on him while they laughed.

"Serena I don't really…" Dan began.

"Come on, let go a bit," Serena chided, the tequila shot had clearly gotten rid of any of her inhibitions. She was smiling widely, her eyes twinkling. She grabbed Dan's hands impulsively. "Just move to the beat."

Dan was quite certain that if he did he would most likely step on Serena's feet, and he certainly wouldn't look as good as the tall blonde, who was garnering attention from everyone nearby.

* * *

"This is classic," Vanessa shouted to Nate over the music, the camera focused on Dan as he attempted to sway with Serena to the wild beat.

"If it's one thing I've learnt over the years, it's that when Serena wants you to dance, it's best to just do it," Nate commented.

"So you danced with Serena a lot?" Vanessa asked, turning the camera to him, trying to feign a film makers interest, though she couldn't help a slight twinge of jealousy at the thought of the history between the two blondes.

"Uh…you know just when she was drunk," Nate said dismissively, looking slightly awkward. "So what do you think of this place?"

"In one word? Pretentious," Vanessa declared, perhaps more critical then she would otherwise have been.

"How do you mean?" Nate asked, confused.

"Well, you need a list to get in, the entrance price costs an arm and a leg, not to mention the drinks are ridiculously over priced." She ticked the things off with her free hand. "And all for what? An experience that you could get just in Brooklyn for half the cost, and with people with better taste in music and better judgment on the amount of money they should spend on clothes."

"Right," Nate muttered. She knew she was being over critical, but sometimes she couldn't help herself. Especially when she couldn't help wondering how many times Nate and Serena used to frequent places like this and dance together.

"I'm a bit thirsty, do you want anything?" Nate suddenly asked, jerking his thumb towards the bar.

"Lemon lime and bitters?" Vanessa proposed. "I'll wait here though, I wouldn't want to miss Dan stepping on Serena's feet." She turned the camera back to Serena and Dan.  
"I'll be back," Nate muttered, than soon disappeared among the bodies in the crowd.

Serena whispered something in Dan's ear, and then she too disappeared in the crowd, heading in the opposite direction of Nate. Vanessa moved to stand beside Dan, focusing the camera on Dan's uncomfortable face.

"So Danny, ready to bust out some Grease moves when your Sandy gets back? Where did she go by the way, to get some shin pads?"

"Hardy har," Dan said, looking unamused. "She went to the bathroom. And will you get that camera out of my face."

"And miss this? I don't think so," Vanessa laughed.

"Seriously, not funny Vanessa," Dan said, frowning and looking harassed.

"All right, all right," Vanessa relented, "I'll go find someone else to torment."

"Actually, could you find Serena and tell her…" Dan began.

"I tried ordering lemon lime and bitters, but the guy gave me vodka sodas instead," Nate unintentionally interrupted loudly, slicing through the crowd to stand beside Vanessa, two drinks in hand.

"I don't really like vodka," Vanessa said, scrunching her nose as she turned the camera to take in Nate and the two unappealing drinks.

"I'll have it then," Dan said, quickly grabbing the drink he practically drowned half of it in one gulp.

"Humphrey I am impressed," Vanessa said, having caught it all on camera. "So what did you want me to tell Serena?"

"Tell her I'll be at the bar," Dan decided, heading towards the direction, the drink still in his hand.

Vanessa turned the camera on Nate, admiring his carelessly perfect hair and crooked grin.

"What?" he asked, eyes shining.

"Just wondering if _you_ wanted to dance?" Vanessa teased, unable to help herself. Obviously her tone was too subtle for Nate, his eyes immediately shifted, his grin disappearing.  
"Uh…actually I should probably make sure Dan is okay," Nate said, quickly going after the other boy. Vanessa followed them with the camera until they were out of shot.

"Two boys on a mission," she commented wryly. "Now if I was a girl's bathroom, where would I be?" she glanced around the dance floor, trying to see over heads for the familiar bathroom sign.

"Excuse me," Vanessa said loudly, pushing through the crowd, not too afraid to elbow a few people out of the way. She snapped her camera lens shut for fear of dropping it, not bothering to record but holding it close to her body as she made her way through the crowd.

"Finally," she muttered as she reached the outskirts of the dance floor, "Now where's that bathroom." She started skirting around the crowd, heading towards a promising niche in the wall with an exit sign over it. In her experience the toilets were usually located near the exit. She shook her head as she noticed two dark figures were leaning against the door, in a very heated exchange. She rolled her eyes, about to turn, when a strobe light suddenly illuminated the niche, and she realised the people were two very familiar brunettes.

* * *

**A/N: Just to let people know I don't support underage drinking, it is merely a plot device, and if you see it on the show then you can read it here lol. Their wild night out was meant to be one chapter, but the NJBC and Dan didn't think that was good enough. So now I've had to split it up over two chapters, maybe three. The Gossip Girl characters just want to have fun lol. **

**I have never been to New York though I'd love to, I don't know much about the place besides what I see on Gossip Girl. So, please forgive me if I send them to places that aren't even remotely realistic. I have no idea lol. **

**Inspiring songs for this chapter and the next: **_**'Glad You Came'**_**-The Wanted, '**_**Moves like Jagger'**_**-Maroon 5, **_**'Jumpstart'**_**-These Kids Wear Crowns.**

**INSPIRING CHAPTER PIC (this one and the next): Google "gossip girl cast black and white" (It's the first two pics of the gang in the elevator, and leaving the elevator. Those pictures inspired this whole fic. I saw the first one in a magazine and I thought about how much I missed the days when they had group fun, and did stupid things, and so I decided to write this = ).)**

**Please R&R. Thank you to all those people who have reviewed, you are awesome = D! Sorry it took so long, I have been swamped. **


	22. Tonight We're Young, So Raise a Bottle

_**Chapter XXI**_

**Tonight We Are Young, So Let's Raise a Bottle**

Vanessa stared for a second, stunned at what she saw. Chuck and Blair had their lips mashed together, their fingers entwined in each other's hair. One part of Vanessa's mind contemplated throwing up, while another part of her mind was wondering if she was seeing things right. After all hadn't she heard from Dan that the great Blair Waldorf had vehemently declared to Serena she would not be going near Chuck Bass unless he said three little words. And Vanessa doubted very much Chuck had said them in the short span since the group had dispersed in the club. Well, well, well it looked like Blair's high standards weren't as unshakable as she tried to make them appear. Vanessa reached for her camera, and Blair thought coming from Brooklyn was embarrassing.

Before she could turn her camera back on record however, Chuck disengaged from Blair, whispering something in her ear she smiled and he turned to the crowd and dove disappeared. Vanessa frowned, slightly disappointed. She would love to have caught it on footage, but there was no real point teasing Blair without evidence. Blair was sure to just deny the whole thing, and Vanessa doubted her ability to play her. Sighing Vanessa shrugged at the opportunity lost and turned, she could still get some great shots of some other drunk privileged idiots she supposed.

* * *

Blair lent against the exit door, her fingers touching her tingling lips. She wished Chuck would hurry back with the drinks. She was surprised he had been the one to suggest it, but she was unusually hot, and her mouth felt dry, though those feelings might have been for another reason. Blair bit back a smile as she thought of the kiss, and no one here even noticed them. They were getting pretty good at this secret thing, no one would ever guess Blair Waldorf had conceded anything to Chuck Bass…

"B, what are you doing here?" Serena exclaimed loudly, startling Blair as she burst suddenly from the crowd and came to stand in front of her best friend, a big grin on her face and a pink cosmopolitan in her hand.

"S. I was just…taking a breather you know," Blair said, trying to remain composed and completely innocent looking. Her hand went to her curls, making sure they weren't too rumpled.

"A breather? You haven't even gone on the dance floor B." Serena pouted.

"Well I've been…" Blair said, making evasive hand gestures and trying to seem confident.

"Avoiding Chuck?" Serena filled in, laughing.

"Well…yes," Blair replied lamely, unsure of how she could reply negatively to the statement without arousing Serena's suspicion about what she had really been doing.

"I still can't believe he did Spitty Vicky," Serena scrunched up her nose in disgust, shuddering. She was always a bit more dramatic and loose with her tongue when under the influence. "I mean I know Chuck has low standards, but still! It's gross right?"

"Right," Blair echoed, feeling her cheeks redden.

"I bet you're even happier you're not with him now!" Serena exclaimed, trying to compensate as she saw Blair was downcast at yet another reminder of Chuck's true nature. "Come and dance with me B! Just like old times," Serena said impulsively in an attempt to cheer up her friend, grabbing Blair's hand.

"S. I don't really…" Blair began protesting weakly.

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Serena said determinedly. "We're young and tonight we have no worries! We _are_ going have fun, okay!"

"Okay, okay Serena," Blair couldn't help laughing at the blonde's fierce look as she dragged Blair to the floor for some good old fashioned recklesness.

* * *

Chuck checked his watch, scowling as he saw the time. He tapped the bar fitfully with an impatient hand, feeling annoyed at the bodies pressing behind him as people waited to collect drinks, or order new ones. The thirst came upon him suddenly while with Blair, feeling the heat press against him in their small dark niche. But now he was at the bar he found the heat of the night club suffocating, he just wanted to go back to that small piece of darkness. But first he needed a drink, or two.

"I've been waiting for these for half an hour," Chuck couldn't help snapping at the bar tender when he finally came towards him with a tray full of three drinks.

"Sorry about that, it's really busy tonight," the older man said, putting down the tray in front of Chuck and keeping up a good customer service face though it was obvious he wouldn't mind punching the self-privileged jerk.

"Whatever," Chuck muttered, still annoyed he grabbed one of the glasses and drained down whatever was in it. He'd forgotten what he ordered but it didn't really matter, he needed a kick again. Feeling the burning rush he shook his head to clear it. Picking up the other two glasses he turned around and started to head through the crowd again, pushing people out of his way without bothering to look at their faces. He hoped Blair had enough patience to wait for him, he would enjoy starting back from where they had left off.

"Chuck hey," a familiar voice shouted out a bit too loudly. Dan stumbled towards him, grabbing his arm for balance as he almost toppled forward. Nate came behind him, quickly grabbing onto the other boys borrowed jacket and pulling him up.

"Chuck hey, I was just telling Nate I have lots of friends…see didn't I tell you Nate? And Chuck is my friend, kind of, sort of, were acquaintances with a dark past…" Dan rambled

"What's wrong with him?" Chuck asked Nate ignoring Dan's speech.

"I think he had a few too many," Nate shrugged, his own eyes were rather bright, but his experience with Chuck meant he could handle more liquor than Humphrey at least.

"Clearly…" Chuck raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly as Dan continued to ramble. "This would be the perfect time to head to Victrola, do you think we have a chance of convincing the girls?"

"Not unless you want a broken cheek bone," Nate snorted.

"True," Chuck sighed.

"Have you seen Serena," Dan cut in here loudly. "I really, really, really want to dance with her."

"Still you find your entertainment where you can get it, don't you," Chuck smirked wickedly. "Come on Humphrey, I'll help you find Serena. Here take this," he shoved one of the drinks in Dan's hand, drowning the other one himself he shoved the empty glass into a passing girls hands. Ignoring her protests and dirty look he swung an arm over Dan and began leading him through the crowd, Nate followed behind.

"I'm not sure if he'll forgive you for this man," Nate muttered to Chuck.

"Relax Nathaniel, it will be fun," Chuck grinned wickedly.

"Hey Vanessa," Dan shouted out suddenly, waving madly. Chuck glanced to where Dan had his eyes set, repressing an eye roll. He saw the bohemian girl was standing against one of the tall round bar tables scattered around the edge of the dance floor. There were two older men standing next to her. She glanced up at the sound of Dan's voice, her eyes wide.

"What is Vanessa doing with those guys?" Chuck could practically hear the frown in Nate's voice. Before he could say anything the blonde boy had already started towards Vanessa, his brows heavily drawn in concern.

Sighing heavily Chuck grabbed Dan's arm and followed after Nate.

"How about you mind your own business," Chuck and Dan reached the group just in time to hear one of the men sneer at Nate, his diluted pupils showed he was very drunk, or very high, most likely both.

"How about you leave my girlfriend alone," Nate defended, he held Vanessa's hand in his own.

"Hey, hey man," the skinnier guy said, raising his hands up, placating. "We don't want any trouble here, we'll just take the camera and be on our way."

"You have no right to touch my camera," Vanessa protested as he held out his hand.

"You were filming _us_," the first guy growled. "We have every right. Now just give us the tape and go back to waitressing, or whatever it is you _people_ do."

"I'm sorry but last I checked this was a public place, and filming privileged, self-absorbed, egotistical people acting like dumb asses in a public place wasn't against the law, although it will make for a great reality show," Vanessa snapped, losing her temper at the man's arrogance. "I'm thinking of calling it 'Rich people are dumbasses too,' a real eye opener for _my_ fellow_ 'people'_."

"Just give us the tape," the man grabbed for the camera. Vanessa quickly stepped back, holding the camera as far away as she could.

"Hey, hey, that's not nice," Dan stepped in here, almost tripping over his own feet to try and step between Vanessa and the guy. Chuck quickly grabbed him, pulling him back.

"Don't touch her," Nate snarled, stepping forward himself.

"All right, all right, I think we all need to calm down here," Chuck drawled, quickly letting go of Dan who was now steady on his feet and stepping in between Nate and the larger man. "We can talk about this like gentleman, can't we? Well…at least_ we_ can," he couldn't help adding the last jibe with a raised eyebrow as he examined the two older men's clothes.

"How about I shut you up," the older guy snapped, swinging wildly at Chuck. Luckily Chuck was able to dodge the wild swing, stumbling back into Dan.

"Nate," Vanessa cried out, going to grab Nate's arm as he lunged forward, but missing.

Chuck quickly recovered, diving forward he grabbed the back of Nate's shirt just in time. The people around them were pressing back now, trying to get out of the way of the impending fight.

"Nate come on," Chuck murmured, trying to drag his friend away as he stayed tensed and ready to spring at the other guy. The skinnier man had grabbed at his own friend, trying to pull him back as he flailed wildly.

"Okay, time to break it up," a loud voice shouted. A burly bald bouncer pushed his way through the blood hungry crowd, two other bouncers following behind him. One of the bouncers kindly assisted the skinny jerk with his friend, grabbing the guy around the chest with two muscle filled arms he pushed through the crowd, dragging him out. Another tanned bouncer put a hand on the skinny man's arm, leading him out. Chuck let go of the back of Nate's shirt, knowing the other boy would cool down now the catalyst was disposed of.

"You three too," the bald bouncer turned to Chuck, Nate and Dan, jerking his thumb in a no nonsense fashion towards the exit.

"But…" Vanessa began to protest for Nate.

"No buts missy. And if you want to keep that camera of yours I suggest you think of collecting your girlfriends and leaving soon, _without_ this lot."

Vanessa gaped at him, for once at a loss for words.

"Now get out," the bouncer repeated, turning back to the three equally stunned boys.

"What?" Chuck finally found his voice to ask incredulously, unable to contain a sneer. "Do you know…"

"I don't care if you're the King's Uncle, there is no fighting in this club. Now I can lead you out or I can drag you out, _kid," _the bouncer faced Chuck's glare with steely eyes.

"Fine," Chuck drawled after a few minutes, settling the sleeves of his shirt, "We were bored anyway. Come on," without looking back to see if Nate and Dan were following he led the way out before the bouncer could put his hands on him, pushing past people in the crowd. Nate barely had a chance to glance at Vanessa before the bouncer began to herd him and Dan out.

Chuck didn't stop until the soles of his black shoes hit the edge of the sidewalk, glancing back he watched the bouncer herd Nate and Dan the rest of the way out of the club. He sneered as the bouncer as he stopped at the club's entrance, arms crossed, his eyes trained on Chuck, obviously he wasn't convinced they weren't going to try to get in again. As if Chuck would want to re-enter the dump.

A disgruntled Nate came to stand beside Chuck, Dan followed, just looking plain stunned, and slightly more sober.

"So…uh what do we do now?" Dan finally put into words the million dollar question as the other two boys silently stood there, glaring at the bouncer. At his words both he and Nate automatically looked at Chuck.

"I text Arthur I suppose," Chuck finally conceded, fishing his phone from his pocket. "We'll find somewhere better to spend our time and money. Somewhere a little more exclusive. What say you to Victrola boys?"

"What about Serena?" Dan demanded.

"And Vanessa?" Nate reminded.

"I'm sure they can take care of themselves," Chuck snapped in annoyance. His pride was hurt right then, he didn't really want to have to hear…

"Is Bohemian Brooklyn right Bass? Did you just get kicked out of one of New York's finest clubs, for brawling like the lower middle class?"

Chuck ground his teeth together, apparently it was too late. He glanced over to see the three girls standing there, having just exited the club. Blair was poised with a hand on her hip, a raised eyebrow and a superior smile on her face. Even in times of truce she couldn't let something as embarrassing as this slide, if he was honest with himself he probably would have done the same.

"Are you all right Dan?" Serena's concerned voice cut off whatever reply Chuck was about to formulate. She rushed towards Dan, all heels and blonde hair, wrapping her arms around her stunned boyfriend.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I didn't really do anything, I don't think. It was mainly Nate…" Dan fumbled.

"My knight in shining armour," Vanessa supplied, walking more sedately to stand beside Nate with a wry smile on her face.

"Is your camera all right?" Nate blurted out the first thing that came to his head.

"Yes, thanks for asking," Vanessa replied dryly, holding up the silver device. Chuck noticed its red record light was still on, typically. Before Nate could recover Vanessa flipped open the camera screen, turning it on Chuck.

"So Mr. Bass, where to next?" she pronounced.

Chuck glanced down the road, relieved to see a familiar black limo waiting at a nearby traffic light.

"First, my limo," he said, gesturing in the direction of the black beauty. "Then we'll see where the night takes us…" he left the sentence hanging, hoping to sound mysterious though he had no clue where to go to next.

"Hopefully not dragged out of another club," Blair commented, smiling sweetly. "Perhaps if you guys wait until it's late enough, they can take you out with the trash."

She received three very sour looks for her suggestion.

"What?" she asked with faux innocence.

* * *

**Spotted: Could it be, the great King's of St Judes, Chuck Bass and Nathaniel Archibald 'escorted' out of a hotspot nightclub, with Lonely Boy? Better watch out boys, or you're not going to have any influential cred left. And we know influence is everything on the mean streets of the UES. xoxo GG. **

* * *

"I'm starving," Serena pronounced. They were all seated in the limo again, slightly more rumpled then when they had exited it earlier that night, and apparently hungrier.

"There's a great all night diner in Brooklyn," Vanessa supplied, turning the camera to focus on Serena. "Best burgers in New York."

"What's it called?" Serena asked, interested. She was always up to try different things.

"It doesn't matter, we are not going there," Blair pronounced, decidedly.

"But I'm hungry," Serena reiterated, looking at Blair. "Come on B, it could be an adventure."

"No way," Chuck proclaimed. "If you want a burger get one from room service when we get home."

"But I'm sick of room service burgers," Serena whined.

"There is no way I am going to some seedy Brooklyn diner. So the only other option is McDonalds drive through!" Blair snapped, certain Serena would never stoop so low as to insist they drive Chuck's limo through the golden arches.

Apparently Blair was wrong…

"Four big Macs please," Serena yelled, practically hanging out the limo window to reach the intercom. "Are you sure you guys don't want anything?" she asked, turning back to Chuck and Blair sitting in the limo, both with matching crossed arms and disgusted faces.

"Serena just get back in the limo before anyone see's you!" Blair hissed, grabbing her friends arm and pulling her down.

"This is demeaning," Chuck muttered, shaking his head with contempt.

"And I've got it all on camera," Vanessa said, grinning wickedly as both Chuck and Blair gave her identical glares.

"Pass me the wine," Chuck ordered Dan, holding out his hand for the bottle.

"That's all right, no need to say please," Dan commented wryly, passing the bottle over.

Chuck tipped the bottle, hoping to fill up his empty glass. Only a few drops, the dregs of the bottle, came out.

"Seriously," Chuck growled, glaring at Dan in annoyance. "You drank the whole bottle?"

"Hey, there are seven of us in this limo man," Dan said, holding up his hands defensively. "I had like two glasses of that stuff."

"So we're at a McDonalds drive through, and we're out of alcohol?" Blair summarised, Chuck and her shared a knowing look. It was one of those times where they were on the exact same wave length.

"Arthur," Chuck called to his driver, leaning over Dan and Serena to tap on the glass. "As soon as Serena is done picking up her low grade meat, I need you to drive to the nearest bottle shop."

"So, wait, the local bottle shop is more upgrade than McDonalds?" Vanessa asked incredulously.

"It's a necessary evil," Chuck drawled, settling back down in his set.

"You wouldn't understand," Blair sniffed, settling the hem of her dress.

"Are these two serious?" Vanessa asked, turning the camera to Nate.

"'I've learnt to just enjoy the ride," Nate shrugged, grinning helplessly.

"And that, I think you should know Vanessa, that is Nathaniel's life philosophy," Chuck noted, smirking.

* * *

"Sir, we're here," Arthur's weary voice sounded through the limo's small intercom.

Chuck glanced out of the window. They were parked in front of a liquor store, the neon sign casting a sick glow over the front of the sliding doors. A grubby man was standing near the doors, smoking.

"Anyone care to come?" Chuck queried, glancing at the others in the limo.

"Scared Bass?" Blair queried.

"Scared, maybe. Protective of his face, definitely," Dan commented as he looked out of the limo's tinted window and took in the sight of the suspicious bottle shop. One hand still held his empty McDonald's wrapper, a pickle the only testament of his burgers existence.

"I'll come," Serena declared impulsively as she pinched the pickle from Dan's wrapper, popping it into her mouth and looking at him with innocent blue eyes as he glanced at her.

"Nathaniel?" Chuck asked, turning to his best friend, who had his head buried in his hands.

"I don't think I should have eaten that burger man," Nate groaned, looking up with a slightly pale face.

"Does Nate get car sick?" Vanessa queried, she had left the camera to rest on her lap, her hands hovered over Nate's back hesitantly.

"I told you not to eat that stuff," Blair said superiorly.

"Come on," Chuck commanded Serena, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He swung the door open. Serena climbed over Dan before he could protest, following after Chuck into the fresh air.

"So what's your plan?" Serena asked Chuck, quickly catching up to him as he walked purposefully towards the entrance, his eyes trained on the sliding doors.

"Plan?" he asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know, are we going for seduction, or bribery?"

"It really has been too long since you've done this, hasn't it," Chuck commented dryly, pausing in his stride he reached into his pant pocket, pulling out a hologramed card he held it up to Serena.

"I think I still have mine from ninth grade too," Serena laughed, grabbing it out of his hand and examining it.

"Please, I had this made last month," Chuck snorted at her ineptitude.

"Charles Bass?" Serena queried, raising her own eyebrows. "Don't you think it would have been smarter to use a pseudonym?"

"It hasn't failed me yet, sis," Chuck drawled, plucking the card from her fingers and shoving it back into his pocket. "Now hurry up before that guy asks us for money."

"You always carry a clip in your pocket," she muttered under her breathe, eyeing the scruffy guy subtly.

"Yeah, but he doesn't need to know that," Chuck retorted, striding confidently towards the shop entrance again.

They passed the smoking man without incident, though Serena could feel his eyes following them into the store. She felt slight relief as the doors slid open and they passed over the entrance. Chuck had his sights only on one thing, he went straight for the counter, Serena had to double her steps to keep up.

The sales assistant was a thin haired man with thick glasses, wearing the unflattering bright orange shirt of the store. He was absorbed in the pages of a magazine, not even bothering to look up as Chuck and Serena reached the counter and stood in front of him, he didn't even show a sign he recognised their presence.

Chuck, losing his patience, slapped his hand down on the cheap silver bell, eliciting a demanding ring from it.

"What?" the guy asked in a monotone, looking up reluctantly from the magazine.

"Give me your most expensive wine," Chuck demanded shortly, not bothering with niceties.

"No card, no bottle," the guy said, unimpressed, pointing at the large sign hanging on the counter expressing those exact words in large red print.

Chuck's jaw tensed, but he complied, grabbing the card out of his pocket he smacked it onto the counter.

"There, now the wine…" Chuck drawled, raising his eyebrows.

The guy glanced down at the card, picking it up he held it up to the light, raising his eyebrows. Then he gave a small snort, and threw it back on the counter derisively. Without a word he turned back to his magazine, leaving both Chuck and Serena momentarily stunned.

"Hey, I showed you my card," Chuck growled, snapping his fingers in front of the guys face.

"I'm sorry I should have been clearer," the guy said looking up, bored. "No _real _card, no bottle."

"That is real," Chuck protested angrily.

"Yeah, really expensive I'm sure," the guy snorted again. "But next time maybe you should make sure they put the hologram on the right way up."

"Look here…" Chuck growled, his voice going dangerously low. Serena could tell he was losing his temper, never a good thing.

"Chuck, Chuck," Serena said, quickly putting a hand on his arm. "Calm down okay, he…" she quickly glanced at the shop assistant's badge, "_Phil _is just trying to do his job. No need to be a jerk about it." She made sure to widen her blue eyes as Chuck glared at her, willing him to understand.

"Whatever," Chuck sneered, jerking his arm out of Serena's grip. "You can ask_ Phil_ to drive you home." Serena watched him grab the ID off the counter and storm out, thinking his acting skills were incredibly good, or she was going to find Dan waiting on the street outside, sans a limo.

"Your boyfriends really something, huh," Phil commented dryly.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend," Serena quickly corrected, turning back to the counter. "He's my…brother. And yeah, he can be a jerk, on occasion. I guess it's just been hard, with my mum's recent re-marriage and everything…" she put a slight hitch in her voice, biting her lower lip and looking at Phil under her lashes.

"I see…" Phil said, watching Serena with something akin to sympathy. "Your parents are divorced huh? That sucks."

"Yeah, it does," Serena ran with it, taking up a strand of hair with her finger and leaning slightly closer to Phil. "I've never really met anyone who understands..."

"Yeah, well…" Phil looked slightly flustered.

"It just seems like the only thing that seems to make the pain go away is having fun, you know, losing myself…" Serena continued. "But I think I've gotten a bit too deep this time. I mean, some of my friends…well I thought they were my friends…anyway they want me and my brother to do stuff for them, or they're going to post these really embarrassing photos of me all over the internet. That's why he was such a jerk, he's just really stressed out because he thinks he has to be, like my Dad now or something…he's so stupid right?"

"I guess he just wants to look out for you…" Phil replied, looking sympathetic.

"I just know he's going to get into so much trouble, he's going to think he has to fight to protect my honour or something idiotic like that," Serena gave a slightly broken laugh, making sure her eyes were wide so they looked almost on the point of tears. Those acting classes her Mom had forced her to take in eighth grade were really paying off.

"Maybe you should talk to somebody about this…Maybe tell the police about those people…" Phil said, slightly awkward now, obviously unsure about how to deal with a teenage girl on the verge of tears.

"There's no one really to talk to, and the stuff their asking us to do is really juvenile…Actually they said they'd leave us alone if we did this final thing…" here it was, Serena's moment of truth. She looked at Phil with all she had, knowing her blue eyes and quivering lip were almost irresistible as she saw his captivated face. Then she quickly looked down at the counter, as if she was too embarrassed to meet his eye.

"Maybe you could help me out Phil…see they just want me to bring out a bottle of something, anything, and then they'll give me those stupid photos. I know it's a lot to ask, but if you could just do this one favour for me…I'd be eternally grateful…" she allowed her voice to go slightly breathy at the end, reminded of countless nights pretending to be Ivannah with Georgina and scamming drinks off helpless males. She pushed aside her slight guilt that Phil had no clue what he was getting into that night, glad she couldn't see his face.

There was a moment of silence, as Serena waited with bated breath for him to inevitably fold.

"No card, no bottle," Phil stated, monotone.

"What?" Serena exploded, looking up now in complete shock and disbelief.

"How stupid do you think I am, really?" Phil asked, looking at her with raised eyebrows and an unimpressed look. "Now I suggest you and your 'brother,' who is no doubt waiting outside, get out of here before I the call the cops."

Serena felt sufficiently chastised, obediently turning without another word, she made her way towards the sliding doors, her cheeks burning. Maybe Chuck was right, she really had been out of the game longer than she had thought.

* * *

"So what did you get?" Chuck asked. He and Blair stepped forward from where they had been standing against the wall near the door.

"Nothing," Serena couldn't help pouting slightly.

"Did you play the 'helpless girl being extortioned by evil peers' card?" Blair interrogated.

"Yes, _and_ the divorce card," Serena said.

"How could he not fall for that?" Blair demanded, as if it was a personal affront to her, which Serena supposed it almost was seeing as Blair had invented both those angles for Serena when they were in ninth grade.

"What is Dan doing?" Serena asked, frowning slightly as she noticed her boyfriend was standing a little away from the open door of the limo, which Nate was hanging out of, talking to the man who had been smoking outside the store.

"Making friends," Chuck noted.

"Like will attract like I suppose," Blair sniffed.

Serena frowned at both of them, and then walked towards her boyfriend without another word.

"Dan hey," she said, quickly entwining his finger with his, and looking at him with quizzical eyes.

"Hey Serena," Dan said, grinning, though the effects of the alcohol had worn off somewhat, he still looked slightly dopey. "You will never guess who I just met. This is Christopher Grant, he was published in the New Yorker a few years ago and is friends with…"

"That's great," Serena said, unintentionally cutting Dan off as she took in the guy's unshaven face and holey clothes. Serena was all for meeting new people, but in the middle of the night in front of a local bottle shop was a bit much, even for her. "But I think we've got to get going really soon, before Chuck and Blair melt."

"Oh… well did you manage to get what you wanted?" Dan queried.

"No, actually. Chuck's ID didn't pass muster," she decided to leave out the part about her failed flirtation, it was only a bit of fun after all.

"I can buy you something if you want," the man..Christopher, spoke up, looking at them both.

"Really, you don't have to…" Dan said awkwardly.

"I don't mind," Christopher shrugged. "As long as you guys can spare a twenty."

"Well then…uh…Serena?" Dan glanced at her, unsure of how to proceed. Serena glanced at Chuck and Blair, they were both hissing about something, obviously arguing yet again. Nate was sitting half out of the limo, trying to get as much fresh air as she could to counter act the burger. She wasn't sure where Vanessa was, probably inside the limo tinkering with her camera. The decision appeared to be left to her.

"I guess…it wouldn't hurt…" she said, biting her lip slightly and turning back to Christopher. "Do you have any money on you Dan…my clutch is in the limo?" She turned to her boyfriend.

"Uh…yeah I think I have…something…But what do you want?"

"Just go in there and pick whatever tastes good," Serena smiled encouragingly.

"Don't forget my twenty kid," Christopher commented, "Now come on, I've got to meet up with James Addleman in half an hour."

He started towards the door, Dan blinked for a second, then followed behind. Serena watched them enter the bottle shop, feeling inexplicably apprehensive.

"Where's Humphrey going with hobo of the year?" Blair asked, her and Chuck had made their way over to where Serena was standing, both curious by Dan's entrance into the store.

"To get us something to drink," Serena supplied, biting her lip harder, and keeping her eyes trained on the door.

"Well it better be something good," Chuck commented.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Serena was just about to suggest to Chuck and Blair they stage a rescue, when she was relieved to see Dan come out of the shop. Christopher was next to him with a brown paper bag in hand. They paused at the door, exchanging words, then Dan passed a green note to Chrisopher and he passed him the bag, turning and walking away without a second glance.

Dan came towards Serena, Chuck and Blair, paper bag held in hand victoriously and a grin on his face.

"That guy is mental," he laughed, coming towards them. "He gave me Addleman's card…"

"Spare us the anecdote," Chuck drawled, grabbing the paper bag. "What wine did you buy?"

"Well actually I couldn't afford wine…" Dan began, he didn't need to continue however. From the bag Chuck pulled out the alcohol bottle, staring at it for a second.

"Karkov?" disgust dripped from the very word, he looked at Dan as if he had personally offended him. Without another word he pushed the bag back into Dan's hand and turning headed for his limo.

"What? It was all I could afford?" Dan defended.

* * *

**A/N: I guess this big night out is going to span three chapters. Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, I'm too tired to edit. I hope you liked, please review if you read. ; )**

**Thank you so much: TerraBeth, ellibells, ggreviewer, teddy bear, sallysally and jojo.4ever for reviewing the last chapter, you guys are champs ; ). **


	23. Never Have I Ever

_**Chapter XXII**_

**Never Have I Ever**

"I never ran across a politician's lawn in my underwear," Serena pronounced, her eyes wickedly trained on Nate as she held the bottle of Karkov.

"That's not fair," Nate protested. He had one arm casually draped over Vanessa, looking at Serena with indignation. "Everyone knows that story!" Vanessa turned the camera to him, with surprise, but she was interrupted before she could comment that he had failed to tell her that particular tale.

"Who said this game was fair?" Chuck queried.

It wasn't really clear how they started playing I never. It was something they hadn't done since junior year, if Chuck remembered correctly it was after a particular wild New Year's party. It had been quite revealing back then, now it was just an excuse to drink, for him at least, even if the alcohol could barely be called that. They hadn't bothered with glasses any more, rather taking the smallest sips from the bottle with disgusted faces, trying to see who would break first. Luckily Humphrey hadn't done anything so far, or Chuck was sure his leather seats would be covered in the other boys innards by now.

"Just drink it Nate," Blair said dismissively, slapping the other boy gently with her hand. She was much more relaxed now, she'd gone past the point of ensuring she had perfect posture. She had somehow ended up sitting next to Chuck, but she managed to be even further from him. She discretely rebuffed his subtle attempts to maintain contact with her, giving him warning looks until he'd finally given up and contented himself with just admiring how stunning she looked, even in disarray.

"Fine," Nate grumbled, good naturedly taking the bottle he took the smallest sip of the vodka, making a face at the taste and shaking his head. "Right, so I never…I never…" Nate paused, his brows furrowed as he tried to think of something.

"Anytime tonight would be nice Nathaniel," Chuck drawled, lazily turning his head to his best friend.

"I never kissed a dude," Nate said, struck by inspiration he grinned angelically at Chuck, raising his eyebrows wickedly and shoving the bottle in Chuck's direction.

Blair, thinking it was for her took it, rolling her eyes at Nate's apparent unoriginality she took a dainty sip, resisting the urge to splutter. She went to hand the bottle to Serena, when Chuck suddenly plucked it from her fingers and took a swig, to most of the limo's occupant's stunned surprise. He then shoved the bottle in Serena's unresisting fingers, who was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Wait…wait…did that just happen?" Dan asked for all of them, blinking slowly.

"You're joking, right?" Serena finally snapped out of her shock, demanding.

"I should be surprised, and yet your depravity does know no bounds Bass," Blair commented, composing herself and rolling her eyes. Out of all of them she was the least surprised.

"So let's clarify this," Vanessa said, training the camera on Chuck. "You, Chuck Bass, the apparently infamous womaniser, kiss boys?"

"It was one boy," Chuck clarified, unconcerned. "I kissed _one_ boy."  
"And did you like it?" Nate couldn't help asking, chuckling as Chuck scowled at him.

"It's not a big deal," Chuck commented to the others, deciding to exact revenge against Nate later. "Eric does it, on a regular basis, I'm sure."

"Yes, but Eric is attracted to boys, it's _natural_!" Serena pointed out.

"Unless there's something you're not telling us Bass?" Blair requested, a small wicked smile actually quirking her lips. "Was he a good kisser?"

"Definitely not the best I've ever had," Chuck drawled, giving her a meaningful dark look, she returned it with practiced indifference although he saw her hand curl into a small nervous fist unintentionally and smirked. "And I'll have you all know, I only kissed him to get into bed with a group of English models," he pronounced, turning his attention back to the others before he became suspiciously distracted.

"Does anyone else fail to see the logic there?" Dan queried.

"Humphrey, let me depart some words of wisdom," Chuck commented, leaning forward, "Women adore the challenge of a gay man."

"There are so many things wrong with that statement," Vanessa commented dryly.

"The models didn't seem to think so," Chuck smirked. "They seemed very eager, especially this one who could bend like a pr-"

"Stop right there! I will need therapy after this," Serena declared loudly, cutting off Chuck and quickly taking her obligatory sip from the bottle.

"You asked…" Chuck pointed out, shrugging, and glancing subtly defensively at Blair who was rolling her eyes in resigned disgust at him. Despite Serena's wild child reputation, Chuck was certainly the one most comfortable with sexuality, much to her perturbance.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to answer," Dan noted. "Sometimes sharing is not caring."  
"It's not my fault you don't have anything to share," Chuck pointed out sardonically.

Dan had nothing to reply to this, it was true he hadn't had one opportunity to drink, devoid of most of the experiences the others seemed to have shared.

"You go next Dan," Serena said, shoving the bottle into her surprised boyfriend's hands sympathetically. "I'm running out of ideas."

"Thanks, what I've always wanted, a pity move from my girlfriend," Dan quipped.

"Just say something already Humphrey," Blair snapped irritably, shifting in her seat.

"Fine, I never fed the ducks in Central Park," Dan said, shoving the bottle in Blair's direction.  
"Seriously?" Blair asked, for once Dan wasn't sure whether her look was one of derision or astonishment.

"Even when you were a kid?" Serena asked, a clear look of astonishment on _her_ face.

"Well…it was a bit far to go to just feed some ducks…" Dan said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. "It's not really…"  
"What are you doing?" Chuck asked, startled as Blair impulsively lent over him, putting her finger on the intercom button.

"Arthur, can you please take us to Central Park," Blair said, all business, without waiting for a reply she let go of the button and slid back into her seat. "What?" she demanded as the others in the limo all stared at her now, stunned. "Everyone needs to feed the ducks at Central Park one time in their life, even Humphrey."

* * *

"Is anyone else freezing?" Dan requested, trying to still his chattering teeth as he crossed his arms, attempting to keep as much body warmth as he could against the chill night air.

"Don't be such a baby," Blair scoffed, perhaps it was sheer will, or the vodka, but the cold didn't seem to faze her whatsoever, despite her thin dress.

"Will you just feed the ducks already," Chuck shoved the box of dried biscuits into Dan's numb fingers. Serena had somehow managed to find them the limo and commission Chuck to carry them. His face was completely unamused, his eyes darting around the dark park surrounding the lake to ensure no one was around to see them and report to Gossip Girl. He took a sip from the Karkov he'd brought along with him to withstand the ordeal.

"Don't they usually eat bread?" Dan asked blankly, looking down at the box, which was inexplicably open. "Also how long were they sitting under that seat for? I don't want to poison them!"

"How should I know?" Chuck looked derisively. "Do I look like I eat Jatz biscuits? I don't even know how they got there."

"I think they're mine," Nate piped in here with a lopsided grin as he raised his hand guiltily. He was feeling refreshed in the cool air, trailing behind the others as Vanessa took her time to fix the camera's light. "I get hungry after school, sixth period sport," he shrugged at Chuck's look. Chuck didn't even deignt to reply to that pathetic excuse for defiling his limo. Instead he turned his back on Nate, shaking his head. Nate took the oppurtunity to locate Vanessa, glancing behind him he saw she was still meandering along the path, deep in concentration as she adjusted the settings on her camera.

Sighing slightly he glanced over the dark pond, remembering when Blair had first forced the three of them to come out here and assist her with feeding the ducks. They had spent the day at her house, baking their own bread. Of course Chuck had many jokes to make about the art of baking. Serena and Nate had attempted to make their own loaf, without help from Dorota, and had ended up with a hard rock, dismal compared to Blair's immaculately soft loaf. They'd brought it to the park anyway, using it as a football as Blair scattered perfect crumbs for the ducks and shot them disapproving looks. Eventually, when Serena had grabbed Chuck's scarf as he lay lazily on the bench smoking, he had seized the rocky loaf and flung it into the middle of the pond. It had almost hit an unlucky duck, and Blair and Chuck had bickered all the way home about whether it would have been intended homicide or manslaughter, while Serena and Nate had laughed about a joke only they understood.

Remembering this Nate couldn't help his gaze turning wistfully to Serena. The vodka had produced a pleasant haze around everything, and the blonde seemed to shimmer slightly as she pushed Dan towards the edge of the lake playfully, her laughter floating across the water exactly as it had those years ago.

"Why so serious?" Vanessa queried in a fake sinister voice, coming to stand beside him.

"Nothing," Nate quickly turned his gaze from Serena to look at his girlfriend. Instead of being met with her striking eyes he was met with the lense of her silver camera, a barrier between them. Nate tried to not let his grin drop.

"Didn't look like nothing to me?" Vanessa queried curiously, obviously noticing something was slightly offhand about Nate's reply.

"Just remembering, you know…" Nate finally relented the information, trying hard to sound casual as he shrugged.

Once again that night Vanessa teetered on asking Nate to elaborate, but she didn't, feeling acutely aware of the distance between them, memories he had with Chuck, Blair and Serena that she could never share. So she shrugged slightly and turned the camera to focus on the ever familiar Dan as he attempted to crumble the Jatz biscuits, at Blair's insistence. She laughed slightly, trying to pretend she was completely absorbed by it and not aware of Nate standing slightly behind her, focused on something else entirely.

* * *

"Just throw it to the damn ducks already," Chuck sniped, his hand buried deeply in his pockets as he watched Dan try to separate the biscuits into bite size pieces, and just making a mess.

"We don't want them to choke," Blair declared, scowling at Chuck at his disconcern for the noble creatures of Central Park.

"Yeah Chuck, not everyone likes to commit duckicide," Serena proclaimed, sticking her tongue playfully out at Chuck.

"I don't see any ducks anyway," Chuck muttered, glaring over the dark water.

"They'll come," Blair stated with absolute certainty. "Now come on Humphrey," she pushed Dan roughly towards the water.

"Fine, fine," Dan shot them all a look, "I want this to go on record that this is not my idea!"

"Bohemian I hope you're getting this all on camera," Blair regally called behind her as she settled one of her perfect curls.

"Every second," Vanessa stated. Chuck glanced over, her and Nate were standing slightly away from the others as Vanessa got a wide frame. They weren't touching however, he wasn't sure as it seemed slightly hard to focus, but Nate's gaze seemed preoccupied with Serena…either that or he had developed some feeling for Dan while being his room mate…

"Here goes," Chuck pulled his gaze away from his friend to see Humphrey carefully scatter the pieces of biscuit in the water. All of them watched in silence as it floated, some pieces weighed down by water and sinking to the bottom. Beside that the water was perfectly still…

"Well that was anti-climatic," Dan commented wryly after a prolonged minute, brushing his hands off on his jeans.

"Told you there weren't any ducks around," Chuck raised his eyebrows as he looked at Blair.

"They just don't eat sub-standard stale biscuits that smell like Nate's sweaty gym bag," Blair sniffed superiorly.

"Wou-" before Chuck could finish the comment a commanding voice called across the lake.

"Hey you kids," a man's voice called out. Six gaze immediately turned to the source of the voice, two park officers were walking briskly towards them along the path, their gazes directed on them. Chuck, acutely aware of the bottle in his hand, instinctively shoved it at the nearest person, ironically Humphrey.

"Hey-" Dan began to protest, trying to shove it back. Chuck ignored him, his gaze locking on Blair's.

"Bribe?"

"Won't work, they're practically saintly with their integrity…"

"What do we do?" Dan hissed, his voice panicked, he couldn't afford to be arrested again.

"Run," Serena proclaimed impulsively, three eyes turned to her, then Chuck and Blair shared a look and shrugged.

"Run," Chuck confirmed. And that's exactly what they did. Serena and reluctantly Blair took a second to slip her heels off and pick them up, as if long practiced at this. Dan watched them with a stunned look on his face as Serena grabbed his free hand and tugged him along, starting after Chuck and Blair who were heading to the path that led to the nearest street. They passed a stunned Nate and Vanessa who were heading towards them.

"Run," Serena couldn't help giggling slightly at Nate's wide bright blue eyes, reminded of another time when four of them had to flee from an annoyed concierge. That time she had grabbed Nate to pull him along, but now her fingers were occupied with Dan…

They kept going and finally they heard Nate and Vanessa pounding behind them, luckily Vanessa had the sense to wear flat shoes.

"Hey," they heard the man shout again but they kept on going, following Chuck and Blair. They reached the city street probably long after the officers had stopped chasing them, but Serena didn't even notice. She didn't notice either her fingers had slipped from Dan's, his legs not as long as hers. She just felt the rush of adrenaline, the pure joy and thrill of doing something bad and getting away with it. She almost knocked into a gasping dishelved Blair on the street, unable to break fast enough, and they almost toppled onto the pavement.

"Serena," Blair exclaimed angrily, only managing to stay upright by grabbing onto Chuck's arm, and almost causing him to go down with them.

"Sorry B," Serena gasped, between a laugh and a breath of air.

"Did Nathaniel make it?" Chuck asked, glancing for his friend as he settled his hair and attempted to get his breathing under control. Sure enough Nate came jogging out of the park, Vanessa and Dan a little behind him, bringing up the rear.

"Man, I haven't seen you guys run like that since…"

"Don't," Blair snapped, her eyes going to the camera inexplicably still in Vanessa's possession. "We agreed not to talk about that! Clause fifteen Nate!"

"Clause fifteen?" Vanessa felt even more confused.

"The NJBC contract, Blair had it drawn up when were eleven or something…" Serena dismissed her question carelessly. "Oh my gosh I almost forgot about that! Do you even still have that B?"

"You had a friendship contract drawn up?" Vanessa repeated, her derision plain.

"We were kids! I'm sorry that while you were doing noble things at eleven like going vegan and wearing hessian sacks, we were practicing our contractual drafting," Blair snapped, bristling at her tone. "Besides it's none of your business Boheman. Now Chuck are you going to call Arthur before those idiots still puffing along somewhere in there decide to call the police on us?"

"Actually I don't think they'll be doing that…" Dan noted, glancing up from his watch as Chuck fished his phone from his pocket and sent out the text,

"Can you predict the future now Humphrey," Blair snapped shortly, leaning against Chuck naturally as she put her heels back on. Chuck started at her touch, but didn't comment. She was clearly preoccupied with being annoyed at having to do such an undignified thing as run in front of not only her friends, but two Brooklynites, especially Vanessa.

"No, but it's one," Dan said, tapping his watch. The others looked blankly at him and Dan sighed. "Don't you think maybe they were just trying to tell us the park was closing?"

"Oh," Blair sounded for all of them.

Then Serena began to giggle at the thought, and Nate followed. Dan gave an appreciative chuck and eventually even Blair couldn't help laughing along with her friend while Chuck didn't quash a small appreciative smirk at their own stupidity.

"Limos here," Vanessa noted quietly as the black stretch pulled up near the curb. She had pasted a smile on her face behind the camera, but she felt slightly left out at the intimate carefree mirth the others were sharing.

"After you," Chuck drawled, indicating to Blair as he opened the door and waving Arthur to stay in the driver's seat.

"Why thank you Bass," Blair said, sharing a look and a small smile with Chuck before she slid into one of the black seats.

"So where to next man?" Nate asked, going to follow after Blair without a glance at Vanessa.

"Home," Serena announced, she still held her heels loosely with the tips of her fingers. Her other hand had found its way into Dan's again. "My feet are killing me."

"I could use some scotch," Chuck smirked, sliding in behind Serena and Dan and leaving the door open for Vanessa to follow. She did so with a frown, irrationally annoyed she slammed it shut behind her, not that any of them noticed.

* * *

Chuck flicked on the light in 1812, wandering into the suite. It was in much the same state of disrepair as they had left it, the couch dragged to the end of the room, the tapes scattered on the table and the TV screen blank. The difference was their state of inebriation.

They had continued playing I never in the limo, until one suggestion by Humphrey had sparked a flame.

"I cannot believe you have never read Anna Karinina," Dan proclaimed once again loudly as he followed behind Chuck into the suite, absolutely scandalised at the fact, all his attention absorbed.

"I have _read_ it Humphrey," Blair snapped, "I just never _finished_ it! Don't be such a literary snob!"

"How can you have not finished it?" Dan reiterated, still astounded.

Chuck sighed slightly, shaking his head. Blair and Humphrey had been at it for fifteen minutes now.

"Even I finished it B.," Serena piped in, not minding being a bit self-defacing to tease her friends ego.

"I don't think I've ever heard of it," Nate muttered under his breath as he followed the other two into the familiar suite.

"You're joking right?" Vanessa asked, turning the camera on him with raised eyebrows. Nate felt himself blush slightly as he saw Vanessa realised he wasn't. "You at least rented the movie, right?" she supplied, not realising how condescending she sounded.

"It's not my type," he said defensively, frowning slightly at her tone.

"Stop making such a big deal out of it Cabbage Patch!" Blair's voice rose, cutting across Vanessa's reply.

"But why?" Dan demanded.

"Well the character just didn't appeal to me…" Blair said. "She was annoying!"

"Annoying?" Dan repeated dumbly.

"Yes, look at her. She gives up everything, her standing in society, her legacy, her money, for some stupid man who once he has her, doesn't want her anyway! I call that the height of stupidity!"

"Maybe the problem is, though Vronsky did initially want her, _she_ never could be satisfied with just him, _she_ wanted everything," surprisingly Chuck's bored drawl broke through the small bubble that had formed between Dan and Blair. They all glanced at him as he lent casually against the counter, fingers rested upon the bottle. "That's enough to drive any prideful mans want away, don't you think?"

Blair was speechless at his dark gaze on her, while the others were speechless for an entirely different reason.

"You've read Anna Karinina?" Vanessa asked in clear disbelief.

"I was on a twelve hour flight, it was the only form of entertainment I had," Chuck shrugged, as if that explained everything. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go change because somewhere in the night _somebody_ spilled their drink on my shirt sleeve." He looked pointedly at Dan before turning to his bedroom door, clicking it shut behind him.

"I never thought I'd say this, but Chuck Bass very occasionally amazes me," Vanessa noted.

Blair, instead of coming back with a cutting retort, just looked his closed bedroom door with thoughtful eyes before relieving her phone from her clutch and typing something.

"Serena," she proclaimed after she slid it back into her clutch, "Give me your key card."

"What for?" Serena asked, somehow while Blair was preoccupied her and Humphrey had ended up on the couch sitting painfully close to each other in the way only young people in love could unashamedly do in public.

"I need to powder my nose," Blair said, not bothering for permission she grabbed Serena's gold clutch which the blonde had carelessly discarded on the coffee table, rifling through it until she produced the Palace key card to her families penthouse suite.

"Why don't you just use Chuck's bathroom?" Serena queried distractedly.

"Because it's_ Chuck's_," thinking she had put sufficient disdain in her voice she turned on her heels and exited the suite, not noticing Vanessa had her camera trained on her the whole time, a thoughtful look on her own face.

"Who's up for shots?" Nate asked, going to grab the bottle and some shot glasses, deciding to just abandon this evening in alcohol, as Chuck was always suggesting.

Vanessa, suitably distracted from her thoughts of Blair and Chuck, turned her attention on her boyfriend. "Are you sure you can handle anymore big boy?" she queried, hoping Nate would take the comment as it was meant to be, teasing.

"Please," Vanessa felt relieved at Nate's grin, once again appreciative of Nate's tendency to just let go of petty disagreements. Nate gave Vanessa and the camera an attempt at a leering look while he held the bottle in his hands. "I'm friends with _Chuck Bass_."

"Very convincing," Vanessa bit back a laugh, deciding wisely not tell him that his attempts at Chuck like seductive delivery made him look like his eyebrows were having a spasm.

* * *

Blair watched the door of 1812 impatiently from her place in front of the elevator doors. The corridor was quiet, not one peek from any of the occupants. Some laughter filtered through the door of 1812, Blair prevented herself from rolling at her eyes at Serena's loud giggle. No doubt the other four were employing some childish means to enjoy themselves. She resisted the urge to walk back down the corridor and re-enter the suite, deciding to give Chuck five more minutes. He didn't need it, however, the door opened and he stepped out, drawling something behind him he clicked it shut. He had exchanged his waistcoat and shirt for a crisp new white shirt, with a pink suit jacket on top. His purple bow tie was still in its place of honour upon his neck.

He glanced towards the elevator and confusion flickered across his face as he saw Blair standing, waiting there. She had told him to meet her up at the Van der Woodsen Bass suite, but had hesitated at the thought of Eric being up there. She decided the corridor was as good a rendezvous point as any. Chuck's smoothed his face out quickly, only showing the slightest bit of confusion in his eyes as he walked towards Blair.

"Want to discuss the themes in Anna Karinina further? Because really Waldorf, if I wanted to analyse Tolstoy I would ringing Ms Whitaker…" Chuck drawled as he came to stand in front of her, trying to play at being unamused. Blair ignored the fact that he had reverted to calling her Waldorf, pushing it aside as inconsequential.

"No, I wanted to do _this_," she said instead, grabbing Chuck by his lapels and pulling his lips to hers. As Chuck was sufficiently distracted, his lips responding automatically, she just had enough presence of mind to untangle one of her hands and slam her palm flat against the elevator button. The doors slid open obligingly and Blair dragged Chuck into the elevator.

"Hotel elevator, I admire your risk taking," Chuck smirked, as he took a second to remove his lips from hers and look at her admiringly.

"Emergency button Bass," Blair smirked playfully herself, pressing the red button on the panel, causing the elevator to abruptly stop.

"Have you done this before?" Chuck raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"No, have _you_?" Blair asked, failing to keep the slight note of sharpness from her voice.

"Surprisingly no," Chuck said, noticing her eyes beginning to turn from soft to interrogatory, and deciding not to clarify he hadn't done this in the _Palace_ elevator. "But I can't wait to with you," smirking he pressed his lips against hers again and felt her relax as she melted into his embrace.

He pushed her against the elevator wall that acted as a mirror, his lips going to send a trailing blaze down her neck.

"Chuck," Blair breathed.

"Mmmm…" he murmured hoarsely, only lending her half an ear.

"Chuck," Blair said, tearing herself away from the moment for a second she gripped his hair, pulling his head up so his eyes met hers, their lips just a hairs breadth apart. "Do you want me?"

"I've never wanted anything more in my life," Chuck replied huskily, not really understanding the significance of the question as he felt the heat between them, answering blindly. Blair smiled in satisfaction and grabbed him by the lapels again, pulling him closer and kissing him hungrily.

* * *

"I'll go first," Blair proclaimed as she fixed her last curl in the mirror, then turned and pressed the emergency button to allow the elevator to start moving again.

"Go first where?" Chuck murmured huskily, brushing his own fingers through his hair and glancing lazily over at Blair under heavy lids as he fumbled with his bow tie.

"Into the suite. Then you give it five minutes and follow," she clarified, as if it was obvious. Chuck frowned slightly, turning to her.

"Don't you think this is becoming a bit trivial?" Chuck queried, trying to keep his voice to an unaffected drawl. "The two of us 'sneaking around'. It's all a bit 2007."

"There's nothing wrong with revisiting old history," Blair said, pasting an alluring smile upon her face, though Chuck didn't fail to notice the tenseness of her shoulders. "Now don't forget, at least five minutes, ten would be even better." With that last command she turned as the elevator doors opened and strutted out on her heels.

"Old history," Chuck repeated under his breath, turning back to the mirror he scowled at his ruffled reflection. His good mood dissipated, as quickly as it had come, something which seemed a recurring theme when it came to Blair lately…

* * *

Chuck strolled through his suite door ten minutes later. The others were sitting in various positions around the room. Blair was perched upon one side of the couch, looking perfectly angelic, while Dan and Serena were sitting on bar stools. Nate and Vanessa were on the love seat, Nate had a shot glass in hand, the bottle on the coffee table.

They all looked up at his entrance. Chuck knew his hair was still ruffled but he didn't care. He felt like going up to Blair and kissing her in front of everyone, declaring her is. He felt like making her admit that she cared about him, that she wanted him too. He felt like a drink…

Which is why he went directly for the coffee table, grabbing the bottle up and taking a sip.

"Hey man, where's the scotch?" Nate asked, grinning as Chuck entered the room. Chuck could tell his friend had one too many, his eyes were glazed and his grin had taken on a goofy quality.

It took Chuck a second to understand what the blonde was talking about, his excuse for leaving the suite. "They wouldn't serve me, something about my father and orders…" he answered evasively.

Nate didn't seem to notice anything amiss, shrugging it away. "Maybe you can help me out man, I can't think of anymore I nevers…?"

"You're still playing that game?" Chuck asked, going to sit on the other end of the couch. Blair stiffened but didn't move.

"Well what's your suggestion then?" Serena asked, she was tiring of the game herself.

"How about we raise the stakes a little?" Chuck queried, his eyes darkening slightly as he smirked.

"What are you suggesting?" Blair queried carefully.

"Remember post New Years Eve?" Chuck his head lazily on the couch to glance at Blair with a suggestive smirk and dissolute eyes. Blair quickly turned her gaze away from his and planted it on the blank TV, turning Chuck's smirk into another scowl.

"Truth or Dare," Serena proclaimed for all of them, laughing aloud. It seemed like it was a night to do a lot of reminiscing.

"I'm not sure…" Nate murmured, looking cautious. He still remembered the bottle of wist shire sauce he'd foolishly agreed to chug at Serena's challenge. He hadn't got past a mouthful before he'd emptied the contents of his stomach. He noticed the absence of Chuck's five hundred dollar rug the next day, not that his friend ever mentioned it.

"Come on Nathaniel, live a little," Dan drawled mockingly, a scarily good impersonation of Chuck.

"Humphrey, you're sitting on_ my_ bar stool, in _my_ suite," Chuck reminded him.

"Bass your drinking _my_ alcohol," Dan countered with.

"Touche," Chuck smirked as he glanced behind him to Dan, amused, actually conceding the point.

"So who should go first?" Nate asked, feeling slightly nervous. Somehow he always ended up doing the most embarrassing things.

"I thought of it so I shall Nathaniel," Chuck declared, before anyone could become vocal. "Now who shall be my first victim." He smirked slightly as his gaze brushed over Blair, who looked at him with a different type of passion. It was tempting to put her on the spot, then and there, but he knew if he did she would never forgive him. Sighing internally, he turned his eyes to the others in the room. Serena was prepared to do almost anything, Humphrey, though fun to play with, would be more enjoyable drunker. Nate was too easy. That left…

"Truth or dare?" he pronounced, turning his gaze to the Brooklynite. She had left her camera to rest on the coffee table, the red light indicating it was still recording them.

Vanessa met his gaze, considering. Her first instinct was to declare this all rather childish. But she knew from Blair's superior little smirk that this would just get her snide comments about being unable to take the heat. She considered truth, but looking at Chuck's smirk, who knew what secrets he knew about even her. Dare seemed her safest option, not very comforting though…

"Dare," she finally answered with.

"Interesting choice," Chuck commented, taking another sip from the bottle. "Let's see, what would be a befitting dare…I know what I _want_ to ask…" Chuck leered.

"Nothing disgusting," Serena piped in here, deciding to remind him of the ancient rules.

"Hence why I didn't voice it sis," Chuck pouted slightly, glaring at the blonde. "Fine…I dare you to prank call someone for me…"

"Prank call, seriously?" Vanessa asked. "I thought you guys would be more hard core than that."

"We like to start off small," Chuck smirked, taking out his phone and flicking through the contacts.

"And what is it you want me to say to this person?" Vanessa asked.

"It's not what I want you to say, it's what I want you to _sing_," Chuck smirked wickedly, sharing a similar look with Blair as he held out the phone to the Brooklynite. Vanessa's confident grin immediately dropped. "That Titanic song, you know the one. I'm sure Baizen will love it."

"You're not serious?" Vanessa demanded.

"Deadly," Chuck drawled, his poker face on.

"Surprise, surprise, Brooklyn is backing out of a dare," Blair commented snidely, raising an eyebrow superiorly.

"I wasn't…but this is ridiculous!" Vanessa protested. "Dan!" she turned to look at her best friend for support.

"Well…you did say dare Vanessa, to Chuck Bass of all people…" Dan said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly and avoiding her gaze.

"I'm pressing the call button, and I expect to hear singing," Chuck smirked as his thumb hovered over his phone screen.

"Or there will be consequences," Blair supported, giving her a dark look.

"Consequences, what is this, the mafia?" Vanessa queried.

"Uh…they're not kidding Vanessa," Nate muttered, "Last time I didn't do a dare, and somehow I ended up on my doorstep in a dress…"

"Just get it over with, like ripping off a band-aid," Serena provided sympathetically.

"Fine," Vanessa huffed, realising she was caged in from all sides she grabbed the phone from Chuck and pressed the button herself.

It took only three rings for someone to pick up, much to Vanessa's disappointment.

"What?" a hoarse voice sounded from the other end, obviously woken up by the ringing.

Vanessa sat there frozen for a minute, as the others watched her. It took Blair's superior little quirk of her lips to drive Vanessa into action.

"Every night I see you…" she began, her voice quiet.

"Sorry, what?" Carter queried on the other end. Vanessa felt her face redden slightly as Serena giggled. Vanessa berated herself, she didn't even know this guy, probably wouldn't ever see him, so what was she so embarrassed about?

"I see you, I feel you…" Vanessa continued, louder this time, though it cracked slightly as her mouth felt maddeningly dry. "That is how I know you go on-" By the third line the others were finding it hard to contain their laughter, and Vanessa felt her face growing redder. Unfortunately to add insult to injury her sister had gotten all the vocal talent in their family.

"Right, look it's flattering and all, but I'm not really into drunk grade school girls who like to giggle," Carter said, his voice unamused now. "And tell Chuck Bass next time I see him I owe him an ass kicking." Without waiting for an answer the phone dial tone sounded.

The laughter burst forth now, like a breaking tide. It was probably the alcohol, no definitely the alcohol, but they all found it disproportionately amusing. Nate tried to suppress his chuckles as Vanessa glared at him. She threw the phone back to Chuck who caught it expertly, chuckling.

"How many girls have you given his number too?" Vanessa asked. "You think he would have changed it by now…"

"He has," Chuck smirked. "But torturing him brings me enough amusement that I eventually find out his new one and post it in some very risqué advertisements."

"You're always so horrible to Carter," Serena felt the need to protest Chuck's mean spirit, though only half-heartedly, still laughing at Vanessa's red face.

"Did you get it?" Chuck asked, ignoring Serena's admonishment to turn to Blair who Vanessa only now realised was holding up her phone camera.

"Every minute," Blair smiled, flicking the phone shut and cocking her head at Vanessa's look.

"Got what?" Vanessa demanded.

"Just some insurance," Blair explained sweetly, "In case you ever get the need to copy that footage of us from tonight and spread it around."

"That's not cool guys," Dan protested, frowning slightly.

"It's only fair," Blair said, "We promise we won't show ours if Vanessa doesn't show hers. And Vanessa won't."

Vanessa gritted her teeth at Blair's superior smile, annoyance rising up in her.

"Not all of us need blackmail to keep us honourable!" Vanessa pointed out snappily.

"Perhaps, but it never hurts," Blair said.

"Come one guys, we were playing a game," Nate said quickly as he saw Vanessa was on the verge of saying some very nasty things. "Let's just relax okay."

"Yeah," Serena quickly cut in too, jumping up from the bar stool brightly. "It's your turn right, Vanessa. How about you ask me?"

"Thanks, but I think I'd rather ask Blair," Vanessa said through a painful smile. "So what's it going to be Blair, truth or dare?"  
Blair resisted rolling her eyes at the other girl's venomous look. As if this Brooklynite could do anything to her.

"Truth," she decided, playing boredom as she was sure there was nothing Vanessa could ask her in front of this group of people that was particularly shocking.

"Were you, or were you not all over Chuck in the club tonight?" Vanessa asked, her eyes sparkling with vindictive satisfaction as Blair's eyes widened and her face paled.

"As if," Serena proclaimed, laughing. The mixture of vodka and high spirits made her tongue more loose, less inclined to think before she spoke. "Blair swore she wou-" she trailed off as she saw Blair's stunned face, and the way Chuck was looking at her. Blair contemplated denying it for a second, but then the red light blinking from the camera reminded her that all Vanessa had to do was press play...and then everyone would know anyway.

"It's nothing," Blair said quickly, attempting damage control at all their looks. "So me and Chuck were making out, big deal…"

"But I thought you said-" Serena began, frowning slightly in confusion.  
"It's nothing Serena!" Blair snapped, perhaps her annoyance was disproportionate to the situation. Serena wasn't the only one to notice. "Just temporary insanity, it meant nothing!"

"Nothing, really?" Chuck repeated, his voice quiet, his eyes darkly trained on Blair's face. He rose, his jaw tense. Even here and now she wouldn't allow herself to admit anything between them, it was always just nothing between them with Blair…

"Of course," Blair answered after a moment's pause, avoiding his gaze. "We both knew that…" And that's when Chuck realised, Blair Waldorf would always be too ashamed to ever publicly admit she felt something for Chuck Bass. Blair was afraid of repeating her mistake of last summer, so instead they were repeating Chuck's mistake. The one where he allowed her to use him, at the cost of his pride, at the cost of his feelings… Maybe in the past, that was good enough, but now Chuck knew it wasn't…not for him…

Without looking at Blair he headed for the door, swinging it open he allowed it to slam behind him, his feet taking him to the elevator.

"Chuck wait…" Blair called out, he heard the door open behind him but he didn't pause, not until her fingers clutched his arm and forced him to stop and turn.

"Why should I?" Chuck growled, his eyes boring holes into her. "You can't even admit to Nate and Serena that we have anything!"

"Brooklyn-" Blair began.

"_They_ don't matter," Chuck dismissed with a sneer.

"What do you care?" Blair queried.

"I don't, but _you_ do!" Chuck pointed out.

"Chuck," she began, trying to cool his temper she attempted to smile, as if it was all one big joke, as if they could just kiss it away, like they had been doing all week. "It's not-"

"Say it," he snapped abruptly. He could tell she was slightly frightened by the intensity in his eyes, but he didn't care.

"I don't under-" she began. She never could give him a straight answer. Even when they were heading to Tuscany, there was some other reason to take the jet with him. With her there was always some other reason than _him_.

"Three words, eight letters, say it!" he demanded.

"I…I…" she stumbled over the words, her eyes wide as she looked at him. "I asked you first!" she changed tact, her eyes hardening slightly, her voice petulant.

"_You_ can't even say it!" Chuck snapped in disgust.

"What does it matter? I'm prepared to settle!" Blair snapped back with frustration, her voice reprimanding, as if he should be glad, as if she was doing him a favour. What more could he want after all? He should be happy with rushed kisses in elevators, stolen touches when no one was looking. He was supposed to lap up any scraps of affection she deemed to throw to him from her table... He could tell she didn't understand. She was the one making the sacrifice here, settling. But did he really want to be with someone who was ashamed of who he was, who felt he was something to _settle_ on? He was supposed to be _Chuck Bass_...

"I'm not…" he said coldly, cooly shaking her numb fingers off.

She watched him as the elevator doors slid open for him and he entered, pressing the button without looking at her. The metal slid shut between them and she let him go without saying a single word.

* * *

**A/N: Soapy Drama filling haha. I require suspension of disbelief in this chapter for many things lol. I know unlikely Blair would ever run, especially bare foot. But put it down to the cheap alcohol ; P. I've been under using Nate a lot, I can kind of sympathise with the writers, though Nate had a way better storyline in season 2. I was pretty mean to Vanessa in this chapter. But I think she is the ultimate outsider, because she doesn't want to even try to understand like Dan. Maybe she can change…or maybe not ; P. **

**Thanks to ellibells and sallysally for reviewing last chapter : ). **

**I notice a lot of alerts and favourites, but only 2 reviews from these wonderful people . Come on guys please R&R. Reviews give me motivation to write more ; ). **


	24. This Side Up

**Act II**

_"And wit was his vain frivolous pretence of pleasing others, at his own expense."_

-'A Satire Against Mankind' by John Wilmot 2nd Earl of Rochester

* * *

_**Chapter XXIII**_

**This Side Up**

Nate fumbled with the loft key, as he tried to fit it in the lock and turn. It was three in the morning, and he'd attempted covert operations, silence the word as he made his way up the many, many stairs in the building. He thought he'd conducted himself like a stealthy ninja, in reality he'd knocked his foot several times, swore and probably woken up a few inhabitants in the apartments below as he figured out the broom closet was not, in actual fact, an elevator. His answer to the drama that had occurred at the suite had been to drink.

He'd drowned down at least three cocktails of god knows what, before he'd felt sufficiently unaffected by the spiting argument between Blair and Vanessa that had erupted after the relationship, or non-relationship bombshell hit. Chuck had disappeared and Blair was the only one out of the two to return with flaming eyes and vindictive venom, ready to rip apart the Brookly-nite who was coincidentally Nate's girlfriend. Nate knew he should have gone after Chuck, or tried to intercede between Blair and Vanessa, but he couldn't seem to find the energy. So instead he tried to make drinks and unsuccessfully shove them in everyone's hands, hoping it would fix all ills as Chuck seemed to imagine. All it did was garner him dirty looks and guilt which made him drown the drinks down in his friends place, as if in sacrifice. Nate was certainly no big drinker and his weapon of choice was usually a joint supplied by the ever connected Chuck, but right then he'd take any sort of drug to release the stressed tight ball in his stomach.

The results had not been endearing to Vanessa. In the end it had been Dan who somehow managed to calm Blair down enough to let Vanessa retreat back to her apartment in Brooklyn. Nate had offered to wait with her for the taxi, finally stirred into action from where he had been sitting watching wide eyed from the couch. Whatever her answer had been he'd stumbled down with her, all too aware his body had taken on that distinct alcoholic scent. They didn't say much as they had exited out of the looming Palace and stood on the side walk, Vanessa's hands wrapped tightly around her body. Nate knew he should have offered her his coat, but he was having difficulty extracting it from his own body, finally realising he wasn't wearing one.

Vanessa watched him with piercing eyes, until finally he turned to her.

"Are you all right?" it seemed like the right thing to say, the gentlemanly thing to say. His grandfather had always stressed that if you were anything in this world, above all you must be a gentleman.

"Fine," was her only reply. She didn't mince words, Vanessa. She was a visionary, allowing images and expression to speak for her. Dan was the words, sometimes Nate wished though that she would smile a bit more, perhaps giggle like a certain blonde upstairs…

"I'm sorry," it rolled heavily off his tongue, it seemed another appropriate phrase to utter.

"For what?"

"For not…you know…standing up for you with Blair…and stuff…" it sounded lame to his ears, like a mumbled reply he'd give to the teacher if she caught him eating glue…

"I don't need you to take care of me Nate," she shrugged, as if it was immaterial to her really. Nate knew it was true, Vanessa didn't need anyone… "Besides I wouldn't expect you to. I know what I have to do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he felt something uneasy with the statement, as if it was an insult disguised so cleverly so he could not discern it from the wall behind.

"Just…I know how this world works now…how these people work… I know the type of language they understand," with that she gripped her camera bag tighter to her, she'd collected it hurriedly from the floor before she left, sweeping the tapes into it. The message was clear, she had the ammunition and she was prepared to pull the trigger if necessary.

"_These _people? You mean people like me…?"

She was silent at this, not responding, moving her gaze away from his face. All revenge came at a price…

"So you have it all figured out then huh?" he was bitter, he knew he was bitter and disproportionately angry.

"Look, we're both…tired and irritable…" she was clearly trying to placate him, taking in a deep breath, attempting to be the voice of reason. She reached out her hand to touch his arm, an unusually motherly gesture from her chipped painted nails.

"I'm not a child Vanessa!" he snapped, dodging her hand with drawn brows and a boyish scowl.

"Well, you could have fooled me," she said, smiling slightly at the absurdity of it. His features didn't soften however, Nate was not an irritable person, when he was stirred to annoyance it often cooled with placating words and a sense of guilt. But he was drunk, and he didn't want to be reasonable and charming and gentlemanly tonight.

"My taxi's here," she finally stated into the awkward silence as the yellow beacon pulled up to the curb in front of them. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," he gave her that. As she slipped into the taxi he found himself quickly regretting his childish reaction, but there was no help for it now. He decided to hail another cab and head back to the Humphrey loft to sleep off the nausea. It was preferable then going back up to his absent friends suite where Blair was no doubt crying her eyes out, Serena trying to comfort her while Dan acted like the ever supportive boyfriend.

So here he was, fumbling with the loft key and trying to remember how locks worked at three in the morning. Far from the place he grew up and the people he knew. He would feel quite forsaken, if he wasn't feeling so sick. He wondered how Chuck did it, drowned glass after glass with barely a reaction, his friend seemed to become more charming as the night wore on, not less. Nate swore as the metal bit into his skin, he realised he was holding the key the wrong way, trying to jam the blunt side into the hole. He turned it around with some effort, attempting to slip it in once more. Before he could however the door swung open, Jenny standing there in cupcake pyjama pants and a pink tank top, her long blonde hair framing her wide eyed face. Nate stood there dumbly for a second, key held up in hand.

"Hey Nate…" Jenny finally said, her voice hoarse. Obviously he'd woken her from sleep.

"Sorry for…" he mumbled, not quite managing to finish the sentence.

"That's okay," she smiled, friendly.

"I hope I didn't…Rufus…" Nate couldn't seem to find quite the right words to insert in the right places, he just hoped Jenny understood fragmented sentences.

"He's out," the younger girl supplied, her demeanour changing slightly.

"Everything 'kay?"

"He's just out.." her tone implies that everything is not okay, and Nate feels slight concern, but before he could voice any half formed thoughts Jenny took his arm.

"You should sit down on the couch, you don't look too hot," she led him obediently to the old battered and lumpy thing in the living area. Nate realised he wasn't feeling that great, he wondered whether Rufus would be as compliant as Chuck if he vomited all over the rug. He slumped into the couch thankfully, resting his head against the uneven back.

"Did you have fun?" Jenny finally asked, suddenly all too aware of her bare shoulders as Nate glanced up at her with dopey blue eyes and that adorably smile.

"Yeah…sure…Dan's staying at Chuck's suite I think…"

"Chuck's?!" she can't help the exclamation, Dan Humphrey her dorky older brother staying over at Chuck Bass' suite. Sure, Dan stayed over at Serena's on occasion, but Chuck's place was practically famous among teenagers of the Upper East Side. Everyone knew the best parties were always at Chuck's. Jenny had seen the Gossip Girl blasts about the raucous night on the town, but she'd always viewed Dan as the outcast, connected only by his association with Serena, never truly welcomed by the other elite, beside Nate of course…Nate was different…

"Vanessa staying there too?" the question pops into her mind, unbidden and unwanted, but now it's voiced she notices a change in Nate's floppy demeanour. His grin turns into a worried frown.

"Nah…I think…she went home…You know Vanessa…" he is reserved, slightly worried and then he looks up at Jenny and he seems to grow more bold. "You know…uh you know Vanessa, right?"

"Sure… She's been Dan's best friend almost forever," Jenny answered, trying to understand his train of thought. She'd never really seen anyone drunk, though she knew Dan had been a couple of times by now at least. She doubted her brother looked like Nate though, so goofy and helpless like this, so adorable and kissable… She quickly drew her mind from those thoughts, trying to concentrate on what the older boy was mumbling.

"Has she always been this preachy, you know? I mean…like critical of everything that doesn't meet her moral code, like a preacher or something…?" it comes out a jumbled mess of sound and Jenny can't help giggling slightly, though she knows its mean. She just couldn't help imagining Vanessa in a preacher's outfit, standing on a pulpit expounding the Gospel according to Abrams. "You won't tell 'er I said that will you?" Nate looks up now, suddenly anxious, as if he realised who he was talking to.

"No, of course not," Jenny quickly put his mind to ease. "In actual fact, I do kind of know what you mean. Like, with this thing with my Dad and Eleanor's…she came into my room and talked to me about it, and all she ever said was how I should go back to school and not throw my future away on some career full of sexism that was all about objectifying people…It was like a sermon…"

"Sounds like her," Nate mumbled and gave a small chuckle. "Sometimes she can just be so…so judgmental you know. Like you can't live up to her standards or something, no one ever can unless they're poor…" he trailed off here, frowning, his eyes fixated on the blank TV.

Jenny wasn't sure how to reply to this. Technically, she was poor, compared to Nate. If there was a scale on the Upper East Side, it would go from Bart Bass to Rufus Humphrey, the latter being absolutely destitute. Of course, with Nate's current position he wasn't rolling in money, but he still had his mother and his grandfather and a humungous trust fund to look forward to.

Nate seemed to notice her silence, for he glanced up once more, slightly more conscious now of what he'd just said and to whom he said it. "Course she's amazing girl, right, you know. I'm just…we just had a fight and I'm cranky and…You won't say anything about this to her will you Jenny?"

Jenny hesitated for only a second, but she couldn't withstand those earnest blue eyes, so worried. "Of course I won't Nate," she pronounced.

"You're a good little girl Jenny, y'know that…"Nate smiled dopily. Jenny's heart sank at this sentiment, it certainly wasn't something she'd dreamed Nate would say to her. "I should probably crash, I'm feeling pretty beat," he said obliviously after a yawn overtook him. He stretched, his muscles bunching under his shirt. "You should probably get some rest too, we got school in the morning…"

"Yeah," she agreed quietly, but he wasn't waiting for her reply, bending down to slip his shoes off. "Good night Nate," she finally said.

"G'night," he murmured. With a lack of any other reason to stay Jenny headed for her room, glancing behind her as she got to the door to take one final glance at the blonde UES god on her couch. She sighed wistfully as she shut her door behind her, falling onto her pink, childish bed. She looked up at the dark ceiling, feeling like a complete fool and yet unable to help it. At least she had one consolation however, what she had been thinking for weeks, from conversations with Vanessa and over hearing Nate, was true. Vanessa and Nate were clearly not meant for each other and eventually they would fall apart. Jenny would be there to console Vanessa of course, she did care about the older girl who had almost been like a distant living sister…but then after a while… Dan was dating Serena and Nate seemed fine with it after all. People got over these things and started fresh…and once Vanessa moved on hopefully Nate would realise Jenny was so much more than just a good little girl….

* * *

Vanessa was almost back in Brooklyn before she realised that her camera bag was empty, save for the tapes she'd shoved carelessly in there. She bit her tongue so as not to swear loudly as she remembered she'd left the shiny silver contraption on the table in her hurry to leave that suite and Blair's venomous barbs. She contemplated for a few minutes about continuing on, leaving the camera for lost. But she couldn't afford another one, and she didn't trust it to be left over night in Chuck's suite, especially a Chuck who had reason to feel quite vengeful towards her. Sighing Vanessa directed the driver to turn around and head back to the Palace, as she counted the notes in her purse. She just had enough to take her back and home again, but it would be a tight squeeze. As she looked out the window at the city lights approaching once more, she wondered yet again why an earth she had agreed to help Dan.

She gave the money to the surly driver, parting from it with regret as she slipped out of the cab and onto the cool street, shutting the door perhaps harder than necessary. She looked back up at the hotel, which just last evening her, Nate and Dan had contemplated with mock trepidation. There was no fun in her heart right now, but she was resolved not to be a weakling, she was as good as any of these people. She would just go up to the suite, grab the camera and get out before any further shots could be fired. It shouldn't be contemplated at all… All the same she found herself taking out her phone and messaging Dan, just to ascertain there was still a neutral, if not friendly soldier up there with Serena and Blair.

**I left my camera upstairs; I'm heading up to the suite now. Can you hand it to me at the door?**

It took only a few seconds for a reply to reach her, just as she entered the hotel elevator.

**I picked it up for you. Me and Serena are heading up to her family suite, meet us up there?**

Vanessa was sorely tempted to reply with a resounding no. But then she caught sight of herself in the elevator mirror and realised she was still wearing the dress she had borrowed from Serena, her own clothes buried on the floor in the blonde girls bedroom. To be fair it couldn't hurt to just go upstairs, grab her camera, change into something more comfortable, shove the tapes in Dan's hands and leave this opulent hotel forever…right? So she found herself typing two different letters.

**KK **

Sighing and dropping her phone back into her bag she pressed the button for the penthouse suite. She rested her head against the elevator wall, wishing for once that she had a rich father who could just buy her a new camera, so this night could just be over already. Her argument with Nate…was it an argument? Regardless, it made her feel anxious. Although she thought he was being completely ridiculous, she couldn't help a gnawing feeling that perhaps she had been rather insulting towards him these past couple of days, rather more critical than usual after seeing how close he and Serena really had been all these years. Vanessa had never thought she would be the jealous type, but she supposed there was a first for everything and the Upper East Side clearly did not bring out the best in people.

* * *

"Hey, how about a smile?" Dan asked as the elevator took him and Serena up to her family suite. He was holding Vanessa's camera in hand, taping Serena. He was sure his friend wouldn't mind him playing around with it for just a little while, after all she would soon have it back in her clutches when she came up to the suite.

Serena returned his own grin with a pout. There was a small crease of worry between her eyebrows and he knew she was thinking about Blair. The other girl had spent quite a while buried in Serena's arms, having practically collapsed into them after Vanessa and Nate had left. Dan had spent his time awkwardly 'looking for some tea' in Chuck's kitchenette as a way to give the two friends some privacy. Surprise, surprise, all Chuck had in there was empty bottles of scotch and a suspicious white packet kept in a can labelled sugar, which Dan highly doubted was the confectionary substance. Eventually Blair had collected herself enough to call a taxi, directing one final barb at Dan before Serena had helped her downstairs. Having safely deposited her friend in the yellow carriage, Serena had returned to Dan waiting awkwardly in Chuck's suite. It had been her tired suggestion that he stay the night upstairs, after all her parents were out. Picking up his coat from the chair Dan had noticed the camera, sitting on the coffee table. Knowing Vanessa would most likely execute him if he left it there, he had picked it up, turning it on in the elevator in the hopes of entertaining Serena with it. She seemed determined to have none of it, however.

"Dan, come on," she said, as he lent closer to her with the camera held aloft, gently pushing him away.

"But I need to chronicle this moment," Dan protested.

"What moment?" Serena asked quizzically, despite herself being pulled out of her anxiety with his earnestness.

"The moment I, Dan Humphrey am alone in an elevator with Serena van der Woodsen, who is voluntarily my girlfriend," Dan proclaimed. This elicited a smile from Serena, who laughed despite herself at Dan's look.

"Why on earth-" her sentence was interrupted by the sound of Dan's phone ringtone, piercing the golden moment with its generic notes.

"Hold that thought," he said, shoving the camera into the involuntary hands of Serena he fished the phone from his jean pocket, assuming it was Vanessa he pressed the answer icon, pressing the phone to his ear without glancing at it.

"Hey, Serena and I are almost up to the penthouse suite now," he answered, smiling self-consciously, as Serena in a lighter mood now, moved around him with the camera trained upon his face.

"Are you spending the night with Serena in her family suite?" Jenny's voice came through the phone.

"Jenny! What?! No…I…what are you doing up so late?!" Dan blustered, his grin disappearing as he realised who was on the other line.

"What are you doing out so late?" Jenny countered with. "Nate just got home a little while ago and I rang to see if you had been mugged or not. Apparently not so much… What do you think Dad's going to think, after that whole pregnancy scare thing last year and everything!?"

"I'm almost eighteen!" Dan decided to ride upon his mature high horse, "And what I do…or don't do… is none of your business. Now you should go to bed already, you've got school tomorrow."

"I promise not to tell Dad you were out so late without his permission, if you promise to help me o-"

"Jenny I am not helping you to convince Dad that you should leave school and join Blair's mother's minion factory!" Dan hissed, turning to face the corner now in an attempt at some privacy as he argued with his little sister, as only siblings could.

"That is so not what I'm doing! If you would jus-"

"Just drop it Jenny," Dan sighed, "Your sixteen, in two years you can do whatever you want, but right now you should just concentrate on graduating, okay? Can't you see this is really upsetting Dad?"

"As if my life decisions are what's really upsetting Dad," Jenny said, her tone bitter. Dan felt a heavy clinch in his chest, he knew his parent's divorce hadn't been easy on his younger sister and now with their mother's impending nuptials… He wondered if perhaps he had been too harsh on her…

"But you know, Dan, you're right. I'll just be a good girl and go to school, while you sneak into your girlfriends bedroom and knit, or whatever saintly thing it is you're doing with Serena, right?" Jenny finished with, erasing the sympathetic thoughts in Dan's mind. The sarcasm in her tone couldn't be more pronounced if she had dipped it in sauce.

"I'm a mature adult, Jenny. I'm old enough to make responsible decisions about my life!" Dan snapped with annoyance. "Perhaps once you grow up, you can too!"

"Oh that's real ma-" Jenny began, but he didn't let her finish, taking the phone from his ear he hung up, pressing the screen harder than entirely necessary.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Serena asked tentatively as Dan shoved the phone back into his pocket. She held the camera limply at her side now.

"Uh…yeah…yeah sure, just Jenny doing her thing and playing the frustrating little sister… Now where were you…" in one smooth move he extracted the camera from her, holding it up as he lent closer to her. "Oh that's right, you were about to expound all my virtues that have led you to choose to be in an elevator with me."

"Was I now?" Serena smiled slightly as she lent in to give him a kiss.

* * *

The elevator eventually reached its destination after what seemed like an age of Vanessa left alone in the metal box with her own thoughts. It slid open and Vanessa walked out, trying on a smile she stepped out into the luxury of the Van der Bass suite.

"Hey," she called as she turned the corner and stepped into the open living area, near the couch. "The-" whatever she was about to say died on her lips as she saw Serena was leaning over someone who was laying on the couch, Dan standing there slightly stunned, with her camera limply in his hand lying helplessly at his side.

Serena didn't even glance up at the sound of Vanessa's entrance; she was attempting to shake the limp form on the couch. Dan seemed to snap into some kind of action however, turning his eyes to her.

"I'm not sure now's the best time…" he murmured, stepping forward and without seeming to know what he was doing really he shoved the camera into Vanessa's hand. She noted that the red record button was still on, but didn't pay much attention to it as she turned back to the couch.

"What's going on?" Vanessa asked Serena now, walking closer to the couch to see who was occupying it, her camera held up automatically as a barrier. She paused as she saw Chuck lay there, oddly pale, there was something white on the table and a half empty tumbler of scotch and what looked like a packet of pink pills which had spilled all over the floor, like smarties or something…

"Chuck, Chuck come on you have to wake up," Serena's seemed to find her voice now as she realised shaking him was futile, she turned to slapping him on the face, hoping the shock would stir him into consciousness. "Chuck, Chuck…"

"Should we call an ambulance?" Vanessa asked through her suddenly dry mouth, the hand with her camera had fallen to her side limply. She'd never really witnessed anything like this before, the most she'd seen was her sister after a party, passed out on the couch and snoring like an avalanche, not limp and pale like this, lying almost lifeless... She fumbled with her bag with her free hand, trying to find her phone.

"No," Serena said firmly, "No, he's fine, see he's stirring…we just have to get him upstairs and splash some water on him…he'll be fine…" True to her word Chuck's eyelids were flickering, opening to show diluted pupils that were trying to concentrate. His head lolled as his body attempted to move.

"Serena maybe…" Dan began, stepping forward now.

"No ambulance!" Serena replied firmly. "Please Dan," a meaningful look passed between the two of them and Dan seemed to relent with understanding.

"Okay," Dan held up his hands with a placating gesture. "I was just going to suggest that we use the bathroom downstairs?"

"No," Serena repeated, glancing now towards a door, biting her lip anxiously now, "I don't want to disturb Eric." She shared another meaningful look with Dan, who relented at her blue eyes.

"I guess I'll get him upstairs then…" Dan noted resignedly. He went to Chuck's side, grabbing onto his arm and attempting to lift him up. Chuck was a dead weight however, making an indistinguishable noise. "Come on Chuck, a little help wouldn't go astray," Dan grunted.

"Here, I'll help," Serena said, attempting to assist Dan in his struggles to lift Chuck. Vanessa watched all this blankly, unsure of what to do, should she try and push Chuck up or would her assistance just hinder the two?

"Chuck, Bart's going to be home any second…" Serena finally snapped at him as they attempted to pull at his dead weight. This penetrated Chuck's haze somewhat, he seemed to attempt to help now and Serena and Dan managed to lift him off the couch and into a very shaky standing position, with one of his arms slung over Serena's neck and the other over Dan's.

"Okay, he is heavy!" Dan grunted, attempting not to buckle under the weight.

"Can I do anything?" Vanessa found her voice again enough to query as Serena and Dan made progress towards the stairs while Chuck's head sporadically lolled on his neck, like a rag dolls. You could tell he was attempting to help, but he was barely able to keep on his feet.

"Just stay behind us," Serena instructed authoritatively as they reached the bottom of the staircase and Vanessa trailed behind. It was a serious side of her Vanessa had never been privy to.

It took a few times for them to get Chuck up the stairs. Vanessa had to shove Chuck's vest clad back a few times to keep him from toppling backwards down the stairs and taking Serena and Dan with him, all on top of Vanessa. She didn't fancy the thought of ending up on a newspaper cover, death from falling down the stairs and being squashed by Chuck Bass, not an appealing way to go. Finally they managed to get to the landing, and Vanessa took the lead now, opening a door Serena instructed to her as the other two dragged Chuck through it. And then she stepped into Chuck Bass' room. It wasn't somewhere she'd ever imagine being, or somewhere she desired to be.

As Serena and Dan managed to drag Chuck the last few steps to the bathroom and deposit him into the shower Vanessa stood awkwardly at the door, watching and wondering what exactly she was doing here. She had just come to get her clothes, her camera and not look back. But here she was, helping someone she didn't even like who had clearly been doing very illegal substances. Instead of doing the responsible thing and calling an ambulance they were attempting to revive him with a shower hose. It seemed all rather surreal to Vanessa, but Serena didn't even blink, and Dan followed her dutifully, trying to keep Chuck upright as Serena struggled with the taps. Something made a noise and Vanessa glanced down, her camera light was flashing, the battery obviously drained almost to extinction. Automatically Vanessa brought it up to examine it, about to click it off, when there was a sudden shout from the shower cubicle. Serena had clearly managed to wrangle the taps open, the cold water burst forth in a violent gush, right onto the lethargic Chuck's head. He spluttered, flailing his arms and almost knocking Dan over.

"Woah, woah man, calm down," Dan exclaimed trying to dodge out of the way of the now alert Chuck. Chuck ignored him, with great force he managed to push Dan aside, who stumbled into Vanessa, and scramble out of the cubicle, just in time to practically collapse onto his knees in front of the toilet and expel his stomach contents. Vanessa's camera had clattered to the floor just as he reached the toilet bowl and she felt her own stomach churn at the sound of his retching.

"Chuck…?" Serena finally enquired timidly as there was a lull, turning off the shower and stepping out of the cubicle to look down at the doubled over boy.

Chuck muttered something that sounded a lot like an expletive telling her to do rather unpleasant things, before the retching began again. Vanessa thought that was sign of life enough, she quickly retrieved her camera from the floor and backed out the door. Dan glanced over and hearing some more violent retching seemed to decide that was the best option. Grabbing Serena's hand he led her out of the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

"Do you think it's safe to leave him alone?" Serena asked anxiously, biting her lip once more and turning her eyes to Dan. It was like Vanessa was an invisible entity. She contemplated saying something wry, but Dan beat her to it.

"Well at least we know he's not going to slip into a coma…" this as they heard another expletive in between retching. "Perhaps we should just leave him to it? I think he's going to be in there for a while…"

"Okay…" Serena said somewhat doubtfully. "Can I borrow your phone Dan?"

"Uhhh…I'm not sure if that's such a great idea…" Dan said. Vanessa resisted sighing at the indecipherable exchange between Dan and Serena, there was obviously something they wanted to talk about and she was clearly just getting in the way. There would once have been a time when she could understand every little quirk in Dan's face, but now…

"I'll be heading home then…" Vanessa said decidedly. "If I could just grab my clothes from your room Serena?"

"Yeah, sure…" Serena murmured distractedly.

"Uh…see you…" Dan muttered.

"Sure," Vanessa replied without much enthusiasm. She immediately headed for Serena's room, the one inexplicably next to Chuck's. Locating her clothes in the corner she used Serena's bathroom to change, hanging the dress back up on the discarded hanger on the floor where Serena had thrown it, she placed it on the plush chair which cost more than Vanessa's wardrobe and desk combined. Grabbing her camera and camera bag she headed out the door, Dan and Serena were markedly absent from the landing. Vanessa shrugged, attempting to be nonchalant as she headed down the staircase and to the elevator for hopefully the last time that night. She hoped Dan and Serena enjoyed the symphony of Chuck's retching; because she was out of there and well on her way to forgetting this night ever happened…

* * *

Jenny awoke to the sound of banging on the loft door. She had fallen on her bed, fully clothed, fuming about Dan and evidently had drifted into a doze. Thoughts of sleep were erased however at the sound of the door. She glanced over at her clock, it was two in the morning, shouldn't everyone be asleep by now? She was sorely tempted to grab her pink pillow, shove it over her face and ignore the door. But then she remembered that Dan still hadn't come home by the time she had locked herself in her room, and Nate was no doubt still passed out on the couch. She'd heard Rufus come in a few hours ago. Typically he'd checked in on Jenny, opening her room door to ensure she was in her bed and not gallivanting around the streets at night, of course he probably hadn't bothered with saintly Dan. Rising and rubbing her blurry eyes she stumbled towards her room door, swinging it open. Nate was still on the couch, snoring softly, he turned slightly as the knocking grew in intensity, but didn't stir otherwise.

Sighing Jenny managed to unlock the door after fumbling with the locks slightly, swinging it open. Vanessa stood there, her hand up to bang once more. Her clothes were dishelved and she had heavy shadows under her eyes, a very different image from the girl in the expensive dress posted on Gossip Girl just a few hours ago. She looked as surprised to see Jenny open the door as Jenny was to see her.

"Jenny, hey," she said, her voice was hoarse and tired.

"Vanessa…Is something wrong, Dan…?"

"No, no everything's fine, I just…is Nate here?" she glanced distractedly behind Jenny into the loft.

"Uh…yeah…he's just, he's sleeping, he seemed really tired…" Jenny positioned her thin frame to hinder Vanessa's view, trying to make it look unintentional as she did so.

"Right…" Vanessa looked slightly regretful. "Well I have to get home anyway, I have the early shift. I just came to drop these off for Dan, for his assembly in the morning. You'd be able to give it to him right?"

She fumbled in her bag without waiting for a reply, fishing out some camera tapes. "Despite repeatedly reminding myself to give it to him I kind of got distracted …But I know they're in safe hands with you." She smiled at Jenny, shoving the tape labelled MOCKUMENTARY in black bold print into her hands. "They'll work on most standard cameras, and remind him he has to play them on silent with this," she dug out a CD and shoved it into Jenny's fingers as well, "Playing over it."

"Going retro?" Jenny commented.

"We didn't have time to edit the audio in," Vanessa supplied, forcing a smile.

"Well it's pretty late…" Jenny noted as Vanessa seemed to be stuck to the floor for a few minutes longer in silence, glancing over Jenny's shoulder again.

"Right…," Vanessa responded, she seemed to be struggling with something, coming to a decision, she dug her hand back into her bag, pulling out another tape. "Would you be able to give this to Nate and tell him…you know what just give it to him, I think he'll understand…" She held out the tape and Jenny took it, glancing down at it curiously. "But don't get them mixed up okay?" Vanessa stipulated.

"Don't worry," Jenny assured her, looking up now and giving Vanessa a sweet smile, "They're safe with me."

"Thanks Jenny, I know I can trust you. You're a good girl, you know that?"  
It was an odd earnest statement from Vanessa, Jenny felt only annoyance at it however, it echoed Nate's statement too closely. "Well I better get going, goodnight..."

"Same," Jenny kept on smiling as Vanessa turned and walked away, closing the door behind her and glancing down at the tapes she had been given. Ascertaining that Nate was still asleep on the couch she made her way back to her room, the tapes weighing in her hands. She closed the door behind her and went to her laptop, brushing her hand over the mouse pad to wake It up. It droned dully as she searched her draw, finally coming up with an old video camera.

She didn't think twice about it as she slipped the labelled tape into it, her curiosity overcoming any qualms of conscience. She grabbed her earphones, putting the small green buds into her ear and playing the tape. Cringe worthy acting came up on the screen, clearly assembly fodder it was edited like a typical school project. If she wasn't so annoyed at him right then she probably would have laughed at Dan's attempts to act with the campy dialogue. Then Nate flicked across the screen, his attempts even more feeble though they didn't detract from his boyish grin. After a few more minutes of the terrible acting Jenny turned the tape off, placing it on the desk and trying the next tape. What she saw on the screen this time made her eyes widen. There was the immaculate Blair Waldorf who had banished her to social oblivion, doing shots from a common bar glass, there was Chuck, who'd belittled her, looking un-composed and out of control and there was her oh so responsible preaching big brother, drinking copious amounts with the kind of people he'd warned her from his whole life… Serena, Nate and Vanessa were there as well…Jenny fast forwarded through the footage, watching embarrassing scene after embarrassing scene…And then she got to Dan and Serena in the elevator, the conversation between them playing over again, Dan hanging up on her and dismissing Jenny as his 'annoying little sister,' as if it was typical…Of course he dismissed Jenny, just like Vanessa, just like Nate saw her…

Something stirred in Jenny as a plan began to formulate in her mind, a small excited smile creeping over her face. This was one of those times where clearly being perceived as a good Little Jenny Humphrey from Brooklyn was advantageous.

* * *

**A/N: I sense trouble brewing on the horizon. Sorry it took so long. Thanks for all the reviews, almost at 200! Please R&R : ). I've also added a prologue, tell me what you think. Heads up even though I've put the prologue in the begining of the story (ie. as chapter 1) and it's showing up in the begining on my preview, it still hasn't formatted on the public one, but it's meant to go at the start of the story and hopefully it will sort itself out : ).**

**Chapter picture: google 'Serena Dan elevator' should be the second picture. **


	25. Ignorance is Bliss

_**Chapter XXIV**_

**Ignorance is Bliss**

Blair awoke as her curtains were flung open, the sun falling across her face. She kept her eyes closed, there was a blissful moment of unawareness but then a feeling of dread inside reared its ugly head inside her stomach. The memories of last night came back to her, along with a pounding headache. Her mouth was dry and there was a strange taste in the back of her throat, Chuck's face swam into her view, the look on his face as he sneered at her more prominent than ever… Blair snapped her eyes open, quickly sitting up and casting off her silken sheets.

"Finally Mees Blair," Dorota said, raising her arms in mock celebration. "I have been calling you for twenty mineetes!"

"Well I'm up now!" Blair said cooly, trying to keep herself composed.

"Yes, but you are going to be late," Dorota noted. "You have assembly today, remember?"

"How could I forget," Blair groaned, recalling the tragic farce that was the committee she was supposed to be the head of. "Maybe I'm coming down with something Dorota," she whined, feeling her forehead.

"Perhaps hangover-itis Mees Blair?" Dorota suggested, looking slyly at Blair from the corner of her eye where she was picking up her dress from last night, unusually carelessly thrown aside.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blaire retorted quickly, faking innocence with wide doe eyes. "I was finishing that stupid project all night. I probably caught leprosy from Humphrey!" She held her hand back up to her forehead in a tragic pose.

"Really Mees Blair…that is strange," Dorota said, regarding Blair now. "Perhaps we should tell Mees Eleanor…"

"Who pays you?!" Blair demanded, tearing away all false pretences she scowled at her long suffering maid.

"Mees Eleanor," Dorota answered with, not even blinking at Blair's fierce glare. "And remember you are not the only one who can read Gossip Girl."

"Gossip Girl!" Blair exclaimed, her eyes widening as she remembered the gossip mongering fiend. She quickly scrabbled for her phone on her bedside table, almost dropping the clock in her rush. She flicked it open, pressing on the Gossip Girl icon.

**Morning Upper East Siders. Well, last night was a doozy, for some of us at least… But last night was so…well last night. Tonight however…that's a whole new ball game. Chuck Bass has just sent out automated e-mail invites for the party of the century, at his family suite no less. Supposedly to celebrate alcohol and drug awareness week, in typical Bass fashion. The theme, you ask? The Tudor court! No guesses about who is going to be the King, but I wonder if we'll see a certain Queen at his side or not? Despite the excitement this does stir, Bass has left sending the invitations pretty late, so better hurry on ordering your maids to the costume shop tout suite ladies! I hear there's a strict door policy, only royally dressed seniors allowed!**

**xoxo GG**

* * *

"Euuuurrghhh, what is going on?" Serena groaned as a banging noise emitted from downstairs and into her room. Dan groaned beside her, his arm shifting where it was slung over her waist. He still had Chuck's jacket on, his mouth slightly agape as he slept. Serena was tempted to roll over, bury her face in his chest and ignore the noise, but just as she had the thought the sound seemed to intensify, making a return to slumber impossible.

"Dan," she said, shaking the other boy as she checked her phone, it was probably time to get up anyway, though her spinning head told her otherwise.

"Mmmmmpphhh," Dan feebly tried to push her hand away. "Five more minutes…"

"Dan, come on, we have school," Serena said, leaning over to peck him gently on the cheek. His eyes fluttered open at the contact of her lips, he blinked rapidly. "Wossat noise?" he murmured, scowling at the sound.

"No idea, want to go down and yell at whoever's making it?"

"Sure," he grunted as he rose, yawning and stretching lazily. Serena watched him with a small smile which he returned self-consciously, suddenly extremely aware of being in her bedroom. Serena sighed as the banging interrupted whatever Dan was about to say, rising she took him by the hand.  
"Come on, maybe Mom forgot to tell us she was getting an ice rink installed while she was away."

"Is that meant to be a joke, because with your Mom I'm still not entirely sure…" Dan managed to expel in between a veracious yawn. Serena just laughed as they padded their way down the stairs with bare feet and mussed hair. What met them certainly wasn't what she had been expecting. There was staff running around the main living area, hanging what looked like tapestries from the walls and placing other assorted decorations. Serena wandered into the room, looking around her with wide eyes, barely finding her voice to ask what exactly all these people were doing in her family suite.

"So I'm pretty sure it's not an ice rink…but is that a throne their building?" Dan queried, his eyes planted upon a handful of men who were trying to erect a wooden structure that did resemble a large throne. That was the source of the banging noise and now drills apparently, as one of them began to work on the nails, the noise seeming to perforate Serena's eardrums.

"Come on," she yelled at Dan over the noise, grabbing his hand and heading for the kitchen in the hopes of escaping the sound and finding someone who could inform her about what exactly was going on. Swinging the kitchen door open she strut in rather moodily, Dan behind her. The noise was considerably better in here, once Dan closed the door firmly behind him. A woman with a clipboard who was standing by the table, looked up at their arrival, but clearly from the expression on her face she was not impressed with their appearance. She returned her gaze upon the person sitting at the table, who was wearing dark shades and nursing a glass of a weird coloured liquid which Serena recognised as the infamous hangover cure. A blender full of the odd beverage sat next to him on the table.

"Chuck!" Serena exclaimed, interrupting whatever the clipboard woman was going to say to him. Serena was taken aback at his appearance this early in the morning, especially considering last night…

"Do you have to always be so loud sis?" Chuck drawled with his usual snideness, his hand going to massage his temple. He was slightly pale, but other than that and the shades which were obviously there to hide his hangover he didn't appear too badly off. He, typically, was acting like nothing untoward had happened last night. He'd always had an uncanny ability to bounce back Serena supposed, which allowed her to turn to her next urgent call of business immediately.

"What the hell is going on in the living room?" she demanded.

"It's being prepared," Chuck answered, sighing heavily. This early in the morning it was far easier to just give Serena what she wanted, he was not in the mood to play.

"Prepared for what exactly?" Dan queried, a small disbelieving smile on his face as he glanced back at the sound of further bangs while Chuck poured himself another glass. "A nuclear bomb?"

"For this," the woman with the clipboard answered for Chuck with some annoyance, taking out of her copious notes a decorated piece of paper she shoved under Serena's nose. Serena took it, examining it along with Dan.

It was decorated with a red and deep purple. Gold lettering spelt out the title. Senior Court. Serena barely bothered to read the rest of it, it was a classical Chuck Bass invitation.

"You're having a party tonight, I knew that already. But why is it here in Mom's suite?!" Serena demanded, shoving the invitation right back into the woman's face and turning her attention on Chuck.

"Well last time I checked it was the 'family' suite," Chuck pronounced, smirking slightly.

"Which Mom has spent, like weeks decorating and would be more than upset if in a few short hours tonight you got it trashed," Serena pointed out.

"Relax," Chuck drawled. "That's why it's a senior's only invite."

"That's meant to inspire confidence?" Dan noted wryly, leaning against the counter.

"Whose side are you on Humphrey?"

"Well…uh…was that rhetorical or a real question?" Dan blundered, slightly taken aback.

"Depends, would you like me to keep your reserved place in the senior court?" Chuck raised his eyebrow over his dark shades. Dan blinked slowly, trying to process what Chuck Bass was actually saying.

"Why can't you have it at Victrola?!" Serena demanded, cutting across Dan's flabbergasted silence.

Chuck sighed heavily, drawn back to the discussion with the blonde. "Because Victrola has another engagement far more profitable for business, that's the call I got last night. Which is why I thought, with Bart and Lilly away, here would be a perfect substitute."

"What about your suite?" Serena narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously now, as both the clipboard woman and Dan watched the exchange as if observing a tennis match.

"Well, it was supposed to be held in Mr Bass' suite originally, but this area is so much more impressive," the woman interceded here again, thinking herself very efficient and unaware of Chuck's shaded eyes turning to her and his scowl.

"Which is exactly why you'll just have to move it right back down to Chuck's suite," Serena snapped, in a distemper.

"Serena, it's not suitable right now!" Chuck's jaw tightened imperceptibly as he lost his patience with her and snapped.

"What do you mean. We didn't mess it up that badly, wh-"

"Look, I've got to go, otherwise I'm going to be late for school, I suggest the two of you concentrate on getting dressed and forget about the rest of this, otherwise you might miss the presentation," Chuck rose authoritatively, taking one final sip from his glass and settling his blazer as if the last word was said on the matter.

"But Mr Bass we have-"the woman stepped forward now anxiously with her list. Chuck shoved his now empty glass into her hand without a second look.

"I'll see you two in the front row," he drawled confidently, smirking as he strolled past them and out of the kitchen before Serena could launch a further protest.

* * *

Nate woke up in the Humprhrey loft to the sound of his phone trilling along with his pounding head. It wasn't the first time he founding himself missing his staff. He managed to lean over and turn his phone off, wishing ardently he could escape back to unconsciousness. But he knew missing the assembly would get him in far too much trouble with Blair than a few more minutes of sleep were worth. Groaning he managed to drag himself blindly towards the shower, feeling like his head was full of cotton wool. After standing in the shower until the tank ran cold on him (another feature of the loft he did not appreciate). He stumbled out of the bathroom, dressed in his school uniform and feeling slightly more refreshed, to the smell of waffles and honey.

Jenny was sitting at the counter, still clad in her pyjamas, spreading jam liberally over a piece of toast. Her eyebrows were drawn and there was a small frown on her face, undoubtedly elicited by Rufus' presence. The older man's stubble was threatening a full beard, his hair was mussed carelessly and he was still wearing the clothes he had on last night. But he was tinkering with the waffle machine however, a comforting familiar sight. He looked up at the sound of Nate, smiling with evident effort, obviously his head was also filed with cotton balls this morning.

"Glad to see someone's up for school from their own volition," he noted, glancing at Jenny, now Nate understood the tenseness of the scene. "Do you know if Dan is going to appear from his fortress anytime soon?"

"Uh…" Nate blinked slowly from where he was now leaning against the counter.

"Dan stayed out last night," Jenny supplied here innocently.

There was a moment's pause as Rufus processed this information, his back turned to Jenny and Nate.

"Dan stayed out last night," Jenny repeated.

"Really…huh?" Rufus finally grunted in response, as if he was very distracted by the waffle maker. Jenny scowled at his back, opening her mouth to say something further but Nate quickly tried to intercede and keep the peace, in the absence of Dan.

"Hey Jenny, do you want to catch the bus together?" he queried. Jenny's eyes immediately turned to him and she smiled brightly.

"Yeah sure," she said.

"Don't you have that presentation you and Dan were working on?" Rufus queried neutrally as he turned around now with a fresh plate of waffles. This elicited another scowl from Jenny, though Nate didn't notice it this time as he reached over and plucked a honey soaked waffle from the plate.

"Oh yeah…" Nate's enjoyment of the waffle lessened somewhat as he remembered the disaster that they were going to be forced to present to the whole student body today.

"That's right, the presentation is today!" Jenny exclaimed louder, both Nate and Rufus' eyes turned to her as she slapped her hand on her forehead, as if just remembering.

"I didn't know you were so enthusiastic about it Jenny?" Rufus queried, bemused.

"I'm not…just uh Vanessa dropped off the tapes for Dan last night…or this morning…" Jenny came to herself, lowering her hand and turning pink with embarrassment.

"For Dan?" Nate repeated, feeling a slight twist of his insides as he thought of the words they had exchanged last night. He'd been too long with Blair to dismiss these types of things. Even though Vanessa wasn't Blair he was in that common grey area he used to often share with Blair, that land where he didn't know whether they were in a fight or not… He was tempted to ask Jenny whether Vanessa had mentioned him at all, but that seemed so childish, though it was extremely alluring…

"Yeah…" Nate felt Jenny's eyes watch him curiously, he quickly smiled at her. "I'll go get them for you."

"Thanks," Nate murmured, but Jenny was already rushing to her room.

"I caught her messaging Eleanor's this morning," Rufus murmured, Nate glanced at him unsure if the older man was talking to him, he had his back to Nate, fiddling with the waffle machine once more. "She didn't even tell them that she wasn't coming back."

Nate sat there feeling extremely awkward and trying to think of something to say, his mouth suddenly very dry. He hated these types of situations, he felt ill equipped to deal with them, Dan always seemed much smarter at this than him. Luckily Nate didn't have to think of a fumbling answer, Jenny appeared once more, small black encased tapes in her hand and a CD.

"Here," she said, handing over the tape marked Mockumentary in Vanessa's large black print and a CD. Nate took them reluctantly, slipping them into his bag and finding himself half hoping they would smash on the way to school. "What about that one?" he queried, as Jenny hesitated.

"Oh yeah, she really stressed that it was important they didn't get mixed up," Jenny said, hesitating for a split second before handing over the tape to Nate. Nate took it, very aware about what was on the tape and blushing as some memories of last night swam to the forefront of his mind. He wondered for a second if Jenny had taken a peek at the contents last night…"Nate, are you listening to me?" Jenny asked, teasing. Nate looked up at her small shy smile and brushed the silly thought aside.

"Sorry I uh…what were you saying?"

"Just that Vanessa said Dan has to play the CD audio over the tapes," Jenny repeated.

"Right," Nate nodded, quickly burying the unmarked tape deeper into his bag.

"Perhaps you should start heading off Nate," Rufus noted, glancing at the clock. "If you want to get there early?"

"Right Mr Humphrey, thanks for the waffles," he placed the half eaten waffle on his plate feeling slightly awkward he smiled at Rufus and slung his bag over his shoulder, heading for the door. "I'll see you at school Jenny."

"Don't forget Vanessa said It's really important you play the labelled tape," Jenny reminded him.

"Don't worry, I won't forget," Nate replied wryly, grinning and waving lazily to her as he headed out the door.

* * *

Eric glanced down at the invitation which had been shoved in his hand as he'd reached the school gates. Someone had decided that the internet simply wasn't good enough to spread the word of Chuck's big party, flyers had been printed and were being circulated around the school populace. Eric sighed as he read the details, yet another thing he'd been failed to be informed of. At least now he knew why there had been so many strangers running around the family suite early this morning.

"Eric, hey," Eric glanced up quickly at the sound of the now familiar voice. He glanced around the teeming students, finally catching sight of Damien leaning against the school wall and beckoning towards him. Eric grinned and jogged over.

"Hey," he greeted Damien as he reached his side. "I thought your Dad withdrew you from St Judes?"

"He did, I actually got up at this early to see you."

"Really?" Eric couldn't help feeling a slight lurch in his stomach as Damien smiled at him.

"Yeah, sure, we're buddies aren't we?" Damien said smoothly.

"Yeah…I guess…" Eric felt his tongue getting tied, blushing slightly. Suddenly he had a spark of inspiration as he realised he still held the flyer in his hand. "Hey, Chuck's holding a party tonight for the seniors…maybe you could…if you want…"

"I don't think that's such a great idea," Damien said, his smile slipping somewhat as he glanced at the flyer.

"Oh," Eric felt his own smile slip though he tried to hold onto it.

"It's just I don't think Bass would really appreciates me being there," Damien clarified, obviously noticing Eric's change in demeanour.

"Chuck's cool…" Eric brightened slightly that this was the only reason. "I'm sure if I talked to him…"

"That's real sweet Eric, but me and Chuck…we don't really gel…" Damien said, dropping his gaze, his whole demeanour showing he didn't want to discuss it further. "Actually the party is another reason I kind of came here…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…do you know Tyler Wood?"

"Not really," Eric said, feeling slightly uncertain now. "He hangs around the jocks a lot…"

"Yeah…he's a bit of a jerky hey? Well our father's know each other and my Mom wants me to give him this film from when we were five or something…don't ask me," he said at Eric's quizzical look.

"I think I understand," Eric said, smiling slightly. "My Mom sometimes asks me about some of her friends children as if just because she's friends with their parents that automatically makes me best friends with them or something…"

"Exactly," Damien grinned again. "Anyway he's not here today, he tends to skip. But I know for sure he'll be at the party tonight. I would do it next week, but my Mom won't get off my back about it, would you be able to…?" he looked at Eric uncertainly now, as if afraid of being rebuffed.

"Yeah sure," Eric quickly assuaged Damien's doubt, pushing aside his own feelings about approaching a jock like Tyler. Damien had been a really good friend these past few days, a small inconvenience wouldn't be so hard to put up with for that, after all it was difficult to find an earnest friend on the UES.

"Great, thanks," Damien replied as if he had no doubt in his mind, clapping Eric on the back. He glanced at something behind Eric's back distractedly. "Uh…I think it's time I go, but here's the film, just hand it over to him, he'll know what it's about." Damien quickly fumbled in his inner coat pocket, pulling out a few small old film canisters he shoved them into Eric's hand.

"Woah, I haven't seen film like this since I was like six…"

"I know old school right. But be careful with them okay, they're a few years old and there aren't any copies. My Mom would kill me if they get exposed or something…"

"Don't worry," Eric said, putting them into his bag as Damien watched him anxiously.

"Thanks again, I'll see you around Eric," flashing one more unique toothy grin Damien quickly turned and rushed down the street.

"See you…" Eric murmured, watching him go.

* * *

Chuck exited his limo, the sunglasses he was wearing this morning still on. The crisp air made him feel slightly more refreshed, but not by much. Last night had not been pleasant, after spending hours by the toilet, he'd finally managed to drag himself shakily down to his suite, and then… Quickly taking out the flask he'd stashed in his coat he took a swig. The best detox was a retox, it was the one good thing Baizen had taught him.

"Hey Chuck can't wait for the party tonight," a senior stoner shouted out, brandishing a printed version of his invitation. Chuck barely acknowledged him with a nod as his eyes caught something which made his temporary complacency disappear. Damien Dalgaard was leaning against the school outer wall, standing on the crowded side walk, talking to Eric. Chuck made his way purposefully over, Damien must have felt his piercing gaze for he glanced up at this moment, muttered something to Eric with a smile and quickly turned headed off down the street, fast.

"Hey little brother," Chuck greeted Eric with his usual drawl as he approached, but his eyes were narrowed under his glasses and concentrated on Damien's back.

"Hey," Eric said, turning to glance at Chuck. "You look like hell."

"Oh how I do love having a younger sibling, so flattering for my ego," Chuck glanced down at him. "Anyway how would you know what I look like under these?" he tapped his expensive designer shades.

"I don't need to see under them to tell you have a hangover, I gathered it from Gossip Girl."

"You have been hanging out with my father far too much," Chuck noted.

"Yeah, speaking of Bart," Eric flourished the flyer at Chuck. "When were you planning on telling him about this wild party?"  
"Never," Chuck smirked.

"More importantly then, when were you planning on telling me?" Eric queried with a quirked brow.

"Didn't I already?" Chuck frowned in obvious bemusement.

"Not exactly…" Eric shook his head, "So what am I supposed to do while this wild senior only party rages in my home?"

"You're the one exception to the rule," Chuck murmured, slightly distracted as he watched a town car pull up to the front of the school.

"You know there is no way Mistress Queller is going to wear those sunglasses for the assembly, right?" Eric queried, smiling despite himself as Chuck lifted his shades up distractedly, watching the occupant of the car exit it, typically Blair looking as immaculate as ever, if a bit tired.

"I'll be able to withstand light by then, don't worry." He let the shades drop once more, quickly glancing back at Eric. "Speaking of old hags, what was Damien Daalgard doing talking to you?" Chuck asked, scrutinising.

"He doesn't seem so bad," Eric shrugged noncommittally.

"Sure he isn't," Chuck said, "And what exactly makes you say that?"

"Nothing," Eric shrugged again, playing nonchalant. He didn't know why he didn't tell Chuck that he had grown so close with Damien, but he figured if Serena and he could have a secret from him, he could have his own secrets, as little as they were. "I don't know, he just seems like an all right guy."

"And you two have had many occasions to talk then?"

"No, this was the first time….he just uh…he was just asking after Serena or something…" Eric shrugged, trying to brush Chuck off he began walking towards the school steps. It seemed a reasonable excuse in his mind. Serena and Damien didn't speak about each other, and from what he gathered whatever was starting between them had ended abruptly, but that was no reason they couldn't be amicable.

"He what?!" Chuck demanded and his demeanour changed as he rushed to walk beside Eric.

"He asked about Serena…I think he misses her, I'm not sure I don't really know the guy…Is everything all right Chuck?" he frowned slightly as he noticed Chuck's jaw had tightened, a now familiar indication that he was severely aggravated about something.

"Fine," he said quickly, obviously dodging the question to Eric's annoyance, like he and Serena had been doing for a while now. "I better get upstairs, I've got that stupid assembly thing…I'll see you around Eric."

Eric found himself echoing see you to a back once again that morning.

* * *

Blair exited the town car, determined not to look right or left as she headed up the school stairs, her heels clicking rapidly against the pavement. The last thing she needed right now was to catch sight of Chuck Bass. When she entered the collective entrance of St Jude and Constance, the first thing she noticed was the posters all over the walls. Penelope and the rest of her minions had clearly been busy. Like a professional advertisement campaign there were posters all over the wall promoting anti-drugs and alcohol in splashes of red and black, the danger colours. She spotted Penelope at the door to the collective hall, handing out flyers to the early birds heading into the hall.

"Blair," Penelope greeted her with her usual self-serving smile and sweetness as the Queen approached. "Had a good night last night?" her words were all innocence but the slight smirk on her face was derisive.

"Better than yours no doubt," Blair answered coolly.

"Here, take one," Penelope said, handing Blair one of the white flyers, along with a red sheet of paper underneath, she raised her eyebrows expressively. "I'm pretty sure it will interest you."

"What ar-" Blair began, glancing down at the paper. Before she could extract the silken smooth red flyer underneath the alcohol anonymous questionnaire, an authoritative voice interrupted her.

"Miss Waldorf, there you are. All prepared for the assembly I trust?" Mistress Queller approached Blair with an appreciative smile. She had a soft spot for the driven young woman, who had thus far managed to keep a pure reputation at school, above the radar at least.

"Of course Mistress Queller," Blair smiled sweetly, quickly folding the flyer and discreetly placing it into her blazer pocket.

"I love all these flyers and posters, its excellent work," Queller said. Blair ignored Penelope's sour look as she smiled sweetly and kept silent as to who the praise should really go to. They were Blair's minions after all, they'd learnt all their artistic and organisational skills from her. "So shall we go in then, I believe Mr Archibald is already having the projector set up by the media students."

"Of course," Blair didn't even glance at Penelope as she walked beside Queller into the assembly hall. If the headmistress loved the campy posters and flyers, no doubt she would lap up the over moralising documentary. This was clearly another stepping stone for success to Blair, and she would concentrate on that and not on what happened last night.

Of course that was a bit difficult with reminders all around her. As she took her seat in the front row she noticed Nate talking with one of the media students sitting at a laptop. He glanced up at Blair, then quickly away, obviously feeling awkward. It had always been difficult for Nate, the constant bickering between his best friend and his girlfriend, and even though they weren't dating anymore he still had that feeling of torn loyalty no doubt, he often attempted to avoid both parties until things simmered down. Serena on the other hand would…

"Blair!" speaking of the devil…Serena's voice sounded loudly across the hall. She was dressed with her usual disregard for the school uniform, her skirt barely long enough to pass muster and heels that just met the rules by a millimetre. She had Dan's hand in hers and she pulled her reluctant boyfriend to the front with her. "Hey, Vanessa said Nate had the ta-" Serena immediately launched into discussion with Blair as she slipped into the seat beside her.

"How an earth do you manage to be so loud in the morning?" Blair rolled her eyes at her friend, who had typically assured her via message that she and Dan would be bringing the tapes personally only this morning. "And before you panic Nate's right there," Blair quickly interposed, stilling Serena's obvious anxiety, Nate was not usually known for his punctuality. Serena glanced over and smiled at Nate, waving at the blonde boy who looked up in time to return the wave with a slightly sleepier hand gesture.

"More important question, where's Pieser?" Dan queried, glancing at the rows 'reserved for the committee.  
"Why, planning to declare your love for him?" as Blair said this snippily she glanced around the hall, curious herself, but there was no sign of Pieser anywhere.

"Dan, I thought you only had eyes for me!" Serena mock gasped.

"I do, except when Pieser is in the room. What? I just don't like having my back to that man, he creeps me out…?" this illicited from him as he dodged Serena's gentle punch. "Well at least now all we have to do is sit back, relax and enjoy our public humiliation," he noted wryly, giving up on his search for the teacher he turned to face the front again, leaning back in the seat next to Serena and yawning once more, late nights were clearly not his foray.

"It's not going to be that bad," Serena insisted, managing to keep her note of doubt to a minimal.

Before Blair could respond she noticed Chuck sauntering into the hall, slipping off sunglasses he shoved them into his blazer pocket as he strutted down the aisle of chatting students of all grades and headed towards the front row.

"Well hello one and all," he drawled lazily as he stopped by their row. Blair determinedly avoided his gaze, turning hers to stare unseeingly at the front. It was probably unclear to most people who knew the whole story, why Blair was avoiding Chuck, after what had occurred last night. It was almost unfathomable to Serena, who was Blair's best friend. Perhaps it had something to do with the strike before your struck mentality Blair had cultivated to perfection all these years, or perhaps it was just because it was Chuck she was dealing with, and ignoring him was far easier than having to actually confront anything to do with him. Whatever the reason Blair was doing a perfect imitation of a pristine statue, barely flickering an eyelash as Chuck glanced at her. If he could have seen her hands she had hidden in her skirt her façade would have been ruined however, her fingers were curled into a tight fist, her nails biting sharply into her palms. As it was he shrugged almost imperceptibly to himself and slid into the seat next to Dan.

"Looking a little worse for wear there Humphrey," he noted, as Dan attempted to stifle another yawn.

"Speak for yourself," Dan noted, glancing at Chuck who looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"Oh contraire, I'm as fresh as a daisy, thanks to a little remedy…"

"If that's fresh as a daisy I'm not really sure you can call it a remedy," Dan shifted in his chair with a speculative look on his face.

"Care to try a sip?" Chuck smirked wickedly as he produced a silver flask from his pocket, holding it up as an offering to Dan. Dan could clearly smell the contents wafting from the flask. Serena, who had been whispering something to Blair, also caught a whiff, her head whipping to glare at Chuck.

"I can't believe you brought that to school Chuck!" she whispered heatedly, trying to keep her voice down as she lent over Dan to bat the flask away. Blair's back stiffened but she was determined to keep her resolve, whatever Chuck did was none of her concern. "You better put it away before Mistress Quelller comes around!"

"Relax sis, it's only a small bottle," Chuck laughed dryly, but he assuaged Serena's fears by quickly capping the flask and returning to the inner sanctums of his blazer pocket, for fear she would tip it's contents.

"Do you really think it's a good idea for you to be drinking?" Dan queried quietly, his concern something else entirely. After all it wasn't every day you saw someone in the state Chuck was in last night, at least not for Dan.

"You didn't seem to have a problem with drinking last night?" Chuck noted, recalling Dan's perusal of his wine. "Don't tell me the morning has brought back kill-joy Humphrey."

"After last night we should all be poster boys for abstinence," Dan pointed out wryly. "But you know that's not what I meant, I meant after-"

"I'm fine Humphrey!" Chuck growled and all the good humour had quickly fled his demeanour as he glared at Dan, daring him to say anything further, his eyes flicking to the brunette sitting stiffly at the end of the row.

"All right then…" Dan raised his hands lightly in a placating gesture, shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal. Nate thankfully chose that moment to approach them, sliding into the seat next to Chuck.

"I've given Rob the tape and CD, he's set it all up so we should be good to go," Nate said, not noticing the tension between the two boys.

"That's great!" Serena quickly interposed here with an enthusiastic exclamation, scrunching up her nose as she realised the exact implications of this. "Or is it…?"

"Well it's done now," Nate sighed, brushing his hand through his short blonde hair. "We should just sit back and enjoy the ride, that's what your always saying right Chuck." He grinned at his best friend, punching him lightly on the arm. Chuck returned the smile with a forced one of his own, tearing his eyes from Humphrey.

"Something like that," he drawled.

"Are you ready Blair?" Serena asked, turning to the brunette at the end of the row.

"Of course," Blair replied primly, settling her headband. "I'm always ready."

Nate glanced at her stiff posture, then at Chuck who was also concentrating on not looking her way and an understanding look passed between him and Dan, that of two people who could never possibly comprehend the kind of games these two played.

They didn't have much time to contemplate this further however, as Mistress Queller approached the podium now, tapping the microphone for silence. The hall had filled while the group was talking, Nate glanced behind him to see Penelope sitting directly behind him, along with Blair's other minions. He avoided her gaze, glancing behind her to ascertain that the whole school was in attendance, sitting on primly lined seats, some jostling each other, others whispering or slouching in their seats. Nate quickly turned his attention back to Queller as Penelope directed a sultry smile at him. Luckily he did for Queller began to speak.

"Good morning students," she began, Nate drifted a little after this, his eyes glazing as she continued on about the wonderful work the committee had done…If he and Chuck were among their peers in the back row, the seats they normally preferred for whole school assemblies such as this, Chuck would no doubt be rating all the girls from one to ten, based on their assets and causing Nate to snort most un-gentlemanly like at his friends impolite quips. As it was however Nate attempted to sit upright in his seat, staring over Mistress Queller's head with glazed eyes in a feeble effort to look like he was paying attention as Chuck played distractedly with something in his pocket beside him.

* * *

Blair sat upright and proper and perfect in her seat. But for once she wasn't listening to the person at the podium, she was trying so hard not to turn her head and glance past Serena and Humphrey tot that brunette sitting near the end of the row. She couldn't, because she knew is his dark gaze caught hers she would have to think about the end of last night and she really didn't want to think of that, on how she choked on those words, about how she had actually tried to say them, like some common desperate girl. Blair was not common and she was not desperate and she was determined she was not the one who was going to satisfy Chuck's vanity and stroke his ego with three words he gave no import to really. They were Blair's three words, Blair's right and Chuck owed them to her, not the other way around.

Even Queller's adulation at all the work the committee had done, helmed by Blair, only elicited a small smile from her. She just wished she could escape the close proximity with the Basshole, she would even trade the headmistresses smiles for that one blessing. Luckily Blair didn't have to wait long, as Queller finally sat down and the hall lights were dimmed to facilitate the projector screens use. There was a slight rumbling in the dimness, but then the tape played and Blair readied herself to witness their bad acting on the screen. What she saw was an entirely different show however…

"The four emotional phases of an alcoholic" Blair's voice sounded primly through the speakers as the title card showed and then it all went downhill from there.

"No, no, no, no," Blair was mouthing silently as she watched with stricken horror the scenes playing over the projector screen. There was no sound, the words were the ones they had planned and recorded, but the images…

"Phase one," Serena's girlish voice pronounced, "Learning the mood swing. A person is introduced to alcohol (in some cultures this can happen at a relatively young age), and the person enjoys the happy feeling it produces. At this stage there is no emotional cost. "

There they all were, in a circle, Blair included, drowning down tequila in unison and laughing. There was Chuck, in the limo, chugging down a glass of champagne while Nate and Serena laughed. There was Nate, toasting to the camera with a big cheesy grin on his face. Dan trying to fill his glass in the moving vehicle and almost spilling it all over Serena who giggled uproariously. And then Blair, smiling, a look in her eyes as Chuck poured her more champagne.

As these first few images flashed across the screen they all seemed frozen in the front row, watching it distantly. Then Blair was distantly aware of a slight disturbance coming from Dan's direction, no doubt Humphrey made to get up but Serena and Chuck quickly pulled him down into his seat, Chuck hissing something into his ear. Blair didn't hear what it was though, she was still in a state of frozen shock, her eyes glued to the projector screen.

"Phase two," Dan's voice sounded now, quiet and deep, "Seeking the mood swing. A person will drink to regain that feeling of euphoria experienced in phase one; the drinking will increase as more intoxication is required to achieve the same effect. Again at this stage, there are no significant consequences."

There was Dan and Serena attempting to dance wildly in the middle of the club. There was Chuck, walking along with the Karkov bottle in hand, taking a swig in the park. There was Blair, when they were playing I never, taking a sip from the same bottle in the limo and making an unattractive face at the taste. There was Serena, hanging half out of the window, trying to order burgers and smiling at the camera with a glass of champagne in her hand.

"The Third stage," Nate's voice now sounded. "At the third stage there are physical and social consequences, i.e., hangovers, family problems, work problems, etc. A person will continue to drink excessively, disregarding the problems."

There was a shot of people gyrating in the club, a big sweaty mess. There was the back of Serena and Dan, running flat out. There Humphrey was, choking on the tequila, while Blair helpfully slammed him on the back, taking obvious pleasure from putting in more force than required. There was Blair and Serena sticking out of the sun roof of the limo, Serena had practically yanked Blair out. There was Humphrey at the edge of the lake, looking like he was about to fall in. There was Chuck, Nate and Dan being led out of the club by the security guard's.

"The fourth stage can be detrimental," Blair's voice sounded again. "As Johnson cites it as a risk for premature death. As a person now drinks to feel normal, they block out the feelings of overwhelming guilt, remorse, anxiety, and shame they experience when sober."

There was the front of the bottle shop, looking even more foreboding and shady, Chuck and Serena's backs were visible as they walked towards it. There was Serena dancing with abandon while Dan tried not to step on her feet in the club. There was the inside of Chuck's suite, with glasses all over the table, Nate sitting on the couch with a glass in hand looking dopey. There was Blair, running into Serena and almost toppling them both over onto the pavement near Central Park. There was the club again, an unknown man walking towards the frame and saying something silently, angrily covering the camera lense with his hand. There was Chuck, lying on the couch of the Van der Bass suite, looking waisted, empty glasses and white powder on the table in front of him. There was Blair grabbing the wine bottle from Dan to fill her glass. There was Chuck again, stumbling in the bathroom towards the toilet bowl, looking pale, and the camera dropped just as he tilted forward, capturing his knees hitting the floor as he worshipped that porcelain god…

"If you know anyone who has an alcohol problem, or you yourself suspect you do, seek help before it's too late," Blair's voice sounded and the screen went black.

And then, in a hall filled with the teenagers of the Gossip Girl era, there was resounding and absolute silence…

* * *

**A/N: A nice long chapter there, I had to split it in two. Chuck and Blair drama coming up. Thanks to eckomoon and Where's Waldorf for reviewing last chapter. And to the rest of you (looks over her half moon glasses disapprovingly ; P jks). Come on, how about dropping me a line and reviewing if you're reading, just to let me know you're there : )? Perhaps tell me what you think is working and what isn't for the story? : ) Who knows, you, yes you could be the lucky 200****th**** reviewer and receive good luck through virtual space ; ). **

**Chapter Picture: There's two, google: 'School-Lies-blair-waldorf-648115' and '1-12-School-Lies-blair-and-chuck-7762934'.**

**A/N 2: The dialogue written as the voice over for the presentation is completely pilfered from Wikipedia article: 'Alcoholism'. I cited it in the very story through the characters but just thought I'd make it very clear it is not my words! **

**I'm pretty busy now, I have some family from overseas visiting plus helping my eldest brother pack for a holiday (I'm such a good sister ) ) so I'l update for two weeks.**

**I'm creating a pdf file with chapter pics and the story and an end list of chapter songs. When I eventually do finish this and post it all up on ffnet(which I have to because I have a whole plan written out and have practically written the ending) I shall edit the whole story properly pdf it with pictures and send it to any faithful reviewers who are interested in having a pdf copy : ). (Although I won't be offended if anyone isn't haha ; P). **

**Thanks a whole bunch to: eckomoon, Amy, , Melly, xoxo S, Lost-in-you and Susan for reviewing : D. You guys are the bomb : ). 3**


	26. Golden Arches

_**Chapter XXV**_

**Golden Arches**

There was silence, in Blair's world at least, as she stared at the screen. It wasn't just abject horror about what had just played in front of the entire school that caused her to be so stunned. That was a numb feeling in the back of her mind. No, surprisingly her head was filled with the sight of Chuck, lying like that… She was used to Chuck's self-destructive ways, they all were. When he had a fight with Bart he often locked himself in his suite. Not to mention the hedonistic depths he went to when his birthday approached… He always emerged composed and the better for it. But Blair had never had to actually witness the depths he sunk to. Unlike Serena he kept his most destructive behaviour to himself and there had never been need for Nate, Serena or herself to gather around him and try and revive his spirit. But now it wasn't some abstract concept, she had seen the things he joked about on a large screen and there was the sinking feeling inside of her stomach that she couldn't quite distinguish.

Loud clapping coming from her right startled her out of these thoughts. She glanced to see that Chuck was bringing his hands together to create rousing applause. He clearly elbowed Nate beside him, who sporadically started clapping, his mouth still agape. Dan followed more slowly. Blair, coming to herself and pushing her worries aside, decided to focus on the problem at hand. She too brought her hands together in a more constrained way, concentrating on looking composed and proper, as if this was all part of the plan. Serena followed her friend after a few minutes, clapping in a stilted manner as she looked at Blair urgently, obviously desperate to say something but unable to as they all felt Mistress Queller's gaze on them. Blair turned _her_ gaze to the seats behind her, raising her eyebrows at her minions superiorly. They were all sitting there, mouths slightly agape, but at her frigid look they too enthusiastically joined the applause, and soon it spread like a tidal wave as people nudged each other and began clapping. Some recovered enough to cat call, murmuring to each other and grinning about what was obviously some kind of joke or prank. Chuck, smirking actually rose and turned to them, raising his hands as if he was a conductor calling for more applause, the cat calls increased, especially from the rows of seniors at the back.

"Yes, yes thank you Mr Bass I think that is quite enough," Mistress Queller said, springing into action now with a severe look at Chuck who took his seat with a nod and a smug smirk. "I said that's quite enough!" she called over the applause, taking her place at the podium and fixing them all with a steely glare. The applause died down at this look, she was the most intimidating principal they had. "I'd like to thank the committee again, for that _interesting_ presentation," with that she surveyed them all with an ice cold sweep of her eyes, Serena, Dan and Nate squirmed uncomfortably in their seats, Blair tried to meet her gaze with complete and utter innocence, ignoring the titters of people behind her. "That concludes our assembly for our alcohol and drug awareness week. You may all file quietly and orderly back to your normal classes. I said in an orderly and quiet fashion!" She called as the seniors immediately rose, barely waiting for their teachers signal and began filing out of the hall in an uproar of noise. Giving up on trying to keep the seniors in order Mistress Queller moved from the podium, her eyes set upon one goal, she stopped in front of the row of the wide eyed committee.

"I would like you all to stay back so we can discuss your presentation," she said through thin lips, sweeping her gaze over them once more. The reactions varied, from Blair's innocent wide doe eyes, to Serena's slightly panicked blue ones, to Dan trying so hard not to show expression his eye twitched slightly, to Chuck's arrogant smirk and Nate's still stunned face.

"Uh, Mistress Queller," Penelope's simpering voice drifted from the row behind Blair. Blair barely contained an annoyed sound at the back of her throat at Penelope's honey sweet tone. "We, that is to say Kat, Iz, Nelly and I had nothing to do with the presentation. We just did the posters and flyers."

Mistress Queller turned her gaze to the three girls. "Well then Petunia, you may leave," she finally said, obviously satisfied that the girl was telling the truth, she already had her main culprits before her anyway.

"Thanks," Penelope said, her voice less honey sweet. Blair heard the three girls rise to leave but she was determined not to look behind her to see Penelope's smug look. Penelope was unintentionally doing Blair a favour anyway, the less witness' to this the better.

"I just have to have a word with Mr. Fray and I'll be with you in a moment," Mistress Queller noted the five of them, frowning slightly as something caught her attention across the hall. She hurried off to reprimand a tenth grader, as soon as she was sufficiently out of earshot Serena exploded.

"We're so dead!" she exclaimed what she had obviously been thinking through the whole ordeal. "What was that?!" Blair turned to Nate now with demanding brown eyes, as did the rest of them.

"I don't know," Nate said agitatedly, "I put in the tape we made last night, the one labelled Mockumentary…"

"Maybe you got them mixed up?" Dan suggested.

"No, I didn't, it said it right there on the tape, Vanessa said…" here Nate trailed off, his eyes unfocused slightly as he thought about it.

"Ah," it escaped from both Chuck and Blair's lips as the mystery was solved in their minds, both reaching the conclusion simultaneously.

"Wait, you can't think…" Dan began urgently, looking at them all. Before he could develop a defence for his friend Queller returned to them.

"So, would you all like to accompany me to my office," she enquired, it was clear it was not a request. Chuck opened his mouth but Dan dug him with his elbow, reminding him with a deadly look that it was not only his school career on the line but all of theirs. Chuck rolled his eyes but kept his mouth shut as they rose and followed Queller's clicking heels to her office.

The students who were now filing the halls watched them as they passed.

"Nice going Bass," some people whispered, obviously attributing the display of last night on the big screen to Chuck.

"Hey Serena, want to try my Big Mac," a sleazy undefined person hissed as a disgusted Serena passed. Mistress Queller didn't hear, or she chose not to, her back ramrod straight in front of them as she continued to walk.

Queller held the door open for them to enter the reception area, "If you'd be so kind as to go into my office, I'll be with you shortly," she said primly. They filed in obediently, as she turned to say something to her secretary.

"What are we going to do?" Dan was the one to groan it now as they took seats in front of her desk, feeling like snakes were writhing in his stomach. He put his head in his hands and Serena gently patted him on the back. "Do you think Karkov can give you illusions? Because I am literally seeing Yale waving goodbye to me right now…"

"Yale isn't going anywhere, don't be stupid Humphrey," Blair hissed.

"Yeah, well then how exactly can we explain the M rated presentation we showed to the whole student body?" Dan demanded, turning to her.

"We…" Blair felt her words fail her here, for once she was mentally blank.

"Isn't it obvious Humphrey, I thought you would have learnt it by now. We uphold the three hallowed words, deny, deny, deny," Chuck drawled, interjecting here. He was slouched in his favourite seat, he had his flask out and was brazenly taking a sip of it, even the sanctity of the headmistresses office was nothing to him. "Just follow my lead and we will all be out of here in five minutes."

Blair opened her mouth, unsure of what she was about to say, when Queller's office door opened and the headmistress herself entered. Chuck quickly slipped his flask into his pocket before she could spot it, not bothering to turn around, as the four others followed her path to the chair behind her desk with their eyes. He settled himself in his seat, straightening his blazer as if preparing for a show.

Queller did some of her own preparation for battle, ensuring her hair was settled in its strict bun she turned her gaze upon the five of them. Silence hang for a few minutes as they looked back in tense anxiety.

"I haven't had many occasions to call some of you to my office," she began, her tones controlled and neutral, she glanced at both Dan and Blair. Dan began nervously tapping his hand against his chair, perturbing Chuck, but he could do little about it as Dan sat three seats from him. "And some of you I have seen a bit too often for more serious misdemeanours," her gaze then swept over Serena and Chuck, bypassing the ever neutral Nate. "Now I don't know if this is a collective, or certain people's idea of a joke, but…"

"I think I speak for all of us when I say I'm not exactly sure I understand what you mean miss?" Chuck determined that this was the perfect time to intervene, before she began her lecture in earnest.

"Do you consider yourself the spokesperson for this little prank then, Mr Bass?" Queller turned her cool gaze on Chuck, who barely batted an eyelash at her interrogation.

"Prank? I don't know what you mean Mistress Queller?" Blair spoke up now, with wide eyes and just the right inflection of innocence and concern. Chuck held back a grin as he glanced at her, reminding himself sternly of last night.

"Miss Waldorf, I can hardly believe that you thought that display of underage drinking and highjinx-," Chuck had to bite back a snort at the use of this word. What age was Queller living in? She paused and glanced at him, as if she could tell he was amused, but didn't comment further as he kept his face as straight as he was capable of doing. She continued with thinner lips, turning her eyes back to Blair."-was appropriate to show to the whole student body. I do however, think you are an innocent party in this matter, and Mr Humphrey and maybe Mr Archibald too. Perhaps you feel the need to cover for whomever is responsible, but-"

"Miss Queller, haven't you heard of art imitating life?" Chuck interposed here again, interrupting with an easy drawl. He felt Nate shift in his seat uncomfortably, obviously feeling nervous every time his friend opened his mouth, for fear of what would come out of it. But Chuck was well aware of the situation, though he pretended to be blasé. He certainly did not want to have Bart rung at whatever resort he was staying with in the Bahamas to be told of Chuck's indiscretions. His threat about military school might actually become all too real. So he spoke with respect, trying to keep his mocking tone to the upmost minimum. "The whole _point_ of a mockumentary is to make it _look _like a documentary."

"Mr Bass, are you suggesting that all of that footage was composed of mere acting, from all of you?" she looked at him straight in the eye and Chuck met her gaze.

"Are _you_ suggesting we taped ourselves during a night of excessive illegal underage drinking and…'highjinx'," he couldn't resist repeating the word and as soon as it left his mouth Dan started coughing, either choking on a laugh or a squeak of terror he was unsure. He paused for it to subside, Serena patting her boyfriend on the back, and then continued. "And on top of that thought it would be a good idea to present it to the whole student body, not only garnering your displeasure but risking our whole futures in the process?"

"I am suggesting that _some_ of your group may have found it amusing, Mr Bass," Queller countered with, and Chuck could tell this wasn't going to be as easy as a few riddled words and a bit of charm. Blair could obviously discern this too, for he felt her eyes upon him. The weight of all of her dreams were determined by her keeping up a perfect record. She'd spoken about it with Chuck on occasion, during the small period of newness, when even though she was determined to keep him at arms length and insisted it was nothing, she still couldn't help baring some of her soul. Unlike Chuck, Blair had plans, she cared…. His throat suddenly felt very dry, and he shifted in his seat, as he felt the stares of everyone in the room, his mouth opening of his own accord…

The door burst open and all their heads turned to stare as Mr Pieser rushed in, looking flushed, his glasses crooked and his hair ruffled and out of place.

"Mistress Queller sorry I'm late I-" he trailed off, his cheeks burning as he noticed there were students present. He quickly straightened his glasses and ran his hand through his grey hair, trying to look more composed he closed the door. "My apologies," he tried again, looking at Queller and ignoring the rest of them.

"That's all right Albert," Queller replied, sniffing with slight disapproval.. "I've called you here to discuss the presentation you were in charge of for drug and alcohol week. I wonder if you had a chance to approve the presentation before it was made?"

"Of course Mistress Queller, I read the script provided to me by Miss Waldorf and I thought it was quite good," Pieser replied, his eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to discern what was happening.

"And this script, did it involve the presentation of lewd behaviour and the breaking of the law Mr Pieser?" Queller interrogated.

Chuck slight amusement at Pieser's dishelved appearance deflated. As soon as it was revealed the finished product they provided resembled nothing of the script approved by the faculty they would be in trouble, regardless if Queller could prove the things shown on film were real or merely acting. Chuck glanced up at the man with loathing, waiting for him to destroy them all, and then he noticed that despite Pieser's best efforts he still had a slight stain of pink lipstick on the edge of his collar, a very familiar shade of pink and at the sight of it Chuck's smirk reappeared on his face. He felt the others eyes on him as he spoke up before Pieser could get a single syllable out, but he ignored them.

"Mr Pieser actually saw the presentation yesterday, I personally sent him a copy."

"Is this true?" Queller demanded.

"I have no idea what Mr Bass is referring to," Pieser began indignantly, straightening his glasses with agitation.

"I did send it to you, via Vivi-I mean _Ms Reeves,_" Chuck drawled, glancing up at Pieser now with lazy indifference. "She assured me she would pass it on to you. I can't imagine why she wouldn't, unless when she said you two were conducting extra classes here together on Sunday she actual-"

"Mr Bass," Queller snapped. "Continue further on that disrespectful and defamatory vein and _you'll _be spending Sunday here for _detention_!"

"I certainly didn't mean anything by it, my apologies Mistress Queller," Chuck replied cordially as he glanced at her, satisfied by Pieser's wide eyes upon him and rather pale face that he'd achieved what he wanted to. Pieser now knew Chuck was very aware of what was happening between him and Ms Reeves, now all Chuck had to do was to continue to play with him.

"Yes, well, Albert if you could continue…"

"Oh, before you do Mr Pieser, I think you have a little something on your collar?" Chuck indicated the spot on Pieser's collar with a knowing smirk, turned paler as he glanced down and realised he had a lipstick stain. He quickly tried to scrub it off with his fingers, muttering something about strawberries for lunch, while Chuck watched on amused. "And here I thought teachers had to uphold a certain standard while on campus, a code of conduct as it were. Tell me Mistress Queller what does it take for you to expel a faculty member? I shudder to think what a reputation Constance and St Judes could get from teacher's walking around with stains, all over campus, for everyone to just snap pictures of and send straight to Gossip Girl."

That last part he borrowed from Blair's less direct approach, while Chuck's threats were usually more obvious and less guarded, Blair had always had a way to deal with faculty, and it appeared to be working. He knew he had Pieser now, the man was looking at him as if he wanted to throttle him, fully understanding Chuck's implications. Chuck had no proof of his little trist with Ms Reeves, but Pieser was not to know that. Faculty members weren't banned from having relationships, but Chuck was certain they were banned from engaging in inappropriate conduct on the school grounds, and he was quite certain Pieser had just come from such inappropriate conduct, which had possibly occurred in his very classroom, no doubt on multiple occasions.

"I appreciate your concern for the reputation of this school Mr Bass, but may I remind you I am the Headmistress, and the conduct of faculty is my business, and mine alone." Queller said primly, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Understood," Chuck held up his hands in surrender. "Well at least Mr Pieser I could give you the number of a superb dry cleaner to get that stain out for you, that is if I'm not being suspended?"

"That still remains to be seen Mr Bass," Queller retorted, trying to regain control of the situation. "Now Albert I would appreciate if you could tell me if you approved the students finished product or not?"

Chuck turned his head to regard Pieser, maintaining a confident arrogant air. He could tell the others beside him were holding their breath, Blair was silent, no doubt she knew he was playing an angle and she let him play out his course, for want of anything better. Nate, Serena and Dan were probably struck dumb from fear. They all watched Pieser, waiting to hear their verdict. Chuck casually took his phone out of his pocket, glancing down at the time on it then looking up at Pieser with raised eyebrows, hoping his message was clear.

"I did," Pieser answered as he looked at Chuck, his voice strained and thin.

"And you thought it was completely appropriate?" Queller raised her eyebrow speculatively.  
"I thought it conveyed the message you were looking for…" Pieser blusted, tearing his eyes from Chuck to regard the headmistress. "It was within the parameters of your instructions.

"And you can verify that everything on that tape was mere acting?" Queller demanded.

"Of course," Pieser said, blindly, Chuck could tell he was probably wondering what on earth he was agreeing to, he was sweating slightly and he fiddled with his glasses, but he couldn't' retreat now.

"Mistress Queller, with all due respect, we would never have presented it if we thought it was in any way inappropriate," Blair spoke up now as Mistress Queller's lips thinned considerably in anger. "When our own teacher thought it was fine, how could we possibly have thought otherwise? I hope that you can forgive our lack of foresight, and appreciate that we were just trying to present a message in the way our peers could really appreciate. "

Her tone was honey sweet and placating, her eyes wide and innocent and touched with concern. Queller glanced at her star pupil and deflated somewhat, Chuck could tell the battle was over, and they had won.

"Perhaps you are right Miss Waldorf, mistakes are want to happen without the proper guidance," she shot a frosty look Pieser's way. "But I hope I don't have cause to call any of you back to my office for the rest of the school year for any further _mistakes_," she turned her piercing gaze on each one of them in turn, resting slightly longer on Chuck, he merely responded with an unaffected smirk. Sighing softly she eventually turned her gaze form him. "You may return to your classes now."

Five of them quickly rose, almost in synchronisation, eager to leave. Mr Pieser turned to open the door in front of them.

"Albert, if I could have a word with you before you go." Queller's voice sounded. Mr Pieser, who had just opened the door and stepped out, was forced to hold it open for the rest of them to file out before he could re-enter the office. They all tried to hide their grins as they walked past him, beside Chuck who did nothing to hide his triumphant smirk.

* * *

They paused in the hallway outside the main office door as it swung shut behind them. They all looked at each other, in different stages of shock.

"So, I'm not sure if I'm dreaming here, but can someone please explain how we are not getting expelled, suspended or even a detention?" Dan finally said with a hoarse voice.

"How did you do that man?" Nate asked, looking at Chuck.

"Leverage," Chuck shrugged.

"But what kind of leverage?" Serena asked, her brows furrowed as she tried to mentally review what had happened in the office. "Why was he so upset by the fact he had a stain on his collar?"

"Sis, really? I thought even you would have noticed what it was." Chuck drawled superiorly.

"Well, I have no idea so care to enlighten us…?" Dan queried.

"It was lipstick," Blair noted. "Chanel, a number 52 I think."

"True Waldorf, one I've become quite familiar with…" Chuck noted, turning his dark gaze on Blair. Now the trouble had passed he was reminded once more of what she had said to him last night, and his resentment arose afresh.

"I never wore that," Blair quickly responded.

"No, but Ms Reeve does and she just loved to leave it smudged all along my neck," Chuck couldn't help the barb, knowing it hurt though Blair was careful not to show any signs of it.

"How delightful," Serena responded dryly, trying to dispel the tension.

"Oh, she was a superb kisser," he replied to Serena without ever taking his eyes off Blair. "Of course in my experience nobody can really compare to a French woman when it comes to kissing, then again maybe I've just been kissing the wrong type of school girls." It was a low barb, he knew it was, but she had shoved a knife into a heart he hadn't even known he had and twisted ,and it had left him in no mood to be kind.

Blair looked at him, face unreadable, maintaining a cool mask, a mask she placed on when she was desperately trying to sustain control over her volatile emotions.

"I'm sure she'll love to hold your hair back while you puke in the toilet," she returned his barb with one of her own. "Maybe she can even hose you down before Bart gets home, get that smell of scotch and sleaze off you, then again I suppose even French women can't work miracles."

Chuck stepped forward, sneering, about to open his mouth to respond with a verbal lashing, but he was interrupted by the office door opening. They all jumped, looking with wide eyed fear, it was not Mistress Queller whose head appeared from behind the door but the receptionist. She regarded them from behind thick glasses with raised eyebrows.

"I thought Mistress Queller told you all to get to class," she noted in a nasal voice, "Not stand out here and chat. Unless you have a problem you'd like to discuss further with Mistress Queller?"

"No, no, we were just on our way to class," Dan was the one to interpose here. "Just heading there right now in actual fact." He smiled widely and very falsely. "Weren't we guys?"

"Yeah, sure," Serena and Nate both responded with exuberant agreement, nodding their heads, while Chuck and Blair just continued to glare at each other, completely ignoring everything else.

"Well then, get going!"

"C'mon man," Nate murmured, gently putting his hand on Chuck's arm. Chuck shook him off with annoyance.

"I can find my own way to class Nathaniel!"

"We better get going," Serena proclaimed loudly as she saw Blair open her mouth to say something biting, "C'mon B, we have Media," she invented wildly.

"No we don't, I have Literature," Blair said, distracted sufficiently in correcting Serena she tore her eyes from Chuck.

"Oh yeah, well we've got that too," Serena said, gripping Blair's hand with raised eyebrows and tugging her in the direction of the girl's corridors, all too aware of the receptionists disapproving gaze upon them.

"One moment young lady," the receptionist said as she regarded Serena with a raised eyebrow. "How high is that skirt of yours?"

"My skirt?" Serena responded with blankly.

"Yes… Miss Van der Woodsen if you can follow me, perhaps we can review the schools code of dress… I don't recall saying this was a group conversation, off you go, the rest of you,," she glared at the rest of them, who were standing stunned, not moving.

Dan hesitated, but at Serena's pointed look at her best friend who was clearly prepared to continue her verbal exchange, he hesitantly touched Blair's arm.

"Come on, we've got to get to class," he murmured.

"Hands off Humphrey," Blair snapped, pulling away from him, turning on her heel with indignation after shooting one last venomous look at Chuck she headed for double doors at the other end of the corridor. Dan blinked, then turned back to look at Serena, who had glanced behind her at Blair's outburst as she was following the receptionist into the office. 'Follow her, please,' she mouthed to him with a begging look. She of all people knew how serious it could be if you left Blair alone while she was down. After a second's hesitation, Dan sighed and nodded resignedly turning to follow after Blair.

* * *

"Blair wait up," he huffed as he got through the doors and saw she was half way down the corridor, he jogged to reach her, hoping no teachers were looking out the classroom door windows. "Chuck was-"

"Don't talk to me about Chuck!" Blair snarled turning on her heel. She was in a rage, barely noticing it was Dan she was talking to, her whole thoughts consumed by Chuck. "He is a disgusting, annoying, stupid, filthy, piggish Basshole!"

"Maybe you should ease up a bit on him…" Dan managed to pluck up the courage to say quietly a few seconds after her the brunette's vehement outburst. He was expecting for her to tear his head off, but instead she paused with surprise at his words. In what world did Dan Humphrey stand up for Chuck Bass?

"Ease up on _him_?!" she managed to recover from the rare phenomenon enough to hiss disdainfully.

"I know, but…he was pretty wasted last night…"

"When is he not?!" Blair snorted disparagingly.

"I mean…it was pretty serious…" Dan trailed off here, hesitating. He felt trepidation at mentioning this to Blair, knowing Chuck would hate him for it if he ever found out. But what he'd seen last night had worried him. Serena had tried to brush it off carelessly as Chuck just being Chuck, but Dan wasn't so sure. After seeing that tape in the light of the day, hearing those words and then remembering Chuck's behaviour last night, and then this morning… He probably never would have mentioned it, but for the fact he felt like he owed Chuck something…maybe he even found the other boy almost amusing, though he would never admit it. He felt Blair watching him now, her anger dissipating to be replaced with something else.

"What happened to him last night?" she demanded.

"I'm just…it was nothing really…" Dan began, feeling apprehensive and immediately regretting mentioning anything.

"Tell me what happened last night Humphrey!" Blair hissed, grabbing Dan's arm, allowing him no opportunity to escape. "Now, cabbage patch!"

"Fine, fine," Dan relented, rescuing his arms from her with an effort. "He just…well we, Serena and I went up to the suite and he was…he was on the couch…and there were lots of bottles and pills and stuff…and well you saw the tape right?" Dan rubbed the back of his neck anxiously, avoiding Blair's gaze. "It looked a lot like that…exactly like that in actual fact…"

"That's just Chuck being Chuck," Blair dismissed, pushing aside her own misgivings and trying to force herself to feel relief.

"Yeah, that's what Serena said too…but I don't know, it seemed kind of more serious than that…" Dan mumbled, examining his shoes and feeling extremely awkward.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…well were you watching the tape…I mean really watching it…all that stuff about…He was just drinking his flask this morning and I thought it was a bit weird, you know…"

"You thought him drinking out of his flask was weird?" Blair repeated, raising her eyebrow derisively.

"Yes…I mean no…I mean, he drank way more than the rest of us and he doesn't even seem to take a break…He looked like he was about to go into a coma last night, and he didn't seem to even care…I don't know, I don't know him as well as you guys do…but doesn't that seem kind of strange to you…?"

He glanced up at this, expecting a snort and a cutting remark, but Blair was no longer looking at him with that frightening intensity, she appeared lost in her own thought. "Blair?" he asked tentatively.

"What?!" she snapped, coming to herself again and glaring at him. "Congratulations you made observations a five year old could. And you're right, you don't know Chuck as well as we do!"

"Is that it?" Dan asked blankly, he knew Blair could be selfish, but she thought at least she would take his concerns into consideration.

"What else do you want Humphrey?! I know you own a doll, but that doesn't mean it's any less creepy you trying to extend a dead conversation in order to hang around the girls corridor. Now scat!"

Dan, stunned by her sudden change in mood, stood there watching helplessly as she turned without a second thought for him and walked away. It was only until he heard a door slam that he recalled where he was and quickly headed for the double doors and back to hopefully sanity, or at least neutral country.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang Nate turned to Chuck, who had been sitting beside him for two periods with nary a word. Chuck quickly rose at the first note of the bell, grabbing his books. Nate opened his mouth, watching him with worried eyes, but he was distracted from following as one of his team mates grabbed his arm, asking him about when practice was scheduled. When Nate finally managed to brush off the jock and escape the classroom, Chuck was nowhere in the corridor. Sighing Nate headed for the courtyard in the hopes he might find his friend there.

The sunlight was piercing, some of his fellow lacrosse players called over to him from one of the corners of the corridor, inviting him to sit with them. Nate gave them a friendly wave but he continued walking, heading for the steps. He knew Chuck's favourite place, perched on the wall outside the gate, away from teacher's prying eyes. Surprisingly Blair's clique were not sitting on their usual spot on the steps, occasionally they liked to hold court elsewhere, to ensure the masses remembered who was running the school, and Nate supposed this was one of those days. Once he reached the bottom of the stairs he made a quick scan of the area before he discreetly stepped out of the school gates. Seniors were allowed off campus during breaks, but usually not during recess without permission, because of the likelihood that most students would just end up being tardy for the period after. That permission certainly was not given to smoke and drink in front of the school gates.

Unfortunately Chuck was not willing to be easy today, he was not in his familiar place of choice, resting against the school wall with a flask or a roach if a beverage was unavailable. Nate sighed, his shoulders dropping somewhat as he stepped back into the school. He was barely over the threshold when a girl stumbled into him, the large folio she was carrying dropping and her papers flying in all directions.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry," Jenny exclaimed, quickly bending down to pick up the pages without looking at him.

"It's okay," Nate said, bending down alongside her to assist. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Nate!" Jenny exclaimed, looking up with surprise at the older boy, as if she hadn't even noticed it was he she had run into.

Nate straightened once the last paper was retrieved with their combined efforts. He glanced at the page on top of the pile, there was a painting on it of a limp hand holding a rose with falling petals. "Did you draw these?" Nate asked, interrupting whatever she was about to say.

"Uh…yeah…" Jenny replied, blushing and playing at being extremely humble. "I wa-"

"Nate, Jenny hey," a voice interrupted them. Nate glanced behind him, completely forgetting about Jenny as he spotted Vanessa heading towards them from the street, smiling tentatively. Her smile dropped somewhat as she noticed the stiffening of his jaw and the hardening of his eyes but she squared her shoulders, attempting to face the worst, presumably from the almost argument they had last night. Nate stayed silent as Vanessa reached him, handing Jenny back her pages without even looking at her.

"I was just on my break and I thought I'd come down and see how the presentation went," Vanessa said, trying to maintain an upbeat air.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?" Nate demanded, raising his eyebrows at her gall.

"Was it that bad?" Vanessa tried to be sympathetic and brushing aside his tone as remaining annoyance from last night. "I'm sure it can't have been as terrible as you think, no one seems to be laughing at _you_, at least, so there's that…" she reached out to take his hand lightly in her own but he stepped back from her as if she was diseased. Vanessa was all too aware of Jenny's wide eyes as she watched them, and a few other eyes from students who had noticed Nate's somewhat hostile attitude.

"I don't know how you could even talk to me right now Vanessa!" Nate snapped, not bothering to keep his voice low in his anger, so that everyone in the nearby vicinity had a clear idea about what was going on. "After what you did!"

"What I did?" Vanessa said, her mouth thin now as her pride took over. She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at Nate. Clearly, even though he was sober now, he had developed some complex against her giving Chuck and Blair a taste of their own medicine. "Please explain to me how what I did was so bad?"

"Maybe you don't care about the others, but you could have gotten me and Dan into serious trouble!"

"Trouble? How could it have possibly gotten you two into trouble?!" Vanessa snapped, extremely irate now. She knew Nate was under Chuck and Blair's thumb, but at least he always seemed to hold his own, in some shape or form, as an equal of sorts. This was just becoming ridiculous, he was speaking as if they were the mafia. "I'm sorry if you can't handle a bit of conflict, but I fail to see how that is my fault!"

"How it is…?" Nate blustered, almost lost for words. "Because of your little stunt I could have been expelled! Maybe you don't care about the institution of school, but my parents actually expect me to get into a decent college!"

"What are you talking about?!" Vanessa demanded, her anger rising at Nate's words but she definitely thought there was something she was missing. She was quite certain that neither Chuck nor Blair had the power to have Nate expelled in a single morning, nor the motivation to do so because of something Vanessa had done.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Nate scoffed, annoyed at her sudden turn around to denial. "That little presentation this morning… I thought we could trust you and instead you plaster us at our most vulnerable all over the school!"

Vanessa's eyes widened and her body language softened slightly as she realised what must have happened. "But that, that can't be possible. I gave Jenny the right tape, I told her which one to give you, I wrote on it myself!" Vanessa glanced at Jenny with wide eyes.

"Nate…maybe they got mixed up or something…by accident…" Jenny said, her voice awfully quiet as she studiously avoided Vanessa's gaze. "Maybe…"

"No, there's no way they could have been," Nate said, shaking his head. "It had the label on it and everything, the one I saw Vanessa write."

"Maybe the labels got switched around somehow…" Vanessa said, knowing it was foolish even as she said it but unable to think of any other explanation. "Mixed up…?"

"Yeah, sure, mixed up! That's why it was so perfectly edited!?" Nate replied with, a note of bitterness in his voice as he regarded Vanessa.

"Edited?" Vanessa repeated and she looked at Jenny now, seeing her with newer eyes as the other girl still avoided her gaze, her blue eyes firmly planted upon Nate.

"Yeah, I guess you've learnt our language now, huh Vanessa?"

"And you're just so ready to believe I would do something like that?!" Vanessa demanded, her anger growing at Nate's immediate attack. Had he even contemplated another explanation, he hadn't even bothered to ask her any questions before he went on the offensive.

"To 'these people', my friends and me, why not? You've made it abundantly clear you're too good for us. But you won't have to worry about slumming it anymore, at least not with me…" With those bitter words Nate turned, walking away from Vanessa without a backward glance, with each step the anger seemed to seep out of him and regret took its place. But it was pride that kept him from walking and not turning back and it was Vanessa's pride which kept her rooted to the spot, arms crossed as she watched Nate Archibald walk away and little Jenny Humphrey from Brooklyn follow.

* * *

"Nate, Nate, wait," Jenny called, struggling to run after him and keep her portfolio together. She finally managed to catch up to his long stride and grab onto Nate's jacket sleeve as the older boy didn't seem to hear her. He paused at her touch however, turning and clearly agitated but he was too polite to avoid such directness.

"I'm really sorry," Jenny blurted out as he looked at her with those blue eyes, one hand brushing through his hair, unconsciously ruffling it. She hadn't meant to be there when Nate and Vanessa had words, she'd only meant to run into Nate after the fiasco and sympathise with him, but then Vanessa had turned up and Jenny had felt rooted to the spot. It had been embarrassing and terrible and Jenny had felt regret for doing it as soon as the first few words were exchanged between the bitter Nate and the clueless Vanessa. Although she had repeatedly convinced herself last night that this was for the best, as she watched Vanessa wilt she couldn't help thinking about all of the times Vanessa had taken her to see a movie, or allowed her to test make up on her when she was a kid. And Nate had seemed more upset then she had thought, though he was angry he was clearly hurting as well. She had tried to intercede, she really had, but it was hard to, to intervene in front of all those people and steer the conversation to more amicable territory. Her words had been used against her, as ammunition in the war, just like with her parents.

But now Jenny was alone with Nate in the hallway, she could admit to everything, assuage her guilt. He would be angry at her, yes, he probably wouldn't speak to her for a while…. But there was Vanessa to consider, she was like a sister to Jenny, she deserved better... Jenny opened her mouth, trying to steel herself to say it.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about Jenny," Nate said firmly before she could speak. "This wasn't your fault…I guess most people are just not who you think they are… "

Jenny looked up at his face, there was a bitter curve to his lips, his blue eyes regarded her sadly. If she confessed they would never look at her the same way again, with such openness and trust. He would never speak to her again, like this, as if she was his equal. If she admitted things she knew she would always be pathetic desperate Little J to the great unreachable Nathaniel Archibald.

"I guess they aren't…" she finally echoed hoarsely.

* * *

**Well, well, well, what an interesting day. We were treated to the sight of tears, tantrums and cat fights, as every girl was madly on their phones urging their maids to fight to the death for the best dresses, Gladiator style. Not only that, but the entire student body was also privy to a very risqué video at assembly from the Fabulous Four and Lonely Boy. And to top that all off Nathaniel Archibald, UES golden boy, was spotted having a very public breakup with Vanessa Abrams from Brooklyn…like that came as a surprise to anyone! Don't be too sad V, Chuck might let you still come to his party as Cinderella…before she got a fairy godmother of course.**

**Now to the major topic at hand, who is going to be Queen for the night? Word is that the current Queen B was not seen once on the phone with her maid and has shown no indication she is preparing in any shape or form for the Royal extravaganza. Perhaps the evident tension between her and C has given her the mean reds. Better watch out B, or while you're busy singing Moon River up in your tower, someone might snatch that pretty crown right from your head. It might even be me…**

**xoxo GG**

* * *

"In your deluded dreams you little bi-" Blair began to snap, glaring angrily at her phone.  
"What are you saying Mees Blair?" Dorota's stern voice floated from downstairs and Blair quickly bit her tongue before the rest of her sentence could be finished.

"Nothing Dorota," she called innocently down at the maid who was dusting a vase in the foyer with her back to Blair. Quickly turning she made her way up the rest of the stairs and to the sanctity of her bedroom, where she could perhaps do some therapeutic swearing into her pillow.

Today had certainly not been a good day for Blair. After talking to Dan, she'd looked for Chuck all day, all thoughts that she didn't care chased from her mind. Chuck, despite popular belief, didn't use to that extent often unless he was severely upset by something. His birthday and his mother's birthday were usually reserved for that kind of extreme self-medication, as he had called it once when he drunk dialled her in a stupor. For him to do that last night, in a weird perverse way Blair didn't want to really examine, showed he really did care about her. But it also meant that she couldn't help thinking about what Humphrey had said…couldn't help noticing the posters up all over the school urging people to seek help, the flyers shoved into her hand listing the signs of someone with a problem. Which was why she had to find Chuck, to ascertain he was the same boy she had known all these years, that nothing had changed, that there was absolutely nothing wrong with him, nothing they had all missed by brushing it aside as merely a 'Chuck Bass thing'... She at least had to know he wasn't about to collapse on them all.

Chuck had done a vanishing act however, she couldn't find him anywhere, searching practically the whole of the school besides the senior male toilets. She had considered risking it by searching them, but she knew her reputation would never out last such a scandal, and besides they were locked. Blair had raced for the door as soon as the last bell had rung, determined to at least corner Chuck before he left the school grounds, but by the time she reached the gates she saw him strolling towards his limo.

"Chuck," she called out, she saw his shoulders stiffen ever so slightly, but he ignored her, not even bothering to glance back as he slipped into his limo and it smoothly pulled away from the curb.

On top of her worries about Chuck, she'd had to withstand every girl on campus talking about the party tonight, about the dresses they had managed to score, and speculating about who was going to be the Queen in hushed tones as they stole curious glances her way. Blair had ignored them all, thinking she could worry about that after she had spoken with Chuck. But when she had seen him completely ignore her, entering his limo without even a glance her way, and not only that but her minions had seen, she resolved that she wouldn't bother with Chuck Bass, his problems or his pathetic party. Holding her head up high she'd stalked away cooly to her own town car as if nothing had happened. Chuck no doubt had hired a much older woman to stand as his Queen, or seduced some bimbo French model, and he was welcome to have her. Blair was above silly high school parties anyway, besides she had Lilly's number and a flyer to send her. She wondered how epic Chuck's party would be considered when it was broken up by his parents before it had even begun, like a pathetic virgin eighth graders. Chuck Bass would be the laughing stock of the school, and Blair Waldorf would remain untouched, undisputed Queen with no need for any stupid, selfish boy beside her.

Blair reached her room, she would require her computer to send the invitation to Lily, the file was in the wrong format for her phone, she couldn't wait for the days when technology no longer had frustrating time consuming limits. She carefully closed the door behind her and locked it, to ensure Dorota didn't meddle, turning to her bed where she'd left her laptop this morning. It was different however, the bed was made of course courtesy of Dorota, but lying on top of her quilt where her laptop had been was a garment bag, evidently holding a full length dress.

It was her mother, no doubt, Blair was sure of it. Eleanor often gave her some of her dresses to wear, using her daughter as her own personal advertisement billboard to garner fellow teenagers interest. But despite telling herself this Blair's satchel seemed to fall from her hands, spilling her books and papers on the floor. She didn't even notice, quickly rushing towards the garment bag as if she was excited, as if it was not her mother's typical design, though that would be ridiculous of course…

Blair touched the silver zip and it opened smoothly, revealing the contents within. She stared down at the dress in shock. She'd worn many beautiful dresses in her time, but this…this was red satin and black lace and encrusted jewels and elegance… And beside the garment bag Blair noticed now a large jewellery box sat on her satin cover. She quickly picked it up, opening it without hesitation already confident of what would be inside. There it sat, a beautiful tiara…completing the outfit fit for a Queen.

So Chuck had chosen her, she thought as she fiddled with the jewel encrusted piece of art. Not that there had been any doubt in her mind, of course. The only question now was, would she accept… Wouldn't it be like conceding to him? Of course, she reasoned, being Queen at the party had nothing to do with Chuck, she was the Queen of the UES and this was her kingdom, not his, he'd never cared enough to really rule. Being the Queen at the party was just that, being Queen, and if Chuck was dressed as a King…well they could be two monarchs, nothing more… She needn't even speak to him…

Without realising it Blair found herself placing the tiara upon her head, where it sat snugly, as if made to fit her. She moved towards the mirror, wondering what she looked like. She barely took a few steps towards it when she slipped on a piece of paper that had fallen from her satchel. She just managed to maintain her balance by windmilling her arms ridiculously, somewhat destroying the illusion she had in her mind of her elegance. Annoyed she quickly snatched the piece of paper from the ground, it was one of her stupid minions pamphlets which she was prepared to immediately ball up and throw in the garbage. Her eyes paused however when she caught sight of the title.

'How to tell if you, or someone you love is an alcoholic.'

Blair should have thrown it out then and there, but her thoughts drifted to Dan's words in that empty hall, and to the footage of Chuck lying on the couch surrounded by bottles...And so she continued to read. Perhaps being Queen wasn't the only important thing she had to establish tonight…

* * *

_A/N: I know Ms Reeves calls Mr Pieser Louis, just goes to show how much she really knows him ; P. Next chapter, time to party like a royal!_

_**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed, I appreciate it. It takes me a few hours to write these chapters, but it only takes you a few seconds to review, so please do if you're reading the story ; ). **_

_Was Blair a bit AU in this chapter with her concern for Chuck? Please share._

_I haven't been able to edit this, I'll have to do it tomorrow so please ignore any glaring mistakes. _

_A/N: So I watched the season finale, I saved five episodes up so I could watch them all in one go. Gossip Girl is over, it's really over :'(. It's a bitter sweet ending. I loved the show, but I couldn't stand what the writers were doing to it, they apparently didn't care one jot for characterisation, or progression or the semblance of realism in the world they created… But enough witching. _

_It's over now and I'm going to miss it : (. The characters are the same age as me (I think) and though I did not marry, divorce or kill anyone over these six years, I have grown with them in a way. It made me fall in love with New York, with opulence and scheming and clothes and limos and headbands. I'm glad Blair and Chuck ended up together (freaky I always said if I have a boy I'm calling it Henry…) (Although their clothes were beautiful I wish the show hadn't wasted the extravagant wedding on Louis and Blair, it was such a waste it should have been Chuck and Blair's wedding, sigh...) I'm glad about SeDan, it felt natural and made me fall in love with that song now, and I'm glad Nate ended up being independent. I wish Lily hadn't ended up with William, he too was a jerk to her. _

_In hindsight I mostly wish they hadn't revealed Gossip Girl, I wish she always remained a mystery, they should have all come to the realisation that the blog didn't matter anymore, realise they were grown up. Or she should have shut down. There were too many plot holes with it being Dan, if they did want to reveal it and didn't know who it was from the beginning they should have had it as a fringe character who was always there but not directly affected by GG, like Nelly Yuki or something, I would even believe Jenny…But that's just my opinion. (Although now I'm afraid that when I watch old episodes I'm going to start thinking of GG in Dan's voice lol…: S)_

_Anyway, in my GG world Dan is not GG. Bart is not the sociopath he was made to be in the show, I'm working with the season one/two Bart, a cold distant father, but not an ice hearted Machiavellian villain, just a man. _

_I hope to still finish this, even though GG is over now, because I already have the whole plot planned out. I hope you guys continue to read, even after that huge A/N ; ). _


	27. City Lights

A/N

Hi guys. Hope you had a Happy New Year!

Thanks a lot for those who have reviewed the last chapter. I'm working on the party chapter but still have to finish it.

Anyway in the mean time I was playing around with coding in notepad and I created a short sample of a choose your own story, Gossip Girl style.

Is anyone interested in trying it out?

If you are, PM your e-mail address to me and I can send you the file, it will only run on windows.

I will only use the email you give me to send the file with brief instructions on how to use it and I will delete your e-mail immediately after.

Anyway, hopefully I'll be posting soon : ).

IdleWit


End file.
